Destino
by TheRusso
Summary: –Estemos casados, en un trabajo, fuera del país o preparándonos para un futuro. Siempre estaremos juntos, acudiendo al llamado de quien nos necesite y velando por su bien. Porque somos hermanos, tal vez no de sangre pero nos queremos como tal. Porque podrán separarnos, pero jamás dividirnos. Lo prometo.
1. Prólogo

_**TheRusso**_

.

Corría a toda prisa, su vuelo se había retrasado y su taxi atascado en el trafico. La reunión había dado inicio unos minutos atrás, por suerte, el guardia de la residencia lo había reconocido a la distancia, abriendo el portón, dejándole entrar.

Tenía prohibido correr dentro de la casa, pero, esa era una emergencia si quería salvar a su padre de ser decapitado por la abuela Tsunade. A la izquierda estaba la sala de visitas, después de un corto pasillo. Apenas giró en esa dirección, chocó con un cuerpo.

- Lo sien… - levantó la vista apenado, se encontró con unos ojos obscuros, pertenecientes a esa persona que supo estaba comprometido y… ¡un momento!, ¡¿comprometido!, no…, no podía ser…

.

**Aclaraciones:**** Los personajes presentes no me pertenecen, son creaciones del**

**Mangaka creador de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

_***~**__**Destino**__**~***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cancún. Un lugar para relajarse y divertirse con los amigos, para personas interesadas en los negocios, o un paseo familiar, era lo mismo, mar, cielo, diversión y un posible amor de verano.

-¡Por fin! – exclamó un rubio como los rayos del sol, de piel bronceada, ojos color azul zafiro y con tres marquitas en cada mejilla como si fuesen bigotes de algún felino.

- Esperemos que al menos estas vacaciones no se arruinen, ¿verdad, Naruto? – se le acercó un moreno de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones.

- Kiba, ¿Por qué lo dices? – sonrió nervioso.

-¿Deseas que te lo recuerde? - ¿y cómo no acordarse de las últimas vacaciones juntos?, terminaron perdidos en Estados Unidos por culpa del rubio que se había idiotizado mirando a un actor que le gustaba, lo terminó persiguiendo durante unas cuantas horas, sus amigos le siguieron y así todos terminaron perdidos, menos mal que iba el tío de Naruto, Iruka, con ellos.

- No… - suspiró con una leve depresión.

- Lo sabía… - se alejó de él siguiendo a los demás directo al avión que los llevaría a su destino.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

.

Un avión privado aterrizaba en el puerto de las aerolíneas Namizake, una línea de aviones muy elegantes y populares, que era la principal en todo el mundo. De éste descendían 6 personas, los hermanos Sabaku No, el gran Hyuuga, y Uchiha, seres hermosos, pero fríos, o eso eran al parecer, hasta que tal dicha no pudo ser guardada más, por el segundo Sabaku no, Kankuro, un tipo castaño y moreno.

- Estás vacaciones serán una de las mejores – comentó a su hermana mayor, la primogénita, rubia de ojos azules y piel levemente morena, quien lo miró de reojo rápidamente antes de sonreír burlesca.

- Ay hermanito – suspiró - ¡claro que serán de las mejores! – exclamó feliz –. Nos divertiremos tanto que haremos que Gaara y Sasori se diviertan también…

- No se emocionen – habló una voz suave, el menor de los cuatro hermanos, pelirrojo, de ojos color miel y tez clara –, no olviden que estamos aquí principalmente a causa de negocios.

- Eso sería muy trágico – comentó la rubia levemente molesta.

- Deberíamos quedarnos encerrados en el hotel a terminar todo rápido – bufó el castaño Hyuuga, de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, piel pálida y ojos gris claro casi blancos, característicos del clan, con una venda blanca en su frente.

- O solamente a esos dos – apoyó la idea el tercero de los Sabaku No, Gaara, pelirrojo, ojos color verde y piel pálida, con el kanji "amor" tatuado en el lado izquierdo de su frente, ganándose un gesto inconforme por parte de los dos mayores.

- Pero Gaara… – Todos se detuvieron al notar como la cabecilla del grupo se había detenido mirando la pista de aterrizaje, su semblante era serio, piel pálida, cabello negro azabache y ojos cubiertos por unos lentes de sol - ... Yo también deseo divertirme - sonrió de lado llamando la atención de todos.

- ¡Ven! – Lo señaló la rubia - ¡Sasuke ya tiene pensado conquistar a alguien!, yo también puedo divertirme – se cruzó de brazos con gesto caprichoso.

- Olviden eso y vámonos – comenzó Neji a caminar nuevamente rebasando a los demás y al propio Sasuke.

.

..

.

**Continuará**


	2. Capitulo 1: La presa y el principe

**Parte I**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

_La presa y el príncipe azul_

_**.**_

-¡Suéltame Shino! – gritaba el rubio haciendo hasta lo imposible por que su impasible amigo le soltara, un tipo serio de piel pálida, cabello negro afro y ojos negros cubiertos siempre por unos anteojos negros.

- No, habías dicho que no harías escándalo hasta llegar a tu habitación de hotel-respondió con tu típica fría voz.

- No fue a propósito – se cruzó de brazos -, el niño se lo buscó…

- ¡Ay!, ¡Por dios Naruto! – miró al cielo la única mujer entre ellos, Ten-ten una chica de piel morena, ojos cafés y cabello castaño amarrado en dos chongos. - ¡Ya no eres un niño!, deja de comportarte como tal – lo tomó del cuello dispuesta a asfixiarlo.

- Está bien – se soltó del agarre de Shino, para lograr cuidarse de su amiga -, lo siento, tratare de que ya no suceda más, ¿de acuerdo? – les sonrió tratando de transmitir su confianza a ellos.

- Bien, entonces es hora de irnos al hotel… -bostezó Shikamaru, moreno, ojos negros y cabello largo negro atado a una coleta, un perezoso sin remedio

Fue en ese momento en el que el rubio lo miró, estaban saliendo del aeropuerto para esperar un taxi, que frente a ellos pasó un auto negro de vidrios polarizados, una de las ventanas se abrió, dejando ver a un chico misterioso, al parecer lo estaba mirando también, no lo sabía, tenía lentes de sol puesto, pero en el momento en que el rubio le miró fijamente, el pelinegro se levantó los lentes dejando a la vista sus obscuros y profundos ojos negros que por un instante hechizaron al rubio.

- Lo encontré – murmuró viendo como el auto de alejaba, siendo escuchado por sus amigos.

- Encontraste ¿qué?, Naruto – preguntó la morena mirándolo curiosa.

- Mi amor de verano – volteó a verlos sonriendo - ¡y está súper guapo! – exclamó con una radiante sonrisa.

- Escucha, Naruto – se acercó la chica soltando un suspiro -, es genial que te enamores en un verano y todas esas cursilerías de las novelas, pero, por favor no te lo tomes tan en serio y vayas a pensar que es el amor de tu vida a la primera.

- Tranquila – le miró sin borrar su sonrisa -, será sólo en las vacaciones.

- No digo que lo tomes así, Naruto – frunció el entrecejo -, digo que… un verano en Cancún, todo puede suceder…

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

.

- La encontré – sonrió de medio lado volviendo su vista hacia el frente volviendo a llamar la atención de los demás.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó Temari, que esperaba impaciente a que el azabache se dignara a coger una carta y seguir jugando póker.

- Mi presa – agrandó su sonrisa llena de orgullo.

- Hum, ¿no crees que ya es muy aburrido Sasuke? – preguntó Kankuro con rastro de aburrimiento.

- 18, tiene 18 años y dices que es muy aburrido, ¿estás enfermo Kankuro? – se acercó la rubia a su hermano para medir su temperatura.

- No – se alejo de ella -, pero me refiero, ¿no te aburre tener a todas las chicas y chicos que intentas conquistar atrás de ti sin una gota de sudor? – le miró curioso, y es que esa era la realidad, Sasuke Uchiha, segundo hijo del gran Fugaku Uchiha, un empresario de moda y fragancias, que además de guapo, inteligente y misterioso, era un chico que sabía como debía actuar, todo un calculador que tenía a todas las personas que quería a sus pies, literalmente.

- De verdad me gustaría ver a alguien que te la pusiera difícil – sonrió ante su gran idea.

- No seas tarado Kankuro – le golpeó en la cabeza su hermana mayor -, no hay persona y ser vivo que se pueda resistir a Sasuke – aseguró seria, poco le duró, una idea cruzó por su mente haciéndole sonreír burlesca -, o es que… ¿quieres apostar hermanito?

-¿Cuánto? – se inclinó hacia ella haciendo que ésta lo imitara.

- Un súper favor…

-Ya lo has dicho, Temari – estrecharon las manos frente a todos, que los miraban serios, ¿de verdad eran mayores?

- Ahora, apúrense a jugar – ordenó Temari sacando a todos de sus pensamientos -, ¿qué tienen?

Todos bajaron sus cartas, excepto Sasuke, que seguía mirando hacia la ventana pensativo.

-Sasuke... – le llamó por tercera vez -, amor…

Entonces Sasuke mostró sus cartas.

- Póker…

- Demonios, ¡otra vez no! – gritó la rubia al verse derrotada una vez más.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

.

Entraron al hotel discutiendo, pidieron sus habitaciones, gracias a "papi" todo se podía, y no, no eran unos hijos de papi, al menos no la mayoría.

-¿Con quién dormiré yo? – preguntó Naruto mirándolos a todos, parecían discutir algo sobre "quien era el desafortunado que pasaría sus noches en el baño".

- Yo – se paró frente a él Konohamaru, el primo menor de él, el hijo único de

Iruka, castaño, moreno, ojos cafés, dos años menor que él.

- ¿He?, ¿por qué tú? – no pudo evitar quejarse, sí, su primo era divertido, pero cuando se lo proponía tenía un genio de los mil demonios, en especial si se metían con su sueño, era mortal.

- ¿Prefieres a Lee? – respondió con otra pregunta, Naruto tragó saliva, y tomó rápidamente del brazo a su primo. No era que Lee le cayera mal, sólo que era un poco extraño, a parte de su brilloso cabello negro con peinado de coco, sus ojos negros grandes y redondos, su extravagante y llamativa (ridícula) forma de vestir, si no más bien, por sus cejas, sus cejas eran enormes y le agradaban pero también la daban miedo.

- ¡Nos vemos! – se despidió el rubio corriendo a los ascensores jalando a su primo con él.

- Pero… ¿no ya habíamos quedado en que yo estaría con Ten-Ten? – preguntó el pelinegro mirando a todos confundido.

- Sí, pero así se manejan a las personas como Naruto – respondió Shikamaru bostezando -, ahora, todos a sus habitaciones, nos vemos aquí en… - miró su reloj por un momento – dos horas…

- ¡¿Qué? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

- ¿Por qué dentro de dos horas? – se cruzó de brazos Kiba claramente no contento con el líder del grupo.

- Son problemáticos – se estiró con clara pereza -, en una pues, vamos Chouji – cabeceó hacia los elevadores seguido de su mejor amigo, un chico llenito, de piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos cafés, Chouji era muy paciente, pero si había algo que no debías decir frente a él, era que era gordo, un tema tabú si no querías conocer la furia de una bola rodante.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

.

El elevador llegó al piso número uno, abriéndose de par en par, Naruto no esperó más y se adentró, quería llegar y acostarse en su esperada cama y dormir, sólo un poco.

-Ese tío es muy impaciente – comentó Shikamaru esperando el otro elevador después de que Naruto no le dejará entrar en el anterior. El elevador se abrió dejando ver a dos hombres mirándolo serio. – Tsk – chasqueó la lengua, no le gustaban sus miradas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el azabache comenzó a caminar seguido del pelirrojo, ninguno volvió a pasar la mirada, como sólo si fuera algo de poca importancia, y en si, lo era.

Shikamaru, él sí era un buen amigo, y prueba de eso, era el que él sí espero a que sus demás compañeros tomaran el mismo ascensor.

Una vez los dos primos llegaron al piso de su habitación, a penas lograron salir que un ojiplata se metió en el elevador serio y al parecer levemente molesto, sus miradas se cruzaron antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente.

-Vamos Naruto, deja de perder el tiempo, seguro que no te lo podrás ligar – aseguró el castaño menor caminando hacia la habitación.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no quiero ligar con él! – Lo siguió alejando ante el comentario del otro -, yo ya tengo a mi príncipe azul – sonrió como colegiala enamorada antes de meterse a su famosa habitación.

.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

.

Ya se ocultaba el sol, ya había pasado a varios hoteles de ahí, y en ninguno había tenido la dicha de encontrar a la victima de su sensualidad que ya había escogido.

-Mañana comenzaran las reuniones y el papeleo – suspiró Temari sentada en su habitación junto a su hermano menor -. Tenemos que divertirnos esta noche y la mañana siguiente.

- Estas loca si crees que nos dejaran salir así como así, lamentablemente nos conocen – se inclinó hacia ella serio -, seguramente nos han puesto cámaras de vigilancia.

- Lo más probable – asintió la rubia convencida.

La puerta en ese momento se abrió asustando hasta el alma de los hermanos, sí, la conciencia tenía vida propia.

-¿Han visto a Sasuke? – cuestionó su hermano menor sin prestar atención a sus caras de susto.

- N… no – respondió la rubia tranquilizándose -, ¿ha escapado?

- Tal vez – se marchó como entró, de repente.

- Deberían de ponerle las cámaras a él – comentó Kankuro nuevamente, Temari asintió.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

.

No lo podía creer, joder, la diosa de la fortuna seguramente también estaba tras él, al menos eso no le molestaba, le halagaba aún más, que una diosa se enamore de un humano, oh, pero no cualquier humano, si no que se enamorara de Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, el joven más guapo de todo el mundo y universo, oh, sí, su ego era tan hermoso y profundo como todo él.

-Es él – murmuró para que sólo el chico junto a él le oyera. El pelirrojo elevó la mirada encontrándose con un pelinegro vestido de verde y anaranjado, arqueó la ceja, ¿su amigo se estaba quedando ciego?

- ¿Tanto tiempo en la computadora perjudica tu vista?, Sasuke.

Sasuke le miró confundido, ¿de qué hablaba?, Gaara tenía casi los mismos gustos que él, ¿cómo podía decir que era una persona fea (por que eso había querido decirle), si era una de las más guapas que veía en su vida?

-El que está ciego eres tú – se paró delante de su amigo, encontrando la razón de su confusión -, tsk – se alejó mirando al pelirrojo -, no habló de él, hablo del rubio…

Gaara miró al rubio de ojos celestes, su expresión volvió a la tranquilidad, o al menos su mirada, sí, ese era del tipo de su amigo.

-No está mal…

- Sí, pero es mío, vamos – con un movimiento de cabeza avanzó hacia el rubio, quien se encontraba de lo más distraído mirando la pelea entre su castaña amiga y Lee, bueno, más bien, burlándose. Sasuke había estado a punto de hablarle cuando sin previo aviso el rubio se fue de ahí al ser llamado por un chico moreno que reía divertido.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? – giró su rostro encontrándose con ojos chocolate mirándolo curiosos, rodó los ojos, otra más.

- Nada – se alejó seguido del pelirrojo que no les dirigió en ningún momento la mirada.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

.

Uno de sus mejores amigos era Kiba, ¿Por qué?, por que era muy divertido y si te metías con uno te metías con todos, en especial con Kiba, ya que, no lo hacia con toda la intención de la amistad como decía, era para no quedarse atrás, alguien debía ser el fuerte del grupo, mentiras, Kiba lo amaba, y prueba de ello era el bongi que colocó desde la azotea del edificio para que alguien se tirara y se divierta, ¿quién mejor que el rubio escandaloso?.

- ¿Te dieron el permiso Kiba? – enarcó la ceja mirando el suelo, la altura era hermosa, como para un suicidio seguro.

- No, pero no te lo perderás, ¿o sí?, ¿tienes miedo Naruto? – Kiba sabía, como todos, como picar al rubio, era tan fácil.

- Lo probare mañana, ya está anocheciendo, te apuesto un plato de Ramen.

- Yo te apuesto mil… - sonrió burlón.

- Hecho…

- Joder Naruto, los ricos sí que cagan dinero, ¿verdad? – le pasó la mano por el hombro yéndose con él a la habitación de hotel.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Los odiaba, los odiaba a todos, tenía una libreta negra, donde ponía a todas las personas de las cuales se vengaría, aunque fuera insignificante, si se lo hacen a él, era ya todo un pecado. Y se encontraba a punto de colocar a la recepcionista del hotel, que no le quería dar información de en donde estaba cierto rubio.

-Sasuke, creo que deberías ser más especifico – comentó Temari al ver al azabache pidiéndole su nombre a la mujer, que sonrosada se lo daba, oh, si supiera que era para enviarla al infierno (la libreta de venganzas).

- Lo soy – bufó guardando su libretita yéndose de ahí.

- ¿Qué tiene de específico decir "es rubio, de ojos color cielo, moreno, parece idiota y tiene un buen cuerpo comestible" – imitó la descripción que momentos atrás había dado el azabache.

- Ya vámonos – ordenó, nadie corregía a un Uchiha, y menos a Sasuke, no iba a sacar su libreta de venganzas, por dios, ya tenía a la rubia unas cuantas veces, mas nunca lograba que la atropellaran, maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser hermana mayor de su mejor amigo?

- Descuida Sasuke, mañana te ayudo a buscarlo, lo encontraremos y te divertirás estas vacaciones – le palmeó el hombro con una sonrisa cómplice. Y entonces Sasuke pensó, que tal vez, después de todo, no la habían atropellado por que esa sádica chica le agradaba lo suficiente como para aguantarla.

.

..

.

**Continuará:**

**Aclaración: Si al escribri que la ropa ****de Lee es rídicula ofendo a alguno de ****ustedes, disculpen, no es mi intención,**

**sólo trato de hacerlo parecer en el punto ****de vista de Naruto.**

**Realmente no soy muy buena con la comedia, ****pero espero que al menos logre sacarles una sonrisa.**

**Absténganse de escribir solamente "me gusto, ****espero la continuación", espero críticas y opiniones ****sobre el capitulo, no es mucho pedir.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Capitulo 2: Uzumaki Naruto

**Capitulo 2**

_._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_._

Todos se habían reunido en ese lugar, estaban a punto de presenciar lo que su loco amigo había bautizado como "el saltó a la diversión", la que daría entrada a unas magnificas vacaciones, sin un tío que los pudiera salvar de perderse, no, eso ya era exagerar, ya eran personas adultas, de 15, 16 y 17 años pero adultas, ya conocían el significado de "pelea en grupo", eso era muy maduro de su parte.

- Te echaran del hotel, Naruto – aseguró Ten-Ten cruzada de brazos al ver lo que su amigo quería hacer.

- Hice una apuesta, y no me retractare – la miró serio.

- _Este cada vez se parece más a su abuela _– pensó la chica con una gotita cayendo por su sien –_pero sin duda… -_

- ¡Estoy listo! – gritó el rubio llamando la atención de sus amigos que le miraron, unos burlones, otros serios o emocionados, deseosos por ver sangre.

- ¡Tú puedes, primo Naruto! – lo apoyaba su primo que también deseaba ver sangre.

- Guarda la cámara Konohamaru – pidió el moreno al ver a su primo listo para reportarlo con su abuela, que al ver tal video, no dudaría en castigarlo un siglo o mínimo…, un siglo.

Konohamaru le hizo una mueca sacando su lengua con reproche, había sido tan divertido en sólo pensar lo que diría su abuela al ver el vídeo, pero el idiota de su primo tenía que arruinarlo con su cara de seriedad, cambiada al instante en el cual guardo su preciosa cámara de vídeo.

- ¡Muy bien! – Comenzó a hablar como quien dice un discurso de campeonato -, hoy, yo, Naruto Uzumaki me lanzare al viento en busca de un… ¡AH! …

- Apúrate de una buena vez – lo empujó Shikamaru aburrido de que no sucediera nada, todos se acercaron a la orilla en cuanto el rubio volvía a subir sonrojado, ¿por qué?

- ¡Naruto!, ¿estás bien? – gritó Shikamaru, con la conciencia sucia al verlo rojo, sin vida aparente.

- ¡Naruto¡ - también gritó Choji al ver a su mejor amigo ignorado por su otro amigo.

Sin respuesta alguna, y sin el rubio volver a subir, todos, preocupados se volvieron a fijar hacia el piso, encontrándose con una…, extraña escena, el rubio era sostenido por alguien abajo, la nuca de su amigo cubría por completo la identidad de la otra persona.

.

**_*~S~*Destino*~N~*_**

**_._**

- Pero… - el rubio se quedó abajo, Kiba decidió cortar la cuerda dejando al rubio caerse sobre la persona en cuestión.

No había dejado en ningún momento de abrazar varias veces al moreno Kiba, después de confesarle que había sido él quien cortó la cuerda burlesco, esperando alguna amenaza de parte del Uzumaki, comenzó a ser acosado literalmente por su amigo.

- Nee, Naruto – lo tomó Ten-Ten de los hombros sonriéndole "dulcemente" mientras lo colocaba contra la pared del elevador – dinos.., ¿qué te tiene tan contento?, desde que te caíste has estado un poco extraño, ya sabes – le soltó tomando del cuello la sudadera de Kiba – o dime, ¿fue el haberte tirado?

- Para nada – hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia – hasta creo que me he enamorado de Kiba, ¿verdad? – le guiñó el ojo poniendo colorados a todos los presentes – bueno, tengo que irme, ¡Nos vemos! – se marchó corriendo mientras los despedía con la mano.

- Ese Naruto tiene algo – apretó más la morena la camisa del moreno que se estaba por asfixiar -, y yo lo descubriré – sonrió mientras corría tras el rubio.

.

**_*~S~*Destino*~N~*_**

**_._**

Aún lo podía recordar, el como había sido su gran y fantástico primer beso, y para presumir, con el hombre más guapo de todo el universo entero, obviamente.

Pero, ¿qué era lo mejor de todo eso?, que ese chico le había dado su número de celular después de caer sobre él por culpa de cierto amigo suyo, sí, Kiba era un buen perro, era su amigo, ayudante y fiable.

- ¿Lo hago o no? – se preguntó en susurro nervioso sin saber que cierta chica lo espiaba.

- ¿Hacer qué Naruto? – entró de repente la castaña tomándolo por sorpresa haciendo que el rubio saltara del susto.

- ¡Tenten!, me asustaste – confesó apenado, sintiendo como el alma estaba por salírsele por la boca.

- Dime que sucede Naruto, sabes que soy demasiado curiosa, ¿cierto? – se acercó a él peligrosamente.

- Está bien – suspiró resignado, y es que, Tenten podía llegar a ser tan terca o más que él, sabía que no la convencería de no decirle, además, ¿qué mejor que tu mejor amiga para contarle una gran hazaña?

- Soy toda oídos – lo sentó en la cama tomándolo de los hombros, con ella sentándose a su lado.

- Oh, Tenten, fue genial – comenzó a saltar en la cama emocionado ante lo que estaba a punto de presumir – ahora, ahora puedo morir en paz – la chica se encontraba inclinada hacia atrás, ese rubio algún día la iba a matar del susto, saltar de un momento a otro, ¿creía que era normal?

- ¿Qué pasó Naruto?

- ¿Te acuerdas del chico que te dije que está súper guapo, hermoso y tenía lindos ojos profundos? – le recordó tratando de no derramar demasiada saliva.

- Sí, ¿qué tiene?

- Lo encontré, y…

- Y… - enarcó la ceja mirándolo curiosa.

- ¡Lo besé! – se levantó de la cama de un brinco siendo jalado inmediatamente por la castaña para sentarlo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? – le miraba sorprendida -, ¿cómo que lo besaste?, ¿cuándo?, Naruto eso es… inesperado…

- Lo sé, eso se lo debo a Kiba…

- Explícamelo todo, Naruto, ahora…

Recuerdo:

- _¡Muy bien! – Comenzó a hablar como quien dice un discurso de campeonato -, hoy, yo, Naruto Uzumaki me lanzare al viento en busca de un… ¡AH! …_

_- Apúrate de una buena vez – lo empujó Shikamaru aburrido de que no sucediera nada._

_El rubio pensó que sería su último viaje pagado por su padre, na, no podía ser, ¡aún era joven para morir!, cerró los ojos, lo mejor sería que fuera una muerte rápida, pero…, ¡oh sorpresa!, había pescado los labios de alguien justo en el punto en que la liga daba en retorno, cuando abrió los ojos para ver quien era el chico misterioso, no pudo evitar colorarse un poco, era nada más y nada menos que su príncipe, sí, era un cursi, ¿y qué?._

_- ¡Naruto!, ¿estás bien? – gritó Shikamaru, pero no le tomó importancia, ni siquiera le había puesto atención, no podía, los escuchaba, pero no les ponía atención, sólo se preguntaba mentalmente por que aquel chico lo miraba serio sin moverse, ¿estaría esperando para golpearlo?, pero, oh, doble sorpresa, cuando volvió a bajar el azabache lo había tomado del rostro evitándole volver a subir aún con la fuerza de la altura, debía ser fuerte y su piel era suave y terriblemente electrizante, pues sintió una corriente recorrerle la espina dorsal, nada comparado con lo que sintió después, los labios lo habían cazado ahora a él en un beso, y lo mejor de todo, ¡había sido de lengua!, obvio, él no se haría del rogar con un hombre como el que lo estaba desvirginando, sí, él jamás en su vida había besado…_

Fin del recuerdo.

- ¡Un momento! – reaccionó el rubio volviendo a asustar a su amiga -, ¡joder! – se tomó la cabeza tirándose al suelo.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? – le miró la castaña sin acercarse mucho, no quería correr el riesgo.

- ¡Era mi primer beso! – soltó sin dejar de lamentarse por quien sabe que cosa, era in entendible lo que decía.

- ¿Y qué tiene?, ¿no dices que fue con un chavo súper guapo? – enarcó la ceja confundida, ya quería ella que un tío guapo la besara.

- Sí…

- ¿Y entonces?

- Seguro se burlara de mí por haber besado pésimo, debí de haberlo evitado, pasare mis días escondido aquí – se dirigió a su cama metiéndose entre sus calientes cobijas cubriéndose por completo – vete…

- Vamos Naruto, ¡no seas dramático! – iba a ponerle en su lugar cuando en el suelo encontró una tarjeta con un teléfono en ella. - ¿Qué es esto Naruto?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin salir de la seguridad que le proporcionaba su cama.

- Míralo – lo descobijo mostrándole la tarjeta, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par dejando ver su notable sorpresa.

- ¡Es verdad! – tomó la tarjeta, y como si eso fuese un antídoto, recuperó sus fuerzas levantándose colorado – es el número de su celular…

- ¡Genial!, ves, seguro le gustaste, no por nada te lo dio – aseguró sonriéndole segura, tratando de transmitir esa seguridad a su amigo.

Recuerdo:

_Después de caer sobre el azabache por razón que aún desconocía y después agradecería a quien haya sido, se dio cuenta de que su príncipe estaba siendo acompañado por una mujer rubia que lo miraba de arriba para abajo, de un lado a otro como si estuviera examinándolo, rápidamente ayudó a levantar al mayor que le sonreía de lado, esa sonrisa era verdaderamente hermosa, Naruto ya sentía como poco a poco se derretía._

_- Toma – le extendió una tarjeta, el rubio salió de su pensamiento al escuchar su voz, era como todo él, seductora, al parecer la naturaleza había tenido ya su obra maestra, ¡gracias madre naturaleza!_

_- ¿Qué es esto? – enarcó la ceja confundido, había números, no lo comprendió hasta que miró a la clave, era…_

_- Mi teléfono celular – respondió como si no fuera nada del otro mundo – llámame, estaré esperando – le susurró tan cerca de su oído que sintió su aliento, otra vez se tensó, le gustaba, y demasiado._

_-Sí…_

_Fin del recuerdo._

- ¡Maldición! – volvió a reaccionar el rubio volviendo a esconderse en la seguridad de su cama. Tenten suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse caminado hacia el ovillo sobre la cama.

- ¿Ahora qué sucede Naruto?

- Por dios, ¿todavía te lo preguntas? – se descubrió tragando saliva en seco, la paciencia de su amiga se estaba acabando y prueba de ello eran las venas que se asomaban por su cabeza -, de… deja te explicó – sonrió nervioso.

-. Claro…

- Dije "Sí" – la castaña pareció comprenderlo

- ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!

- Era demasiado obvio, vamos, ¿qué estúpido dice solamente "Sí"?

- Un estúpido.

- ¿Qué hago? – se pasó sus dedos por sus rubios cabellos tratando de tranquilizarse mientras la chica trataba de pensar en algo.

- Llámale – contestó de repente.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, llámale, así sabrás si se burla de ti o no – le extendió el celular, el rubio ya tenía el número en su mano. Naruto sin mucha seguridad tomó el celular comenzando a marcar número.

- No puedo – colgó deprimiéndose al igual que su amiga.

- Vuelve a intentarlo Naruto – aconsejó la castaña a por las buenas.

Colocó su celular en su oreja, era ahora o nunca, escuchó los pitidos del otro lado de la línea indicando que timbraba, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, estaba a punto de colgar, pero contestaron.

-Hola, ¿quién habla? – sí, era esa seductora y ronca voz que le derretía completamente todo, TODO.

-…-

- No vuelva a llamar.

- ¡Espera! – reaccionó, justo a tiempo, el azabache no había colgado.

- ¿Quién habla?

-So…soy yo…

-No te conozco

-_Bastardo…_Soy Naruto…

-No tengo ni la más minima idea, así que creo que no me interesa…- estaba a punto de colgar, cuando el moreno ya arto contestó…, más bien, gritó.

- ¡Al rubio que besaste ayer!, ¡teme! – se le salió, su respiración se volvió agitada e intentaba controlarse más no lo logró hasta que recibió un duró golpe en su nuca, cortesía de su amiga.

- Ahora recuerdo, bien, ¿qué se te ofrece?

Volvió a molestarse, ¿qué?, ¿ese tipo se estaba burlando de él?, Volvió a deprimirse, definitivamente se estaba burlando de él.

- Bueno…, pues yo… - no sabía que decir, no había pensando en un plan, y no se podía atrever a decirle: "me gustas, ¿quieres salir conmigo?", como si nada, pero pensándolo bien, aquel bastardo lo había besado y después le había dado el número de su celular como si nada.

- Si quieres invitarme a salir, date prisa, alguien puede ganarte…

Eso…, esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, ¡claro!, detrás de un hermoso rostro, de una suave piel y seductora sonrisa, lo más probable era que encontrase a un cabrón arrogante, hijo de papi, que cumpliera sus caprichos. Naruto podía ser lo más gay que quisiera, un cursi de lo peor, y un chico positivo y alegre inquebrantable, pero se equivocaban si creían que Naruto se dejaría de un patán, oh, no, él no se dejaba de nadie…, sólo de su abuela, pero esa es otra historia, el verdadero Uzumaki Naruto era otro tipo de chico al que ya estábamos conociendo. Tenten al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo sonrió, eso sería divertido.

- Escúchame bien bastardo – comenzó a decir enfadado -, que te haya llamado después de que me besuquearas no quiere decir que te invite a salir, sólo llamaba para avisarte que besas horrible, ¿escuchaste?, horrible, y de una vez, aclararte que tú nunca tendrás el grandioso privilegio de tener una cita conmigo, ¿entendiste?.

- Ja – se estaba burlando, ¿qué?, ¿cómo osaba burlarse de él? -, ¿qué vas a saber tú?, es obvio que fue ese tu primer beso, no eres nada bueno, te di mi teléfono por lástima, ya que aquí no encontraras a nadie con quien ligar, por favor, mírate, un rubio cabeza hueca con cara de idiota.

- ¡Yo no soy un cabeza hueca!, ¡y no tengo cara de idiota-ttebayo! – Gritó tratando de reventarle los tímpanos del otro lado de la línea, y sacando de nuevo esa muletilla que se le salía sin querer -, y no sabes que para ser mi primera vez, de verdad que la desperdicie, y verás, estaré ligando con otro, después de todo, seguro tendrá mejor sabor de boca que de un arrogante teme ¡cómo tú-ttebayo! – colgó, dejando a la castaña impresionada.

-No estaba del todo equivocado – comenzó a hablar la castaña seria -, de verdad que eres un idiota – el rubio la volteó a ver molesto, ella le sonrió -, un idiota pero de lo mejor, Naruto, ¡eso estuvo genial! – lo felicitó.

-Ese teme, no sé que le vi – se cruzó de brazos indignado, dejando la muletilla de lado.

- Oigan chicos, ¿vamos a comer algo? – Entró Kiba sonriendo travieso – tengo algo que contarles sobre Choji y Shikamaru, ellos…

-Ahora no Kiba – lo pasó Naruto de largo -, y hay que apurarnos, hoy quiero llenarme de ramen, estoy molesto, y sólo el ramen puede alegrarme, ¡Ramen! – gritó eufórico volteando a ver a su amigo -, después de todo me la debes.

El moreno se quedó helado.

-_Joder… ¿en qué me he metido? _– pensaba deprimente, se quedaría sin dinero. La castaña se paró junto a él aún sonriendo.

_- Sí, ése es Naruto Uzumaki… _

_._

_.._

_._

**_Continuará:_**

**Comencé a escribir esta historia hace un año y medio, y realmente debo confesar que está larga, larguísima,**

**de unos 165 capítulos en total, aunque claro, dividido en 4 partes, la más corta es la primera y la más larga es la última.**

**Para hacer esta historia me inspire en un fic que leí hace un tiempo y aunque se quedó congelado me sigue gustando.**

_**"La Marcha Fúnebre Al Altar" por Airam-chan**_

**Fue mi gran inspiración, aunque debo confesar que realmente no se parecen en nada xD, bueno, no en todo, el**

**problema es lo mismo xD.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Uchiha Sasuke

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

_Uchiha Sasuke_

**_._**

Cuando se despertó esa mañana presentía que algo sucedería, él era bueno en los presentimientos, y eso a veces no le gustaba del todo. Los incesantes tocados en la puerta lo hicieron levantarse, ya que era claro que su compañero de habitación no lo haría, por que si lo hacia, era obvio que la persona tras esa puerta terminaría desaparecida.

- ¿Qué? – gruñó al abrir la puerta, fijándose en la rubia que ya estaba arreglada, ¿para qué?, no sabía, y la verdad, no le gustaba la idea de preguntarle.

- Buen día Sasuke – le sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – no estaba de humor para soportarla.

- ¿He? – Al parecer se le había olvidado algo, pues la chica tenía su rostro lleno de reproche, como si le importase – No me digas que lo olvidaste.

- No sé de que me hablas y no tengo ganas de saberlo – tenía pensado cerrarle la puerta en la cara, quería dormir un poco más, no era que fuera un perezoso dormilón, pero sí odiaba ser molestado.

- Entonces no quieres ir en busca del rubio como creí – ok, eso lo había detenido por completo, y sin quitar su misma expresión de indiferencia volvió a abrir un poco la puerta.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado? – la chica solamente sonrió.

.

**_*~S~*Destino*~N~*_**

**_._**

Si ya había aprendido algo, pero la rubia lo convencía de olvidar ese aprendizaje, era, no confiar en sus métodos de búsqueda, si él le había dado a la recepcionista del hotel, de la que no se había vengado por cierto, una descripción patética, la de su amiga era horrible, ¿a quién se le ocurre decir "chico lindo de ojos azules, cabello rubio, piel canela, comestible, sólo para mi amigo, ya tiene dueño, no lo busque, dígame solamente si no lo ha visto"?. Patético.

- Ya me canse Sasuke – se quejó la rubia después de caminar por casi toda la playa buscándolo -. _Realmente fui tonta en pensar que al despertarlo temprano se pondría de mal humor y me divertiría un rato, ahora soy yo la que está sufriendo –_ lloraba dramáticamente mientras seguía a su amigo, quien no reparaba a lo que sucedía, sólo una cosa habitaba su mente: "Comestible".

- Vete, yo daré un paseo – la rubia lo volteó a ver incrédula, ¿ese tipo hablaba enserio?

- Sasuke – lo tomó del brazo caminando de nuevo al hotel -, los rubios por naturaleza somos sexy, así que me imagino aún debe estar durmiendo en su cama o de alguien más, descuida, vamos a buscarlo por el hotel, yo te ayudo – le guiñó el ojo jalándolo de nuevo hacia el hotel.

- Puedo caminar yo sólo, Temari, suéltame…

Temari era una rubia de cabello casi marrón, y era por ella que aseguraba que las rubias eran huecas, aunque había un castaño que le hacia comprender que los castaños podían llegar a serlos, aunque su hermano lo hacia quedar mal, pero sin duda la mayoría eran rubios, así que ese chico comestible seguramente caería rápidamente ante sus pies, tenía de todo tipo, los rubios y rubias seguían predominando la gráfica, pero el chico que ahora le llamaba la atención era mucho mejor que cualquier otro que haya visto antes, así que si era necesario desperdiciaría su verano buscándolo, hasta encontrarlo, nadie se escapaba del gran Uchiha Sasuke.

Oh señor que estás en los cielos, gracias por todo, principalmente por lo último sucedido. No, Sasuke no era creyente fiel, él sólo creía en si mismo, pero definitivamente era el _destino_ quien lo tenía en sus brazos, arrullándolo dulcemente, y más con ese beso que cierto rubio le acababa de dar por "accidente".

No lo había visto, estaba demasiado concentrado esperando a que la rubia lo dejara y le ayudara de verdad, sí, para él, sólo estaban pasando el tiempo juntos, y nada más. Pero al parecer su amiga le daba buena suerte, pues, iba dando vuelta por una esquina del hotel cuando se topó con una sombra que se hacia cada vez más grande, curioso volteó hacia arriba encontrándose con el rubio gritando, pensó que caería sobre él, pero la cuerda se detuvo justo en el momento en que rozó sus labios y fue de nuevo por la fuerza de la cuerda hacia arriba. Sonrió, el rubio volvía a bajar y él estaba listo, apenas se volvieron a rozar, lo tomó del rostro besándolo, sí, ya tenía ganas de besarlo, para su completa felicidad ya estaba acostumbrado. El moreno le respondía al intento de beso, ya que era obvio que aquel chico jamás en su vida había besado, ni siquiera a una pared, no importaba, de eso él se ocuparía. Y al parecer el rubio también quería, le cayó encima de repente, alguien había cortado la cuerda probablemente, o se rompió, como sea, el chiste era que estaban tirados, el rubio sobre él con un sonrojo levemente notable, le resultó fascinante. Temari le ayudó a levantarse, se había olvidado por completo de ella, y él le extendió la mano al rubio, sí, aunque no lo creyesen, él era caballeroso, claro, con aquellos que le importaban, él le importaba en ese momento del año o del mes, quizá de la semana, todo dependía de cuando se acostará con él.

- Gra… gracias – bien, su voz no era la gran cosa, aunque descargará mucha ingenuidad, pero, ¿y qué?, después de la noche de pasión, jamás lo volvería a ver, aunque el rubio quisiese, como era de costumbre, se vería la gran necesidad de decirle que no, para deshacerse de él.

- Sasuke – se presentó, no diría su apellido, nunca lo daba, una vez lo dio y aprendió la lección, una loca lo había rastreado hasta encontrarlo, para un Uchiha era difícil pasar inadvertido, tenía que tener sus datos consigo.

- Naruto – al parecer le había seguido el juego. - ¿Te hospedas en este hotel?

- Sí, estoy aquí principalmente por negocios – tenía que decir la verdad, que se diera cuenta con que tipo de hombre se estaba metiendo.

- ¡¿De veras! – se sorprendió -, pareces muy joven-ttebayo – entrecerró los ojos como si quisiera verlo mucho mejor, Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia.

- Tengo 18 años – confesó, ya era mayor de edad -, te vez de la misma edad, ¿cuántos tienes?

- 15…

Se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo, 18, 15, no era mucha la diferencia, pero para Sasuke sí, no quería tener cargos por coquetearle a un menor de edad, pero no podía dejarlo así, tenía que poseerlo.

- Toma – le pasó una tarjeta con su teléfono celular.

- ¿Qué es esto? – enarcó la ceja confundido, al parecer no lo pillaba.

- Mi teléfono celular – respondió como si no fuera nada del otro mundo – llámame, estaré esperando – se acercó a su oído para susurrarle sensualmente.

- Sí… - le escuchó responder antes de alejarse, sonrió prepotente, ya lo tenía.

Naruto le miró alejarse con una rubia junto a él, no se había dado cuenta, la muchacha sólo lo miraba entre curiosa y divertida.

.

**_*~S~*Destino*~N~*_**

**_._**

Cuando regresaron al cuarto, Temari no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre el chico, al menos ya sabía como se llamaba, Naruto, nombre extraño. Ahí se encontraron con Kankuro y Gaara, que sólo les miraban, sabía que tenía curiosidad, pero era igual a él, nunca lo daría a conocer.

-¿Qué sucede? – pero Kankuro era otra cosa -¿qué pasó?

- Hemos encontrado a la manzana en discordia – se apresuró a comentar Temari sentándose junto a sus hermanos menores -, Sasuke tiene buen gusto, es un rubio.

- Ja – rió el moreno de repente -, los rubios son huecos, lo sabía – señaló al azabache, que sólo le miraba sin expresión alguna - has perdido tu toque… ¡auch! – el golpe recibido por su hermana le hizo callarse, al parecer estaba molesta.

- ¿Qué dijiste de los rubios tarado? – oh, se había ofendido.

- Tú sabes que tú eres punto y a parte Temari – sonrió nervioso.

- Los castaños son los únicos huecos aquí.

- ¿Dónde está? – interrumpió su pequeña pelea el menor de los presentes, que sólo miraba al azabache como si lo demás no importara.

- Se hospeda aquí, al parecer es un chico lleno de adrenalina – sonrió de lado.

- ¿Le diste tu teléfono?

- Sí, sólo espero a que me llame – sacó su celular posicionándolo sobre el buró de noche, la rubia se subió sobre la cama esperando, al igual que todos.

.

**_*~S~*Destino*~N~*_**

**_._**

La tarde ya caía y el rubio no había llamado, por que sí le hablaban, pero personas sin importancia, ya todos se encontraban aburridos, ¿cómo no si estaban ahí desde la mañana?

- ¿Están aquí? – tocó la puerta su otro compañero de viaje.

- Adelante – bostezó Temari estirándose sobre la cama, Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿quién se creía para dejar entrar a las personas?, era su habitación, no la de ella.

- ¿Qué hacen? – cuestionó el castaño recién llegado al entrar y mirar a todos alrededor del celular, al parecer no habían salido en todo el día, eso lo confirmaban los restos de servicios a la habitación que ahí se encontraba – no han salido – junto a él estaba el restante de los hermanos.

- Nada importante – respondió Sasuke indiferente mientras se levantaba para estirarse.

- Mañana será la reunión – comentó Sasori volviendo a salir, tan frío y silencioso como siempre -, vamos Neji.

El mencionado lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna, no le gustaba recibir órdenes, pero era una excepción ya que ellos dos colaboraban con una parte del negocio.

Cerraron la puerta, sonó el celular, Sasuke con su caracterizada calma caminó lentamente hacia él desesperando a la rubia que corriendo le llevó el celular antes de que contestará el buzón.

-Hola, ¿quién habla? – sí, ya tenía preparada su seductora voz, no hacia mucho esfuerzo, en realidad ninguno, así era su voz, pero la había profundizado un poco más.

-…- no recibió respuesta, frunció el ceño, odiaba las bromas telefónicas.

- No vuelva a llamar.

- ¡Espera! – que bueno que no colgó, reconocía esa voz.

- ¿Quién habla? – pero se haría el difícil

-So…soy yo…

-No te conozco

-_ …_Soy Naruto…

-No tengo ni la más minima idea, así que creo que no me interesa…- mintió, ¿y qué?, tenía que hacerle saber que era un hombre ocupado, muy ocupado.

- ¡Al rubio que besaste ayer, ¡teme! – se contradijo, ¿qué le había dicho? Los presentes se sorprendieron al ver su rostro ceñido, algo no iba bien con el plan.

- Ahora recuerdo, bien, ¿qué se te ofrece? – respondió agresivo, él también podía serlo, y mucho.

- Bueno…, pues yo… - ahora se preguntaba si era idiota, bipolar o tímido, debía ayudarle un poco.

- Si quieres invitarme a salir, date prisa, alguien puede ganarte…- un momento de silencio.

- Escúchame bien bastardo – bien, al parecer no debió de haber dicho eso -, que te haya llamado después de que me besuquearas no quiere decir que te invite a salir, sólo llamaba para avisarte que besas horrible, ¿escuchaste?, horrible, y de una vez, aclararte que tú nunca tendrás el grandioso privilegio de tener una cita conmigo, ¿entendiste?.

- Ja – no pudo evitar soltarlo, ¿quién se creía ese rubio cabeza hueca?, ahora apoyaba a Kankuro-, ¿qué vas a saber tú?, es obvio que fue ese tu primer beso, no eres nada bueno, te di mi teléfono por lastima, ya que aquí no encontraras a nadie con quien ligar, por favor, mírate, un rubio cabeza hueca con cara de idiota.

- ¡Yo no soy un cabeza hueca!, ¡y no tengo cara de idiota-ttebayo! – gritó, al parecer tratando de reventarle los tímpanos-, y no sabes que para ser mi primera vez, de verdad que la desperdicie, y verás, estaré ligando con otro, después de todo, seguro tendrá mejor sabor de boca que de un arrogante imbécil ¡cómo tú-ttebayo! – colgó… ¡colgó!, aún no se lo creía, estaba sorprendido, nunca nadie jamás en su vida le habían colgado, bueno, sí, el bastardo de Sai, pero eso no importaba, nunca, de sus conquistas había osado a hacerlo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – la rubia preguntó al ver separar su oreja del celular.

- Nada importante – respondió seco, Gaara comprendió al instante, la rubia no, el castaño, lamentablemente, tenía sus días de iluminación divina.

- Te colgó – susurró sorprendido, Sasuke lo miró y transformó su rostro con una gran sonrisa burlona - ¡te colgó! – Lo señaló aún sin creerlo –oh, por dios, te han rechazado Sasuke, ¡sabía que este día llegaría!, ¡lo sabía!, jajaja.

Si Sasuke se contenía de aventarse a él y golpearlo eran por dos razones: 1ra.- tenía entumidas sus piernas, después de estar tanto tiempo sentado, por algo había caminado lento hacia el celular, y 2do. Estaba pensando en un plan para asesinarlo y otro para darle su merecido al rubio que se había atrevido a colgarle el teléfono, sí, se las pagaría, ya estaba en su lista negra.

- ¿Te colgó Sasuke? – sí, definitivamente las rubias eran huecas, ¿cómo podía ser Kankuro más listo que ella?, respuesta, era rubia, era hueca, Naruto le había despertado un odio hacia los rubios.

- Eso es obvio – y sus respetos a su pelirrojo amigo, que ahora se levantaba para dirigirse al baño.

- Ustedes dos – los señaló con su fría voz -, ya váyanse.

- Al parecer alguien se puso de mal humor – salieron los dos hermanos entre susurros mal canalizados.

-¡Qué se larguen! – su grito molesto hizo que huyeran a toda velocidad, sí que eran molestos cuando se lo proponían, sí, casi siempre, todo el tiempo.

Al poco rato miró a su amigo salir del baño asegurándose rápidamente de que sus fastidiosos hermanos no estuvieran, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa arrogante, no era el único que pensaba lo mismo.

- Tienes un problema Sasuke – observó Gaara dirigiéndose a la salida -, pero todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer, no te distraigas mucho.

- ¡Gaara! – el pobre, apenas había salido y sus hermanos mayores ya lo tenían acorralado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó fríamente cruzado de brazos, odiaba los viajes con sus hermanos.

- Temari perdió la apuesta y dice que no es verdad – se empezó a quejar el moreno, señalando acusador a su rubia hermana, Gaara rodó los ojos hastiado.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – frunció el ceño, quería acabar pronto, demonios, ¿de verdad se creían hermanos mayores?

- Que le digas que me debe una.

- No es verdad – comenzó a defenderse la rubia después de estar todo el momento en silencio -, dije que no había persona que pudiera resistirse a Sasuke, y Kankuro lo negó.

- ¡Ves! – exclamó Kankuro con una gran sonrisa -, ya lo confesaste Temari.

- Cállate Kankuro – ordenó el pálido mirándolos a ambos -, Temari tiene razón.

- ¡Pero el chico ese lo rechazó!

- Pero no se ha resistido.

Kankuro se quedó en silencio, su hermano tenía razón, hizo un leve puchero soltando cuanta maldición se le pasó por la mente alejándose con su hermana, quien le guiñaba el ojo a su hermanito menor a la distancia, mientras se burlaba de su otro hermano.

- Idiotas – se alejó de ahí por el lado contrario.

.

..

.

**Continuará.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Aliados

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

_Aliados._

**_._**

Pantalones negros entallados que dejaban ver el encanto trasero del Uchiha, una camisa azul rey con los primeros botones desabrochados, también pegada a su cuerpo, dando a notar su muy buen ver. Estuvo pensando todo el día anterior cual sería la mejor forma de vengarse, ya la tenía, no era que fuera un idiota sin buenas ideas como cierto rubio, simplemente era que buscaba la que mejor le convenía, la tenía, pero esa idea era el problema del problema. Su plan comenzaba en conquistarlo, tenerlo a sus pies literalmente, amándolo, y él dejándose querer, haciéndole pensar que podía con él, pero al final sería al revés, él lo tiraría por la ventana y se reiría de él sin compasión, le comentaría a todos de su aventura, de cómo aquel chico se había humillado por él, por idiota, pero, ese era justo el problema, ese rubio no lo quería, no había caído ante su sensual voz, y hermoso y delicado rostro, oh, pero no había conocido aún el caminar Uchiha Sasuke, era la trampa para cualquiera, lo sabía, por eso la usaba cuando se veía sin otra salida, normalmente casi nunca la usaba, igual que otras armas seductoras que él tenía, pero esa misión era de vida o muerte, o la hacia o su orgullo no lo dejaría tranquilo, y el orgullo en un Uchiha era básicamente lo más importante en su vida, aunque claro, él tenía una que otra cosa cambiada, no era de su principal importancia, pero lo era y con eso bastaba. Ahora, ¿cómo enamorarlo?, ¿cómo comenzar?, tenía que hacerlo solo, no le molestaba, Temari era patética, Kankuro también, Neji, no lo soportaba y a Sasori, bueno…, era serio, no sabía si debía o no confiar en él, ¿qué importaba?, todo, tenían en mente un mismo plan juntos.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Tenía que admitirlo, estuvo pensando en él durante el día anterior y al anterior al anterior, ese maldito bastardo lo tenía de cabeza, sí, se había burlado de él, pero era difícil olvidar esa seductora voz, con un rostro precioso, un trasero de infarto y un caminar sensual, ¡joder!, ¿por qué tenía que ser un ser tan perfecto?, ahora lo odiaba, sí, lo odiaba por ser tan perfecto, que hasta el maldito orgullo y su maldito ego le hacían ver bien, por eso lo odiaba y por que no lo había dejado de pensar. Estuvo también pensando en una forma de llamar nuevamente su atención. Pasó con sus amigos la tarde físicamente, pero su mente volaba lejos, ideando algo, en ese momento de reflexión, sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que estaba su mente en otro lado, que decidieron traerlo de vuelta con un empujón.

- ¡Hey Naruto! – lo llamaba Kiba con el ceño fruncido, arto de llamarlo y ser vilmente ignorado.

- Lo siento, ¿decías algo? – todos le miraron como si fuera un bicho raro, bueno, ya todos pensaban así de él, pero no tanto como en ese momento. Naruto, no era el chico más educado y modesto que existía, la verdad, el normalmente contestaría un "¿¡por qué me gritas!" y después se disculparía, pero nada que ver con la forma en que había reaccionado hace unos momento atrás, eso significaba de que estaba pensando en algo serio y en serio.

- ¿Sucede algo Naruto? – al parecer Shino también lo había notado y también se había preocupado. Shino era un tipo raro, era muy frío y serio, decía las cosas muy honestamente y pensaba que la amistad se basaba en conocer TODO de su amigo, siempre hablaba hasta por los codos, aunque obviamente eso no parecía, claro, lo único que quería era ser un buen amigo, pero no lo lograba siendo tan quisquilloso, su orgullo también lo cuidaba, y le dolía cada vez que le dejaban fuera, su mejor amigo era Kiba, siempre se la pasaban juntos, excepto al momento de ir al baño…, aunque a veces hasta iban juntos. Era amante de los bichos, era un tipo raro, por eso Kiba estaba con él, amantes de los animales.

- No, nada – suspiró, no les podía decir, no era que temiera a su preocupación, no, sus amigos nunca se preocuparían por algo así, ellos eran más de burla, aunque los conocía, y sabía que podía contar con ellos, cuando era algo en serio, serio.

- A nosotros no nos mientes Naruto, te conocemos, algo no anda bien - Shikamaru era la cabecilla del grupo, perezoso sin remedio, inteligencia espectacular, era de esos genios, que ni siquiera intentan serlo. De esas personas que no les gusta meterse en problemas al menos que sea necesario, de esos que analizaban cada situación e iba a la que le convenía, de los que no juzgaban por las apariencias, aunque fueran la primera impresión, y…, todo lo creía problemático, su palabra favorita en todo el mundo -, vamos, no seas problemático – lo ven, se los dije.

- ¿Es por Sasuke? – Tenten era una chica, obviamente tenía su intuición femenina, era un chica ruda, pero calmada... la mayoría de las veces, no con Naruto a quien cada vez que podía golpeaba en la cabeza por su mal comportamiento o simplemente por placer, era una chica un poco sádica, y mientras que Shikamaru fuera el padre del grupo, ella era la madre y Naruto el hijo mal portado, aunque en realidad la castaña y el perezoso tuvieran en realidad nada que ver.

- Ya olvídalo Naruto, ya pasó – su primito, tan insensible como siempre, ah, como le gustaría que pasará lo mismo para que vea lo que se siente -. ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó con reniego, Naruto le miraba tan fijamente que daba escalofríos.

- Nada, y sí, es por ese teme – confesó al fin -, no puedo olvidarlo-ttebayo. Y lo peor de todo es que es un teme como ya les he dicho – se dejó caer sobre la mesa golpeándose en la frente – siento un hueco en el estomago-ttebayo – susurró siendo escuchado por todos los presentes.

- Come algo – bien, Choji no era el mejor dando consejos. A pesar de que básicamente todo lo relacionaba con la comida, llegaba a ser divertido, aunque a veces no, era el mejor amigo de Shikamaru, aunque en realidad uno no sabía como, eran un poco opuestos, al igual que Kiba y Shino, un misterio.

- De verdad que eres problemático Naruto – se rascó la cabeza Shikamaru sin tratar si quiera de ocultar su gran bostezo, lleno de pereza -, no nos dejarás disfrutar si tú no eres feliz, así que está bien, te ayudaremos.

- ¡¿Qué? – se sorprendieron todos, ¿desde cuando lo habían acordado?, no recordaban una reunión para discutir sobre el rubio, como siempre lo hacían, claro, sin el rubio presente.

- ¿De verdad? – sonrió el rubio levantándose más animado.

-Bueno, no tenemos alternativa ahora – se encogió de brazos Tenten resignada.

- Entonces creo que comenzaremos ahora – habló por primera vez Lee serio – ahí viene – no lo señaló con el dedo, fue con la mirada, todos lo voltearon a ver, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, ¿ese era el pecador?

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Bueno, no pensaba que lo encontraría ahí, pero fue lo primero que le había llegado a la mente, y había acertado, ahí estaba, rodeado de sus amiguitos.

_-¡Qué lindo!_ – nótese su toque de sarcasmo.

Caminaba sensual hacia él, sin dejar su porte altivo y arrogante, que hacia que todo los que le rodeaban se sintieran inferiores con sólo verlo, todos excepto uno, el rubio frente a él, al que sus amigos habían abandonado a su suerte, oh, vaya amigos que se cargaba.

-Hola – y volvía a utilizar esa voz tan sensual y ronca que tenía, pero más provocativa que antes, ese tipo sabía jugar todo lo que tenía a su favor.

- Ho… Hola – demonios, bonito tiempo para ponerse a tartamudear como estúpido -, ¿qué quieres-ttebayo? – puso sus manos en sus caderas en forma de altivez, él azabache no era el único con orgullo ahí.

- Así que te pongo nervioso, ¿he, Naruto? – se acercó a él demasiado, tanto que sentía el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, aunque ni siquiera le tocaba.

- No… no veo po… por que lo dices, teme – la sonrisa altanera que se había formado en Sasuke al escucharle tartamudear desapareció al escuchar el lindo insulto que le había dicho.

- Sólo quería invitarte a comer – no se había dado cuenta de la rosa que llevaba consigo el azabache hasta que la vio frente a él, era roja de un color apasionado, muy apasionado.

- Bueno…, yo…-desvió la mirada, no quería caer rendido a sus pies.

- Aquí viene – se emocionaba una rubia desde una distancia prudente observando junto a su hermano al coqueto de su amigo en su intento de conquistar al rubio.

- Le dirá que no, que le diga que no – cruzaba sus dedos tratando de llamar a la suerte a él.

- Mira, está por tomar la rosa Kankuro – los señaló Temari feliz de la vida, le haría tragar polvo a su hermano, ante tal pensamiento sonrió sádica.

Sí, Naruto se iba a rendir, estaba a punto de tocar la rosa, la sonrisa del Uchiha se había agrandado, pero detrás de todo ese teatrito sus amigos le negaban con pánico su acción.

- No – negó de repente mirando al Uchiha, que volteó hacia atrás encontrándose a los amigos del rubio platicando cálidamente entre ellos.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó volviendo la mirada al rubio, serio, la modestia no iba con él, se llevaban mal.

- Oh, a parte de teme, sordo – sonrió sarcástico – lo que escuchaste teme, mejor vete a con un estúpido que caiga en tus estúpidos intentos de cursilería, por que yo no, adiós-ttebayo – lo pasó de largo, ¡lo había pasado de largo!, no lo creía, y ahora se iba sin voltear hacia atrás para mirarlo, feliz se iba con sus amigos mientras él se quedaba parado como estúpido.

-¡Te dije Temari! – la señaló el moreno, mientras la rubia veía al rubio irse con sus amigos aún sin creérselo.

- No vale, sus amigos le están ayudando – se cruzó de brazos disgustada.

- Todo se vale Tema… - se arrepintió de decirlo, ya que, la sonrisa de Temari no era por nada, la había regado.

- Oh, no – se levantó haciéndole una seña a su hermano de que la siguiera – vamos.

-¡Bien hecho Naruto! – lo felicitó su primo, también era un admirador suyo.

- Gracias chicos, si ustedes no hubieran estado, yo hubiera aceptado la rosa – confesó apenado.

- Dije que te ayudaría tío, no seas problemático – le restó importancia Shikamaru saliendo del hotel seguido de los demás.

-Y.., ¿a dónde vamos?

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta proponiendo verse provocativo, toco dos veces la puerta y le sonrió provocativamente a quien le abrió, vamos, ¿creían que Naruto había visto ya todo en él?, que equivocados estaban, Naruto apenas había visto una milésima, imposible o no, Sasuke Uchiha podía ser cada vez más sexy si se lo proponía.

- Hola – al parecer había ronroneado, y había colocado la rosa en el rostro del pelirrojo acariciándolo con los pétalos de ésta.

- Así que te rechazó – tomó la rosa arrebatándosela para adentrarse de nuevo a su habitación, seguido del azabache, quien al entrar cerró la puerta tras él – así que Kankuro tenía razón, ese rubio se te resiste, ¿he?

- No digas tonterías Gaara – le abrazó por detrás acomodando su cabeza entre su hombro y cuello.

- Es divertido – se volteó quedando frente a frente, su expresión no había cambiado en absoluto, serio desde que había llegado – verte sufrir.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, ¿no se cansaban de hablar de él y su vida privada?, bueno, ya no tanta, gracias a los periódicos, y ahora a sus amigos, si no eran unos, eran los otros, nunca descansaría.

Gaara se alejó tumbándose en la cama extendiendo sus brazos hacia el techo, haciéndole al parecer una invitación al Uchiha para que se acercara.

-Te ayudare – el azabache sonrió, Temari le podía ayudar y ser, digamos, buena, pero Gaara, Gaara era un ser muy distinto, con él podía asegurar su triunfo en todo lo que se proponía. Sin hacerse del rogar, como siempre hacia, y únicamente con el pálido que le esperaba desertaba, se apresuró a ir con él, se posesionó quedando sobre el pelirrojo, que le abrazaba sonriendo arrogante, por algo debían de ser amigos.

-Así que me ayudarás – le susurró al oído con una voz aún más ronca.

- Sabes que sí…

- Perfecto – se iba acercando lentamente hacia él, hasta que de pronto abrieron las puertas dejando entrar a una fastidiosa melena rubia.

-Chicos… - al adentrarse, Temari los observó, el azabache sentado en la cama, y su pequeño hermano a su lado, sólo que acostado, ambos dándole la espalda, sonrió y entró, se recargó sobre la puerta -, chicos – los volvió a llamar, ambos voltearon, conocían ese tono de voz, eso les decía que había buenas noticias.

-¿Qué quieres? – cuestionó Gaara tan frío como siempre.

- Tengo un plan...

.

..

.

**Continuará.**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	6. Capitulo 5: Los hermanos Sabaku No

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

_Los hermanos Sabaku No._

**_._**

Él los conocía desde hace tiempo, sabía que eran hermanos, aunque los únicos que se parecieran entre si fueran los menores, Gaara y Sasori, extraño, ya que Sasori en realidad era de ellos un medio hermano, hijo del mismo padre, distinta madre. Aún así, se veía que se llevaban… bien, aunque claramente no pareciera ya que por sus distintas, muy distintas personalidades, en realidad parecieran enemigos a matar. Y cada Sabaku No tenía su habilidad, Temari podía usar la fuerza de su enemigo a su favor, pues era inteligente (aunque no lo pareciera y él siempre diga que era una rubia cabeza hueca), una gran estratega (a parte de ser sensualmente rubia).

- ¿Es ese tu plan? – cuestionó Sasuke al parecer no muy convencido de la idea de la rubia, sí, había dicho que era una buena estratega, pero, finalmente a cualquiera se le puede salir lo infantil en algunas ocasiones.

- ¿No es genial, Sasuke-kun? – le sonrió ilusionada, de verdad que era lista.

-No – pero Sasuke era un chico muy frío que poco le interesan los sentimientos de los demás. - Necesitamos un buen plan, Temari – se sobó la sien, era divertidamente molesto que le pasará eso, estaba usando su lindo y brillante cerebro para conquistar a un idiota que le insultó, peor, le lastimó su orgullo, el orgullo es lo más importante en un Uchiha, cuando en el pasado, nunca jamás en su vida le había costado.

- ¿Dónde está Kankuro? – preguntó Gaara al fin tratando de calmar el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando.

- Él nos ha traicionado – cambió su rostro a uno llenó de angustia y tristeza -, él ha decidido ayudar al rubio comestible de Sasuke.

Los otros dos le miraron fijamente, ¿cómo que le estaba ayudando al enemigo cuando su "amigo" estaba luchando por un orgullo, el orgullo Uchiha?

-Patético – gruñó el Uchiha levantándose – creo que tendré que ir por él.

- Espera Sasuke – se levantó también Temari al verlo dispuesto a ir por su hermano -, yo iré por él, quizá en el camino se me ocurra algo, ¿no crees? – le sonrió llena de confianza mientras salía del lugar.

- Nos deshicimos de ella – sonrió Sasuke a Gaara arrogante.

- _Yo sé que le gusta mi plan, pero obviamente sólo quiere a Gaara a su lado, pues tendrá que rezar, yo también estoy aquí – _pensaba la rubia mientras caminaba tranquila buscando a su hermano.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

La habilidad de Kankuro era extraña, al igual que la de Sasori, Kankuro podía manipular a las personas a su favor hasta hacerlas pelear entre ellas, haciéndoles pensar cosas que tal vez no son, los trataba como títeres, títeres que manipulaba a voluntad propia desde la distancia.

- Por eso rubiecito, creo que deberías de alejarte de él, Sasuke es muy peligroso cuando se lo propone y tú ya lo has hecho molestar mucho, digo, su orgullo es muy importante para cualquiera en esa familia – "casualmente", Kankuro se había encontrado con el grupo del rubio en la plaza, donde al parecer buscaban ropa para la playa, ¿¡quién iba a Cancún sin ropa para la playa!

-¿He? – ladeó su cabeza con clara confusión, sabía que el moreno le decía algo pero no comprendía nada, sólo que debía alejarse de Sasuke porque era un teme con un ego enorme al igual que su lastimado orgullo… No pudo evitar sonreír divertido, había lastimado el orgullo del azabache, lo presumiría llegando a casa y todos se reirían con él, en el momento en que confesara su homosexualidad a su familia, ya tenía 15 años, casi 16, ya razonaba… algo.

- Naruto, ¿estás poniendo atención? – preguntó la castaña llamando la atención de su amigo.

- Sí – asintió sin borrar su sonrisa -, ese teme es muy estúpi… ¡Auch! – lagrimones salieron de sus ojos cuando su querida amiga lo había golpeado en la cabeza sin compasión alguna.

- Este chico te está diciendo que Sasuke no se rendirá hasta tenerte, así que te vas a tener que preparar para rechazarlo y rechazarlo sin caer en la tentación, Naruto.

Naruto parecía procesar lo que le decían, después de unos segundos pensando se encontraba tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, al parecer, muy desesperado.

-¡No!, ¡eso es imposible!, ¡voy a caer ante él, lo presiento!

-Escucha…, hem.., ¿Naruto? – Preguntó dudoso el castaño tomándolo de los hombros, a lo que el rubio asintió -, Naruto, debes controlar tus instintos, no sé que le ven las chicas y… chicos a Sasuke, pero te puedes resistir, ¡confío en ti!

-¿¡Estás ciego! ?– preguntaron dos rubios al unisonido, viéndose sorprendidos, ¿cuándo había aparecido aquella chica de cuatro coletitas?

- Tú eres… - la señaló haciendo memoria, era la chica que iba con Sasuke cuando le besó y le dio su teléfono y todo eso pasó.

- Mi nombre es Temari – se presentó, pareciendo una buena chica – no lo gastes en tu boquita – sonrió arrogante, pero claro, no era una buena chica, era una chica buena – Kankuro – miró a su hermano molesta -¿qué se supone que haces?

- Nada – sonrió nervioso, lo había descubierto.

- Nos decía que Naruto se tenía que alejar de ese tal Sasuke – contestó Shikamaru serio, algo le decía que esa chica era de cuidado, y su intuición nunca se equivocaba…, al menos que fuera un chico rubio, revoltoso de nombre Naruto.

- Hum… – la rubia le miró por unos segundos, le calculó unos 15 años también, unos 3 años menor que ella, lastima, parecía buen prospecto -, así que nada es eso, ¿he?, hermanito – lo tomó de la camisa sorprendiendo a todos, ¿aquellos dos eran hermanos?, a decir verdad, si se fijaban bien, sí se parecían.

- ¿Qué quiere Sasuke de mí? – preguntó el rubio haciendo que la rubia soltase al moreno, los dos le miraban serios.

- No sé que ve Sasuke en ti – se encogió de hombros-, honestamente no pareces la gran cosa, quizá sea que le faltan rubios en su lista, lo que sea, créeme, Sasuke es de esos chicos que si quieren algo lo toman a cualquier precio, pero, no te preocupes – le guiñó el ojo -, se cansara de ti muy pronto, así que sigue con tu vida – tomó a su hermano del brazo caminando de nuevo hacia el hotel -, no durarás mucho como uno de sus objetivos.

- ¿Qué haces Temari? – se sorprendió Kankuro al escuchar lo que su hermana había dicho, ¿no se suponía que ayudaría a Sasuke a conquistarlo, no a ahuyentarlo?

-Cállate – ordenó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro -, ya verás….

- ¡Escucha-ttebayo! – gritó el rubio haciendo que ambos pararan y voltearán a verlo serios, al menos ella, el otro seguía un poco confundido, hasta que lo entendió y también se puso serio -, soy genial, tengo un gran encanto masculino, tengo lo que tu amiguito no, así que no te pongas celosa, no te lo bajare, pero como verás, ese teme sabe bien lo que quiere, sólo dile que no caeré en su juego, ya que yo también sé lo que quiero y créeme que ¡no es a él!

- ¿Quieres apostar? – Sonrió Temari competitiva, Kankuro seguía serio, no diría nada, ya que el rubio parecía estar dudando -, o acaso… ¿tienes miedo?, nenita… - lo tenía, lo sabía.

- No – se ofendió el rubio -, ¿qué apuestas?

Temari miró al rubio, el rubio la miraba a ella, Kankuro miró a su hermana luego a Naruto, y Shikamaru supo que al final tenía una intuición acertada, esa chica era lista y buena en engatusar, como su hermano, sí, él se había dado cuenta de que el moreno estaba logrando manipular al rubio hasta que ella apareció, lo sabía, esa chica era de cuidado, lastima que su amigo rubio fuera tan imbécil por caer en sus juegos.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Sasuke no podía creer lo que en ese momento escuchaba, ¿Temari y Kankuro habían convencido al rubio de intentar seducirlo?, eso era loco, ¿quién osaba intentar seducirlo?, era él el que seducía, no ellos a él.

- Descuida Sasuke, ya que los dos saben de esta apuesta, se harán los difíciles, ¿sabes lo que esto significa? – se echaba aire con su inseparable abanico la rubia mientras sonreía victoriosa.

- ¿Qué? – no tenía tiempo de estar jugando con ella, quería saber y ahora.

- Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo en seducirlo, ya verás, pronto lo tendrás besando tus lindos y blancos pies – le guiñó el ojo mientras cerraba el abanico - Aunque ya hubo ciertos traidores en el barco, ¿cierto hermanito?

- No estés molesta Temari, me arruinaste todo, yo lo estaba controlando súper bien, pero tú, tú me interrumpiste y tuve que desistir – le sacó la lengua seguido de su hermana.

- ¿Marionetas? – interrumpió la suave voz de su hermano menor -, Kankuro eso es mal educado.

- Mira quien lo dice – comentó irónico – el que nunca lo hace.

- Sólo vine a recordarles que no estamos de vacaciones – ignoró a su hermano -, tenemos trabajo que hacer y por lo visto ustedes no han comenzado.

- Lo tendremos todo mañana, Sasori… - respondió Sasuke gruñendo molesto.

- Eso espero – cerró la puerta marchándose de ahí.

- Sasori tiene razón – volvió a abrir la puerta Gaara mirando a sus hermanos -, tenemos cosas que hacer.

- Comprendemos tu indirecta hermanito – se levantó Temari del sofá seguida del moreno -, nosotros también tenemos cosas que hacer.

Sin más que decir los dos Sabaku no salieron de la habitación fingiendo indignación por el comportamiento de sus compañeros, algo que claramente nos les importó a los demás.

- Debes apresurarte Sasuke – se le acercó nuevamente el pelirrojo sentándose sobre él -, ese chico es lindo.

- No tanto como tú – le sonrió arrogante al igual que el otro.

.

..

.

**Continuará.**


	7. Capitulo6:Clases de Seducción Lección1

**_._**

**_._**

**_Clases de seducción_**

_**Lección 1:** __Se tú…_

**_._**

Pantalones ajustados negros, camisa negra y converse del mismo color. Sonrió al espejo frente a él, parecía un chico guapo, y no era que no lo fuera, pero realmente se había esforzado e incluso aseguraba que el mismísimo Sasuke caería rendido a sus pies.

- Que bien te vez Naruto – sonrió Tenten picara -, al parecer en unos pocos años lograrás tener un estilo súper moderno como tu hermano.

- Es mi deber como el próximo heredero de las compañías Namizake-ttebayo – aseguró con un especial brillo a los ojos llenó de esperanza.

- Bueno, es hora de salir, vamos – hizo una seña con la cabeza seguida del rubio, que con aire galán la seguía – estoy seguro que le llamaras la a…ten… wow

- Sí – sonreía confiado mientras caminaba distraído pensando en lo que el azabache le diría, seguro lo invitaría a comer y él le diría que no, por que se lo merecía ese teme…- Auch… - chocó contra un cuerpo, levantó el rostro dispuesto a disculparse, ya que sabía que era él quien tenía la culpa por andar distraído. Su grandioso discurso murió en su garganta al mirar el dios griego con quien había tropezado.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Pantalones deportivos negros, tenis azul obscuro y camisa negra, sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes de sol obscuros. Corría por toda la manzana, que estuviera de vacaciones u ocupado en los negocios no quería decir que descuidara su condición física, tenía que verse bien en cualquier momento. La vanidad era ya parte de su hermosa existencia.

- ¡Espera Sasuke! – trataba de correr tras él la rubia, no era que fuera una perezosa, pero aquel chico corría todo lo que podía y cuando pudiera, mientras sea una hora completa, sin retrasos y distracciones, ella lo podía seguir, no por nada era codiciada por muchos hombres por su escultural cuerpo, el problema era que…

- Temari… - jadeaba Kankuro agarrándola de la cintura claramente agitado, Kankuro era un flojo que no tenía fuerza suficiente para correr unas cuantas cuadras durante una hora sin querer que su hermana mayor le cargara, era fuerte, pero no a tales extremos de poder cargar un canguro o hipopótamo.

- Hoy comenzara tu juego Sasuke – comentaba Gaara ignorando por completo a sus hermanos que se caían al suelo a causa del moreno -, ya debiste de planear bien tu estrategia.

- Al parecer te está interesando esta apuesta – sonrió arrogante -, oírte hablar mucho es extraño.

- Ese chico es interesante – admitió dándole poca importancia.

- Como sea, ese dobe caerá a mis pies.

- ¡Estúpido Kankuro!, ¡nos volvieron a dejar! – se trataba de soltar su pierna de las garras de su hermano.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Los dos llegaron al hotel con la respiración agitada, era perfecto, no inhumano, los humanos se cansan y él lamentablemente no era la excepción.

-¿Desayunaremos aquí o en otro lugar? – cuestionó Sasuke a su amigo caminando por los pasillos del hotel, directo a su habitación.

- Donde quieras está … - sintió un golpe contra su cuerpo, juraba golpear a la persona que se atrevió a tocarlo, pero al mirar a la pobre alma que iría directo al infierno, se limitó a mirarle serio, escuchó salir algo de los labios del rubio, pero no entendió nada, al parecer pensaba en voz alta.

Las dos miradas se cruzaron, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir celos al notar como el rubio parecía embobado con Gaara. Naruto al notar su patético estado, se sonrosó desviando la mirada.

- Disculpa – habló al fin tratando de parecer calmado.

- Fíjate por donde caminas – se limitó a contestar indiferente cruzándose de brazos dispuesto a irse de ahí.

- No fue mi intención – frunció el ceño, él que se había disculpado y resulta que era un grosero al igual que su encantador amigo, par de arrogantes – además tú deberías de evitar quedarte parado como idiota en medio de los pasillos-ttebayo.

Tal vez fue un error lo que dijo, la mirada que aquel pelirrojo le enviaba no era para nada linda, ni lujuriosa como las que le enviaba Sasuke, trajo saliva nervioso, era una mirada que podía competir con la del mismísimo demonio.

- Vamos Gaara – le tocó el hombro Sasuke, no quería que su presa muriera sin antes haberse acostado con él, después Gaara podía hacerle lo que fuera, pero por el momento no.

- Tienes suerte de que Sasuke te desee – giró el rostro siguiendo su camino relajándose, dejando al rubio asustado, ¿acaso era bipolar?

- Ahora dobe, tengo que arreglarme para esta tarde – se le acercó el pelinegro quedando a unos centímetros de él. -¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- Si… ¡No! – lo empujó dándose cuenta de su error -, tú nunca tendrías la suerte de salir conmigo – le sacó la lengua como niño chiquito poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera.

- Tendremos una cita Naruto – aseguró con su sonrisa hecha en Uchiha -, ya lo verás – se alejó dándole la espalda retirándose seguido de su amigo.

- Eres un asco Naruto – lo sorprendió la voz de su primo tras él, cuando se giró para responderle se encontró con todos sus amigos siendo espectadores de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Me cae que hasta chouji seduce mejor que tú – comentó Kiba burlón.

- ¿Seduce? - enarcó una ceja el rubio claramente confundido - ¿quién está seduciendo a quién?

- Eres problemático chico – suspiró la voz de Shikamaru después de ver como la castaña lo volvía a golpear.

- Dime, ¿por qué demonios te has vestido así Naruto-niisan? – se le acercó el castaño mirando sus vestimentas

- Será mi nuevo estilo de ahora en adelante – sonrió nervioso rascándose tras la nuca.

- ¿Por qué? – enarcó la ceja chouji confundido, el estilo de su amigo era distinto.

- Por que parezco más interesante y ese teme no dudará en acercarse a mí, ¿qué no ven la cara de emo que tiene? – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio –. Además Tenten me dijo que me miraba bien así.

Todos voltearon a verla acusadores, con que era ella la culpable del estilo que había adoptado su amigo.

- No digas tonterías Naruto, dije que te faltaban unos muchos años para tener el mismo estilo que tu hermano – se defendió indignada.

- ¿No dijiste que me veía tan bien como él-ttebayo? – preguntó confundido.

- En verdad fui sarcástica mientras te trataba de decir que tu hermano tiene un estilo genial, mientras que tú sólo tenías un patético sentido de la moda, deberías aprender más de tu hermana y no sólo de sus gustos por los chicos – sonrió divertida.

- Como sea…ese teme me las pagará – aseguró recordando el mal momento que le había echo pasar.

- Naruto, ¿lo intentas asesinar o seducir? – cuestionó Shino serio, ese rubio era todo un caos.

- Asesinarlo, ¿qué más? – se encogió de hombros ampliando una gran sonrisa -, aunque no lo culparía si se enamora de mí, ¿quién puede resistirse a mis encantos-ttebayo? – les guiñó el ojo, ninguno dijo nada, sólo le miraban sudando la gota gorda.

- Escucha Naruto – lo tomó Kiba del cuello -, para ser honestos tú…, hem.., ¡NO SABES SEDUCIR! – lo acercó a él gritándole en el oído -¿me escuchaste?

- ¡SI! – le gritó también en el oído fuertemente tratando de reventarle los tímpanos.

- Deténganse – los separó Lee al notar que ya estaban a punto de pelearse -, guarden sus energías para explotar en la juventud de la seducción, Naruto-kun.

- No lo puedo creer – se golpeó en la frente la castaña -, hasta Lee sabe lo que sucede.

- Bien – se soltó Naruto suspirando resignado -, ¿qué quieren que haga?

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

De un momento a otro, el rubio se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque y frente a él estaba Tenten sonriendo de forma superior.

- Escucha Naruto, aquí comienzan tus clases de seducción – avisó la castaña tranquila sin borrar su sonrisa. – Tu primera lección es: Gestos. En la seducción los gestos son muy importantes, de ellos dependen de que forma te vean los demás, por ejemplo – jaló a Shikamaru posesionándolo frente al rubio, que aún procesaba la información que anteriormente le había dado la morena -, ¿qué piensas de él? – señaló su rostro, que sin vergüenza alguna dejaba escapar un gran bostezo.

- Que es un vago – respondió sonriendo nervioso, eso cualquiera lo supondría.

- Bien Naruto – empujó al moreno lejos de ahí sin el menor cuidado -, ahora dime que piensas de mí… - las carcajadas saliendo de las bocas de sus amigos le hicieron sacar humo de sus orejas - ¡¿De qué demonios se ríen?

- Tenten eres muy divertida, pero realmente no creo que seas una chica muy fe… - las palabras del rubio se volvieron a quedar en su garganta, al igual que las risas de sus amigos al ver en un parpadear a una Tenten muy distinta, de chica ruda con aura asesina con ganas de matarlos pasó a ser una chica… femenina.

-¿Decías Naruto-kun? – hasta la voz melosa salía de sus labios, mirándolo de forma dulce, como toda una chica.

- Te… ¿Ten–Ten?– aún no se lo creía, ¿esa de verdad era su amiga?

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- Te…Temari – susurró Kankuro aún agarrado de su hermana mirando hacia donde se encontraba un grupo de amigos.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? – seguía tratando de caminar con el castaño aún colgada sobre ella.

- Mira – la soltó, la rubia se detuvo y giró su rostro hacia el lugar donde su hermano había señalado.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Aún no se recuperaban de la sorpresa, nunca habían imaginado que su querida amiga pudiera ser tan femenina y linda, como toda chica. Tenten ya había vuelto a la "normalidad" desde hacia ya tiempo, y no creía que fuera tanto trauma como para dejarlos tal y como estaban.

- Mira quienes están aquí, Temari – comentó Kankuro tomando por sorpresa a los chicos frente a ellos.

- El grupo de niños débiles – sonrió arrogante.

- ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

- Sólo pasábamos por aquí – fijo su vista en Naruto un momento antes de que casi se cayera su quijada al verlo - ¿qué cosa eres?

- Wow, Naruto, pareces un puercoespín jaja – lo señaló Kankuro burlándose de él sin tapujo alguno.

- Ves, te lo dije Naruto – se cruzó de brazos Tenten desviando la mirada.

- Naruto – se le acercó Temari sonriendo dulcemente – quedamos en que seducirías a Sasuke-kun, ¿no? – el rubio tan sólo asintió nervioso, las sonrisas dulces en una mujer sólo significaban una cosa…- ¡Entonces!, ¿¡Qué demonios haces vestido así! – que un golpe próximo estaba por estallar.

- Lo… lo siento - ¿por qué se disculpaba?, por que la rubia le infundía miedo -, pe… pero… he… - no se le ocurría nada para inventarle, no quería decirle la verdad, que estaba así para impresionar a su amiguito, se burlaría de él.

- Como sea – sacó un abanico de quien sabe donde para echarse aire mientras cerraba los ojos, al parecer, tratando de pensar en algo.

- O… - antes de llamarle la boca del rubio fue cubierta por la mano de Kankuro.

- Está pensando, créeme, no querrás molestarla cuando está en trance – le sonrió cómplice y luego señaló el abanico -, créeme, no sólo sirve para echar aire, puede ser utilizada también como un arma – Naruto trajo saliva y prefirió esperar a que la rubia le llamara, pero su amigo no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos.

- Oe, rub… - de un momento a otro el abanico de la rubia había aparecido en la mano de Shikamaru, que de por no ser por sus reflejos ya tendría una cortada en la garganta.

- Para ser un perezoso tienes buenos reflejos – sonrió sádica la chica mientras le arrebataba su abanico y lo volvía a guardar.

- Para ser una chica eres terrorífica – contestó Shikamaru sin bajar la guardia.

- Me halagas – se sonrosó débilmente causando una gotaza en la sien de los demás.

-_ Está loca – _pensaron todos al verla apenarse.

- Como sea, Naruto – se le acercó abrazándolo del cuello -, ya sé como puedes seducir a Sasuke-kun

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó nervioso ante tanta cercanía.

- Siendo tú…

.

..

.

**Continuará.**


	8. Lección2: No te dejes llevar

**_._**

**_._**

_**Lección 2:** No te dejes llevar por el momento_

**_._**

Había pensado mucho en lo que le había dicho Temari, y tenía razón, ¿cómo iba a conquistar al teme si no era él mismo y fingía a cada minuto?, una idea que de verdad no era para nada buena, y la rubia lo había salvado. Tal vez muchos no lo crean pero los rubios aparte de seductores y atrayentes eran muy listos, aunque muchos no los crean…, imbéciles.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Ese día habían decidido que no ayudarían a Naruto, por que ese día, ellos se divertirían sin parar en las cosas que debían, así que los ochos decidieron dar una vuelta por la ciudad de Cancún. Sin saber, que a cierta distancia había un par de morenos corriendo hacia ellos, para tal vez lograr salvar así su vida.

- Tengo hambre – chilló el ojiazul al escuchar el gruñido en su estomago.

- Desayunamos en el hotel – comentó su primo sin si quiera voltear a verlo.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡y no me dijeron! – los miró con cascaditas de agua cayendo de sus ojos - ¡son crueles!

- No es nuestra culpa que gustes dormir tanto – se defendió Konohamaru mirándolo retadoramente.

- ¡Lo sentimos! - interrumpieron su pelea de miradas dos chicos que corrían hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

- Tsk – frunció el entrecejo Shikamaru al ver que la chica rubia no lo veía y seguía corriendo hacia donde estaba él - ¡Cuidado! – se decidió a gritar con la chica ya cerca de él, por fin lo veía, él no se quería mover, le daba pereza hacerlo, pero de todas maneras ya estaba muy cerca la chica de él, que en cuanto frenó su rostro quedó a la de él a sólo unos cuantos centímetros.

- ¡No te quedes Temari! – la jaló el castaño que estaba a su lado llevándosela con él.

- Mujeres…, problemáticas – masculló volviendo a caminar junto a sus amigos.

- Wow, que lindos aretes – exclamó Tenten adentrándose a una tienda.

- _No puedes vivir con ellas – _suspiró deteniéndose pensativo.

Naruto estaba a punto de entrar a la tienda cuando de ella vio salir al azabache, por unos momentos se quedó en blanco, cuando reaccionó corrió a esconderse tras Kiba.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? – preguntó el moreno extrañado de su comportamiento -¿ese no es Sasuke? – sonrió divertido.

- Sí, no estoy listo, ni siquiera arreglado – contestó tratando de sentarse su cabello sin que el azabache lo notara.

- Naruto – escuchó la voz de Sasuke ocasionándole una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo.

Los dos voltearon a ver al azabache que caminaba hacia ellos altanero, Kiba notaba como su amigo se lo comía con la miraba, dio un pasó adelante no mas para que no le cayera baba encima.

- Quítate – pero al hacerlo detuvo el caminar del azabache, pareciendo que lo enfrentaba.

- Oblígame – lo terminó por retar, nadie le hablaba así nada mas por que sí, a él lo respetaban por que sí.

- Entonces tendré que quitarte – se le acercó más decidido a golpearlo.

- Chicos, ¿qué hacen? – interrumpió Tenten saliendo de la tienda en compañía de un ojiperla.

- ¡Neji! – se emocionó Lee al verlo y se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo, como única reacción el Hyuuga se cubrió con sus brazos, pero el abrazo nunca llegó.

- _Tenten_ – suspiró aliviado al verla frente a él con los brazos extendidos impidiéndole al pelinegro tocarlo, como siempre, una salvación de Lee.

- Aléjate – ordenó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Pero también es mi amigo! – lloró dramáticamente tratando de tocar al castaño.

- ¡Te dije que no! – lo golpeó en la cabeza enfadada.

- Tenten – siguió llorando.

- Ahora sí, ¿en qué estábamos? – empujó Kiba al azabache al verlo distraído.

- Maldito perro… - lo iba a empujar también cuando un pelirrojo interrumpió empujando violentamente el moreno a un lado posicionándose frente al azabache.

- No te rebajes Sasuke… - lo miró fijamente.

- Él… - lo reconoció Naruto sorprendido, al parecer todos ahí eran unos arrogantes, aunque aún no conocía al ojiperla que se encontraba con Tenten y Lee, tal vez era el único humilde entre ellos.

Sasuke y Gaara se miraron durante un largo tiempo hasta que el azabache suspiró enfadado.

- Vámonos – dijo dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar después de mirar brevemente al rubio tras él, dando alcance a su amigo. Naruto miró a Neji, él le miró también, lo iba a saludar pero se congeló, la mirada que le enviaba éste no destilaba más que odio y despreció hacia su persona, tal vez todos ellos eran unos malditos bastardos.

- Será mío – masculló el azabache molesto.

-No es por nada – interrumpió Konohamaru el silencio que se había creado después de que los tres se fueran, logrando llamar la atención de todos -, pero Choji y yo tenemos hambre.

- Vamos a comer – comenzó a caminar Shikamaru metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

- Por cierto Tenten – habló el rubio caminado junto a ella -, ¿quién era el chico con el que estabas en la tienda?

- ¿Neji? – lo volteó a mirar -, es un amigo, va con nosotros en el colegio de Konoha – respondió -, ¿por qué?.

- Simple curiosidad – sonrió nervioso.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Entraron a un restaurante pequeño pero muy cómodo y tranquilo, eso era lo que querían. Buscaron con la mirada, ignorando las miradas de las demás personas, encontrando la mesa del fondo, donde ya los esperaban.

- Lamentamos la tardanza – se disculpó el ojiplata con los tres Sabaku No.

- ¿Qué hacían? – preguntó Temari seria.

- Sasuke jugaba al gato y al ratón con un rubio – respondió Neji con cierto tono de desprecio en su voz.

- ¿Un rubio de pantalones negros y camisa naranja? – cuestionó Sasori llamando la atención de los demás - Acaba de entrar al establecimiento – señaló a la puerta, y en efecto, ahí estaba, sonriendo como estúpido.

- ¡Aquí chicos! – los llamó la morena desde una mesa, no muy lejos a la de ellos.

- Me parece bien – se acercaron a ella.

- Pareciera que es él quien te sigue – susurró Gaara mirando al rubio.

- Debo averiguarlo – sonrió de lado haciendo al pelirrojo sonreír cómplice.

- Mira Temari – señaló Kankuro a Shikamaru -, es el chico con el que casi chocas.

- Sí, es verdad – se sorprendió, no lo había notado con el rubio, con todos aquellos a su alrededor ¿cómo lo iba notar?

- Mira Shikamaru, es la chica que casi choca contigo – señaló Chouji a la rubia.

Shikamaru volteó a verla al mismo tiempo que ella lo miraba, cruzaron miradas hasta que la rubia habló.

- ¿Qué?, ¿te gusto o qué? – se cruzó de brazos sonriendo arrogante.

- Tsk…- giró la cabeza -, _todas las que conozco están locas._

- Oh, ahí también está Neji – sonrió la morena -, ¡Neji! – agitó su mano saludándolo.

Naruto dudó unos momentos antes de voltear también, cuando lo hizo lo primero que se encontró fue la mirada del azabache sobre él, se puso nervioso, la mirada de aquel teme era jodidamente profunda. Sintió el golpe de Kiba en su pie por debajo de la mesa, entendió el mensaje cuando se le iba a lanzar encima y se tranquilizó. Tenía que hacerse el importante.

- Iré al baño – comento a sus compañeros que sólo asintieron sin tomarle mucha importancia, que sí fue tomada por el pelinegro, que a los pocos momentos se levantó de su mesa.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- Tranquilo – inhalaba y exhalaba tratando de hacerse caso él mismo. Se miró al espejo nuevamente -, sólo se tú y sedúcelo, vamos, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? – sonrió confiado.

- Serías el primero – casi se le va el alma al escuchar esa voz tan cerca de él, no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que había entrado el azabache al baño también, y él pensando en voz alta. – No ha existido persona que me haya seducido – se le acercó lo suficiente como para respirar su aliento -, ¿qué te hace creer que tú podrías?

Otra vez su actitud arrogante arruinaba tan hermoso acercamiento, ese teme debería aprender a seducir más que él. Aunque siendo honestos, su sola presencia embriagaba.

- Por que yo soy distinto a todas y todos – aseguró acercándose más para hacerle ver que no le intimidaba y aprovechar para chocar cuerpos.

- Sólo por eso – le susurró al oído haciendo al rubio tensarse -, dejare que lo intentes – y lo besó, ¡lo besó! Mientras el rubio festejaba en su interior el ojinoche aprovechaba para rodearlo por la cintura y bajar lentamente sus manos hacia el trasero de moreno, pero dicho camino no fue concluido, el rubio lo había detenido y se había despegado de él.

- Sólo por eso – repitió sus palabras sonriendo burlón -, intenta hacerme pensar por que sería bueno intentarlo.

Sasuke sonrió, ¿hacia cuanto que no lo retaban?, y lo mejor de todo, ¿una de sus presas?

- Salgamos hoy en la noche y te daré razones – lo acercó más a él para sentir los cuerpos.

- De acuerdo – lo iba a volver a besar cuando el azabache lo soltó y se alejo de él.

-Te espero a las ocho de la noche, de una vez te advierto que no soy muy paciente a la hora de esperar y tú no serás una excepción – salió, dejando al rubio como un estúpido en su mente y en su realidad.

.

..

.

**Continuará.**


	9. Lección 3: Sus reglas son tus reglas

**_._**

**_._**

_**Lección 3:** Sus reglas, son tus reglas_

**_._**

Cuando salieron del restaurante no pudo contenerlo más y contó a sus amigos lo que había pasado en el sanitario de hombres, sinceramente esperaba una de esas reacciones en la que lo felicitaban por su muy buen trabajo y decían que no era tan idiota como creían, pero en lugar de eso se molestaron y comenzaron a regañarlo, por ser tan idiota, nunca se le quitaría, al comienzo no le importó, pero después comprendió.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Él había esperado que el rubio se le pusiera más difícil, pero no, al parecer Temari exageraba en las cosas y ahora, esa misma noche, ese rubio sería suyo.

- ¿Ya te comienzas a arreglar Sasuke-kun? – entró Sasori a la habitación después de tocar como era debido, para el buen humor del azabache con él no estaba Neji.

- Tiene una cita con Naruto-kun – comentó Gaara hojeando la revista que tenía en sus manos.

- No es esta noche, ¿cierto?

- Sí, ¿por qué? – Sasuke no se detuvo para prestarle atención, pero el silencio que Sasori estaba provocando llamó la atención de Gaara, no por que su hermano fuera hablador, que va, simplemente su hermano no era de los que dejaban a las personas a la mitad, no tenía mucha paciencia y no le gustaba hacer esperar a las personas, y ahora parecía como si estuviera pensando en algo serio.

- No puedes ir – habló por fin después de un tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no? – tomó su colonia, lo único que le faltaba para irse.

- Esta noche es la reunión…

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

_Estúpido Sasori, estúpido Sasori_. No dejaba de repetírselo mentalmente mientras miraba por la ventana del auto que lo llevaba junto con los demás a la dichosa reunión. Y el estúpido de Sasori no le había dado tiempo siquiera de comunicarle al rubio, no tenía su número, el que lo tenía era Naruto.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Miró su reloj por cuarta vez en dos horas, dos horas que llevaba esperando al azabache y no llegaba, era Cancún, pero tenía frío, y según se iban a divertir esa noche, por lo cual no había llevado un suéter, y ahora, como el pelinegro no llegaba se estaba congelando.

Se dio por vencido, ahora comprendía por que sus amigos se habían molestado, había caído en la trampa del lobo, del que ahora dudaba fuera su príncipe azul. Sonrió ante su pensamiento, aún cuando lo habían dejado plantado pensaba en él tan románticamente pero no, ya no sería así, si aquel bastardo quería burlarse de alguien que fuera a buscar a otro idiota, por que admitía que él mismo era un idiota, pero era un idiota que no cometía el mismo error dos veces.

Se levantó de su asiento afuera del hotel adentrándose a él, sus amigos no estaban, habían salido a divertirse, así que ahora sólo quedaba divertirse él.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Lo despertaron los zarandeos de parte de su primo y las voces que estaban a su alrededor, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, se había quedado dormido en la estancia. Se levantó veloz, volteando a todos lados, esperando que Sasuke no lo haya mirado como estúpido esperándolo en la estancia. Se había quedado después de convencerse que seguramente algo lo había distraído.

- Naruto, ¿y Sasuke? – cuestionó la morena al notar que lo buscaba con la mirada.

- No, él no… no se presentó – respondió desviando la mirada. Los demás se miraron entre ellos, pensando en lo que deberían de hacer. El rubio al notar lo preocupados que estaban sus amigos sonrió lo mejor que pudo – No se preocupen, fue mi culpa seguramente, así que díganme ustedes, ¿por qué regresaron tan pronto?

- Chouji se comenzó a sentir mal después de comer – respondió Tenten con fastidió, volvió su mirada al rubio y le sonrió – Comprendo el que no quieras hablar de eso, descuida, vamos a divertirnos – lo tomó del hombro para arrastrarlo con ellos a las habitaciones, después de todo esas vacaciones eran para pasarla bien y la noche todavía era joven.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Se había encargado de apurar lo más que podía la junta, cosa que fue notado por sus compañeros, ya sabían a lo que iba, pero como siempre, el único que la cagaba era Neji, que no dejó en ningún momento dejar de hacer las cosas de forma lenta y tranquila, claro, estaba seguro que lo hacia a propósito.

Cuando llegó al hotel tenía aún la esperanza de que estuviera esperándolo todavía, pero, ¿qué idiota se quedaría esperando a alguien por más de 5 ó 6 horas? Ninguno que valga la pena.

- Él no es como las otras chicas Sasuke – se acercó Temari a él al verlo mirando la estancia en el hotel – no se quedará esperando una semana a que las llames para decirle que se puede quitar la venda de sus ojos.

Una vez había pasado eso, una chica lo había seguido hasta su casa y él tuvo que sacarla de ahí diciéndole que la llevaría a un lugar que le quitaría el aliento, pero tenía que vendarle los ojos, ilusa, la transportó en un barco y después de una semana le llamó, le contestó la chica feliz, y cuando se dio cuenta de en donde estaba lo único que escuchó fue llanto, jamás la volvió a ver. Temari tenía razón, el dobe no era como las demás.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Se dedicó a buscar a sus amigos después de volver a despertar en ese día, ya que cuando sus amigos lo encontraron en la recepción del hotel, eran las dos de la mañana, lo más temprano en su vida que había despertado. Se durmió y al volver a despertar no los encontró, no quería tener problemas y ya sospechaban a donde habían ido, a buscar problemas.

Suspiró aliviado al encontrarse con Sasuke desayunando en el restaurante del hotel, no estaba siendo decapitado, giró sobre sus pies antes de que lo mirara y se burlara de él.

- ¡Naruto! – demasiado tarde, lo había pillado.

- Sasuke – se volteó para mirarlo, se sorprendió al tenerlo tan cerca, ¿cómo había llegado a él tan rápido?

- Tenemos que hablar

-¿Sobre qué?

- Tuve un improvisto ayer, pero hoy en la noche estoy completamente libre, pasare por ti en donde mis… - se calló al escuchar de repente las risas burlonas del rubio, comprendió, no era momento de sonar tan arrogante – Escucha Naruto…

- No – se puso serio de repente volviendo a sorprender al azabache, que claro no lo demostró – Escucha tú, tú mismo pusiste la regla, así que entiende Sasuke, tú tampoco serás una excepción, y me podrás creer idiota, pero no lo soy – acto final le mostró la lengua como muestra de su desagrado y se marchó lo más digno que pudo.

Sasuke parpadeó repetidamente dos veces sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, ese rubio idiota le había rechazado y de la peor manera.

- ¡Ahí está! – escuchó un grito a sus espaldas pero no volteó, grave error, sobre él ya se habían lanzado.

.

..

.

**Continuará:**

**Espero les haya gustado xD, ya comenzara la verdadera "seducción", así que estense preparados y comiencen**

**a hacer sus apuestas (?) xD**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	10. Lección 4: Lo que esté a tu alcance

**_._**

**_._**

_**Lección 4:** Usa todo lo que esté a tu alcance_

**_._**

- Sasuke, tranquilízate – lo trató de calmar Sasori al ver a su compañero molesto mientras lo sostenía fuertemente de la camisa -, me arrugas el traje.

- ¡No me interesa! – lo zarandeó más y de ser posible le hubiera agitado hasta que se le cayera la cabeza, de no ser por que una muy conocida mano se posaba en su hombro. – Por tu culpa no será fácil volver a tener una oportunidad – dijo más tranquilo

- ¿Oportunidad de qué? – se cruzó de brazos Neji curioso.

- No te importa – lo miró por unos segundos -, escúchame Sasori, o vuelve ese estúpido dobe a mí o juro que trabajar conmigo será un castigo – lo soltó arreglando su propio traje tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Ya lo es – respondió sin perder la calma mientras veía como el ceño del azabache se volvía a fruncir

- Créeme que no lo es – le dirigió la mirada más amenazadora que tenía, pero con Sasori y Gaara, esas cosas no valían.

- Sasuke – lo llamó Gaara colocándose frente a él -, vamos, yo dije que te iba a ayudar y así será – lo tomó del hombro para llevárselo con él y no acabara matando a su hermano.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Una vez estuvieron en su habitación Sasuke se dedicó a sacar toda su frustración, terminó destrozando algunas lámparas y desarreglando la cama y por si fuera poco quería meterse con la cama del pelirrojo, que ni lento ni perezoso se acercó a él tomándolo de la cintura.

- Tranquilo Sasuke – le susurró al oído -, ya verás como no tarda en volver a aparecerse enfrente de ti proclamando un poco de tu atención.

- Él no es como los demás – respondió sin apartarse de los brazos del pelirrojo, en lugar de eso lo empujaba con su propio peso al suelo para quedar acostado sobre su regazo mientras descansaba los ojos -, yo quiero tenerlo, ese dobe lastimó mi orgullo.

- Yo te dije que te ayudaría y así será – le apartó sus cabellos de la frente para mirarle directamente a los ojos – Sasuke…

- Gaara – lo tomó de la nuca acercándolo lentamente hacia él. El pelirrojo simplemente se dejo guiar.

- ¡Chicos! – tocó fuertemente la puerta la ya conocida voz de la rubia que comenzaba a ser una molestia.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- Ese teme, ya verá de lo que se perdió por arrogante e idiota, hasta cree que yo estaré babeando por él, hum, ya lo he olvidado, claro que sí, ¿por qué demonios se cree tan importante?, ni que fuera un rey, ese teme…

Bien, llevaban en la playa desde el medio día, se divertían con la pelota, modelando todos para Tenten que en vez de ruborizarse se burlaba de lo débiles que eran a comparación de Neji, que él sí que era fuerte. Como venganza entre todos la cargaron hasta lo más alejado de la orilla y ahí la dejaron, tiempo después la morena regresó indignada, dispuesta a golpearlos a todos, pero no contaba con que todos, excepto uno, se arrastraran hacia ella pidiéndole piedad, no precisamente por lo que le hicieron, ignoraban el hecho de que ella quería venganza, sólo querían huir de ahí y del maldito monologo de Naruto por ese tal Sasuke.

-… aunque debo de admitir que esta bien bueno, eso no quita el hecho de que sea un maldito bastardo arrogante e…

- ¡Naruto! – lo golpeó después de unos segundos de escucharlo y hartarse – Haber Naruto, Sasuke ya es pasado, ahora lo que tú debes de hacer es olvidarte se ese amor de verano y divertirte – le sonrió tomándolo del hombro, al no recibir respuesta del rubio le miró, joder, jamás había visto a su amigo tan deprimido por un chico que no fuera su familia o amigo. – Naruto…

- Tal vez sea verdad – suspiró sonriendo tontamente -, no conseguiré nada aquí, tal vez el amor no es para mí.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie había visto al rubio tan pesimista, estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas por ver a su grandiosa luz anaranjada apagarse.

- ¡Ja! – la burla de su amigo los sacó de sus pensamiento -, ¿¡Y me creen que me jodere por un maldito cabrón! – los señaló decepcionado , mientras derramaba cascadas de lágrimas por sus ojos -, pensé que me conocían.

- ¡Idiota! – lo golpearon todos al mismo tiempo. Todos se habían molestado por la mala jugada de su amigo, pero en el fondo estaban felices de que su cita no fuera un desastre como otras y aunque le hayan dejado plantado, ese idiota no tuvo que quitarse a un aprovechado de encima.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- Así que ese es el juguete de Sasuke.

- El que lo rechazó – asintió la rubia al castaño frente a él.

Ella conocía a Neji, sabía que el ojiperla se preocupaba por Sasuke y no dudaría en hacer lo que sea por ayudarle y verle feliz o al menos contento, por eso sabía que pedirle que ayudase a Sasuke a conquistar a Naruto podía o ser una brillante idea o sólo se convertiría en un obstáculo más.

- No sé que le ve – frunció el ceño recargando su peso en la silla cruzado de brazos -, es sólo un rubio cabeza hueca.

- Eso mismo decía Sasuke – le miró ofendida, ¡ella también era rubia!, pero no era momento para reclamar, era momento de ganar una apuesta -, pero ya vez, aquel rubio lo rechazó usando su propia regla, eso podría decirse habla bien de él, ambos sabemos que el orgullo de Sasuke es muy delicado, no quieres mirarlo molesto en todo momento y arruinar las reuniones, ¿cierto?

- Conmigo no funcionan tus truquitos – le miró molesto sabiendo lo que quería hacer.

- Como digas – se encogió de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa -, sólo te advierto que Gaara sí hará lo que sea por consentir a Sasuke – se marchó de su lado dejándolo en su propio balcón.

Neji la siguió con la mirada hasta ver como desaparecía detrás de la puerta, volvió su mirada hacia la playa donde se veía el grupo de amigos del rubio, con cara de fastidió se regreso al interior de su habitación, donde Sasori se encontraba revisando algunos papeles.

- No dejes que te convenza – lo escuchó decirle, pero ya era demasiado tarde, consentía demasiado a Sasuke y no le gustaba verlo molesto, por eso tendría que usar sus métodos.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Se acercó a ellos con una expresión de completo desacuerdo e indignación, conocía a sus acompañantes, sabía que no se detenían ante nada y usaban lo que fuera por obtenerlo, ella también era así debía de confesar, pero nunca lo haría en base a los sentimientos de los demás.

- No creo que sea bueno – comentó una vez junto a ellos.

- No importa, ¿qué te dijo? – preguntó Sasuke interesándose por lo importante y no por lo sentimental.

- No respondió, pero estoy segura de que cayó redondito – suspiró resignada, nunca cambiarían.

- Entonces sólo falta esperar – sonrió mientras la rubia se sentaba en otro sofá inspeccionando la habitación de su dios, frunció el entrecejo al notar algo raro.

- ¿Y Gaara?

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Nunca imaginó que fuera tan fácil, era como robarle un dulce a un bebé, fingió comprar una bebida al mismo tiempo que un moreno que se juntaba en el grupo del rubio y sin mucha experiencia comenzó una plática lenta y segura, cualquier conocido que le viera hubiera creído que los extraterrestres existían y lo habían sustituido por alguien mas, pero no, simplemente tenía demasiado consentido a su amigo.

- Un día mi primo Naruto se dejo llevar por una chica que no le iba para nada y entonces… - ya tenía una media hora escuchándolo y aquel chico parecía que no iba a callarse en un futuro cercano - … hubieras visto la cara de la chica al saber que Naruto es gay, ja ja ja, fue tan gracioso de verdad…- pero ahora conocía básicamente toda la vida de aquel rubio que se había atrevido a rechazar a su atractivo amigo.

- ¡Konohamaru! – apareció Choji tras él mirando extrañado la escena.

- Mira Choji, él es Gaara, vino aquí principalmente por negocios – le sonrió al chico llenito tras él.

- Ah…, este…, Naruto te espera con su bebida, se está poniendo de mal humor y tú sabes que no es bueno cuando se pone de mal humor – comentó sin despegar la vista del pelirrojo.

- ¡Es verdad! – se levantó de golpe tomando las cosas que ya había comprado y se giró hacia el pelirrojo, que le miraba sin expresar algo en singular – Nos vemos Gaara-san – se fue antes que el moreno, que en ningún momento le había quitado la vista de encima y eso en verdad le molestaba. Le miró molesto, eso basto para hacer huir al chico tras el primo de su blanco.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Apenas había regresado a con sus amigos y ya los veía rodeando al pobre de Konohamaru acusándolo de distraerse tan fácilmente como Naruto y llegar tarde con las cosas que desde hacia tiempo le habían pedido.

- Me distraje con un señor – respondió ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás, ¿acaso era posible?

- Konohamaru tú… - lo señaló Kiba conteniendo su risa burlona - ¡eres gay!, ¡lo sabía! – la vena en la frente del moreno le decía que era mejor quedarse calladito - ¡Ah!, ¡Naruto!, ¡tu primo! – huía de un Konohamaru con aura asesina a su alrededor.

- ¿Un hombre? – miró Tenten curiosa a Choji que se acercaba a ellos.

- Sí, pero no me dio buena espina – aclaró con cara de preocupado.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Shino tras sus amigos también curioso.

- Fue… - se giró buscando con la mirada en el puesto al sujeto en cuestión, sonrió, aún seguía ahí – ese – todos siguieron su indiscreto dedo señalando a alguien en particular.

- Neji – sonrió la morena caminando hacia el castaño que se encontraba con el pelirrojo.

- No era él… - bajo la mano.

- Hey, yo conozco al pelirrojo – hizo memoria el moreno de colmillos afilados -¿ese no es el amigo de tu príncipe?, Naruto.

El rubio lo miraba serio, de igual forma de aquel ojiverde le dirigía la mirada, ninguno desviaba la mirada, no se rendirían tan fácilmente.

- Naruto – lo arrastró Shikamaru creando una bolita como si fueran a planear algo y a decir verdad sí lo hacían.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Choji preocupado.

- Muy bien, al parecer Sasuke te ha enviado a vigilar – suspiró Shikamaru, odiaba estar en problemas le resultaba tan problemático -, así que tenemos que dar poca referencia sobre ti a todo aquel que pregunte, ¿escucharon?

La culpa le vino como una roca encima, retrocedió un paso llamando la atención de todos, joder, la había regado y lo sabía.

- Konohamaru no me digas que… - Shikamaru comenzó a preocuparse.

- Parecía buena persona – se defendió cruzándose de brazos -, además me compró una piña colada – las miradas buscando algo en él le hicieron sentir acosado -, bebida que ya me bebí antes de que me la pudieran quitar.

- Ah, pero estás decidido a vender a tu querido primo, ¿no? – lo señaló acusador un Naruto indignado.

- ¡Que iba a saber yo que a alguien le importabas!

- ¡Maldito mocoso! – se iba a lanzar sobre él de no ser por los brazos de sus amigos.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Después de pasear por el hotel durante un tiempo dispuesto a pensarse lo que ocurría en ese supuesto "viaje de negocios" que se acababa de convertir en un "a que te seduzco" se encontró con su compañero pelirrojo hablando, sorprendentemente, con uno de los que acompañaban al rubio de la discordia. Iba caminando hacia ellos dispuesto a echarle abajo el teatrito a Gaara, él sería el que alegraría la vida de Sasuke, pero su plan se vino abajo cuando llegó un tipo llenito que se llevaba al niño, aún así molestaría al pálido.

- ¿No deberías estar trabajando? – preguntó Gaara sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- Lo mismo deberías estar haciendo tú – respondió pidiendo un jugo de frutas, algo sano, no quería enfermarse.

- Tu apestoso olor llega desde la distancia – comentó aún sabiendo que el castaño ya sabía el por que lo decía.

- Ayudare a Sasuke, deberíamos cooperar.

- ¿Contigo? – le miró frío -, antes muerto.

- Y pensar que Sasuke confía en ti –se bufó, sabía que no lo soportaba, él ha decir verdad tampoco lo soportaba, el simple hecho era que no eran muy compatibles aunque sus gustos podrían ser muy similares.

- Algo que nunca te cederá – ahora sí había molestado al castaño y su mirada asesina se lo daba a entender, pero en lugar de atemorizarlo le subía el orgullo.

- Hola Neji-kun – ninguno la había visto llegar, pero la morena ya estaba ahí saludando al pálido de ojos grises contenta.

- Tenten – saludó del mismo modo desviando su mirada por un segundo al pelirrojo, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Hola – saludó al pelirrojo seria, ese chico no le agrada lo suficiente. Menos cuando la ignoró olímpicamente retirándose del lugar, haciendo crecer la sonrisa de superioridad en los labios del castaño. Gaara podía tener a Sasuke, pero él tenía a Naruto.

.

..

.

**Continuará:**

**Ah..., muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo xD, al parecer ya tengo una nueva victima ^¬^.**

**Me costó hacer el capitulo, me estoy quedando sin ideas e_e, cambiar al comienzo de la historia fue buena idea, hasta que llegue a la conlcusión de que debí pensar en el momento de desarrollarla xD.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	11. Lección 5: La venganza es dulce

**.**

**.**

_**Lección 5:** Nunca te fíes… _

**_._**

Gaara conocía a Neji, sabía que podía acercarse al rubio lo suficiente como para acercarlo a Sasuke, en ese momento odio tener un temperamento tan frío y a la vez tan fuerte. Le había dicho a Sasuke que lo ayudaría, y lo haría, no lo prometió, pero lo que él le decía al azabache lo cumplía, sin importar que, y ese rubio no sería una excepción.

- Oye… - se acercó al grupo del rubio, que se puso en guardia rápidamente – Quiero hablar contigo – dijo una vez estando frente a él.

Naruto se tensó, ese chico pelirrojo le daba miedo, y mucho, desde que le miró de aquella forma tan asesina se prometió a si mismo tratar de mantenerse alejado de él, y ahora sucedía que quería "hablar" con él, como si fuera tan idiota como para créele.

- Puedes decírmelo aquí – se apresuró a contestar antes de que algo más sucediera.

- En privado – musitó tratando de no hacer notar que la paciencia se le estaba esfumando, necesitaba actuar rápido.

- Pero…

- No te haré nada – gruñó asustando más al rubio que ahora estaba seguro que ni loco se le acercaría.

Se le fue el habla y lo único que hizo fue negar violentamente con la cabeza. Gaara se irritó y lo tomó violentamente del brazo

– Hablemos – lo jaló lejos de sus amigos que intentaron detenerlo pero de un de repente había aparecido el castaño que siempre andaba con la rubia.

-No le hará nada – trató de asegurar con una sonrisa tensa, la verdad ni él sabía si aquél rubio estaría bien.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Gaara se había llevado al rubio a un lugar apartado, bajo la mirada molesta del Hyuuga, el pobre rubio en cambio sentía que pronto vería su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

Gaara lo soltó estando en la sombra, el rubio trató de correr pero el pálido lo había tomado del short impidiéndole huir.

- No quiero quemarme – suspiro llamando la atención del rubio, que ahora comprendía por que vestía esas ropas otoñales, ahora pensaba que era él también un emo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, el rubio con la guardia arriba, no sabía en que momento el pelirrojo le podía saltar encima dispuesto a devorarlo…, no de la forma que él realmente deseada.

- Quiero que tengas una cita con Sasuke.

Naruto guardó silencio, bien, si había dicho que le tenía miedo era verdad, pero de un momento a otro lo miró de forma tan graciosa que no pudo evitar soltar carcajadas ante la "petición" del otro.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- Ven, les dije que estaba… bien – decía Kankuro no tan convencido después de escuchar las risas del rubio, no entendía que ocurría pero era lo mejor, al menos sus amigos se habían tranquilizado.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Gaara tenía un tic en su ceja izquierda, se preguntaba mentalmente si aquel rubio idiota se estaba burlando de él, si era así no importa cuanto le importaba Sasuke, lo asesinaría a sangre fría.

- Lo siento – al menos se disculpaba, pero aún así se seguía riendo -, pero, ¿cómo puedes pedirme algo así?, digo, él me dejo plantado, ¿sabes lo que significa eso-ttebayo?

- Quiero que le des una oportunidad – Naruto frunció la boca, ahora que lo pensaba sólo le había dicho "quiero" como si se lo estuviese ordenando en vez de pedírselo.

- No, Sasuke es un idiota y se acabo-ttebayo – se cruzó de brazos, nadie se burlaba de él.

- Estás inseguro de que vuelva a dejarte plantado… - lo miró suspirar al momento que se reincorporaba para verlo de frente – puedes tenerme de carnada.

Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¿qué le había dicho aquel pelirrojo que días atrás lo quería matar y ahora parecía tan sumiso?

- No lo tomes de forma gay, idiota – gruñó molesto, no, para nada apenado – Es como un intercambio, ¿captas?

¿Lo estaba llamando idiota de forma directa e indirecta? Naruto frunció el entrecejo, ¿pues quién se creía que era? Pero, pensándolo mejor…

- No sé…

- Ganas una cita con el hombre de tu vida y yo gano una apuesta, todos felices…

Naruto sabía que a veces solía ser idiota, pero estaba claro que el haber soltado eso el pelirrojo sin mas lo hacía ver como el chico más inteligente del universo, estaba seguro.

- ¿Conoces al castaño junto a tu amiga? – señaló con la mirada a Neji, Naruto volteó, era el mismo que lo había asesinado casi con la mirada, no entendía – Te odia, contra él es la apuesta.

¿Creía que con eso lo iba a convencer?

- Hecho – sonrió abiertamente -, tú te quedarás el resto del día conmigo, márcale a Sasuke y avísale que a las siete de la tarde hoy en el lugar de la última vez.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Sonó el celular, Sasuke no quería tomarlo, pero Temari le insistía tanto, que si era su hermano, o incluso el propio dobe.

- Hola – contestó sin mucho ánimo.

- Te dije que no necesitabas al estúpido de Neji – sonrió arrogante, Sasuke comprendió y sonrió de la misma forma.

- Maldito cabrón – se pasó sus dedos por su alborotado cabello – Neji sólo era un impulso, sabía que lo harías, bien hecho.

- No me trates como si fuera un subordinarlo, idiota – gruñó, odiaba cuando lo hacia.

- Te compensare más tarde, ahora necesito que vengas…

- Imposible – Sasuke se sorprendió, ¿Gaara le estaba negando algo? -, hay cosas que debes arriesgar Sasuke, será a las siete de la noche en donde quedaron la última vez, yo me quedare con Naruto – colgó.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

La noche había llegado, Gaara había estado todo el tiempo con Naruto, aprendiendo de él, y había aprendido algo, Naruto era un idiota, y una persona agradable, pero idiota.

Estaban en la habitación del rubio cuando el pelirrojo pareció notar algo, miró el reloj, eran las 7 de la noche y el rubio seguía escuchando música desde su Ipod, Gaara enarcó la ceja.

- Naruto.

- ¿He?

- Son las siete

Naruto se levantó de prisa mirando el reloj, saltó de la cama al armario para buscar algo de ropa, se metió a bañar. Gaara sonrió débilmente al notar que la ropa que había sacado había sido un pijama.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Parecía idiota, muchos se le quedaban viendo, no le importaba, quería pensar que lo hacian por su inigualable belleza, como siempre, en lugar de creer que era por que llevaba una hora ahí sentado esperando a un maldito idiota que seguramente se debía de estar burlando de él.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Después de escucharle tararear una canción mientras se duchaba, verle vestirse el pijama frente a él como si nada y volverse a acostar a escuchar música relajado agrandó levemente su sonrisa.

Naruto lo volteó a ver, y cuando notó que lo había cachado soltó las carcajadas que desde hacia ya un tiempo estaba aguantando, y como si fuera algo sobre humano Gaara se estaba riendo, lo más disimuladamente que podía, pero es que la risa de Naruto era tan contagiosa y sumando la razón era inevitable reírse.

Sonó el celular del pelirrojo, Gaara se calló mientras el rubio seguía riéndose al punto de caerse de la cama.

- Sasuke – contestó lo más serio que podía, ¡no podía!

- ¿Estás riendo? – escuchó lo extrañado que estaba.

- No…– acercó el celular al rubio.

- ¡Teme! – seguía burlándose de él a lo lindo -, ¿creíste que de verás iba a ir?, ¡teme! jajajajaJAJAJAJJAJAA.

El tic en la ceja del Uchiha se agrandaba al igual que su vena en la nuca, nunca, jamás en la vida lo habían humillado tanto.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Cuando Gaara salió de la habitación del rubio, éste seguía riéndose a diestra y siniestra pero ya en el piso, inhalo y exhalo aire lo más que pudo para aguantarse las ganas de reír, caminó a paso lento hasta la salida, lo encontró en donde mismo, sentado en aquella maldita fuente, parecía enfadado.

- Sasuke … - se acercó sentándose junto a su amigo.

- Así que te causó gracia mi desdicha – soltó con sorna y Gaara no pudo evitar soltar una breve carcajada, sólo se daba ese lujo cuando estaba con Sasuke y a solas.

- Sí – respondió con honestidad, pero pareció no importarle al azabache que se levanto seguido del pelirrojo para ir a tomar un café en otro lugar – Le gusta el rock. La tiene normal. Es gracioso, parece el payaso del grupo. Es aficionado al color naranja. Es un gay total. No tiene un buen estilo. Ama el ramen. Su número favorito es 9. Le gustan las ranas y las espirales. Su sueño es ser presidente…

.

..

.

**Continuará:**

**Me atrase, mi mente por más que exprimo no le puedo sacar jugo xD, lo cual indica que no tengo cerebro T_T**

**Espero les guste.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	12. Capitulo 7: Suicida

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7**

_Suicida_

**_._**

No sabían que hacer, ellos arreglarían su "asuntito" en su habitación, lejos de las miradas de sus hermanos, pero no, los querían ahí, junto a todos para comer en compañerismo…, como si eso fuera a ser posible, y lo estaba siendo, todo iba bien hasta que…

- ¡Jajaja!, ¡lo siento ya no puedo más! – estalló a carcajadas Kankuro tensando de inmediato el ambiente -, ¡Jajaja!, JAJAJAJA – azotó la mano contra la mesa estando a punto de soltar lágrimas.

- Kankuro… - le habló Temari haciéndole callar -, esto aún no termina.

- ¿De qué hablas?, tú bien sabes que aquel chico se le ha resistido a Sasuke, ¡he ganado la apuesta!

- ¡Me niego!, ese chico puede que caiga tarde o temprano.

- ¡Pero se le ha resistido!, ¡incluso a humillado a Sasuke!, ¿verdad Sasu…ke…? - decidió que era mejor callarse, pues las venas a punto de reventar en la frente del azabache les obligaba a callarse completamente.

- Tengo que irme – se levantó Neji de su asiento yéndose de ahí, odiaba que humillaran a Sasuke y eso se lo haría ver muy claro a aquel maldito rubio.

- Yo…, nosotros nos vamos – se levantó nerviosa la rubia jalando a su hermano castaño, que con la misma sonrisa se preparaba para correr lejos de ahí - ¡Adiós! – y desaparecieron tras una nube de polvo.

- Así que Naruto-san te ha rechazado – suspiró Sasori levantando el labio superior derecho formando una leve sonrisa.

- Sasori… - gruñó -, dime la razón por la que te sigo soportando…

- Por que sin mi, no lograrías controlar algunos negocios – respondió con total tranquilidad.

- Y estoy dispuesto a no controlaros si con eso logro callarte – lo fulminó con la mirada, Sasori no se inmutó.

- Vale – suspiró levantándose también -, pero yo también quiero apostar, no puedo quedarme sin apostar cuando ya todos lo han hecho.

- Haz lo que quieras – bufó desviando la mirada molesto.

- Recuerden dormir temprano, haremos mucho mañana – se despidió saliendo de ahí.

- No sé por que finges molestia ante lo ocurrido – comentó sin mirarlo Gaara -, ahora ya tienes lo necesario…

- ¿No has escuchado la frase, "para engañar a tu enemigo, debes engañar primero a tus amigos"?, es así como estoy jugando esto – sonrió cruzándose de brazos, le tomó por sorpresa el que su amigo escupiera lo que comía y comenzara a reír tratando de calmarse – tsk… - arrugó la nariz, ya sabía lo que venía.

- ¿Amigos? – de su risa quedó sólo una sonrisa que apenas se miraba.

- Tú sólo observa – contestó con auto-suficiencia.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Desde que prácticamente lo encontraron esa mañana, el rubio no hacia más que reír, llorar, y fingir querer emborracharse con una botella de gaseosa, incluso Konohamaru salió de ahí sin querer si quiera dar lucha por estar él en la habitación.

- ¿Y ahora qué le sucede? – suspiró Shikamaru sin ganas de hacerlo callar, ese día no, al igual que todos los demás.

- No lo sé, pero será mejor sacarlo antes de que haga algo tonto – abrió la puerta Tenten, justo a tiempo para ver como el rubio estaba tratando de tirarse por la ventana.

-¡Naruto! – gritaron todos corriendo hacia él para tomarlo de los brazos.

- ¡No!, ¡déjenme!, ¡quiero morir! – gritaba al tiempo que se jalaba para tirarse por la ventana.

- ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede! – gritaba Tenten asustada, no quería ver la muerte de uno de sus amigos más cercanos en unas vacaciones todas pagadas por él.

- ¡Moriré!, no puedo perdonarme el haber rechazado a un bombón como Sasuke – al momento en que se había quedado en sus pensamientos al imaginarse al azabache, todos aprovecharon para meterlo de nuevo a la habitación.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- Necesito un bronceado – suspiró Temari en traje de baño azul claro de dos piezas acercándose a la piscina del lugar, y que piscina, enorme, con camillas alrededor, listas para darle el bronceado que merecía. Caminaba de forma sensual, moviendo la cadera de un lado a otro, sonriendo mientras se mordía el labio inferior, cada chico que la miraba se la comía con sólo mirarla, en cambio las mujeres estaban que la miraban de envidia, su cuerpo era escultural, algo que ellas jamás tendrían, a menos que se operen, era obvio que aquella chica no estaba operada.

- Temari, pareces una prostitu… - se calló Kankuro al ver como su hermana se paraba en seco para voltear a sonreírle dulcemente, sabía lo que esa sonrisa significaba, tragó en seco.

De un momento a otro, todos los chicos hechizados por la rubia la dejaron de mirar con temor y poner atención a sus dulces chicas, que gran diferencia, aquella chica podía ser lo más buena que fuera, pero se notaba que era tan salvaje como un chico.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

La miraron llegar y moverse sensualmente, todos coincidieron que en definitiva era amiga del azabache, luego la miraron golpear al moreno, claro, todas las chicas eran bipolares.

- Hum, está bien buena, ¿no? – susurró Konohamaru a su primo, que también veía a la chica embobado, sólo una mujer le había provocado eso, y eso que era gay total.

- Sí, creo que iré a… - Naruto fue detenido en su propósito al observar como los dos hermanos se acercaban a ellos de forma arrogante, claro, ilusiones.

- Oh, el rubio comestible y su pandilla – sonrió Temari al quedar frente a ellos -, ¿vienen por un bronceado también?

- No, mi bronceado es natural – sonrió de lado Naruto, el ceño fruncido de la rubia le decía que había dicho lo correcto…, o incorrecto.

- Como sea, dime clon fallido, ¿cómo es que has rechazado a Sasuke? – directa, honesta, lista, guapa, bipolar, ¿qué más podía pedir en una chica buena?

- Pues ya vez, no es lo mío, no está a mi altura…

- Así que no estoy a tu altura dobe – deseó que se lo tragara la tierra, detrás de él había aparecido la voz del azabache, y eso deseaba, que sólo fuera la voz y todo lo demás de él se encontrara lejos, muy lejos. -. Y pensar que estaba a punto de perdonarte por tu falta la otra noche.

- Eso es lo que debería de decir yo-ttebayo – entrecerró los ojos mientras susurraba, no quería que todos lo escucharan, pero aquel pálido parecía tener oído súper dotado.

- Así que sigues molesto, el molesto debería ser yo, ¿no crees? – sonrió de lado mientras se paraba junto a su rubia amiga y la abrazaba de la cintura -,pero tienes razón, no estoy a tu altura, soy más… alto – besó a la chica en la mejilla, no lo haría en la boca, hacia eso y sabía bien que tres de sus compañeros lo asesinarían sin importar que era mejor amigo de uno, del otro, el hermano pequeño de su amigo y del otro…, un conocido.

- ¡Maldito Teme! – lo empujó a la piscina lo más fuerte que pudo -, Jajaja, te lo merecías – le sacó la lengua con una sonrisita llena de burla, cuando menos se lo esperó un suave empujón lo había hecho seguir el mismo camino que el azabache al agua.

- Dobe, mi cabello se ha mojado…

- ¡Oh!, ¡lo siento!, ¿quieres que te acompañe al salón de belleza nenita? – dijo sarcástico después de escuchar al azabache molesto, por su cabello ¬¬.

- A ti nunca te dejarían entrar – suspiró resignado.

- Demonios, ¿vas al salón de belleza? – se sorprendió, no lo creía, pero bueno, ese chico debía tener sus secretos para lucir tan perfecto.

- Me gusta cuidarme – se encogió de hombros. -, es una lástima que no puedas ser tan atractivo como pensé, lo único bueno en ti, debe ser tu voz, se escuchan tus gritos desde lejos…

Naruto se sonrojó, ¿lo había escuchado?, ahora quería que se lo tragara el agua, por que no había tierra, así que el agua podía tragárselo, ahora sabía que no debía ser tan dramático como acostumbraba, menos gritarlo, siquiera susurrarlo, aquel pálido tenía un súper oído, ahora no sabía si sabía leer mentes.

-No sé leer mentes dobe…

- ¡Lo acabas de hacer-ttebayo! – gritó asustado, y bien, Sasuke sólo lo había dicho para que aquel rubio le dijera lo que estaba pensando, ya que estaba haciendo muecas extrañas…

- No sé de que me hablas – dio media vuelta para irse a nadar lo más lejos posible del rubio, claro, no con la intención de mantenerlo alejado, más bien, con la intención de saber si lo seguiría o no. No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo al notar como el moreno lo rebasaba a propósito, sin querer quedarse atrás comenzó a nadar más rápido, y entonces veía de reojo como el rubio hacia lo mismo, y entonces él lo volvía a hacer y entonces…, cuando se dieron cuenta ya sólo había agua salpicada detrás de ellos.

- Detesto a los rubios – arrugó su nariz el castaño de ojos perlados después de haber empujado al rubio de forma tan suave y segura que fue tan fácil -, más a los débiles…

- ¡No te metas con él! – lo empujó Konohamaru al tomarlo distraído en su monologo, pero antes de poder sacudirse las manos sintió un empujón y un peso encima al momento de caer en el agua -, ¿Qué demonios?

- Lo…, lo siento Tenten – se disculpó Lee al notar que había empujado a su amiga por error después de haber querido empujar a Konohamaru por empujar a su amigo, pero la castaña al parecer tenía los mismos planes, ya que había sido ella la que había empujado al moreno.

- ¡A una mujer no se le empuja! – cuando giró su rostro para ver quien había sido la chica loca que había gritado, descubrió un cuerpo bronceado y cabellera rubia empujándolo como si fueran 10 chicos.

- Fue un accidente – susurró Shikamaru después de empujar a la rubia, bien, le había gustado como se le veía ese traje, más le gustaría verla mojada.

- Si no lo hago, ella se molestará – suspiró Kankuro al tiempo de empujar ahora al de coleta.

- ¡No te metas con mi amigo! – lo empujó Choji.

- Es mi hermano – lo empujo Sasori quien había aparecido quien sabe cuando en busca de algún entretenimiento.

- ¡Es uno de los míos! – gritó Kiba al momento que lanzaba a un serio Sasori al agua.

- Idiotas – gruñó una voz después de empujar a Kiba al agua y observar como el pálido del grupo, Shino, seguía acostado en la camilla viendo a todos en el agua, al parecer no tenía intenciones de tirarlo, lo mejor, uno menos. Pero ahora que se daba cuenta… _Sasuke…_

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Respiraban con dificultad, nadar hasta la orilla de la piscina había sido poco pero el querer hacerlo antes que el otro los había cansado, además de tener a muchas personas que esquivar y otras tantas que se les habían colgado encima por hacerles pagar el arruinar su cabello, y pensar que algo como eso importará, para el rubio no eran más que tonterías, pero aún así no pudo evitar sonreír contento detrás de la casita de relajación, escondido junto al azabache de todos aquellos sedientos de venganza.

- Te gane dobe…

Su sonrisa se borró al instante, agachó la mirada ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo y apretó los puños, todo bajo la mirada curiosa del pálido.

- Sasuke… - comenzó a hablar serio llamando más la atención del azabache, que bien conocía la voz chillona de Naruto, pocas veces escuchó la seria pero ahora sabía que era varonil, como debería ser y realmente…, le gustaba… - ¡Yo te gane! – se levantó señalándolo de forma acusadora con lagrimones saltando por sus ojos, tal vez había sido demasiado temprano como para pensar en eso.

- ¿Quieres que te diga que ganaste? – enarcó la ceja sonriendo de lado.

- ¡Sí!, ¡yo gane-ttebayo! – se señaló molesto, ¡él había ganado!

-Bien, ganaste, ¿contento? – se levantó aún con la sonrisa presente, sabía lo que sucedería después.

-… ¡No! – lo persiguió - ¡dilo confesando que es verdad-ttebayo!

- No puedo mentirme así dobe, está claro que yo gane…

-¡Claro que no!, ¡yo gane-ttebayo!

- Ya te había dicho que tú ganaste

- ¡Pero quiero que tú lo creas!

- No lo are

-Hazlo – lo detuvo jalándolo del brazo mientras lo miraba serio.

- Inténtalo – lo retó acercando su rostro hacia el del rubio, que bien no era tan idiota como para saber que era lo que quería, oh, y claro que se lo daría, ¿cómo poder rechazar una oferta como esa?

- Prefiero saberlo yo – susurró después de rozar sus labios y sacarle la lengua después de alejarse lo suficiente como para comenzar a correr lejos de aquel azabache gritando a todo pulmón que había ganado la carrera.

Sí, así exactamente se rechazaba una oferta como esa, al puro estilo de Uzumaki Naruto…

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

-¡No lo puedo creer-ttebayo! – lloraba Naruto echo bolita en su cama mientras comía papas, gaseosa y bombones, de verdad, no lo podía creer, haber rechazado los labios de aquel hermoso ser - ¡Debo morir! – gritó saltando por la ventana por tercera vez, y tercera vez que caía sobre los colchones que habían puesto sus amigos abajo para evitar que se lastimara, ya estaban cansados, eran las dos de la mañana y necesitaban dormir, pero Naruto nunca creyó que esa tercera vez estuviera una ilusión en sus colchones.

- Sólo bésame si eso es lo que quieres, no me burlare de ti – abrió los ojos de par en par sin creer lo que esa ilusión le decía.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

No sabía por que lo había dicho, tal vez por que quería besarlo también, por que lo había retado, o quizás quería drogarlo de él para que sólo pensara en él. Había salido con su amigo, al regresar escuchó como el rubio gritaba de forma sonora y había visto como se había lanzado de su ventana, por un momento creyó que sería testigo de una muerte dolorosa, pero no se había fijado en la pila de colchones que había en el piso, claro, aquel rubio no debía ser tan idiota. Decidió despedirse de Gaara y acostarse en esos colchones, hacia mucho que no se había acostado a ver las estrellas, para su sorpresa volvió a escuchar al rubio, lo que gritaba y el como lloraba de forma exageradamente dramática, un tic nació en su ceja después de eso, y pensar que parecía tan seguro de rechazarlo. Dio gracias a dios el que el rubio fuera idiota y se tirara de nuevo por la ventana, y así había sido como había caído… sobre él literalmente, juraba que le había dolido horrible, ya creía que al rubio también, pero encontrarse con esos ojos sorprendidos al igual que él, y llorosos, no pudo evitar soltar aquella declaración.

- ¿Y bien dobe?... – tragó saliva, de verdad no quería que lo volviera a rechazar.

¿Qué mejor respuesta que aquella acción?, tan corta, dulce, sencilla pero sin duda, la mejor…, un beso suave en los labios, que claro, el Uchiha no conforme con eso lo tomó de la nuca atrayéndolo más hacia él profundizando el beso lo más que podía.

Ese día de verdad había sido extraño, y la noche sería corta para ellos, pero de verdad pensaban que valdría la pena.

.

..

.

**Continuará:**

**Ha~~~~ de verdad que he tartado un poco en actualizar, apenas termine el capitulo, batalle, mi mente no sirve, se le han acabo las pilas e_e, y peor no ayuda en nada ¬¬**

**Gracias por leer chicas *0***

**¡Nos vemos!**


	13. Capitulo 8: Respetos a Uzumaki Naruto

.

.

Capitulo 8

_Respetos a Naruto Uzumaki_

_._

Lo que sintió en medio de sus sueños, había sido un gota…, dos gotas…, y después un chorro de agua fría caer encima de él.

-¡¿Qué demonios! – se levantó de los colchones buscando al responsable por todos lados, encontrándose con la imagen de sus amigos mirarlos de forma acusadora, cuando se dio cuenta miró al azabache acostado a su lado sin ninguna gota de el agua que le había caído a él. _Maldito arrogante con suerte._

- Naruto, ¿qué haces…, con él? – preguntó Ten-Ten señalando con la mirada al otro chico.

- Ah… - no le podía decir que en medio de sus intentos de suicidios había caído sobre el azabache que misteriosamente había aparecido en los colchones que le impedían matarse y se dio un gran, dulce y profundo (por no decir salvaje y excitante) beso hasta quedarse dormidos… No, definitivamente no podía decirles eso - … Jeje – lo único que le salió al final fue una sonrisa tonta, pero debía admitir que era mejor que decir una mentirita, ya que cada vez que decía una le iba peor, prueba de ello era su abuela, y él no sabía mentir.

- Como sea, hoy vamos a ir al karaoke – aviso Shikamaru con la flojera escrita en toda su cara.

– Estamos en Cancún y en lugar de pensar en un buen lugar turístico, ¿quieren ir a un mugre karaoke? - apenas iba a levantarse para hacer entrar en razón a sus compañeros cuando una mano le tomó la suya haciéndole voltear, encontrándose con la mirada encanto.

- Quiero ir… - un tic apareció en la ceja del rubio…, ahora que lo pensaba aquel azabache hacia lo mismo que el pelirrojo, decir "quiero, quiero, y más quiero", pero nunca pedía nada.

- ¡Es una buena idea! – y de quien sabe donde habían aparecido, Temari y sus hermanos, junto a Neji habían aparecido muy bien arreglados.

- Demonios – masculló Sasuke levantándose, soltando al rubio en el proceso -, se me olvidó – caminó a paso presuroso a su habitación.

- ¿Quieren ir? – preguntó Konohamaru poniéndose frente a Shikamaru para quedar frente a la chica rubia.

- Sí, pero tenemos que salir primero, no todo es diversión – le guiñó el ojo haciéndolo sonrojar.

- Se nos termina el tiempo, vámonos ya – comenzó a caminar Sasori dirigiendo a sus hermanos, que sin objeción alguna lo siguieron a un auto negro y elegante.

- Como desearía tener un auto – murmuró Naruto al mirar como se subían a ese elegante porche.

- Te compro uno si te acuestas conmigo – le susurró una voz en su oreja, su reacción fue alejarse lo más posible con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, frunciendo el ceño al notar como el azabache se burlaba de él.

- Eso nunca Teme – lo miró desconfiado después de recuperar su tono bronceado de piel.

- Hasta la noche, Naruto – le sonrió antes de encaminarse hacia el auto, donde ya los demás lo estaban esperando.

- Eso fue rápido – murmuró Chouji sorprendido -, ¿se habrá cambiado los calzones?

- Pero, ¿qué cosas piensas? – frunció el ceño Shikamaru -, es más que obvio que no, deja de preguntar, pensaré que eres un gay como Naruto.

- ¡Claro que no Shikamaru! – se apresuró a contradecir -, pero es impresionante que haya estado listo en tan poco tiempo.

- Es verdad – lo apoyó Lee -, tal vez sea tan rápido como yo, tiene la flor de la juventud – comentó emocionado.

- ¿De verdad van a ir con nosotros? – se cruzó de brazos kiba molesto -, no me agrada la idea de que aquel bastardo de nombre Sasuke se pegue a nosotros como si tuviera el derecho, digo, ¡Naruto aún no es nada de él! – señaló al rubio que tenía una gota cayendo por su nuca.

¿_Aún?. _Naruto tenía un tic en la ceja izquierda. - ¿¡Quién ha dicho que iba a ser algo suyo algún día! – gritó con un nuevo sonrojo.

- Vamos Naruto, es tan obvio – trató de obviar el chico de colmillos afilados -, ustedes dos acabaran compartiendo la cama y más que eso – sonrió burlesco, le encantaba hacer molestar a su rubio amigo.

- Tú actitud lo dice Naruto – corroboró Shino después de haberse mantenido callado un largo tiempo.

- ¡Mi actitud ni que nada!, ¡yo jamás me acostare con ese maldito bastardo, arrogante, teme, guapo y sexy!

**_._**

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Cuatro estornudos seguidos, no quería enfermarse, se supone que era una persona muy saludable, al menos que se resfriara después de terminadas esas vacaciones.

- No sé en que estás pensando, ¿ir con ellos a un karaoke? – bufaba Neji molesto desde que Sasuke entró al auto -, ¿cómo se te ocurre ir a un lugar tan vulgar?

- No recuerdo que hayas sido invitado – lo interrumpió arto de las tonterías que decía el Hyuuga, quien lo volteó a mirar aún más molesto de lo que estaba -, no te metas en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia.

- Lo son, negocios son negocios, y te guste o no soy parte de esta empresa.

- Puedo sacarte cuando me de la gana.

- Es por votación.

- Créeme que muchos de aquí te quieren sacar – lo miró a punto de estallar. Neji se calló, sabía que eso era verdad, volteó a ver a los demás, los únicos que le evitaban la mirada eran Temari y Kankuro, Sasori lo miraba de reojo, no hizo falta mirar a Gaara para saber que una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios.

- Y créeme que a Fugaku-san le interesaría escuchar lo que hace su hijo menor con acciones que no son… - de un momento a otro, Neji había aparecido estrellado contra los asientos de enfrente, Sasuke en un golpe de furia lo había golpeado en la cabeza haciéndole inclinar hacia al frente, ninguno dijo nada.

- No quieres que te corten la lengua, ¿cierto? – lo jalo del cabello hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos, Neji no respondió, sólo una línea de sangre caía de su nariz a sus labios.

- No me importaría si eres tú – susurró sonriendo de forma sarcástica, Sasuke lo soltó, si seguía así lo más probable era que lo asesinara y a él meterlo en la cárcel, sin tener la oportunidad de haberse acostado con el rubio.

- Llegamos – abrió la puerta el chofer. Todos salieron uno por uno, sin hacer algún comentario, nadie los miró, sólo Gaara que le sonrió burlesco y Sasori, después de tenderle una servilleta para que se limpiará.

- No hables de más – aconsejo para después seguir a los demás.

- Maldito Naruto – apretó los puños, ese rubio se las pagaría, tarde o temprano se las pagaría.

**_._**

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

No era por que saldría con Sasuke, tampoco por que quería retomar su conquista sobre él, era más bien para dejarle claro que era demasiado bueno para él.

- Ahora sí que te esmeraste Naruto – sonrió divertido Konohamaru a su primo al verlo frente al espejo tratando de sentar sus rebeldes cabellos.

- ¡Maldita sea! – terminó por revolver sus cabellos al saber que no iba a lograr acomodarlos -, claro que lo hice, incluso ahora puedo enamorarte a ti, ¿no es verdad? – le lanzó un beso con la mano haciendo a su primo hacer unas cuentas maniobras para que ese beso ni siquiera lo rozara.

- ¡Naruto!, ¡déjame en paz o le contare a mi abuela de tu homosexualidad! – lo señaló amenazador, sabía que era el punto débil de su primo.

- ¡No te atrevas! – le aventó el peine que estaba en el mueble frente al espejo -, ¡yo mismo les diré-ttebayo!

- Sí, claro, ¿cuándo?

- Yo… - sus palabras se atoraron en su boca, ¿cuándo?, cuando se sintiera listo de decirle a su familia que el pequeño de la casa era gay y no iba a poder darles nietos – cuando tenga novio-ttebayo – ignoró el tema volviendo a lo suyo.

**_._**

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- ¡Kyaa!, ¡vamos a escuchar a Neji cantar! – gritaba emocionado Lee junto a Ten-Ten, quien estaba igual que él, sólo que lo escondía más.

- Lee, compórtate, estaremos en presencia de sus compañeros, no debemos ser mal educados – lo regañó la castaña después de suspirar tratando de ahogar su emoción.

- ¡Pero nunca he escuchado a Neji cantar! – se defendió infantilmente.

- Yo tampoco pero no estoy tan histérica como tú, ¿o sí?

- No…

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡Ya viene! – dejo a su amiga inclinada hacia delante (donde antes estaba él) para ir a correr hacia donde estaban los acompañantes de su amigo… sin su amigo.

- ¿Y Neji? – preguntó Ten-Ten al notar su notable ausencia.

- Decidió que era mejor no acompañarnos – respondió Sasori después de que Sasuke ignorara olímpicamente a la chica morena para ir directamente hacia donde estaba el rubio platicando animadamente con sus amigos, al parecer, muy divertidos.

- ¿En serio? – arqueó la ceja desconfiada, aunque no era tan difícil de creer.

- Neji necesita descansar, él hizo prácticamente todo para la reunión que por cierto fue un éxito, merece un descanso, ¿no crees? – le sonrió de forma extraña la rubia con vestimenta… sensual, redes.

- Seguro – dio media vuelta para ir junto a Lee con sus amigos. Temari frunció el ceño, ¿y esa quién se creía para dar media vuelta así en su presencia?, cualquier otra chica desearía que le dirigiera la palabra, incluso se sentirían afortunadas de estar en su presencia.

- Naruto…

Estaban divirtiéndose ante las ocurrencias del rubio, que no dejaba de hablar y hacer movimientos con las manos al hablar, sabían la razón, estaba MUY nervioso, y esa voz les había arruinado el momento al ver al rubio tensarse y no seguir con su divertido relato.

- ¡Sasuke-teme! – le sonrió ampliamente recibiendo un golpe como respuesta - ¿¡qué demonios te sucede Sasuke bastardo! – reprochó con lagrimillas cayendo por sus azules ojos.

- Dobe – masculló desviando la mirada -, ¿qué haces vestido así? – lo volvió a mirar curioso, la primera vez que lo había visto parecía sacado de la calle, después había cambiado a una apariencia punk casi emo, y al final parecía un tipo de la alta sociedad, todo un hijo de papi con TODO pegado al cuerpo, comenzaba a dudar de su estabilidad emocional.

- Pues ya vez…

- Creo que eso es obvio, dobe – sonrió burlesco, haciendo molestar graciosamente al rubio.

- ¡Cállate! – se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda -, será mejor que nos vayamos – jaló a su primo que bien se estaba divirtiendo con Akamaru hacia la salida, tenía que huir de ahí, ¡ya!.

- Voy contigo – apresuró su paso para darle alcance al rubio, no lo dejaría escapar tan rápido.

Siguiendo sus pasos estaban los hermanos Sobaku No, los mayores intentando en vano hacer sonreír al pequeño Gaara que aún teniendo la misma cara de amargado que siempre, parecía estar con su natural aura asesina querer salir de un momento a otro, ¿la razón?, Naruto.

- Está encaprichado, no estés tan celoso hermanito – le revolvió el cabello su hermana mayor haciéndose ganadora de una mirada fulminante de parte de su pelirrojo.

- No estoy celoso – siseó arrugando la nariz y apretando el paso para alejarse lo más posible de sus hermanos.

- Espero que no termine odiando a Naruto – suspiró la rubia resignada -, después de todo si quiero tener unos lindos niños rubios de ojos azules como yo, debo escoger bien a mi prospecto.

Kankuro mejor no dijo nada, sabía que darle la contraría a su querida hermana era como ir al infierno por propia voluntad teniendo la opción del cielo, Sasori sólo sonrió levemente divertido, era divertido imaginar la cara que pondría Sasuke o Neji al escucharla decir eso.

**_._**

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Cuando entraron a la sala se sintieron incómodos, principalmente por que desde que salieron del hotel, Naruto y Sasuke no habían dejado de discutir sobre lo que sea que pasará frente a ellos, que si era pelirroja natural o no, si aquel antro era mejor que el otro, que si uno era mejor que el otro, más atractivo, en todas Sasuke tenía razón, pero Naruto no quería rendirse.

- ¿Quién comienza? – preguntó la rubia cruzándose de piernas dándose aire con su abanico después de un tiempo en silencio, interrumpido sólo por ocasionales "dobe" o "teme".

- Si tantas ganas tienes de que comience, hazlo tú – respondió Shikamaru bostezando sin tener la decencia de cubrirse la boca.

- Bien, como insisten tanto – sonrió poniéndose de pie cerrando su abanico, detrás de ella estaba Kankuro haciéndole señas con la mano, Shikamaru frunció el ceño al saber que era lo que le decía el moreno: "morirás"

Al comenzar a cantar, la rubia llamó la atención de todos, que la miraban sin creérsela, esa chica, arrogante, altiva, guapa, sexy y seductora por naturaleza tenía una voz que complementaba, era de esperarse, cantaba muy bien a decir verdad, y ninguno podía mentirse y decirse que no era buena.

- ¡Canta muy bien-ttebayo! – exclamó el rubio poniendo su completa atención a la canción que cantaba su clona.

- No lo hace tan bien – suspiró Sasuke restándole importancia, celoso a decir verdad de que el rubio se emocionara por su compañera.

- Seguro tú cantas tan mal que intentas sentirte mejor criticando a los demás, creo que ese es tu problema teme – lo miró el rubio pensativo, lo decía en serio pero la breve carcajada de Sasuke le interrumpió la seriedad por completo.

- Claro dobe, seguro el que canta mal eres tú – sonrió arrogante, haciendo al rubio fruncir el ceño ofendido, muy ofendido.

- Te reto.

- Eso mismo quería escuchar – se inclinaron hacia el otro, con chispas cayendo entre ellos.

La rubia estaba tan entrada en su afinación que tardó en reaccionar al verse con sus manos vacías, sin el micrófono en ellas, iba a gritar molesta, pero Sasuke se encargó de hacerle olvidarse de su molestia al susurrarle algunas cosas al oído que la hicieron sonreír de forma zorruna y asentir con la cabeza, para después sentarse esperando impaciente a que el rubio parado en medio del lugar cantara.

**_._**

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Sí, debía confesar que tal vez su plan era malvado, pero no veía otra posibilidad para vengarse como era debido, se fuero sin él al karaoke, bien, todo era por que querían estar con el rubio lo antes posible, bien, él les daría tiempo de estar con él, todo el tiempo que quisieran, claro, si terminaban de arreglar lo que un pequeño accidente había causado.

**_._**

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Lo miraban sorprendidos, hasta Gaara lo miraba sin creérselo, ¿eso se escondía detrás de toda la voz chillona de aquel rubio que no hacia otra cosa más que gritar?

En medio de la canción, Temari estiró su mano hacia el azabache, que rápidamente le tendió un billete, no fue necesario que viera si era de la cantidad acordada, era lo menos importante en ese momento, ahora lo que importaba, era la voz que poseía aquel chico de ojos azules.

- Wow… - fue lo único que logró decir Kankuro cuando el rubio hubo terminado de cantar exhausto, se había esforzado demasiado -. Fue…

- … impresionante – terminó su hermano menor de decir soltando el aire que había retenido para poder escuchar bien.

- Mis respetos Naruto, de verdad… - decía Knakuro tratando de salir del shock, en el que aún estaban dentro de él, Sasuke, Gaara y Temari.

- Sí, tener el valor de cantar con esa voz, debe ser traumante – salió del shock Gaara acomodándose en su asiento – de verdad cantas horrible, y tu amigos no nos advirtieron – miró al grupo del rubio que se quitaban tapones de los oído para no escuchar al rubio cantar.

- Eres… sorprendente Naruto – sonrió Sasuke arrogante levantándose, era su turno de cantar.

.

..

.

**Continuará:**


	14. Capitulo 9: Comienza la guerra

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9**

_Comienza la guerra _

**_._**

El sol le pegaba sobre las sábanas, cada vez sentía más incomodidad, el sol le quemaba, y cada vez más su mal humor crecía, crecía, y crecía.

Se destapó bruscamente poniendo los pies sobre el frío piso, se quedó sentado mirando a su inocente primo dormido al otro lado de la habitación, sin que el sol le pegara fuertemente, sin dolor de cabeza, sin el orgullo lastimado y sin haber sido humillado. Por unos momentos le vino a su mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior, el _maldito _azabache sabía cantar como los mismísimos dioses, ¿qué más podía esperar?, si aquel encanto hecho hombre era perfecto, era de esperarse.

- Buen día primo Na… ¿Naruto? – se terminó de despertar el moreno al ver las manos de su rubio primo cerca de su cuello, pero lo que definitivamente le asustaba era que sus ojos habían dejado de ser azules para pasar a un color como carmesí, se asustó, eso sucedía cuando estaba muy, muy enojado, y podía llegar a desconocer incluso a su propia familia, lo sabía, por eso no dudo en defenderse por defensa propia.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Se levantó con dolor de cabeza, miró a su alrededor notando que se había levantado tarde, y su compañero de habitación no había tenido la decencia de despertarlo. Salió de su habitación con gran pesar, ese día no era el suyo, y si las cosas seguían así lo más probable era que la primera persona en decir algo que no le pareciera iba a conocer las consecuencias de un Sasuke molesto.

- Maldito Sasuke – y esa había sido sin duda alguna el suplico de que fuera su victima, giró el rostro con una vena en la frente y mirada diabólica, preparado para hacer sufrir a…

- Dobe – sonrió burlón, todo su mal humor se había disipado, ahora que recordaba como fue que llegó a tener ese dolor de cabeza, no le importaba del todo, lo podía soportar -, ¿te divertiste ayer?

- Ja, já, no sabes como me divertí – respondió sarcástico, cruzándose de brazos recargándose en la pared de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, espera… - el rubio lo miró interrogativo, parecía que recordaba algo de repente -, ¿viniste a matarme con tu súper canto?

Naruto frunció el entrecejo, ¿qué iba a saber él que el muy maldito tenía buena voz?, ¡debía tener algún defecto!, pero no, resulta que era perfecto, y eso era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida –ser cortejado por alguien así-, de no ser por que había salido humillado al final.

- Vine a invitarte a ir con nosotros a las ruinas, pero como veo que tienes problemas con la cabeza será mejor que no, quizás y sale contagioso – suspiró comenzando a caminar lejos del azabache, siendo detenido por el brazo de éste.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me duele la cabeza? – le miró con la ceja enarcada, Naruto se sorprendió, ¿le dolía la cabeza?

- Te dije que no bebieras mucho – lo regañó cruzándose de brazos nuevamente -, eso te pasa por brindar tanto-ttebayo.

- Fue por que quería olvidar lo que escuche, no debes culparme, cualquiera quisiera olvidarlo.

- Teme – le sacó la lengua antes de irse molesto.

- ¿Por qué me invitas? – lo siguió curioso, de verdad que no lo entendía.

- Mis amigos me retaron – desvió la mirada con reproche, no era mentira, era verdad, lo habían "obligado" a invitar al teme.

_Flash Back:_

_- ¡Maldito Naruto! – lo golpeó Ten-Ten en la cabeza nuevamente -, ¡si estás tan molesto por lo sucedido anoche ve a asustar a Sasuke en lugar de a tu primo!_

_- No fue mi intención – desvió la mirada con reproche, mientras se sobaba el chichón que la castaña le había causado._

_- ¡No me importa!, ¡ahora vas y lo invitas a ir con nosotros a las ruinas!_

_- ¿¡Qué! – tanto el rubio como los demás se sorprendieron, ¿qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?_

_- ¡Si tan molesto estás ve y pelea con él!, ¡no por nada tienes un tío que es maestro de Historia!, además – inhaló aire con paciencia -, debes de demostrarle que no te importa que piense mal de ti._

_-…_

_Fin de flash back._

Ahora que lo pensaba con más claridad, se daba cuenta de una cosa. Era un idiota, ¿cómo podía llegar a dejarse llevar tan fácilmente?, todo por la sonrisa dulce, palabras conmovedoras y golpes rudos de su querida amiga.

- Entonces está bien, iré, a cambio de ti, yo te are ganar la apuesta.

- ¿Apuesta? – se detuvo mirándolo confundido.

- Hasta la tarde Naruto…

- ¿Quién dijo que será en la tarde?

Sasuke lo volteó a ver, ¿no sería en la tarde cuando él tenía tiempo?

- A las 4 estaría bien, supongo – se marchó el rubio con su pequeño monologo, dejando un poco confundido al azabache.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Temari sonrió divertida, aquel chico de verdad era listo, mira que discutir de esa forma por lo perezoso que era, era simplemente divertido, y si lo miraba bien, era lindo.

- Sabes Shikamaru… - lo interrumpió acercándose a él sensualmente, sin lograr abrirle más los ojos -, dicen las estadísticas que las leonas se sienten atraídas principalmente por los leones de melena larga – se le acercó lo suficiente como para que sólo le prestara atención a ella -, ¿crees que sea verdad Shikamaru?, grrrr…- ronroneó moviendo sus hombros graciosamente, mientras le sonreía coqueta.

- Y los leones por las leonas de pelaje corto – desvió la mirada aburrido, sorprendiendo a la rubia, ¿había sido rechazada?, ¡tenía el cabello corto!, ¡era rubia!, ¡lista!, ¡hermosa!, ¡lo que todo hombre y mujer desearía! -, así que…

- ¡Definitivamente no eres un genio! – se subió el escote yéndose de ahí molesta, confundiendo al moreno.

- Iba a decir que era perfecta – suspiró con pereza -, las mujeres sí que son problemáticas.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

No sabían que pasaba, en el auto, Shikamaru y Temari estaban separados por Sasuke, quien estaba sentado frente a Naruto, para mala suerte del rubio, a su lado se había sentado Neji, quien por alguna razón se le había antojado ir.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Temari? – preguntó Sasori a Kankuro al llegar al lugar y mirar que no había hablado con nadie y sólo se dedicaba a seguir a Gaara de forma pensativa.

- No lo sé, había salido muy conquistadora de la habitación en la mañana y rato después regresó gritando que jamás en la vida la habían humillado tanto – se encogió de hombros -. Juro que cuando sepa quien le hizo eso se arrepentirá – sus ojos que generalmente eran alegres, se volvieron serios y fríos, ahora sí parecía hermano de Sasori y Gaara.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- Ya deja de seguirme – ordenó el pelirrojo después de estar un rato reteniendo las ganas de empujar a su hermana lo más lejos posible de él, se sentía terriblemente acosado.

- Ahora más que nunca necesito de tu aura asesina, alejas a todos, eso me ayudara – respondió sin mirarlo, revisando todo el perímetro, encontrándose con la mirada obscura del moreno, le sacó la lengua y desvió la mirada.

- ¿Estás en tus días? – el rostro de la rubia se sonrojo después de escucharlo.

- ¡No hagas ese tipo de preguntas Gaara-chan!

El rostro del pelirrojo se petrifico –más de lo normal- al escucharla, ¿le había dicho "chan"?. Dio media vuelta dando grandes zancadas para alejarse lo más posible de ella, ¡no quería ir a la cárcel por asesinato a su hermana mayor!, no por que fuera su hermana, que va, pero aún tenía algo que hacer antes de ir a prisión, por que estaba seguro que si las cosas seguían como seguían, terminaría encerrado en alguno de aquellos lugares.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

No había despegado su vista de ellos en todo el trayecto, había tratado de incomodar al rubio con su sola presencia en el auto –lo que consiguió rápidamente- sacando su aura asesina en una medida especifica, a cada cosa que el rubio hacia alguna observación, él se encargaba de hacerle ver lo ignorante que podía ser respecto al tema, pero claro, el rubio no estaba solo, y Sasuke lo corregía, humillándolo a él en el proceso.

- Lee… - llamó a su amigo, quien rápido lo atendió, como era de esperarse-, ¿aquí hay un lugar apartado de todos?

- Muchos… - le miró extrañado -, ¿por qué?

- Sasuke y el cabeza hueca se dirigen a uno – respondió sin apartar la vista de donde Sasuke había acorralado al rubio.

- ¿¡Qué! – se reunieron todos, al parecer habían escuchado al castaño con claridad, claro, ese había sido el plan, que todos escucharan, para que todos fueran allá y para que Sasuke les dé la explicación que esperaba. Sonrió de lado al notar como su amiga Ten-Ten era la primera en caminar, dirigiendo al grupo, él simplemente los siguió, conociendo al azabache, no podía perderse de lo que sucedería.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Se la estaba pasando bien, muy bien, de no ser por que el castaño de ojos perlados le corregía todo lo que decía de forma burlona, ¿¡qué carajo tenía aquel chico contra él! ¡No le había hecho nada!, pero para su suerte – o desgracia – el adonis a su vez, corregía al castaño con tal tranquilidad, que hasta él le sorprendía, luego miraba al castaño molesto y eso lo hacía desviar la mirada, acaso, ¿no era el único enemigo de aquel chico?, quiso llorar y compartir sus experiencias con el Teme, pero eso ya sería demasiado patético.

- Dobe – lo había llamado el pálido, con al parecer, el sobrenombre que le había puesto su futuro chico.

- ¿Qué quieres Teme? – recalcó la última palabra para darle a entender que no le agrada mucho ese tal "dobe".

- ¿Te das cuenta de que nos hemos separado del grupo y justo vamos a un lugar apartado?

- No, ¿y q… - se detuvó en seco mirándo a todos lados, era verdad, ¡se habían separado!, ¡sus compañeros iban muy atrás!, ¡él estaba sólo con Sasuke!, ¡y lo empujaba a la parte posterior de aquel pedazo de piedra hecha ruina! -, Sasu… - sus reclamos fueron acallados por el beso del azabache, quien tan sólo llegaron ahí, lo beso como si fuera suyo…

_Sí, sólo eso fue, achuuuu, un amor de verano,_

_Sí, sólo eso fue, achuuuu un amor en vano…_

Le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado, debía admitirlo, y el muy maldito no hacia más que seguirlo provocando, si así era el amor no quería despertarse jamás, por que ya había encontrado en ese sueño a su principe que lo salvaría de la maldad de su abuela, huirían juntos y…, ¿por qué demonios pensaba tanto cuando tenía a Sasuke besándolo tan fieramente como él?

- ¡Váyanse a follar a otro lado par de calenturientos! – los dos se separaron rápidamente, no se lo esperaban, ahí, frente a ellos estaban TODOS mirándolos de forma picara, los habían pillado.

- Ah…, este…, yo… - Naruto ya ni sabía que decir, estaba tan rojo como u tómate, no sabía que hacer, estaba tan avergonzado que…

- Vez Kankuro – interrumpió sus pensamientos el azabache llamando la atención de todos nuevamente -, tal vez se me resistió en un comienzo pero lo he conseguido, este rubio ha caído a mis pies – sonrió arrogante, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su camisa bruscamente como si hubiera sido asqueroso besarlo…

_Asqueroso. _Naruto lo miró sorprendido, igual que los demás, ¿había dicho lo que había dicho? _Asqueroso. _

- Oye, Sasuke… - trató Temari de hacerle saber que muchos lo habían malinterpretado, aunque era obvio que era eso lo que quería hacer -, creo que no te escuche.

- Tenías razón – se encogió de hombros acercándose a ella, abrazándola por la cintura -, nadie se me puede resistir, y menos un rubio cabeza hueca – se alejó del grupo seguido por Neji, Sasori y Kankuro, Gaara no se había movido de su lugar, seguía mirando a Naruto, que parecía estar en un estado de shock.

- ¡Oye tú hijo de… - Kiba se le iba a lanzar encima, pero Sasuke se le adelanto golpeándolo con el puño cerrado.

- No te atrevas a terminar esa oración – le miró molesto, nadie, ¡absolutamente nadie se metía con su madre y vivía para contarlo!

- Déjalo Kiba – pidió Naruto desde el lugar donde estaba con la cabeza gacha -, no es bueno mezclarse con la basura.

- Claro dobe, vámonos, ya me divertí mucho – se alejó con los demás, ahora sí Gaara los siguió, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que llegando al hotel tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar el mal humor que se cargaría el azabache.

- Naruto, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la chica mirándolo preocupada, ese era claro había sido un duro golpe para su amigo.

- Sí…, yo… - miró a sus amigos, odiaba verlos preocupados por él -, ¡estoy bien-ttebayo! – se lanzó a reír fuertemente, claramente falso -, será mejor que sigamos viendo, ya después pensare en algo para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a ese bastardo – les sonrió de forma tan macabra que sabía que ese chico, por muy ingenuo que fuera, cumpliría lo que había dicho, ya no estaban molestos con Sasuke, ahora sólo le tenían lástima, ese chico, iba a sufrir la furia de, no sólo Naruto, si no también, toda la furia que le habían heredado los Namizake. La guerra había comenzado.

.

..

.

**Continuará:**

**Bueno, he dejado los comentarios abiertos para anonimos, no quería hacerlo, pero la petición de una amiga es ****difícil de negar, así que haber que sucede, realmente me dan miedo e_e**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	15. Capítulo 10: ¿Venganza sabor Naruto?

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

_¿Venganza sabor Namizake?_

**_._**

Finalmente se había desecho de todas esas ropas que no le acomodaban en absoluto, finalmente veía lo estúpido que seguro le había parecido a todos, y ahora, finalmente se sentía…

- ¡Deseoso de venganza! – gritó azotando la mesa con un puño asustando a sus compañeros. – jeje, lo siento-ttebayo – se rascó la nuca distraídamente mientras se volvía a sentar.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Había llegado a su habitación, no había pronunciado palabra, se había acostado y olvidado de él, ¿qué importaba?, mucho, se estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar lo conocía demasiado bien, tan bien que incluso se permitía llevar una cuenta regresiva.

_Dos…, uno…_

- ¿Quién fue el idiota que decidió ir para allá? – rodó los ojos mientras le daba la espalada en su cama. – Digo, nadie hubiera ido para allá, lo sé, alguien nos vio y decidió ir de chismoso.

- ¿Qué importa?

- ¿Qué que importa? – se sentó en su cama encendiendo la lámpara para verlo, Gaara supo al instante que no sería una buena noche. – Era mi oportunidad para violar al dobe – respondió al asentimiento del otro.

- Violarlo, claro – sonrió sarcástico -, Sasuke, tú jamás violarías a alguien, mucho menos a uno de tus retos.

- Iba a decir que me rogó – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Ya duérmete, ya le ganaste, ya sé feliz – se giró de nuevo dándole la espalda, lo mejor era cortar el tema y dormir, le agradaba Sasuke, que le agradaba, ¡lo amaba literalmente!, pero no lo soportaba cuando se ponía a quejarse de todo, todo lo que había causado él, a menos que no estuviera a punto de dormir.

Un profundo silencio inundo la habitación, por fin podía dormir en paz, había escuchado como había apagado de nuevo la lámpara, se cobijaba, ya por fin podía dormir como se debía…

- ¿Sabes quién fue? – se volvió a sentar prendiendo la lámpara, mirando la silueta de su compañero de habitación, inmóvil en la cama.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Inhalo el aire de las mañanas, se sentía de buen humor, no era normal ya que lo sucedido en las ruinas aún le traía tragos amargos, lo que sucedía, era que ya sabía que hacer, tenía su plan para darle por fin a ese bastardo del demonio algo con lo que aprendería lo que era meterse con Uzumaki Naruto, y no de la forma tan romántica que había querido pensar.

- ¡Tú maldito usuratonkachi! – apenas había salido de su habitación, encima de él se había lanzado el azabache de forma abrupta. Ya era tarde, le diría que lo había perdido por idiota y todas esas cosas que decían las novelas cuando dos personas se separaban, por algo se le había lanzado con tanta pasión, ¿no?

- Sasuke…

- ¿Dónde están? – bien, aquella mirada no era la pasión que esperaba, era más bien furia contenida con una pizca de pasión, sólo una pizca. ¿¡De qué demonios hablaba!

- ¿De qué hablas? – se trató de soltar, no le agradaba nada a lo que iba ese asunto.

- No te hagas… - apretó más para no dejarle escapar, que ni crea eso -, sé que te sientes humillado por mi y todas esas estupideces, pero ésto es demasiado.

_¿Ésto? _Bien, ahora sí que estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, no entendía nada y no alcanzaría a decirlo si le seguía apretando así la camisa.

- Sasuke, espera – ¡gracias a dios lo habían llegado a rescatar!, el amigo de su enemigo… ¡pero lo habían salvado de una muerte dolorosa! – Déjale hablar.

- Confiesa dobe, no tendré compasión de ti – amenazó sacudiéndose las manos sin dejar de lado esa fría mirada que le dirigía, incluso parecía que tenían destellos color escarlata.

- No sé de que me hablas-ttebayo – se cruzó de brazos arrugando la nariz, se había vuelto loco.

- ¡Tú, maldito …

- Sasuke – suspiró Gaara al verlo lanzarse nuevamente al rubio, era obvio que no sabía nada de lo que sucedía, pero aún así, ¿quién más podría haber sido si no la persona que su amigo humillo públicamente?

- ¡Déjame! – dio media vuelta para irse, dejaría que se tranquilicen o se maten, lo que sucediera primero, después de todo no estaba de humor para separar a dos crios que parecían vivir en la prehistoria todavía, mucho menos con la noche que había pasado.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- ¿Por qué no los separaste? – interrogaba molesta Temari, que caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de su hermano pequeño, mientras azotaba su abanico en la palma de su mano.

- No tenía por que – respondió cortante, la rubia le miró con el ceño fruncido, nunca cambiaría.

- ¡Mira como quedó! – señaló al azabache, que estaba sentado en la cama, siendo atendido por Neji, golpear a Naruto no había sido tan sencillo como había pensado, la sabandija se sabía defender, ¡le había dejado marcas a su hermoso rostro!

- En especial el golpe en la nariz – comentó Neji sorprendiendo al Uchiha, no se esperaba que notara **ese** golpe.

- Eso no lo hizo Naruto – lo miró Gaara sonriendo de lado, Sasuke apretó los puños, si no fuera por que el Hyuuga sabía curar heridas como todos los hyuuga, en ese momento se le aventaría a Gaara, y no para rodar por el sofá haciendo todas esas cosas que Temari se empeñaba en interrumpir, más bien para cobrárselas.

_Flash Back:_

_- ¿Sabes quién fue?_

_Sasuke miró a su compañero, realmente se esperaba una respuesta, sabía que el pelirrojo no dormiría hasta que él lo hiciera, así que se sentía libre de preguntar, pero había algo muy importante con su "amigo", toda la importancia que él le daba a los cuidados con su piel, el pálido se lo daba a sus horas de sueño, la única respuesta que había recibido había sido un almohadazo justo en su nariz._

_Fin de Flash Back._

Neji seguía sin prestar atención, al parecer las cosas le habían salido mejor de lo que había planeado, ya no era que pasarías más tiempo encerrados, era que ahora como bono extra se había desecho de forma rápida y simple del rubio, no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa de burla, que bien vista fue por Gaara que en ningún momento pensó que el rubio había sido el culpable.

- Cambiando de tema – interrumpió los reproches del azabache -, ¿no crees que es un poco raro Sasuke?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le miró serio captando también la atención de los otros dos. El castaño al sentir la mirada de Gaara en él, era obvio que lo había descubierto, lástima no tenía pruebas de ello.

- Ayer no tomamos en ningún momento la computadora, los archivos pudieron haber sido borrados antes – comentó fijándose de nuevo en el pelinegro que le miraba curioso -, además llegamos antes que ellos, estuvimos todo el día en el hotel, si Naruto hubiera sido lo habríamos sabido, digo, no es muy inteligente que digamos.

- Entonces…

- Alguien más se encargó de borrar todo.

- ¿Quién más pudo haber sido? – cuestionó la rubia dejando de jugar con su abanico.

- Aquella persona que no estuvo con nosotros cuando fue el karaoke, y señaló el lugar donde Sasuke intentó violar a Naruto – se encogió de hombros – Neji Hyuuga.

Tanto Sasuke como Temari lo voltearon a ver, el chico había terminado de sanar una herida, se había levantado y los miraba fijamente.

- No tienes pruebas – dijo secante mirándolo a los ojos.

- Suficiente con lo que acabas de decir – se levantó Sasuke tomándolo de la camisa molesto, furioso -, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

- No fui yo.

Cruzaron miradas por mucho tiempo, Sasuke molesto y Neji serio, no le intimidaba, claro que no, no podía tocarlo aunque lo amenazara con ello todo el tiempo.

- Haremos el trabajo mañana, hoy tengo cosas que hacer – lo soltó el azabache saliendo de ahí, tenía que disculparse con el rubio, bien, cuando estuvieran solos.

- Es lo más bajo que has hecho hasta ahora Neji, felicidades, rompiste tu propio record – dijo la rubia irónica después de haber visto a su amigo irse de ahí.

No respondió, sólo miraba al pelirrojo molesto, que ni se molestaba en regresarle la mirada, sólo la mantenía.

- Debo recordarle que hoy es la junta – dio media vuelta saliendo de ahí también, por poco todo le hubiera salido como planeaba, de no ser por que el muy maldito de Gaara había descubierto todo.

En la habitación sólo se escuchó el suspiro de Temari, Gaara clavó su vista en ella, que había comenzado a darse aire con su abanico.

- El muy idiota se está dejando llevar fácilmente.

- Es su problema.

- Aún así Gaara – miró a su hermano menor con tranquilidad -, sabemos bien por que lo hace, después de todo la sangre los une.

- Ni un cuarto…

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Por unos momentos pensó que Sasuke, a pesar de ser un maldito bastardo, era alguien honesto, por que nunca le había dicho que lo amaba, nunca, sólo que lo intentaría conquistar, pero el muy bastardo resulto ser de lo peor, inculpándolo de algo que no cometió por el simple hecho de haberlo humillado, como si él fuera tan maldito para meterse en algo que no fuera de él.

- Naruto – y ahora el muy bastardo tenía la intención de volver a acercársele, por quien sabe que, como si fuera tan idiota, lo mejor sería ignorarlo –, dobe.

_-_ Teme – no le quedaba más remedio que hacerle caso, estaba seguro que de lo contrario no le dejaría pasar.

- He encontrado al culpable, así que no eres culpable. – una vena apareció en su frente, ¿qué debería hacer?, ¿aplaudirle por su gran hazaña o golpearlo por estúpido?

- Que bien – se limitó a responder siguiendo su camino, tenía que llegar a una tienda y comprar un ramen antes de que las ansias lo devoraran vivo. No quería golpear su hermoso rostro, no lo hizo cuando se comenzaron a pelear, no lo haría ahorita, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

- ¿A dónde vas? – lo siguió, ya todo aclarado él podía volver a su trabajo de seducirlo, aunque ya haya ganado, ¿cierto?

- No te importa.

- ¿Sigues molesto por lo ocurrido en las ruinas?

- Escucha maldito teme – le encaró sorprendiendo al azabache, no se esperaba que estuviera tan molesto, por que, ¿quién podría enojarse con él? -, me voy a vengar por lo que me has hecho, no te dejare en paz, y si antes pensaba en hacerlo liviano, todo cambio en cuanto me inculpaste, te "disculpaste" y me volviste a joder, así que prepárate, por que a la próxima, sabrás lo que verdaderamente es una venganza sabor Uzumaki Naruto – volvió a dar media vuelta, metiendo nuevamente sus manos en el las bolsas de su chamarra, dispuesto a comer ese ramen a como diera lugar.

Por su parte, Sasuke se quedó inmóvil en aquel lugar, mirando como se alejaba de él, sonrió juguetón, al parecer después de todo, no sería tan aburrido como pensaba.

La estaré esperando, Naruto.

.

..

.

**Continuará:**

**¡Hola!, disculpen, tarde mucho, pero es que se descompuso mi compu y tengo la manía de leerme todos los fic ****antes de poner el mío, así que aquí esta.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, ahora...**

_**Delaila:**_

**Etto, supongo que estás molesta, de verdad me sorprendí por que me sentí acosada, pero ****no me he sentido ofendida, descuida ^^U**

**No es mi intención ofender a nadie, simplemente trato de sonar realista, hem..., sé que no tengo un diploma en literatura, ****pero espero tener uno algún día, aunque al paso que voy lo dudo mucho, yo realmente no me doy aires de superioridad, ****me exigo mucho, pero me llena de molestia saber que nunca queda como deseo, por más que me esfuerzo, ****así que lo sigo intentando, pero espero que las demás personas se esfuercen más y logren hacerlo mejor, por que sé que ****pueden, sólo intento podera ayudarles, nunca he querido que se ofendan, y si no me critican a mi es por que realmente no les interesa mi ****historia, yo leo lo que me interesa y lo que no lo ignoro, sólo trato de ayudar, así que espero que no tengas una mala imagen de mi, ****de verdad que no quisiera eso.**

**Ahora...**

**¡Gracias por leer!.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	16. Capitulo 11: Aburrida Venganza

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11**

_~Aburrida Venganza~_

**_._**

_Uzumaki… Uzumaki… ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes? _No lo sabía pero de algo estaba seguro, Naruto se vengaría de él a lo mejor, muy pronto, debía mantenerse preparado, pues sabía bien lo que aquello podía significar.

- Mañana en la tarde saldremos a otra reunión – volteó a mirarlo levemente molesto, se había hundido en sus pensamientos, lo sabía por que no había escuchado cuando Sasori había tocado la puerta. Conocía a Sasori, sabía que aunque lo correteara una banda de maniacos asesinos, jamás entraría en algún lugar sin tocar la puerta antes, ni siquiera a su propia casa.

- Ésto me está jodiendo cada día más – gruñó sobándose la cabeza antes de pedirle que se fuera, para poder dormir tranquilo.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Suspiró nuevamente tratando de calmarse, no quería enojarse, no quería golpearlo, bueno, siendo sinceros, sí que quería golpearlo, pero no se sentía de ánimos como para hacerlo, se masajeó suavemente la sien antes de dar media vuelta e irse, en definitiva, su querido amigo, tenía varios problemas mentales, ya después se los reclamaría… a la única persona cuerda de su familia, Iruka.

- Estás demente Naruto - comentó Shikamaru recargado en la pared del estacionamiento del hotel, tal vez debería seguir los pasos de la castaña e irse a dormir, no se veía bien estar tocando las llantas de una camioneta negra en medio de la noche, aunque se sorprendía que para ese tipo de personas que parecían no tuviera una alarma.

- Un poco más y vamos a dormir-ttebayo – sonrió travieso el rubio desde el suelo, tal vez sí era muy infantil, pero esa era su actitud, no podía cambiarla, por más que todas las mujeres que conocía le golpearan la cabeza, no podía ser distinto – Listo – se levantó escondiendo el arma blanca en el bolso de su chamarra.

- No tengo nada que ver con esto Naruto – suspiró el moreno dando media vuelta hacia su habitación, tenía sueño y Choji seguramente ya estaba muy dormido como para abrirle la puerta a media noche.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Cerró los ojos con suavidad, inhaló todo el aire posible y después exhalo, no se sentía bien, y estar en esa situación sólo quería hacer que se volviese asesino.

¿Quién había sido? El rubio probablemente.

¿Por qué? Sasuke probablemente.

¿Cuándo? En la noche probablemente.

¿El vigilante? Se había quedado dormido probablemente.

¿Su orgullo? Bajo probablemente.

¿El mundo? En su contra probablemente.

¿Justo? Ni una jodida, ¿por qué le ponchaba las llantas a su auto?, ¿qué le había echo ella a él?, ¡Nada!, su único pecado había sido estar con el hombre equivocado, ¿y qué?, ¿le importaba?, ¡No!, pero aún así… su bebé…

- ¡Temari! – se asustó Kankuro al verla caer sin remedio al suelo agonizando… exageradamente.

- ¡Mi auto! – lloró en el suelo mientras los demás la veían sin hacer nada, claro, como no había sido a ellos a quienes les habían lastimado una parte de su ser, que les valiera, ¿no?

- Sólo fueron las llantas – trató de sonar razonable el pelirrojo a un lado de ella.

- Bien, sólo fueron las llantas, ¿no? – se levantó cambiando drásticamente su estado de animo, todos ya sabían lo que venía. – Pues por sólo esas llantas, irán a conseguirse un taxi – dio media vuelta adentrándose nuevamente al hotel, buscaría a ese rubio y le haría pagar las consecuencias.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

A veces no podía creer lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su rubio amigo, para tener el descaro de reír por la ventana al ver todo lo que sucedía, era simplemente… inmaduro… Aunque siendo honestos no le importaba, si no, la rubia que había caído al suelo dramáticamente, ese era su único interés.

Naruto detuvo sus carcajadas al mirar al azabache verlo burlón, para después desviar la vista a unos metros a un lado de él, volteó a ver que era, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

- ¡Tú!

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Él sabía bien quien lo había hecho, era también más que claro que ella también lo sabía, se había adentrado de nuevo al hotel, él sabía lo que haría, aunque no comprendía, ¿eso era lo mejor que aquel cabeza hueca podía hacer?

Alzó su vista a la ventana del 5to piso donde el rey de los idiotas los miraba riéndose tontamente, después se puso serio al notar que lo había pillado, pero su atención se la ganó su rubia compañera que había aparecido en aquel piso, a unos metros de distancia, sonrió burlón. Lo siguiente que miró, había sido a la chica señalar al rubio, asustándolo evidentemente, tenía la necesidad de ir a burlarse de él frente a su cara.

- No tardes, ya llame al taxi – escuchó decir a Sasori antes de adentrarse al hotel también.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Esa macabra chica de verdad que daba miedo cuando se molestaba, incluso le había quitado el sueño a Shikamaru, y eso ya era decir mucho. Lo había golpeado, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez era aquella la razón por la que se había vuelto gay, las mujeres eran demasiado rudas para él.

- ¡Tú sólo quieres fastidiarme igual que tu amiguito! – aferró su agarre en su camisa dispuesta a destrozársela.

- Lo…, lo siento…, yo no … no sabía que era tu a… auto – logró formular dentro de todo el terror que sentía, aquella chica sí que podía asustar mucho, tal vez por eso no le gustaban.

- No me interesa, ahora…, lo que sucede es que mi bebé necesita neumáticos nuevos, y tú los compraras, ¿comprendes?

- Sí, sí, comprendo – no quería darle negativa, no podía morir aún, ¡era virgen!

- Temari – y justo antes de que la chica se decidiera a comérselo su príncipe llego a su rescate -, no tenemos tiempo para juegos, vámonos de una buena vez.

- Recuerda Naruto – lo soltó mirándolo seria -, tú también eres rubio-. Dio media vuelta para marcharse de ahí junto al azabache, que ni siquiera lo volteó a mirar.

Naruto le restó importancia y miraba la espalda de la chica que se iba junto al azabache. "_Tú también eres rubio". _No había entendido el significado de aquello…

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

-¿Qué hacen? – preguntó al mirar a su grupo de amigos en el área de descanso de aquel hotel, mirando a su rubio amigo sentado tranquilo.

- Está pensando – respondió Shikamaru con pereza mientras bostezaba.

- ¿En Sasuke?

- En una forma de vengarse de él – suspiró Konohamaru arto de toda la situación, se suponía que iban a divertirse, y lo único que habían echo esa maldita semana había sido observar como su primo y aquel tipo se peleaban y se intentaban "seducir", el melodrama ya le estaba aburriendo. – Iré a vagar por… - los seis pares de ojos lo captaron, era obvio que no le dejarían ir a ningún lugar solo -, voy por un jugo…

- Se está aburriendo demasiado, se supone que sería divertido – comentó Lee al observar a su amigo irse cabizbajo por un jugo.

- Es culpa de Naruto – se cruzó Kiba de brazos levemente molesto, no era el único que pensaba que las payasadas de Naruto debían terminar antes de que se acabara su mes de vacaciones gratis.

- ¡Eso! – volvieron a dirigir su vista a la causa de su ahora mal humor, al parecer había tenido una "buena idea" - ¡Chicos! – se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa, chocando con una aura llena de obscuridad -… ¿chicos?

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? – el único limpio de aura malvada ahí era Shikamaru, claro, nada le importaba lo suficiente.

- No…, yo…, creo que iré a… vagar por ahí. ¡Nos vemos! – corrió lejos de todos aquellos que dejaron de ser sus amigos, para pasar a ser extraños con tendencias asesinas.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Todo iba normal. Temari y Kankuro conversaban como lo que no parecían una vez los conocían, serios profesionales sin sentido del humor. Sasori hablaba de vez en cuando cada vez que necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas. Neji pensaba en que en cuanto todo eso se terminara, todos iban a irse de ahí, de nuevo a Japón, para ya no volver a ver a ese… Un foco se encendió en su cabeza, el cabeza hueca era de Japón, si conocía a Tente, ella era su amiga al igual que Lee…, ese maldito rubio con aires de Americano era en realidad japonés…, no lo podía ocultar de Sasuke por siempre…

Sasuke por otro lado, pensaba en quien podía compartir su cama ese fin de semana donde no habría más reuniones por mucho tiempo, el rubio estaba descartado, a decir verdad, ya le estaba aburriendo, así que prefería una morena como… Tenten, pero a ella no le gustaba él, así que no, no quería pasar la humillación de ser rechazado…

- ¡Tú maldito teme! – giró su rostro incrédulo hacia el lugar de donde venía aquel grito, ¿acaso no tenía vergüenza?

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Kankuro a Temari, que únicamente se golpeó en la cabeza con la palma de su mano, seguro no le había entendido, idiota.

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó uno de los señores con los que tenían la junta.

- No – respondió Neji serio, sin darle importancia -, seguramente escapó del manicomio – terminó de decir aplastando un botón que llamaba a seguridad.

- ¡Tú maldito bastardo!, ¡embarazaste a mi hermana!, ¡maldito perro en celo!, ¡deberías hacerte responsable de tus actos!, ¡Sasuke bastardo! – Gritaba, luchando por que los señores de seguridad no se lo llevaran, al final terminó cediendo y se lo llevaron - ¡Maldito irresponsable!

Todos se quedaron en silencio un poco más, ¿qué había sido aquello?, quien sabe, el único que parecía haberse divertido en ese momento había sido Sasuke, que era el único que había sonreído burlón. Ese dobe de verdad que no tenía vergüenza, y haría de todo para llamar su atención, bien, lo tenía en sus garras al parecer, lo cogería y desaparecería, tenía la seguridad de no dejarlo embarazado aún si no usaba condón…, o eso quería creer.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Llegaron a media noche, de no ser por que la rubia había visto al rubio esconderse tras una pared, seguro y hubiera lanzado algo contra el azabache, por suerte se despidió de todos diciendo algo como "estoy muy, pero muy molesta, necesito matar a alguien por mi auto, ¡venganza!" Claro que funcionó, todos se fueron a dormir sin preguntar.

- Naruto – sonrió Temari a sus espaldas, asustando por completo al moreno que sentía como su alma estuvo a punto de salir fuera de su cuerpo.

- Ho… hola – se giró para verla con una sonrisa llena de nerviosismo. Contrario a lo que creía que la rubia haría, ella simplemente suspiró como si estuviera decepcionada por alguna razón, para aumentar su sorpresa, la rubia se sentó a su lado con expresión seria.

- Normalmente soy yo la primera en burlarse de las victimas de Sasuke, restregándoles en la cama que por más que lo intenten, Sasuke sólo estará junto a mi, algo que ellos ni en sueños lograran, ahora mismo me estaría burlando de ti a diestra y siniestra – Naruto se tensó, esa chica era demasiado honesta -, pero por alguna razón no puedo burlarme de ti, sólo te tengo lástima.

Naruto giró su cuello bruscamente para verla sorprendido, ¿lástima?, él no daba lástima, ¿cierto?, ¿¡cierto! Temari al notar que el rubio no le entendía, tuvo que recordar los momentos en los cuales tenía que explicar a Kankuro algunas cosas cuando era niño.

- Das lástima, es por eso que Sasuke te sigue molestando, le gusta sentirse mejor que todos, y tú sólo le agrandas el ego, vamos que lo único que pareces es una mujer divorciada que busca como vengarse de su exmarido por abandonarla.

Cruda realidad.

- Kankuro me ganó la primera apuesta, te resististe al comienzo ante un dios como Sasuke, pero después caíste redondito, como todos, Sasuke está aburrido de ti, lo único que ahora quiere es cogerte y piensa que será tan fácil. Vamos, piénsalo, ¿qué tienes tú de especial?, nada, deja de humillarte tú solito y Sasuke dejara de hacerlo también, por que lo creas o no, eso es lo que hace, y todos lo notan menos tú – se levantó sin aviso volviendo a suspirar -, ahora me debes un beso con Shikamaru…

Bien, eso ya era otro tema, de verdad que no se lo esperaba.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Estaba cansado, iba a dormir, al día siguiente buscaría al rubio, lo volvería a seducir, lo follaría y al final él se iría lejos, lo olvidaría como muchos, encontraría más diversión después con algunas o algunos otros, aún quedaba tiempo antes de regresar a sus orígenes.

- Sasuke – pero bueno, al parecer sería esa misma noche en la que tendría al rubio, no estaba tan cansado como pensaba.

- Hola – le sonrió seductoramente mientras se acercaba con clara intención de hacerle babear -. ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

- Deja tu doble sentido, vengo a pedirte disculpas – respondió sin inmutarse ante tanta belleza junta.

- ¿Disculpas? – enarcó la ceja, no se lo creía, y no podían culparlo por ello.

- Yo…, me porte muy mal contigo, no fue mi intención…, bueno, sí quería joderte, pero creo que ahora, fue muy inmaduro de mi parte, digo, no es como si me hubieras hecho algo terrible, o parecido, simplemente te querías divertir, lo entiendo, yo también, pero creo que lo tome demasiado en serio, así que por los inconvenientes que te cause, si te los cause, si no, jódete, no pediré disculpas. A lo que iba, ya no te molestare, puedes ir a divertirte sin temer por que yo pueda hacer algo en tu contra o contra la persona que esté a tu lado en la piscina mañana o pasado mañana, descuida, no te arruinare tus vacaciones, cojete a quien quieras, yo paso de ti. Buenas noches.

Lo último que vio fue la espalda del Uzumaki alejándose de él, no es como si hubieran sido novios y después de unas travesuras de parte de él lo hubiera cortado, pero aún así… ¡no le gustaba nada aquello!

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- ¡Ahí estás! – Tenten lo señaló yendo hacia él, al parecer el rubio venía sonriente y muy feliz -, ¿por qué tan feliz?

- Me quite un peso de encima – sonrió alegre.

- ¿Asesinaste a Sasuke? – preguntó Shino con calma, mientras los demás lo miraban atemorizados.

- No, claro que no – infló los cachetes ofendido -, pero…, algo así – tomó aire para dar su segundo paso -. Quiero disculparme por haberles causado molestias, ahora, creo que es hora de divertirnos y dejarnos de pillazos, ¿no?, es eso a lo que venimos, ¿no? – los demás sorprendidos asintieron -, pues bien, ahora, ¿por qué no vamos a divertirnos? – estaba emocionado, los demás lo notaron, no estaba triste, al parecer hablaba muy enserio.

- Bien Naruto, te hemos perdonado la vida – lo tomó Kiba por los hombros -, ahora vamos a algún lugar lleno de vida – todos los siguieron esa noche irían a divertirse.

- Por cierto Shikamaru, le debes un beso a Temari.

- ¿He?

.

..

.

**Continuará:**

**Yo realmente lamento la demora, pero no me llegaba la inspiración, me puse a pensar en continuaciones ****de otras historias, así que lo siento, de verdad xD**

**Ahora:**

_**Delaila:**_

**Lo siento, me alegra que hayas reconocido que el mensaje era para ti, realmente soy nueva en ésto y no me fije que no había puesto el nombre y eso... e_e**

**Nunca borraría un review... comentario, por muy... he..., vulgar que sea, no digo que seas vulgar o algo por el estilo, simplemente que recibo de todo xD**

**Me agrada que haya alguien que piense en los demás, eso es genial..., creo xD**

**Sobre lo de la impresión, imagino que sí te he causado una, como injusta y arrogante, eso creo e_e, he..., gracias por tus comentarios de verdad xD**

_**Maritza:**_

***w* Gracias por escribirme y lamento la demora ahora que has podido hacerlo.**

**Bueno..., espero no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo, no me llegaba la inspiración y eso.**

**Yo también amo a Hinata y Naruto, pero por separado e_e**

**.**

**Y a los demás, gracias también por leer *w***


	17. Capítulo 12: Competencia de baile

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

_~Competencia de baile~_

_._

No se lo había creído, por muy serio que se veía, no se lo había creído, se había ido a dormir pensando en que mañana se lo echaría, pero no le tomó importancia, así que ahora… no sabía exactamente que pensar.

Dos días, dos horribles días en los que lo pasaba. Se cruzaban, sí, el rubio le saludaba, pura cordialidad, pero no le molestaba, no le rogaba, ya no saltaba por la ventana y había estado vigilándola por un tiempo… No era que le interesara el rubio…, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero eso no quería decir que fuera tras él para que le hiciera caso. No lo creía, pero aquel maldito demonio ya había ligados a un chico, ¿cómo lo había echo?, no lo sabía y de verdad que quería saberlo.

Se levantó de la silla bronceadora donde estaba con Temari, la había complacido por alguna razón, en realidad quería ver al rubio, pero mientras ella se había puesto bajo el sol de espaldas, él había decidido cobijarse bajo la sombra de una sombrilla.

-¿A dónde vas Sasuke? – preguntó la rubia al verlo decidido, caminando hacia la obvia razón del mal humor que tenía desde la mañana pasada.

- No te interesa – gruñó, ya estaba tan cerca, le daría a aquel gay una lección de no volverse a meter con SU presa.

- Me interesa si piensas ser rechazado tan rápidamente – se detuvo en seco, su compañera tenía razón. ¡Con una mierda! Ya lo había olvidado, ya lo había superado y él seguía como estúpido pensando que sólo era una maldita estrategia para darle celos, no era ningún arrastrado, había montones de rubios en aquel maldito lugar, pero él no quería cualquier rubio, lo quería a ÉL.

- Vamos a divertirnos – volvió sobre sus pasos pasando de largo a la morena que lo siguió con tranquilidad, ya era hora de que por fin se divirtieran un rato.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Bien, había dicho que ya no lo molestaría, que ya lo olvidaría, pero cada vez que lo veía rogaba a los cielos por que le hablara o intentara hacerlo al menos, pero no, simplemente seguía su camino sin responder a sus saludos, patético, él era el que había dicho que lo dejaba y ahora…, no dejaba de pensar en él, no era como si hubieran sido novios en algún momento, ¿no?, maldita sea, él quería que se le confesara, escaparan y se casarán… Bien, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero de verdad que quería que lo besara nuevamente…, nuevamente.

- Naruto, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó el hombre a su lado.

- Sí, yo…, creo que mejor voy a con mis amigos, ¡nos vemos! – se despidió corriendo lejos de él.

Lo había conocido en la piscina, se le hizo atractivo, así que decidió hablarle, era muy simpático también, le había agradado, gran sorpresa se llevó cuando le confesó que era gay, se emocionó, ya que por fin pasaría su pesadilla a un dulce sueño, su amor de verano. No era el amor de verano que buscaba, lo dejo y huyó, como vil cobarde en espera de un maldito bastardo con ganas de besarlo, osease Sasuke. Se había encaprichado.

- ¡Oy!, ¡Naruto! – escuchó como sus amigos lo llamaban, tenía que agrandar su sonrisa, no quería que descubrieran en lo que pensaba.

- Que bueno que los encuentro – se abrazó lo más que pudo a Kiba, temiendo que llegara aquel chico para secuestrarlo -, no dejen que me atrapen.

- ¿De qué hablas? – le miró Tenten extrañada.

- No importa Naruto, ¿qué te parece si vamos a un antro esta noche? – le susurró Kiba al oído de modo confidente.

- Pero somos menores de edad…

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

¿Quién hubiera pensado que el dinero servía para eso?, nunca lo pensó, y si lo pensó, nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero los ojitos brillantes y "suplicantes" (por no decir macabros) de sus amigos le hicieron soltar un suspiro con una afirmativa, después de todo se los debía.

- No nos darán bebidas alcohólicas, fue el trato – comentó Naruto al ver las intenciones de Kiba al correr a la barra.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Entonces de qué sirvió que hayamos entrado? – no se esperaba eso, era un engaño, ¡una estafa!

- Y dí que nos dejaron pasar – lo señaló acusador, no estaba molesto, pero su querido primo se había tenido que regresar junto a Choji, el primero por ser demasiado pequeño todavía y Choji por que no le apetecía bailar, era muy "cansado".

- Bueno, bueno, entonces es hora de bailar, y aunque no sean lo tuyo, deberías invitar a una hermosa chica a bailar, muchas ya te pusieron el ojo – empujó al rubio a un grupo de chicas que bailaban en grupo, cuando lo vieron le sonrieron emocionadas, era atractivo.

- Hola – le saludó una castaña muy hermosa, al parecer era la más linda de todas ellas.

- Ah… ¿hola? – rió rascándose la nuca nervioso, las muchachas comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, era adorable – yo…, me preguntaba si... – justo iba a terminar de hablar cuando otro cuerpo lo empujo de la escena, las chicas primero molestas le voltearon a ver, toda molestia se desvaneció al contemplar a tan guapo chico.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza? – tal vez era demasiado educado para un lugar como ese, pero era un caballero, no podía evitarlo. Si quería quitarle una oportunidad al dobe tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible, fácil para él.

- Por su…

- Espera teme que yo se lo iba a pedir primero – lo empujó Naruto alejándolo de la chica.

- Pero no lo hiciste – se paró frente a él retador.

- Pero lo iba a hacer.

- Ibas, tú lo has dicho, el hoy es ahora, dobe.

-Teme…

- Usuratonkachi…

- Bastardo…

- Esperen…

- ¿¡Qué! – gritaron a la chica que había interrumpido su pelea de palabras.

- ¿Por qué no compiten entre ustedes? – preguntó una de las amigas de la castaña que se había asustado por el grito proveniente de los dos chicos.

- ¿He? – preguntó el rubio confundido.

- Sí – la apoyó otra amiga, ésta era rubia y de cabello corto -, una guerra de baile, el que gane, bailará con nuestra amiga.

- ¡Bien! – gritaron los dos mirándose retadoramente, dejando de lado a la castaña.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

- ¡aaah!, que cansado – exhaló Kiba sentándose en los asientos con sus amigos -, ¿No ha regresado Naruto? – preguntó después de darse cuenta que no estaba por ningún lado.

- No, al parecer sí ha ido a bailar – respondió Tenten contenta bebiendo un jugo, no les venderían bebidas alcohólicas.

- ¿En serio?, y yo que lo había hecho para bromear un rato – sonrió de forma burlona, pero alegre por su amigo.

- Pues eso pasa más de una broma – comentó Shino llamando la atención de todos, que rápidamente voltearon al lugar donde el pálido señalaba.

- ¡¿QUÉ?

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

- ¡Hola a todo el mundo! – no lo podían creer -, hoy será una noche muy especial – y vaya que lo sería -, hoy, en este escenario hay dos personas que quieren invitar a la misma chica a salir - ¿no se "suponía" que había dejado de molestar al azabache por la paz? -, y ella no sabe por cual decidirse -, entonces, ¿qué demonios hacia arriba del escenario junto a éste? -, así que les daremos oportunidad de demostrar por que ella tendría que escoger a uno de ustedes.

- No lo puedo creer – se lamentó Tenten cansada por tantos líos de parte de su rubio amigo.

- Al menos bailara por una chica, ¡eso Naruto!, ¡demuéstrale el fuego de tu juventud! – gritaba Lee emocionado, dispuesto a acercarse para ver la función en primera fila, pero una mano lo detuvo por su hombro.

- Parece que no has entendido – le miraba Shikamaru serio – Naruto no hace esto por una chica, lo hace para molestar al arrogante aquel – señaló con un movimiento de cabeza al escenario, donde estaban aquellos dos.

- Pero el anfitrión acaba de decir…

- No importa lo que él haya dicho. Naruto quiere patearle el trasero a… - miró a Lee a los ojos, pensándolo bien… - vamos, te acompaño – lo volteó de nuevo hacia la pista de baile.

- ¡Shikamaru!

- ¿Algo que quieran decir antes de comenzar? – preguntó el anfitrión colocando el micrófono entre los dos.

- ¡Perderás! – aseguraron los dos lanzándose navajas con la mirada. Era hora de comenzar.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

- Esto se está saliendo de control – Neji los miraba desde una de las mesas, habían comenzado ya a bailar y parecían estar a un nivel… similar.

- Y pensar que el único buen maestro de baile lo tenía Sasuke – sonrió Temari al ver como el rubio, a diferencia de su voz, era muy bueno bailando, incluso había veces en las que le salían pasos mejores que al Uchiha. – Ahora sí ya tiene a su competencia, pensé que de verdad era un rubio cabeza hueca.

- Deberíamos acercarnos, ¿no crees Temari? – propuso Kankuro emocionado por la función.

- Te sigo – corrió hacia el lugar jalando del brazo a su hermano.

- Supongo que no queda de otra más que acercarnos – suspiró Sasori para llamar la atención de los otros dos que sólo veían serios el baile, al parecer no se querían perder de nada.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Tenten dijo su vista en Neji, estaba caminando hacia la pista, tal vez lo mejor era ir también, después de todo su amigo se estaba divirtiendo, ¿no?

- Vamos – Kiba estaba coqueteando con unas lindas chicas cuando sintió el jalón en su camisa, casi lo asfixiaba esa chica.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido, ya había pasado una media hora desde que habían comenzado a bailar, y parecían no cansarse, como ciertos espectadores que comenzaron a bailar entre ellos de nuevo. Inesperadamente la música cambió de ritmo, ahora necesitaban una pareja para… tango.

El presentador acercó a la chica en disputa, para que bailaran con ella, pero al parecer ambos la habían olvidado por completo, pues mientras Naruto había subido a Tenten al escenario, Sasuke había comenzado a bailar con Temari. La diferencia era notable, mientras que Sasuke hacia gala de sus mejores pasos, Naruto era dirigido por Tenten, ya que a diferencia del azabache, él no tenía ni idea de cómo se bailaba esa cosa.

- Sasuke tiene un profesor más variado – susurró Gaara, recibiendo un guiño por parte de su hermana, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

- Hum, ese rubio le ha estado pisando los pies a Tenten – observó Neji la clara estupidez del moreno a la hora del baile, no sabía como su amiga podía pasar por tanta vergüenza.

Nuevamente la música volvió a cambiar, ya no era tango, era… tectonic.

Por primera vez Sasuke se quedó en seco, no sabía que hacer, ¿¡qué demonios era esa música! peor aún, ¿qué era lo que aquel rubio estaba haciendo con sus manos?

- No, lo que tiene es un profesor demasiado elegante – susurró Temari al oído del pelirrojo para que sólo él escuchara. Poco después recibió una mirada de reproche de parte del azabache que no se había movido por nada. Lanzó un suspiro, se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a hacer. Saltó a la pista de baile y comenzó a bailar al mismo ritmo que el rubio, sabía que era ese baile.

Naruto le sonrió, ahora sí tenía un contrincante con quien entenderse, para su mala suerte Gaara era demasiado bueno.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sasuke molesto, ¿por qué Gaara sabía como se bailaba eso y él no?

- Tectonic – sonrió Temari divertida, no era de todos los días observar al azabache molesto por no saber lo que era una cosa. ¡Era un genio! Claro que iba a estar molesto.

La música volvió a cambiar, ahora era turno del pelirrojo de quedarse en seco, Sasuke sonrió burlón, se lo merecía. Gaara miró al rubio dar vueltas en el piso, levantarse y hacer muchos otros movimientos, parecía que se quebraba. Nunca aprendió ese baile, ¡era tan vulgar!

- Yo te cubro hermanito – lo sacó Kankuro, esto era lo que él sabía hacer.

- Já – se burló Sasuke cuando tuvo al pelirrojo junto a él, sin tener la minima de piedad.

- Cállate – desvió la mirada molesto, y él que había subido al escenario para salvar a su amigo, ahora se arrepentía, lo hubiera dejado haciendo el ridículo.

- ¡Tú puedes Kankuro! – gritaba Temari emocionada, eso estaba mejor de lo que imaginaba.

- Al menos ellos se divierten – suspiró Shikamaru sin dejar de verlos, conocía a Naruto, no se cansaría hasta que ya no quedara nadie en pie, aún si estaba muriendo. – Problemático – miró a la rubia, recordó lo que Naruto le había dicho, bufó, ese chico sólo lo metía en problemas.

Nunca se esperó, él estaba siendo el rey de la pista, ¿pero qué sucedía?, volvían a cambiar la música, y no era otra si no la que bailaban su hermana y amiga para "seducir a los hombres", una vez lo habían invitado para que aprendiera, en ese momento se arrepintió, hubiera querido quedarse para saber como se bailaba esa cosa…

- ¡Árabe! – gritó Temari emocionada llevando de regreso al azabache consigo. Los dos comenzaron a bailar con los movimientos de cadera, y de una forma muy sincronizada, Sasuke le sonrió burlón al rubio que ahora se había quedado en seco, y sorprendido por ver al azabache bailando algo que según él era para mujeres. Pero el muy maldito lo hacía tan bien, que se quedó embobado por lo bien que se movía, por unos momentos no pudo evitar imaginar cosas con un enorme "censurado" encima. Se estaba volviendo loco.

- Es tu turno, demuestra para lo que eres bueno – susurró Tenten al oído de uno de sus amigos, para lanzarlo y evitar que el rubio cayera más en la humillación.

- ¡Sí! – alejó al rubio de la pista, todos se sorprendieron, incluso Sasuke y Temari, por otro lado Neji no sintió otra cosa más que pena ajena - ¡Demostrare mi flor de juventud! – comenzó a bailar Lee de forma tan bien, que incluso causaba risa.

- Esto no es más que una ofensa – masculló Temari molesta, se suponía que las personas dueñas de ese baile eran sensuales, ¿no?

La música volvió a cambiar, ahora era sin palabras, era música expresiva que Lee conocía muy bien y comenzó a bailar, Sasuke también la conocía, no detuvo su baile. Gaara volvió a sonreír orgulloso.

- ¿Qué crees que siga? – preguntó Kankuro a su hermana divertido.

- Banda supongo. – suponía bien, poco después la música pasó a banda, volvió a entrar con Sasuke a la pista, quien ni lento ni perezoso la tomó para bailar al notar Comcel rubio volvía con su castaña amiga.

- El último baile – anunció el anfitrión después de mirar la función junto a la olvidada chica que ahora platicaba entretenida con Kiba.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina_

_aquí mandan las divinas_

_porque somos gasolina_

_gasolina de verdad._

Todos se asustaron, era una burla de parte del anfitrión para que dejaran de bailar, ¿cierto? Sasuke sonrió burlón, al parecer iba a ser un empate…

- ¡Yo me la sé! – pero no, ¿por qué?, por el rubio era una cosa extraña que se ponía a bailar esa clase de música… ¡incluso se sabía la canción y los pasos!, ¿qué clase de persona era esa? – _sea como sea, aquí no entran feas, para que lo veas te voy a mostrar, mira esa fea – _señaló a Sasuke –_ aquella otra fea – _Neji frunció el ceño, ¿por qué a él?, ¿acaso ese rubio no se había visto en un espejo? – _aquí no pueden entrar._

- ¡Tenemos un ganador! – exclamó el anfitrión conteniendo las carcajadas que todas las personas atentas sacaban sin pena - y es …. – tomó el brazo del rubio para levantarlo, pero…, no sabía su nombre.

- ¡Uzumaki Naruto!, ¡Futuro rey del mundo! – festejó el rubio sacándole en una mueca infantil, la lengua al azabache, que al verle sonrió, tal vez aquel rubio sí era interesante y quizá, sí quería conocerlo, por que de algo estaba seguro, no se aburriría.

.

..

.

**Continuará:**

**3byHANCOCK:**

Lo siento si te molesta que salgan un poco..., distintos los personajes, pero de verdad que es necesario D:

Y yo no creo que se están... humillando del todo aunque sí lo parezca o_o Tal vez después comprendas por que y si te agrada que bueno, si no, pues igual lo siento xD

Muchas gracias por comentar.

¡Nos vemos!

**Nayki:**

Muchas gracias, espero que tus vacaciones también sean geniales, y sí, estudió por semestres T_T

Sí, yo realmente espero terminarlo algún día, por que aunque no lo parezca, esta es una historia muy larga, y lo que me preocupa en si es que las lectoras no aguanten tanto :(

Yo también espero que Sasuke se muera de celos..., se lo merece ÒWÓ, pero no creo que sea buena idea que se muera xD

Espero que el capitulo no te haya decepcionado xD

¡Gracias por comentar!

¡Nos vemos!

**Maritza:**

Sí, yo también espero que vaya en serio xD, ahora que sea el Uchiha quien se humille òwó

P.D: Yo no xD

Tú también te cuidas ^^

¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

¡Nos vemos!


	18. Capitulo 13: Amor de verano

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 13**

_~Amor de verano~_

_._

Al final, todos terminaron bailando, o al menos la mayoría, la castaña se la pasó muy bien con Kiba, ni ella se acordaba de sus amigas, ese chico moreno era muy divertido.

Sasuke y Naruto ahora bailaban con Kankuro, Temari, Lee y Tenten, en grupo mientras que gritaban quien sabe cuantas cosas, pues Sasuke y Temari tuvieron la cortesía de comprar un poco de licor para los menores, exceptuando a Lee, ya que tanto Neji y Tenten le prohibieron tomar, pero aún así no faltaron sus alegres gritos, si les cachaban les iba a ir muy mal. Por el contrario el grupo de serios y Shikamaru sólo los veían desde los asientos, aburridos, sin nada que hacer.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – Sasori a pesar de ser el más joven también era el más serio, al menos en el campo profesional.

- Creí que las juntas habían terminado – comentó Gaara sin dejar de mirar a Naruto y Sasuke, que parecían estar ya ebrios, no tanto, pero sí para que olvidaran sus diferencias para bailar más pegados. Frunció el ceño. – Aunque concuerdo contigo, es mejor irnos – giró su vista al de coleta. Ese que no le agradaba, no le agradaba en absoluto, siempre llamando la atención de su hermana -. Busca a tu rubio, que nosotros nos vamos.

Shikamaru acató su orden, él también ya se quería ir, además estar cerca de Gaara no le gustaba, es como si le estuviera reprochando algo, algo de lo que no tenía ni idea.

- Oi, Naruto – se le acercó Shikamaru aburrido a su rubio amigo, que apenas lo miró y se le lanzó encima muy feliz.

- Oi, oi…, oi jajajaja – sí, estaba por ponerse ebrio… -, recuerda que le debes un beso a Temari – sonrió zorrunamente al momento en el que empujaba a su amigo de coleta hacia la rubia que bailaba con su hermano.

- Yo no… - no pudo terminar, ya había chocado con la rubia, que al verlo frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres? – la miró sonrosada, seguro también había tomado mucho -, ¿acaso quieres que te bese o qué?

- No…, bueno… - desvió la mirada, no quería meterse en problemas, pero la mirada que le enviaban los dos hermanos de la rubia por detrás de ella, le hacían ver que no había solución. Kankuro le miraba divertido, mientras que Gaara sólo parecía querer asesinarlo con la mirada.

- Ven acá – lo jaló hacia ella, pero antes de llegar a tocar sus labios el pelirrojo empujo al moreno y jaló a su hermana llevándosela lejos de ahí, lejos que aquel acosador de rubias.

- ¡Espera Gaara! – gritoneaba tratando de zafarse, pero ahora su hermano ejercía fuerza sobre ella.

- Jajajja, ya nos vamos – se despidió el castaño siguiendo divertido a sus hermanos.

- Nosotros también nos vamos ya Naruto – jaló a su amigo para la salida, si no lo más probable era que terminaran ahí hasta la madrugada.

- Pero todavía es muy temprano – chilló, no se quería ir, quería seguir bailando.

- Ya son las doce, imagínate lo que sucederá cuando sea la una y no hayas llegado – Naruto lo miraba sin comprender, tal vez era el alcohol -, Konohamaru podría llamar a tu padre… - el rubio se tensó - o peor aún… tu abuela – sonrió divertido al ver como todo el alcohol se esfumaba del cuerpo del rubio e iba corriendo hacia la mesa donde estaba Shino y lo jalaba a la salida. Tenían que irse cuanto antes, si su primo llamaba, no quería saber lo que sucedería – _Siempre funciona _– sonrió satisfecho Shikamaru al verse jalado también por su amigo.

Una vez afuera se decidieron a esperar un taxi, pues los pies les dolían tanto que no se podían ni mover, para su bendita suerte, no se podía precisar con o sin sarcasmo, llegó una camioneta estacionándose frente a ellos, la puerta la abrió Kankuro, que les sonrió invitándoles a entrar.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- ¡Llegamos! – se estiró Tenten después de un tiempo estando sentada - Que bueno Naruto, no tendrás que… - miró al rubio sorprendida, se había quedado dormido, pero…, en una posición un poco…

- Será mejor despertarlos – Neji estaba a punto de despertar al azabache, pero Gaara lo impidió tomándolo de la muñeca.

- Déjalo dormir, se pondrá de mal humor si lo despiertas – el ojiperla lo miró un poco más de forma seria, soltó un suspiro resignado, era verdad, se molestaría si lo despertaba ya que estaba muy cansado y apenas era la una de la mañana. En silencio salió de la camioneta.

- Está bien – Tenten miró al pelirrojo frente a ella, era el que pasaba más tiempo con su amigo -, sólo se preocupa por Sasuke.

- Sí – salió con sus amigos no sin antes tomarle algunas fotos a esos dos tortolitos.

- Esto será genial, ya tenemos con que sobornarlo – reía malévolamente Temari sacando fotos en todos los ángulos posibles.

- Pero…, eso si logras salvar tu celular – comentó Kankuro al notar como Gaara le quitaba el celular y lo guardaba en el bolso de su chamarra.

- ¡Hey! – se giró bruscamente hacia su hermano menor.

- Shhh, es hora de irnos, te lo daré después – salió de la camioneta seguido de la rubia, que antes de seguirlo le dejo un plumón a su hermano.

- Já, esto será divertido – lo tomó destapándolo. Si algo sabía era que Sasuke tenía el sueño pesado cuando estaba cansado, no conocía al rubio, pero debió suponerlo por que en el camino a pesar de que le gritaran al oído no despertaba.

Salió orgullos de si mismo, le habían salido muy bien aquellas caretas.

Naruto se removió un poco y siguió durmiendo, Sasuke también se removió y también siguió durmiendo, en una posición un tanto incomoda, pero se sentía bien, se sentía a gusto, con su cabeza recargada sobre la del rubio, que a su vez tenía la cabeza en su hombro, durmiendo profundamente y… con la cara rayada por bigotes, chapetes y muchos otros adornos.

.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Sí, llegó a creer que si los dejaban en aquella posición, y se despertaban, podría verlos aclarando sus diferencias, jamás imaginó que se volverían insoportables, al punto de competir por todo... LITERALMENTE TODO cada vez que se encontraban. Si era más rápido, más lento, hablaba más, hablaba menos, tenía más cabellos, era más alto, tenía el pie más grande, se cansaba menos, era más fuerte, quien aguantaba más sin pestañear, ¡incluso quien conseguía más amores de verano!, claro, en su mayoría hombres (por pedido del rubio)

- Esto ya llegó muy lejos – observó Shino al par de tortolitos que ahora repartían folletos por una chica, y debía admitir, eran muy rápidos.

- ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? – preguntó Kiba parado a un lado de él con fastidio -, se supone que ya lo había dejado por la paz.

- Tú lo has dicho, se supone… - se unió a la plática Konohamaru -, pero todos sabemos que cuando Naruto se encapricha con algo no descansa hasta conseguirlo.

- Pobre de ese idiota, meterse en la vida de Naruto – sonrió burlón el moreno recuperando su humor -, ¿quién hace eso por voluntad propia?

- ¿Tú qué? – le miró Shino acusador.

- Yo fui arrastrado en su torbellino – se excusó malamente -, además no estamos hablando de mi, estamos hablando de aquel chico de nombre Sasuke.

- Tienes razón – suspiró Shikamaru aburrido por lo que veía desde la playa -, Naruto no se dará por vencido hasta que Sasuke este por completo dentro de él… - O_O -, en su vida… - agregó al notar la mirada pervertida de todos los presentes.

- Para cuando eso suceda ya será demasiado tarde – sonrió Tenten. No le desagradaba lo que sucedía, era divertido, hasta que ese Sasuke lastimaba al rubio, pero…, era tan obvio que ambos se complementaban tan bien que lo más seguro era que terminarán juntos, eso lo sabría cualquiera con buen ojo e instinto femenino.

_**.**_

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- Te gane nuevamente, teme – sonrió Naruto feliz al entregar su último folleto y voltear a verlo, dándose cuenta de lo inesperado. Sasuke yacía descansando recargado en la barda, el muy maldito había terminado antes.

- ¿Dijiste algo dobe? – abrió los ojos para fijar su vista en los azules, que le miraban como si fuera culpable de algo. – Ah, ya terminaste – se levantó sacudiendo el bermudas que se cargaba y colocándose nuevamente sus lentes para sol. - ¿Tienes hambre?, vamos a comer, te invito.

- ¿Ramen?

-… - Bien, en realidad él esperaba un "¿en serio?", o quizá un pequeño sonrojo, pero… "¿Ramen?", ¡por dios! – No…

- No quiero, yo voy a buscar ramen, tú a donde quiera que tengas que ir – se encogió de hombros y Sasuke lo entendió. Naruto no quería nada con él, nada, absolutamente NADA. Por eso mismo estaban como estaban, por eso mismo lo había invitado a comer, y por eso mismo lo había tomado del brazo para llevárselo a la fuerza a comer con él, Sasuke Uchiha nunca recibía un "no" de respuesta… a menos que fuera su madre, pero…, son cosas distintas, muy distintas.

- ¿A dónde me llevas teme? – preguntó asustado el chico, seguro y le había colmado la paciencia y ahora quería violarlo, tenía miedo.

- A comer algo de verdad, no esa cosa llamada ramen – respondió sin dejar de jalarlo, si quiera voltear a verlo.

- ¡¿Cómo no te puede gustar? ¡es lo mejor que hay en el mundo-ttebayo!, deberías comerlo más seguido y te encantará tanto como a mi, es lo único que comería en mi casa si Chiyo-san no me pegara cada vez que me ve hacerlo a escondidas.

Sasuke le miró sobre el hombro, el rubio le sonreía abiertamente como si fueran dos amigos, uno secuestrando al otro, pero amigos al fin y al cabo. No lo comprendía.

- Con razón, de tantos golpes estás como estás – sonrió burlesco borrando la sonrisa del rubio que pasó a una mueca graciosa en la que inflaba sus mejillas como un infante. Naruto no lo estaba volviendo pedófilo.

- Ya sé teme – se detuvo de golpe jalando al azabache hacia él, sonriendo de la forma más tenebrosa que podía -, te reto-ttebayo – Sasuke rodó los ojos, escuchar ese "te reto" a cada rato lo estaba hartando, pero aún así cumplía lo que le pedía por una sola razón, al final se divertía. -. Espera, no pongas esa cara – le colocó la mano en su perfecta cara como si le hubiera querido golpear a propósito -, un partido, si gano ese partido tú comerás ramen conmigo y tú pagas, si tú ganas, lo que dudo mucho, ya que soy uno de los mejores de mi cuadra, aunque en realidad sólo en la cuadra esté yo, generalmente tengo que ir a…

- Dobe…

- ¿Qué? – le miró saliendo de su monologo sin entender el por que de su interrupción.

- Te desviaste del tema.

- … jeje – sonrió nervioso, siempre le pasaba eso, menos mal que no estaba su abuela. Y si se lo preguntan, sí, la abuela Tsunade era el mountro de las pesadillas del rubio. -. Bien…, si tu ganas, lo que dudo mucho, ya que soy uno de…

- ¡Usuratonkachi! – lo golpeó en la cabeza arto, ese rubio iba a terminar volviendolo loco.

- ¡Maldito bastardo!, ¿¡por qué me has pegado! – le miró con lagrimones en los ojos, así no quería su noviazgo… bueno…, si lo llegara a tener, se llamaba violencia intrafamiliar, o eso había leído en los folletos que estaba repartiendo.

- ¡Te volviste a desviar del maldito tema nuevamente! – respondió antes de que se le lanzara encima para golpearlo, ya lo había echo y vaya que dolía.

- … - como respuesta lo único que pudó hacer fue sacarle la lengua en una mueca infantil -, si tú ganas…

- Si yo gano iremos a comer lo que yo quiero y tú pagas – terminó por decir antes de que se le ocurriera volver a mencionar todo aquello y terminar, iba para largo lo presentía.

- Eso, ¿qué te parece?

- Te voy a ganar…

- Eso lo veremos… - se miraron retadoramente, con rayos saliendo de la nada, como si se los estuvieran lanzando mentalmente.

_**.**_

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Todos se sonreían abiertamente, algunos burlones (Kiba, Temari, Naruto, Sasuke, Kankuro, Choji, Lee y Konohamaru) y algunos otros, simplemente serios (Neji, Sasori, Gaara) Tenten parecía la única cuerda ahí.

- Bien, tomen sus posiciones – habló Shikamaru, que junto a Shino eran los árbitros, ya que eran los únicos que sobraban.

- ¡Te are polvo Sasuke! – gritó Naruto desde el otro lado, al parecer, muy emocionado.

- ¡Are que te tragues tus palabras! – respondió divertido, una oportunidad perfecta para rozarlo por donde quisiera, sí, él era de una mente muy detallista.

- Comencemos de una vez – gruñó Neji, más molesto por la gente que se había colocado a su alrededor para ver que por la guerra de palabras amenazantes entre aquellos dos idiotas.

- Vengan los capitanes… - ordenó Shikamaru sacando una moneda de su bolsillo.

- ¡Wow Shikamaru, con que tienes dinero, que guardadito te lo tenías! – comentó Naruto sarcástico, todos sabían que Shikamaru raramente solía cargar algo más que su cabeza.

- ¿Eres tú el capitán Naruto? – le miró extrañado, el rubio nunca era capitán.

- No, sólo decía – se alejó indignado, mientras que en su lugar se acercaba Lee emocionado y llenó de energías.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Sol!, ¡lo que nos da energía para vivir día a día con la fuerza de la juventud que nos brinda…

- Te toca cara… – volteó al capitán del equipo contrario, llevándose una sorpresa, no era otra más que Temari, quien sonreía divertida.

- Se le pregunta primero a una dama – se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia.

- Pero ni tú eres dama, ni yo caballero – sonrió burlón tirando la moneda al aire, teniendo como resultado, cara arriba.

- Comienzan los vengadores – informó Shikamaru aventándole la pelota a la chica.

- Nosotros podemos, ninjas – trató de alentar Naruto a su equipo que estaba de acuerdo con todo, excepto con el nombre.

- ¿Quién escogió ese nombre? – preguntó Tenten ceñuda. Todos guardaron silencio, la morena sólo volteó a mirar al rubio, más que obvio que había sido él.

- ¡Comiencen!

_**.**_

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Puta suerte, apenas habían pasado media hora jugando y una lanzada… mal lanzada había golpeado a un chico de un grupo cerca, tuvieron que jugar todos contra él y su bolita, ganaron obviamente, no todos los días tienes a una rubia que desvía fácilmente los lanzamientos, como si manipulara los vientos, alguien tan rápido como Lee, un chico ágil como Neji y demonios como Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara.

- Ja ja, les ganamos – celebró comiendo ramen Naruto con sus amigos, ¿el por qué estaban ahí?, simple, Sasuke pagó su ramen y Naruto la comida extraña de aquel azabache que en su mayoría consistía en tomates, chico raro.

- Hubiera perdido si no hubiéramos estado nosotros – agregó Temari señalándolo acusadora con el tenedor con el que comía su platillo.

- Pudimos haber ganado sin su ayuda, a mi parecer sólo hacían estorbo-ttebayo – se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indignación, por que era obvio que sí hubieran ganado sin ellos.

- Lo dice el que no dejaba de querer besar el piso – sonrió mordaz Sasuke desde su lugar a un lado del rubio.

- ¡Era culpa de ese tio con tatuajes!, ¡no dejaba de empujarme-ttebayo! – se excusó volteándolo a ver, era verdad, no dejaba de empujarlo cuantas veces quería.

- Eso era por que eras un estorbo en el partido – sonrió Temari cómplice, amaba cuando el azabache se ponía de su lado.

- ¡Podemos ganarles cuando quieran en lo que quieran! – se levantó de su asiento brusco mirando hacia el lado donde estaba el grupo del bastardo.

- ¿Otro reto? – le miró Sasuke levantándose más tranquilo posicionándose frente a él con una sonrisa burlón.

- Sí.

- Acepto.

_**.**_

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Voleibol. ¿A quién se le ocurría jugar voleibol en la playa?

- Tú escogiste el primer reto, deja ahora que nosotros hagamos el segundo – dijo Tenten estricta ante el berrinche que había echo Naruto al enterarse que jugarían algo que él en absoluto sabía jugar.

- Pero al menos hubieras escogido algo que yo supiera jugar-ttebayo – frunció el entrecejo, estaba indignado.

- ¿Y por qué susurras? – imitó Konohamaru a su primo por curiosidad.

- No quiero que el bastardo sepa que no sé jugar voleibol…

- ¿Estás listo dobe?

Maldito, mil veces maldito, aparte de provocar que su alma se quisiera salir de su interior, le descubría y actuaba como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- Teme… - dio media vuelta siguiendo a los suyos al otro lado de la red.

Justo eran los jugadores necesarios, ahora Shikamaru sería el remplazo del primer jugador que saliese de cualquier equipo, rezaba a los cielos por que no hubiera ningún accidente.

Esta vez fue más divertido y más emocionante, al comienzo todo era tan pacifico, pero la paciencia no era algo que estaba escrito en la personalidad de Sasori, que arto de tanta calma decidió comenzar el verdadero juego.

Era claro que el mejor jugador que había en el grupo del rubio era Lee, con su velocidad y fuerza, el balón tocaba el suelo como si se tratara de un meteoro. También estaba claro que el rubio no sabía ni como rotar para sacar, mucho menos sacar, al menos no para el otro lado de la red, ya había golpeado a tantas personas tras él.

Lee volvía a saltar para anotar, pero esta vez, después de que Gaara estuviera sin hacer algo interesante, hizo su primer gran movimiento. Sasuke como sabiendo lo que pasaría, se hizo a un lado antes de que el balón lo tocará, por que iba directo hacia él. Todo fue tan extraño que al final, no supieron como fue que Lee cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Eso fue falta!, ¡fue demasiado fuerte! – exclamó Naruto peleando con el azabache en lugar de ayudar a levantar al pelinegro.

- Y Gaara no tenía por que ponerse como delantero – comentó Shikamaru tratando de no meterse a jugar.

- Si te fijas bien, Gaara seguía detrás de Sasuke – habló Shino siendo blanco de las miradas asesinas de sus amigos – sólo soy justo, es el trabajo de un arbitro.

- ¡Estás con ellos mentiroso! – lo señaló Kiba culpable -, pero está bien, ¿saben por qué?, nosotros tenemos un arma secreta – señaló al de la coleta que planeaba desaparecer de ahí antes de que lo pusieran, no lo logro.

- No sé por que jugamos con estos idiotas – masculló Neji frustrado, parecían niños pequeños, no aceptaban su _destino._

- Esta la tenemos fácil – sonrió Temari segura de si misma -, con lo flojo que es la hacemos.

- No es lo que parece – Choji imitó el gesto de la rubia como si le estuviera retando.

- Vamos de nuevo – detuvo la masacre el arbitro llamando la atención de todos.

Si bien, Temari esperaba que Shikamaru hiciera algo no pasó, simplemente se paraba a ver el partido desde el puesto de atrás, no se molestaba en jugar, y mejor si la pelota nunca iba hacia él.

- Ahora sí – sonrió Temari macabramente lanzando el balón hacia él con todas sus fuerzas posibles. El moreno sólo chasqueó la lengua antes de regresar el balón con la misma fuerza, que logró tocar el suelo, justo en ese ángulo en el que no se fijaban mucho.

- Problemático – suspiró después de ver la sorpresa dibujada en la cara de la rubia y su hermano castaño, no se lo esperaban.

- ¡Eso es trampa!, ¡tienen a un genio con ustedes! – y nuevamente la pelea comenzaba, nunca acabarían.

- Se acabó el tiempo – revisó su reloj Shino deteniendo inconscientemente la nueva masacre que ahí se haría. Todos se acercaron para escucharlo.

- Hubo un empate…

- ¡No es justo!

- ¡Les daremos una paliza!

- Maldito clon de Eintein…

- Vamos dobe, acepta que somos mejores…

- ¡Jamás teme!

- ¡Tú estabas con ellos!

- Idiotas…

_**.**_

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Estás exagerando – advirtió la fría voz de Gaara a su amigo azabache frente a él, que pagaba algunas… cajas con bebidas no sanas para menores de edad como él – Después no me busques para avisarte como fue que terminaste en algún barco con destino desconocido.

- Todo estará bien, deja de preocuparte – respondió con una media sonrisa ante tanta preocupación por parte del pelirrojo.

- Bien sabes por que lo digo – Sasuke lo volteó a ver, vaya que sí sabía por que lo decía, la única vez que se embriago hasta el tope fue en su cumpleaños número dieciocho, para festejar que ya era mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Nunca esperó que su madre regresara de aquel importante viaje antes de tiempo para estar con su niño ese día tan importante, sorpresa que se llevó cuando encontró la casa echa un desastre y su segundo hijo semidesnudo bailando como si no hubiera un mañana. Cuando se le pasó la cruda, ella misma le había dejado en claro que aún tuviera 60 años, las ordenes las seguía dando ella y él tenía que cumplirlas. Se prometió a si mismo no volver a embriagarse, al menos no frente a su madre, o en un lugar al que ella pudiera viajar sólo para vigilarlo. Claro que podía, pero no lo haría, confiaba en Gaara, sabía que con él, nada malo le pasaría.

- Vamos Gaara, todos son menores de edad, no tienen como comprar, imagínate lo bien que nos la pasaremos – se coló Temari a la plática para pagar otras cajas con licor, detrás de ella venía Kankuro muy sonriente.

- Borracho – susurró antes de salir del establecimiento para regresar a la playa, donde los demás los esperaban con una fogata y comida.

_**.**_

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Y ni que decir de la cara de emoción que tenían Naruto, Kiba y Konohamaru al ver tanto licor.

- Ni pienses que vas a tomar tú – arrebató el rubio la botella de las manos de su primito.

- ¿He?, ¡¿Y tú por qué sí?, tampoco eres mayor de edad – se cruzó de brazos molesto, él quería probar.

- Por que yo ya mero lo soy, y a ti te falta todavía mucho – respondió dando media vuelta para irse de su lado con las dos botellas.

- Te acusare con la abuela – sacó su celular apresurándose a marcar, demasiado lento, Naruto se le había lanzado encima luchando por quitarle el celular.

- Deja a tu primo, Naruto – los separó Tenten quedándose con el celular y con una botella en la mano -, y tu Konohamaru no llamarás a nadie.

- Y tú no beberás – la castaña se sorprendió, su bebida había desaparecido, estaba a punto de golpear a la alma en pena que se había atrevido.

- Neji… - pero no podía, simplemente no podía golpear el hermoso rostro de su amigo.

- Naruto – se acercó al rubio Sasuke con una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que planeaba algo no tan bueno, ni siquiera bueno.

- ¿He?

- Te reto…

- Acepto – Sasuke sonrió, era tan fácil de manipular, ese dobe se las vería con él.

_**.**_

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

_Todo empezó una noche de calor_

_se enamoraban con algún licor_

_y desde entonces no pudo parar_

_sabía que esto no tenia final._

- Parecen animales – masculló Neji dando un sorbo a su bebida, sentado a u lado de la fogata, mirando a Naruto y Sasuke tomando todo lo que pudieran, estaban viendo quien aguantaba más, la bolita no hizo esperar.

- Sólo se divierten – suspiró Sasori tomando también, a decir verdad, seguía siendo su primera bebida, a diferencia de todos los demás que como mínimo llevaban unas 6.

- Vaya forma de divertirse.

_Y de repente todo se derrumbo_

_Billy buscaba solo un poco de acción_

_él no la amaba ella lo hacia por el_

_ya no quiero tenerte lo tienes que entender_

- ¡Te… ga… ne! – tte…aayo.. – sonreía Naruto a punto de caerse al suelo por tanto licor ingerido.

- Me... menso…roso – respondió Sasuke en el mismo estado que aquel rubio, y se río, ¿de qué?, de la noche.

- Ya.. no san…es ha…bar – carcajeó como si él no estuviera en las mismas condiciones que el otro.

_Si solo eso fue(achuu)_

_un amor de verano_

_si solo se fue(achuu)_

_o un amor en vano_

Desde hace un tiempo que había terminado la competencia y los dos se habían quedado solos frente a frente como si estuvieran esperando alguna señal para moverse.

- Va…os – Sasuke tomó a Naruto de la cintura y comenzó a bailar con él, el rubio le siguió el pasó con gran pesar, no hicieron falta los tropezones y caídas, los empujones ni los gritos que nada decían.

_Ya no me sigas no lo quiero intentar_

_ya tus palabras no me sirven mas_

_mi nombre es Billy y yo no quiero saber_

_de tu romance lo tienes que entender_

- Nnn... ¡toes! – gritaba Naruto tratando de salir de entre las manos del azabache que ahora lo violaba con las manos mientras "bailaban".

- Te… usta, hum… - reía como maniaco después de eso asustando a unos cuantos presentes.

- Iiiii – tenía que admitir que se sentía bien, ¡pero quería sentirlo cuando y estuviera sobrio! -, teme – lo tomó del rostro para besarlo, acto seguido ambos se cayeron al agua…, ni eso les iba a bajar todo el alcohol que habían ingerido.

_y de repente todo se derrumbo_

_Billy buscaba solo un poco de acción_

_el no la amaba ella lo hacia por el_

_ya no te quiero lo tienes que entender_

Nadie les prestó atención cuando se fueron juntos tambaleándose por toda la orilla para llegar a quien sabe donde, quizá al final del arco iris.

_**.**_

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Algún sonido extraño que hacia "Tin, tin, tin" lo había despertado, pensó que tal vez sería el despertador, así que estiró su mano hacia el lugar golpeando ese algo, el sonido siguió, pero aún así había algo raro en todo eso, aparte del sonido, ya que él no tenía despertador en casa…, y no estaba en casa…, estaba en Cancún…, se suponía que en su habitación…, en una cama… toda para él…, entonces…, ¿¡de dónde demonios había salido el brazo que estaba sobre él!

_Demonios. _No se quería girar para ver a quien le pertenecía, pero sentir que ese brazo lo dejaba de rodear, supo que la otra persona a su lado estaba despierta. Fijo su vista en la ventana para distraerse y entrar en pánico, ¿y si lo habían violado?, se suicidaba, sin duda alguna. Pero…, nuevamente había algo extraño ahí, esa ventana…, jamás en la vida la había visto. Se giró un poco para ver parte de la habitación, y … sin duda alguna, ese no era su hotel, todo estaba blanco, ¡odiaba ese color!, por eso mismo se había ido al hotel en donde se supone que debería estar. Con valor giró su cuerpo completo para hacer frente a su violador, llevándose una nueva sorpresa.

- Sasuke… - sí, aquel bastardo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, al parecer también confundido. ¿Qué hacían los dos juntos en la misma cama de un hotel que no sabían cual era? Por instinto levantó la sábana para comprobar algo. Soltó un suspiro de alivió al ver que tenía la ropa interior puesta. - ¿Qué haces aquí teme?

- Eso no importa – gruñó levantándose de la cama y dirigirse a la ventana, abriéndola de par en par sin tener cuidado de los frágiles ojos del rubio recién levantado.

- ¡Maldito bastar… - sus palabras se las tragó al ver algo irreconocible, por que así era…, ese paisaje… - Teme… - habló con un poco de temor en su voz -, ¿dónde estamos?

- No lo sé dobe…

Eso... ¡Eso no era Cancún!

_Si solo eso fue(achuu)_

_un amor de verano_

_si solo eso fueI(achuu)_

_un amor en vano._

_._

_.._

_._

**Continuará:**

**El capitulo me he inspirado en la película de "¿Qué pasó ayer?", de verdad que me gustó mucho esa película, aunque aún no he visto la segunda q_p**

**Ahora...**

**3bYHANCOCK**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero que este capitulo igual te haya gustado mucho.**

**Y sí, fue las divinas, tenía que poner algo xD, y esa canción me pareció perfecta para que Sasuke se quedara con el ojo cuadrado de todo lo que hacia Naruto, como por ejemplo, bailar esa canción que a mi en lo personas me gusta mucho xD**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	19. Capitulo 14: ¿Dónde estamos?

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14**

_¿Dónde estamos?_

_._

_¿Dónde?, ¿en qué maldita parte del mundo?, ¿por qué?, ¿cuándo?, ¿lo habían drogado?, ¿los secuestraron?, ¿lo violaron y le pusieron de nuevo ropa interior?, pero aún peor… si Tsunade se esteraba… Tenía que encontrar la forma de suicidarse…_

- Golpeándote la cabeza con la pared no resolverás nada, dobe – levantó la vista, o al menos trató, el ojo morado no le ayudaba en nada a enfocar a aquel maldito que seguía tranquilo como si no estuviera pasando nada.

- Tú… - lo señaló acusador tratando de mantenerse el pie, a parte del dolor de cabeza con el que había despertado, ahora roja por tanto golpe, estaba un poco mareado – Fuiste tú… - Sasuke enarcó la ceja mirándolo, ¿acaso creía que lo había secuestrado? - ¡Tú me secuestraste-ttebayo!

- Hmmm… - desvió la mirada cerrando los ojos, tenía que pensar en algo para deshacerse de aquel rubio molesto y regresar a Cancún.

- ¡Teme!, ¡te estoy hablando-ttebayo!

- ¡Deja de decir "ttebayo", me estás desconcentrando! – gritó enojado, estaba muy, muy enojado, frustrado, tenía dolor de cabeza, le dolía por alguna extraña razón su brazo derecho, apenas lo podía mover, y escuchar la voz hartante de Naruto y sus "ttebayo" cada vez que finalizaba una oración, era simplemente muy desesperante.

Miró el rostro del rubio, se encontraba sorprendido, pero más que eso, realmente parecía asustado.

- Naruto escucha… - trató de tranquilizarse, no quería armar un escándalo.

- Lo… lo siento – le interrumpió con voz calmada, al parecer necesitaba ser duro con él… hablando educacionalmente. – Es que… - lo observó querer arrancarse los cabellos dorados después de dar unas vueltas por la habitación y sentarse en la cama en la que habían misteriosamente amanecido juntos -… nunca he estado solo en otro país-ttebayo.

- Yo también estoy aquí dobe, no soy sólo un cuadro de alta calidad.

- Pero tú me puedes dejar abandonado en cualquier momento, y yo… - se sonrojó, no quería decirlo, pero Sasuke no lo notó, se había quedado con esa respuesta en la mente. _¿Dejarlo abandonado? – _no… no me gusta estar solo-ttebayo…

Un tick nació en la ceja izquierda del azabache, ¿quién demonios se creía ese rubio cabeza hueca?, ¿acaso no confiaba en él?, idiota, ahora lo abandonaría por verlo como el villano de la película.

- Pero lo peor de todo es que si Konohamaru sabe que no me encuentro allá llamará a mi abuela, ¿y sabes lo que eso significa? – preguntó asustando levemente al Uchiha, lo había agarrado desprevenido.

- ¿Que no te tejerá un suéter? – enarcó una ceja dudoso, ¿qué iba a saber?, él nunca conoció a sus abuelos y no le interesaba conocerlos…, tal vez un poco a los de su madre, para felicitarlos por tan arduo trabajo de educarla, pero sabía que estaban muertos y el que en realidad se había encargado de ella era su tío. No podía creerlo.

- Me asesinara a sangre fía-ttebayo – respondió dramatizando su muerte, fingiendo que sus manos eran en realidad las de su abuela y lo quería ahorcar.

- Buena excusa para hacerlo – sonrió burlón, seguro y su abuela quería matarlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Sí, lo sé – suspiró dejándose caer en la cama. Por unos momentos de silencio Sasuke agradeció, se estaba tan tranquilo, quiso sonreír. – Sasuke… - pero no lo hizo, aquel maldito rubio no lo dejaría en paz. ¿Qué no se podía quedar callado al menos 5 minutos?, ¡no era mucho pedir!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- He… bu… bueno… es sólo que… he… - Sasuke le miró curioso, encontrándose con una sorpresa, Naruto estaba sonrojado, que sonrojado, ¡parecía tomate! ¿La razón?, de verdad quería saberla.

- Habla de una buena vez – se acomodó en su lugar para verlo mejor, luego le molestaría por el sonrojo.

- No hicimos nada anoche, ¿cierto?

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. No recordaba que habían despertado con sólo la ropa interior. ¿Y si tuvieron sexo? ¡Maldición!, ahora no lo sabría nunca por tomar un poquito de alcohol. Debía hacerle caso más seguido a Gaara, si no hubiera tomado tanto, al menos él hubiera disfrutado de la noche salvaje con cierto rubio.

- No… creo…

- Por que…, bueno… - y ahí estaba de nuevo el sonrojo -, no hay nada en las sábanas y… pues…, no siento ningún dolor muscular, me han dicho que duele así que… bueno… yo no sé…, pero… ¿Sasuke?

El azabache se había quedado en shock, ¿había escuchado bien?

"_Me han dicho" _El rubio era virgen, ¿¡le había quitado la virginidad y no se enteró!,¡ joder que jamás en la vida volvería a tomar tanto!.

- Oe, teme – se le acercó lo suficiente para pasar la palma de su mano entre la vista perdida del azabache, aquello estaba mal. - ¡Sasuke!

- Así que… - despertó de su ensoñación girando a ver al rubio frente a él -, eres virgen.

- … ¡Maldito pervertido! – se alejo lo más que pudo en esa habitación.

- ¿Seré el afortunado en llevarme el premio? – preguntó burlón, no podía evitar molestarlo, era adictivo - , no eres como esas chicas que creen que su primera vez seré en la playa y se casaran con cierta persona, ¿ci… - entrecejo los ojos para ver mejor al rubio -, ¿por qué me dijiste habías ido a Cancún?

- I… idiota, no es como si… bueno – desvió la mirada sonrojado – Maldito bastardo, no soy como ellas. Aunque no me molestaría tener mi primera vez en la playa-ttebayo… - susurró lo último pensativo, de verdad que no le molestaría.

- Se nos meterá la tierra en los calzones… o peor para ti dobe.

- ¡Nunca dije que lo haría contigo! – estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, ya sentía su rostro lo demasiado caliente como para saber que se derretiría dentro de poco y la conversación seguía su curso.

- Pero la pasaríamos bien – siguió sonriendo tratando de picarle más hasta ver a que punto podía llegar de la vergüenza.

_Jugando siempre, apostando cara o cruz… _Los dos prestaron atención a la musiquita que salía de entre las sábanas de la cama, con gran rapidez Sasuke se había levantado de su asiento para tomar su celular. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes?, le llamaría a Gaara para que le dijera que había sucedido, y por que lo había dejado perderse con el dobe. Sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando vio quien llamaba, pensó que tal vez él había pagado los vuelos, el hotel y quien sabe cuanto más y entonces ella le hablaba para que le diera explicaciones, era mejor contestar.

- Madre – saludó serio tratando de no sonar ni un poquito nervioso, llamando por completo la atención de cierto rubio chismoso – Sí, estoy bien, no ha habido problemas – miró brevemente al ojiazul para que dejara de verlo tan atento.

_- __**Me alegro, yo… sólo quería hablarte para decir que te quiero y que**_**…**

- _**¡Mikoto cuelga ya!**_ – ordenó una voz al fondo del telefono.

_**- ¡Nos vemos Sasuke-kun!**_ – colgó.

Sasuke se quedó extrañado, ¿qué demonios había sido eso?

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó el rubio como si tuviera algo que ver con la llamada.

- No te incumbe – respondió apretando algunos botones -, tú también deberías de llamar a uno de tus amigos, tenemos que saber que pasó – puso el télefono en su oreja dándole la espalda al rubio.

- Bien…. – se tocó el bolsillo, no estaba… ¡No estaba!

- _**Ahhh, ahhh, ah…**_ - Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, ¿qué demonios hacia una chica con el célular de Gaara?

- _**¿Qué?**_ – sí, esa era la voz que buscaba -, _**¿su… cede algo? **_– la voz entrecortada le decía que estaba acostándose con una chica mientras él estaba preocupado por no saber donde estaba. Aunque por lo visto, la chica no le hacia satisfacer.

- ¿Qué haces cogiendo con alguien cuando deberías estar buscandome? – estaba molesto, ¡incluso Gaara le había ignorado!

- _**¿Buscándote?**_ – le escuchó bufar, seguro y le había divertido eso -_**, ¿no estás un poco grande para jugar a … las es… condidas? **_– eso había sido el anuncio de que se había corrido, y el único gemido que se había escuchado había sido el de la chica. – _**Que yo recuerde tú dijiste que irías a buscar el tesoro del arco iris con Naruto, no me digas que pensabas que iba a ir detrás de ustedes como estúpido. Tengo una fortuna que hacer, no necesito de un arco iris.**_

- No te burles – gruñó, eso no estaba bien – Gaara…, he despertado esta mañana y me he dado cuenta de que donde estoy no es Cancún.

_**- …**_ - el silencio al otro lado le daba a entender lo que quería, atención y preocupación – _**Diviértete**_ – colgó.

- Hijo de tu... ¡Tu madre! – aventó el aparato a una pared llevándose una sorpresa, ¡era rompible!, ¡su celular se había roto en pedazos!

- Genial bastardo – y atrás de él, sin ser ayuda alguna estaba Naruto molesto -, no encuentro mi celular y la única forma de encontrarlo fue destruida – se cruzó de brazos.

- No me importa tú maldito celular. – le enfrentó acercándose a él lo suficiente como para intimidarlo – Lo que me importa es que si fuí yo quien pagó este maldito viaje a quién sabe donde, mis padres se darán cuenta, y si se dan cuenta de que no sólo fui a otro lado, si no que pague un maldito hotel con un hombre y mis compañeros no saben donde estoy, me pedirán una explicación que no sabre dar.

- ¿Qué eres gay? – preguntó inocentemente ganándose una de las miradas más envenenadas del azabache.

- ¡No! –se agarró el cabello desesperado – No lo entenderías…

- Se supone que eres rico, ¿no?

- Sí.

- ¿Y si fui yo quien pagó todo-ttebayo? – se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

- Sí – al parecer se había tranquilizado -, por eso tuviste que empeñar tu celular, ¡claro!

- ¡Idiota!, ¡puedo pagar esto y más sin empeñar nada!

- ¿Hijo de papi?

- ¡Será más horrible si fui yo quien lo pagó todo! – ahora era su turno de desesperarse - ¡Me matarán por irme de Cancún sin Konohamaru!, ¡mucho menos sin avisar! – un momento de silencio - ¡Maldición!, ¡tengo que llamar a Konohamaru y decirle que no llame a mi abuela! – comenzó a remover todas las cosas del hotel para encontrar tu celular.

- Tu madre te chiquea mucho, ¿no dobe? – suspiró frustrado, mirando al rubio detenerse lentamente y suspirar también.

- En… en realidad no tengo madre teme – respondió quedándose quieto unos momentos antes de volver a buscar su celular. – Murió al darme a luz.

- Lo siento – respondió molesto, la había cagado, el ambiente se había tensado.

- No importa…, no es como si fuera algo malo, aunque siempre quise tener una, creo que mi abuela es lo único parecido a una madre que pueda tener.

- Ahí está – sonrió Sasuke como si hubiera echo algo bueno – Tú no tienes madre y yo no tengo abuelos, estamos igual.

- ¿No tienes abuelos? – se acomodó en un asiento para ponerle atención.

- No, mis abuelos maternos murieron cuando mi madre tenía diecisiete años, mi tío tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella y dejar de estudiar. En cambio, mis abuelos paternos murieron antes de que yo naciera, el único que lo conoció fue mi hermano mayor…

- ¿Tienes un hermano mayor? – le miró sorprendido, no se lo creía, parecía demasiado consentido para tener un hermano mayor.

- Y uno menor, es un idiota.

- Wow, yo también tengo dos hermanos, soy el menor.

- Hpm – rió para sus adentros – ahora confirmo que los menores son siempre idiotas.

- ¡No te pases!

- Por un momento llegue a pensar que eras hijo único.

- De hecho mi primo Konohamaru es hijo único.

Sasuke no se lo creyó, aquel niño moreno parecía 95% más maduro que aquel rubio. Increíble.

- Bien – se reincorporó Sasuke de su asiento estirandose -, salgamos de aquí, busquemos un lugar de vuelos y regresemos a Cancún.

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó siguiendole hasta la puerta, poco después de salir se escuchó una cancioncilla que veía de debajo de la cama. Un celular.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- No contesta – cerró el celular Tenten entregándoselo de nuevo a Konohamaru. Ya era medio día y ni Naruto ni Sasuke habían aparecido, estaba muy preocupada, tentada a hablarle a Tsunade, pero… ¿y si se estaba divirtiendo con Sasuke en el lugar donde estaban?, le arruinaría la diversión…, pero… ¿y si en realidad los secuestraron o Sasuke lo secuestro y en realidad está en peligro? No tenía ni una idea de que podía hacer.

- ¿Hola? – giró su rostro a Konohamaru que estaba hablando por celular un poco desconfiado - ¡Naruto!, ¿dónde estás?, ¿sabes lo preocupados que están todos?

_**- Lo siento, jeje**_ – estaba nervioso _**-, pero… estoy en quien sabe donde con Sasuke, regresaremos dentro de poco, sólo encontramos el lugar donde venden boletos de aviones-ttebayo. No te preocupes, estaré bien y regresare así que… ¡Por favor no le hables a la abuela Tsunade!**_

- Eso debería de hacer, ¡por irresponsable!

- _**No lo volveré a hacer**_…

- _La llamada cortara en 10, 9, 8, 7_

- Naruto, ¿de dónde me hablas?

- _**Estoy en…**_ - se cortó.

- ¡Maldición se corto!

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- ¿Alguna noticia? – abrió la puerta Temari de la habitación de Gaara, quien comía un poco de fruta relajado mientras usaba el Internet.

- Se está divirtiendo.

- ¿Te llamó?

- Sí, dijo que estaba bien.

- ¿Dónde está?

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombres volviendo a lo suyo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- Se cortó la llamada-ttebayo – chilló Naruto después de ser cruelmente interrumpido.

- Eso te pasa por no traer cambio en moneditas.

- Eso es por que no tengo aquí mi monedero.

- ¿Tienes monedero? – sonrió burlón, ¿desde cuando los hombres usaban monedero?

- Sí, lo uso para monedas, obviamente – rodó los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -, uno nunca sabe donde hay juegos mecánicos.

- ¿Cómo esos?

- Sí, como… - Sasuke se asustó, ¿desde cuándo a aquel rubio le brillaban los ojos con tal intensidad?

- Naruto – se paró frente a él interrumpiendo su vista. El rubio se inclinó hacia un lado para seguir viendo, el azabache no le dejaría – Dobe.

- Sasuke, hay que quedarnos un rato más. Ya estamos aquí, ¿qué más da?

- ¿No tenías que regresar?

- Sí, ahorita me compro un celular nuevo y les llamo – respondió dando brinquitos tratando de aguantar su emoción ante tantos juegos mecánicos en aquel lugar.

- ¿Con qué dinero?

- Con mi… ¡No! – se tiró al piso lanzando tal grito desgarrador que logro llamar la atención de todas las personas que cruzaban por ahí. Sasuke quiso que se lo tragara la tierra por un momento. - ¡Mi dinero!

- Vamos a los juegos, yo te lo pago todo si dejas este drama.

- ¡Sí! – lo tomó del brazo para jalarlo directo a los juegos. Estaba tan emocionado que a Sasuke por unos momentos le pareció estar con un niño pequeño en el parque de diversiones. Sonrió, hacia mucho que no jugaba en ese tipo de juegos.

_No sé como fue que tú llegaste a mi, el __**destino **__es así._

- ¡Sasuke!, ¡mira ese peluche!, ¡te reto a ganarlo!

_No sé cuanto pero siempre te esperé, tal y como lo soñe._

_Y hoy estás aquí._

- Te gane…, era de esperarse – sonrió burlón al ver la cara de molestia que tenía el rubio – si quieres te lo doy.

- ¡Ni de broma! – le arrebató el peluche de las manos para llevárselo a un lugar seguro lejos de aquel villano – lo salvare de tus garras.

Sasuke le miró incrédulo, ese chico era bastante extraño, pero … le gustaba.

_Jamás te dejare partir, para poder vivir, ¡Yeah!_

- Vamos Naruto, ya te compre un plato de ramen, te di un peluche…

- ¡Mentira!, yo lo rescate.

- Bueno, lo "rescataste", ahora deja que tome algo como precio.

Naruto le miró con las mejillas infladas, sabía que no debía fiarse de aquel mal nacido que en realidad lo único que quería era su hermoso y apetecible cuerpo, pero simplemente no lo podía culpar, ¿quién podría resistirse a alguien tan magnifico como él?

- Dime…

_Bésame sin miedo, con el corazón._

_Beso que me lleve hasta el sol._

No sabía que hacer exactamente, estaban en un lugar hasta cierto punto desconocido, con un patán como su única compañía, un patán que debía admitir besaba tan bien que le daban ganas de perder ahí mismo su virginidad imaginando que tan bueno era haciendo otras "cosas".

_Bésame sin miedo, sin explicación._

_Beso que me llene de tu amor._

Quería golpearlo, lo quería golpear, lastimar y matar, por que el muy maldito se seguía aprovechando de él y de su maldita personalidad tan gay que tenía. El muy maldito, apenas lo conocía y ya sentía que quisiera estar así de pegado con él, ¿qué demonios era esa cosa que parecía gato?, seguro era un dios griego en busca de diversión en el mundo humano y para consecuencia, él era su nuevo juguete, en ese momento, no le importaba.

_Bésame sin miedo, como si fuera el último._

Cuando sintió como el rubio respondía con desesperación a su beso, debía admitir que su de por si ya agrandado ego se alimentaba más y más, pero aun así lo más increíble es que por ese momento lo ignoró y puso mayor atención a una mente en blanco que aquel ojiazul le dejaba cada vez que sucedía algo de ese tipo.

Sintió como se aferraba a su camisa, como si tratara de que no le dejará ahí, y por unos momentos, unos cortos momentos sintió la desesperación en algún lugar de su ser al imaginar que el rubio junto a él se fuera lejos de su persona. Apretó los ojos y profundizo el beso tomándolo del rostro, queriendo sentirlo, que todavía estaba ahí… con él.

_Sólo un beso nada más, se ira la soledad._

_Sólo un beso por favor, desde tu interior._

- S… Sasuke – exhalo aire separándose sólo unos centímetros de los labios del contrario. Le encantaba, pero si se moría asfixiado, ¿cómo demonios seguiría disfrutando?

- Naruto – susurró pegando su frente con la del rubio. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que los ojos azules que el rubio poseía era muy brillosos, y también hermosos.

- Yo…, creo que… ya está obscureciendo.

- Sí, ya está obscureciendo… ¿quieres ir a un hotel?

Y Sasuke como siempre la cagaba, ¿por qué?, sólo él sabrá el por que de alejar al rubio en el momento menos indicado.

- ¡Maldito pervertido!

- ¡Espera Naruto! – caminó tras él dejando de lado por unos momentos su orgullo, aunque realmente pensaba que el muy maldito lo había sacado después de golpearlo en la cabeza – Lo decía para dormir, ¡tú eres el pervertido aquí!

.

..

.

**Continuará:**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero estoy comenzando a leerme el manga de One Piece y es genialosO xD **

**Ahora...**

**3byhancock:**

**Gracias por leer, espero que este capitulo te guste más que el anterior, por que a mi sí que me gustó D:**

**P.D: **

**Haciendo promoción a mi nueva historia.**

**"La Leyenda de la Estrelaa Fugaz"**

**Aunque... es clasificación M e_e**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	20. Capitulo 15: ¿Regresamos?

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 15**

_¿Regresamos?_

_._

Él lo sabía, y aunque hubiese imaginado por unos momentos que los dos despertarían uno junto al otro en un romántico abrazo, tenía que ser realista y saber que las novelas que veía su madre eran puras mentiras, por dios, ¿quién se enamora a primera vista?, peor aún, ¿Por qué siempre hay villanos?, y los protagonistas sufren por que quieren sufrir, idiotas… Volviendo al tema, mataría al dobe, lo haría…

_- Teme, eres bueno, ¿Sabes? – no estaba borracho esta vez, pero aún así le agradecía que le hubiera comprado un teléfono celular y de una vez comprarse uno para él. – Pero… no tiene crédito-ttebayo – y el idiota pedía más, después de gritarle "maldito pervertido" e irse después de golpearlo, ¿quería más?_

_- Ya dobe, usa el mío – le aventó su nuevo celular, teniendo en mente que los celulares se rompían._

_-Me matarán… - se tensó al escuchar los pitidos que hacia el celular para indicar que estaba sonando._

_- __**Hola…**_

_- ¡Konoha…_

_**- ¡Maldito infeliz!, ¡dijiste que regresarías más tarde!, ¡son las once de la noche y aún no llegas!, ¿ya llegaste?...**_

_- No…_

_**- ¡Y todavía ni regresas!, ¡le hablare a la abuela Tsunade!**_

_- ¡Espera! _

_Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo, ver todas las expresiones que ponía el rubio era simplemente divertido, como pasaba de alegre a asustado, de asustado a horrorizado, de horrorizado a calmado, de calmado a nervioso, ese rubio era bipolar, estaba seguro._

_- Hem…, me quedare hasta mañana, creo…, es que… me entretuve… he… con algunos juegos y… sí, lo sé, pégame si quieres…. ¡Já!, ¡es verdad!, ¡no puedes! – en ese momento una gota cayó por la nuca del azabache, ¿realmente tenía dieciséis años? -¡Lo siento!, ¡no le digas nada!, yo… regresare sano y salvo… lo prometo… si, bañado tam… ¡oye! – despegó el celular de su oreja, le había colgado._

_- Dobe…_

_- ¿Dónde dormiremos teme? - ¿quería que le arreglara la vida? _

_- En un hotel, ¿dónde más? – lo hizo sonar tan obvio que el rubio se indignó al notar que lo trataba como idiota… pero nunca como lo trató una vez llegando al hotel._

_-¿¡Una habitación! ¡tiene sólo una cama!, ¡piensas aprovecharte de mi!, ¡maldito bastardo!, ¡y yo que confíe en ti y… - ni él mismo sabía como era que soportaba al dobe, realmente…, ¿cómo?_

_- Bien, si quieres ve a dormirte TÚ SÓLO en otra habitación en este lugar DESCONOCIDO._

_- No, no, está bien… - Sasuke sonrió de lado, sabía que eso lo calmaría -, pero…, ¿dónde dormirás tú si sólo hay una cama? – el tick apareció en la ceja de izquierda de Sasuke, ¿acaso era idiota?_

_- En la cama…_

_- ¡¿Y yo qué? ¡No!, ¡yo pido la cama! – se cruzó de brazos inflando las mejillas._

_- Podemos dormir los dos en la cama…_

_- ¡Ah!, ya entiendo, ¡tú maldito pervertido que te quieres…_

_- Cállate de una buena vez – le tapó la boca con la mano, ese dobe lo sacaría de sus casillas y siendo honestos no tenía ganas de tener relaciones sexuales con él en ese momento – Si no te gusta la idea, puedes dormir en el sofá – lo soltó mientras se dirigía a la cama y quitándose la ropa, dejándose los boxer, se metió a la cama dispuesto a dormirse – Apagas la luz, dobe._

_Naruto estaba sonrojado, aquel bastardo estaba bien bueno, ¡claro!, ¡seguro y era un plan de seducción para que hiciera lo mismo y en la noche poder aprovecharse de él!... Pervertido._

_Maldición… Se quitó la camisa e iba a hacer lo mismo con los pantalones pero pensándolo mejor, no lo haría…, se los dejaría puestos, así no lo violaría tan fácil._

_- Hazte a un lado-ttebayo – Sasuke se hizo a un lado para que el rubio se acomodara en la cama. Sabía que ya habían dormido juntos pero… ahora estaba consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, así que sólo sentir la piel de Sasuke contra su espalda y había lanzado un grito desgarrador que por poco y lograba que el azabache se cayera de la cama._

_- ¡Maldito Usuratonkachi! – gritó Sasuke molesto, ahora no podía ni rozar accidentalmente la espalda del dobe para acomodarse por que el muy maldito se ponía a gritar como loco._

_- Lo siento – se envolvió en las sábanas y de dispuso a dormir…_

_Sasuke estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, ¿y él con qué se iba a tapar?_

_- Naruto – trató de relajarse…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Tienes todas las cobijas…_

_- Ya lo sé… es para que no te intentes propasar…_

_- ¡Maldito dobe suéltalas ya! – tomó las cobijas jalándolas hacia él, en consecuencia jalando al dobe también, quedando frente a frente._

_- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! – Naruto lo empujó lejos de él, haciendo que el azabache se cayera de la cama._

_- ¡No eres ninguna maldita nena!, ¡si yo te digo que no te violare esta noche es por que NO te violare esta noche! – gritó levantándose sin poder ya contener su enojo._

_- ¡Ajá!, pero lo planeas – lo señaló acusador con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿creía que nació ayer?_

_- Piensa lo que quieras – tomó las cobijas, se cobijo y se dispuso a dormir. Naruto le miró unos momentos más antes de acomodarse…, tenía que confiar en él… ¿no?_

Él, como recordaba, había dormido en la cama…, junto a un paranoico dobe, sí, pero había despertado en ¡un mugroso piso duro y frío!

Se levantó con un aura negra cubrirle el cuerpo y al parecer dos sharingan en los ojos, por que se encontraban rojos. En la cama, dormido a sus anchas, con las cobijas tiradas, roncando y babeando las almohadas se encontraba el rubio… Semidesnudo…, relajado... sin ser consiente de lo que sucedía… con el pecho subiendo y bajando calmadamente y susurrando algunas cosas que tenía que ver con fideos… Parecía tan pacifico…

- ¡Usuratonkachi! – pero eso no le importó ni un pepino al azabache que sin compasión alguna lo había pateado para que se cayera al suelo, verlo seguir durmiendo como si nada le hizo crispar los nervios.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- No tenías por que ser tan rudo –ttebayo – chillaba Naruto desde la regadera de la habitación, mira que aventarle café caliente encima…, eso no lo haría ningún caballero. Cerró la llave y tomando una toalla salió de ahí, no encontró al azabache, lo que le daría la libertad para ponerse de nuevo su… ropa… ¡Su ropa no estaba! - ¡Sasuke!

Una hora estuvo ahí, acurrucado en aquel rincón imaginándose lo peor..., imaginándose a Sasuke hablando con algunos vendedores de órganos, seguro los guiaría hacia esa habitación, le darían dinero y él sería ya sólo un cadáver…

- ¿Qué demonios haces ahí? – se asustó, no había escuchado la puerta abrirse, lo examinó con la mirada, parecía serio, con… ropa nueva, ¿de dónde demonios había sacado esa ropa?, más importante aún, no había ningunos vendedores de órganos, y venía con algunas bolsas.

- ¿A dónde fuiste? – se cruzó de brazos olvidando la toalla, que por consecuencia se resbaló entre sus piernas, la vergüenza le llenó el rostro mientras que Sasuke sólo había sonreído ante tal imagen del rubio desnudo, con todo el descaro del mundo clavó su mirada en "esa" parte.

- ¿Ya me esperabas dispuesto dobe? – dejó las bolsas a un lado y comenzó a desvestirse, era eso lo que el rubio buscaba, ¿no?

- ¡E… espera! – tomó la toalla cubriendo sus partes nobles. Sasuke se detuvo y lo miró, justo a tiempo, estaba por quitarse ya los pantalones… y no sólo eso. – F.. fue un accidente, no… no era que quisiera…, ya sabes, ¿no? – sonrió nervioso.

- Si tú lo dices – se quitó de todas formas los pantalones y le pasó una bolsa al rubio – ahí hay un poco de ropa, para que te cambies, lo demás lo tire a la basura, así que no te preocupes, me iré a dar un baño – le guiñó el ojo antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño. Poco después se escuchó la regadera, Naruto aprovechó ese momento para dejarse caer en la cama agitado, aquello había sido vergonzoso.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Habían salido del hotel sin decir palabra, cada uno en sus cosas, desde que el azabache había salido de la habitación, parecía haber olvidado el "accidente", según él, del rubio. Habían ido a desayunar, pedir un poco de información acerca del lugar y el lugar donde vendían los boletos de avión.

Llegaron por fin al aeropuerto. Observaron la tabla con la lista de los aviones, en silencio, ese silencio que estaba por hacer estallar a un rubio que no podía mantenerse callado por tanto tiempo. ¡Ese era el día más silencioso de toda su vida! Y no es que fuera exagerado, pero siendo honestos, en su casa no había ni una pizca de paz, vaya familia que se debía cargar aquel amargado.

- Bien Naruto, el avión sale en 3 horas…

- Está bien, ¿no?

Los dos se miraron por unos momentos, en más silencio.

- … ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? – rompió Sasuke el silencio.

- No hay nada más que hacer aquí – se encogió de brazos Naruto dirigiéndose a la salida junto al azabache.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- Que lindo es aquí, ¿no Sasuke? – sonreía tontamente mientras caminaba por una de las calles limpias de aquel lugar, caminaran por donde caminaran no había basura tirada, mucho menos una playa.

- Hum…

- ¡Demonios Sasuke! – se detuvo deteniendo al azabache junto a él - ¡¿Acaso no puedes decir otra cosa que no sea "hpm", "hum", "sí", "no", "dobe"! – preguntó arremedándolo de forma graciosa que hizo sonreír al Uchiha.

- Hpm, dobe – al menos ya eran dos, ¿no?

- Deberías de aprender a divertirte más, imagina que te encuentras a alguien tan genial como yo nuevamente y te enamoras de esa persona.

- No lo creo…

- ¡Espera-ttebayo! – lo empujó comenzando a caminar nuevamente – Es tan genial como yo, y tiene los mismos gustos que yo – Sasuke comenzaba a pensar que ya sabía hacia donde iba la cosa, lo más probable es que esa "conversación" terminara como una "confesión" de parte del otro. – Y Sasuke, tal vez tú seas tan atractivo como la miel para las abejas, pero siendo honestos no enamorarías ni a una roca con esa actitud tan amargada.

- Eso dices por que no me conoces.

- … Tienes razón – se encogió de hombros -, pero la primera impresión es la que cuenta, ¿sabes?, es por eso que yo no me doy por vencido, sé que detrás de toda esa vani... – se cubrió la boca alejándose un poco del azabache que le miraba como si estuviera tratando de leer su mente.

- ¿Tú qué dobe? – se le acercó al rubio peligrosamente, el pobre no tenía a donde escapar.

- ¿Yo qué de qué?

- No te hagas, no te darás por vencido de…

- … No sé de que me hablas – salió corriendo con el Uchiha detrás de él. - ¡Déjame!

- ¡No hasta que me digas que!

- ¡Jamás lo diré!

- ¡Pues jamás te dejare!

Una carrera se había echo presente en las calles de aquella bonita ciudad, el gato podía ser veloz pero el zorro era demasiado energético, incluso podía correr y gritar al mismo tiempo mientras pensaba en voz alta un montón de estupideces.

- ¡Por fin! – se detuvo el rubio al verse libre del azabache, se quedó ahí parado durante un tiempo más para tomar aire, un poco más y habría terminado por saltar encima de cualquier auto que lo alejara del azabache, si es que el auto no lo atropellaba primero. – Bien, creo que…

- ¿Ya dobe?, ¿seguimos con la carrera? – justo frente a él estaba Sasuke quien al parecer no tenía ni una gota de sudor en la frente.

- ¡Ahhhh! – su intención era correr, no lo logró. Abrió sus ojos de par en par al igual que el Uchiha. Él no lo estaba deteniendo, en realidad…

- ¡Maldito niño!, ¡haz arruinado el concreto! – sí, había pisado cemento y al tomarse un tiempo, se le había medio secado en sus pies, no podía moverse.

- ¡Sasuke! – estaba asustado, ¿y si se hundía?, aunque claro eso era imposible, o quien sabe - ¡Ayúdame!, ¡Sasuke!

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros mirándose las uñas, lo que para los ojos del rubio había sido tan gay como él - ¿qué me darás a cambio?

- ¡Lo que tú quieras!

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? – sonrió malicioso, sonrisa que asustó aún más al rubio, que ya no sabía que era peor, si el teme o aquellos hombres de grandes musculos con camisas pegadas a sus atractivos cuerpos que… ¡sujetaban algunos palos en las manos!

- ¡Todo menos mi virginidad y seguridad mental!

- ¡Echo! – lo tomó de la cintura usando la fuerza para sacarlo de ahí, una vez fuera se echo a correr.

- ¡Mis zapatos! – se trató de bajar para ir tras ellos, en el intento cayó al piso y arrastrándose, literalmente, se acercaba a ellos aunque los hombres atractivamente fuertes ya estaban muy cerca y enojados.

- Dobe – Sasuke fue más rápido, logró regresar por los zapatos a tiempo y tomando al rubio del brazo volvieron a la carrera.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Por fin habían escapado, por fin lo habían logrado, llegaron al hotel y se encerraron, uno tirado en el piso (Naruto) y el otro en la cama (Sasuke), con la respiración agitada, no podían moverse mucho debido al esfuerzo, habían corrido media ciudad casi, y Naruto todavía quería parar a comprar un poco de ramen.

- ¡Maldición! – se levantó de la nada Sasuke aguantando un gruñido ante la mala reacción, le había dolido.

- ¿Qué… pasa…. Teme? – le miró con gran dificultad el rubio desde el suelo al escucharlo gritar.

- El vuelo sale en 5 minutos – se volvió a acostar pasándose las manos por el cabello, eso no podía estar pasando.

Naruto observó el techo como si fuera muy interesante, se perdió en aquel color blanco, detestaba el color blanco, no le gustaba, hasta que observo la linda piel del azabache acostado en la cama… ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba en la cama y él no? Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – preguntó Naruto una vez ya se hubiese vuelto a bañar y cambiado en el baño.

- Comprar otro par de boletos – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Naruto al salir del baño lo encontró en la misma posición, pensativo, acostado y con los ojos cerrados, ¿estaría cansado?

- Llegando a Cancún te pagare el dinero.

- Como quieras, me da igual, de todas maneras mis padres ya debieron de notar los gastos – suspiró abriendo los ojos, se sorprendió, no había escuchado al rubio acercarse, y menos posicionarse frente a él mirándolo con una expresión llena de seriedad. - ¿Qué piensas dobe?

- Sasuke… - comenzó dudando, eso bastaba para llamar la atención del otro -, ¿me compras ramen?

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, tú me debes algo… - Naruto se tensó, creía que lo había olvidado -, ni creas que olvidare algo tan importante como eso.

- ¡Estás leyendo mi mente de nuevo! – lo señaló acusador mientras se la cubría con las manos. Sasuke lo miraba incrédulo, ese chico…, ¿actuaba en serio?

- Vamos por el ramen y allá me dices – se estiró un poco antes de salir seguido de un muy feliz rubio.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

No lo podía creer, simplemente no lo podía creer, aunque no sabía de que se sorprendía si aquel maldito rubio cabeza hueca era toda una caja de sorpresas, que se abría cuando uno menos se lo esperaba. Había accedido por que se lo había pedido y creía que sólo comería uno o quizás dos, pero, ¿diez tazones?, eso ya era mucho, y parecía no tener fondo aquel estomago, mucho menos gusto.

- ¡Otro! – y él idiota que no decía que no por observar embobado cuando un fideo o una gota de aquel caldo se le escapaba y bajaba por el mentón - ¿¡Qué haces-ttebayo! – y eso era la consecuencia, acercarse a él para limpiarlo con la lengua, le gustaba.

- Es hora de decirte lo que quiero.

- ¡Estoy comiendo!

- No me interesa – comenzó a picar su spaghetti.

- Dime pues – le observó desconfiado mientras tragaba, por que no se le podía llamar de otra forma, su comida.

- Quiero que me digas lo ibas a decir sobre no darte por vencido – el ramen, el delicioso y hermoso elixir de los dioses…, lo había escupido todo para enfrente, menos mal que no apuntó directamente a Sasuke, si no, ya estuviera golpeando a aquel maldito rubio a diestra y siniestra.

- Ya Sasuke, en serio – sonrió tratando de convencer al mayor, quien sólo le observaba con una mirada que decía "no bromeo" – Bastardo – masculló dejando de lado por unos momentos su delicioso ramen para comenzar a responder – Me refería a que la primera vez que te vi fue tan perfecto, que creí que tú eras perfecto, hermoso, atractivo, sensual…

- ¿Y no lo soy? – le miró ofendido, él estaba seguro que lo era.

- ¡No!, me refiero a que, bueno… - sonrió nervioso -, pensé que eras una persona agradable – el ceño fruncido del azabache se frunció aún más, asustando al rubio – Seamos honestos teme, eres un amargado de lo peor, con gran arrogancia y lo peor de todo es que te va tan bien que aún así me sigues gustando, ¿y sabes que es lo peor de todo?, que quiero conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, si piensas tú también en mi cuando vas a acostarte, pero no, estoy seguro que piensas en un maldito baño con leche – se cruzó de brazos tratando de lucir ofendido cuando en realidad se sentía morir ante tal confesión.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír ante tal cosa, aquel rubio cabeza hueca había echo lo que él había predicho, convertir esa "conversación" en una "confesión", aunque no como la que se imaginaba pero confesión al fin y al cabo.

- Maldito teme, ¿de qué te ríes? – estaba más que tentado a golpearlo por reírse de él, en sus narices, pero pensándolo bien, esa risa era muy bonita, nunca le había escuchado reír, y parecía que no lo hacia seguido, pues aunque trataba de volver a la normalidad no podía, seguía riendo tan quedito como podía.

- De ti dobe – se le acercó quedando de aquella risa sólo una sonrisa ladeada, de esas que hacían suspirar a muchas mujeres – Tengo una propuesta que hacerte…

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- E… esto es … ah… - la risilla de la chica sobre él le dejaba claro que la que tenía que gemir era ella y no él, como también tenía que haber comenzado él y no ella – problemático.

- Tranquilo – le sonrió la rubia mientras lo seguía besando.

¿Cómo llegaron a eso?, pues bien, recordando un poco…

_Shikamaru estaba en la playa tomando el sol, sin ganas de hacer nada, de pronto llega Temari jalándolo del brazo para secuestrarlo en su camioneta, donde las cosas se estaban poniendo muy calientes._

- E... eso debería decírtelo yo a ti – la besó de nuevo en los labios, un beso profundo y…. fogoso de parte de la rubia, que al parecer quería más que un simple beso de parte de él, lo que le costaría mucho teniendo en cuenta que aquel vago no sabía hacer nada.

- ¡Espera! – se alejo la rubia del chico como si hubiera descubierto algo fantástico - ¡Eres virgen! – lo señaló sorprendida, no se lo creía, ¿cómo podía él ser virgen?

- No lo soy – desvió la mirada – simplemente el sexo es algo que no me interesa – se encogió de hombros jalándola de nuevo hacia él mientras sonreía relajado -, sólo nos besaremos….

- Eso es aburrido… - por unos momentos la actitud infantil que su esposa había portado le recordaba a su rubio amigo desaparecido.

- No lo...

Antes de terminar si quiera de decir lo que iba a decir un brazo había tomado a la rubia de la cintura bajándola de aquella camioneta, los habían tomado por sorpresa, y no era nadie, era Gaara quien miraba al de coleta como si lo hubiera despertado de el sueño más relajante que pudo haber tenido.

- Gaara, espera – pidió Temari antes de que le hiciera algo a su tal vez futuro novio. Pero en ese momento sonó su celular y dejando de lado que su psicopata hermano estuviera a punto de matar al moreno contestó con naturalidad.- ¡Gaara es Sasuke! – le mostró el celular, pero eso no bastó para que el pelirrojo dejara de querer golpear al chico que lograba esquivar cada golpe. – No quiere hablar contigo, está ocupado queriendo golpear a un tio que se quizo propasar conmigo.

**- … Claro** – sarcasmo **-, pues bien, dile a Gaara que nos quedaremos… una semana más…, regresaremos pronto… si es que lo hacemos.**

- Oh, pillin, con que eso era lo que estabas tramando desde hace un tiempo, ¿he? – sonreía la chica con malicia – Pues bien, te felicito, ¡doma esa fiera Sasuke!

**- De echo creo que ya lo hice…**

- ¿En serio? – se sorprendió, ¿de verdad había domado a aquel extraño chico que parecía no comprender nada? – Y dime…, ¿él lo sabe?

- **… No…**

- Eso suponía – suspiró resignada, antes de daba cuenta de que los cerdos volaban que darse cuenta de que Sasuke lo había marcado como suyo…, no literalmente. – Yo les avisare – sonrió después de colgar – Ahorita regreso – se alejó de la camioneta que se movía de un lado a otro llamando la atención de muchas personas, pero no era importante, tenía que decírselo a Kankuro, ¿y por qué no?, también a Neji.

- ¡Temari! – gritó asustado Shikamaru al escuchar que se iba de ahí, dejándolo a manos de aquel asesino.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

- ¡Te juro que volveré!, ¡lo juro! – chillaba Naruto tirado en el suelo como un niño pequeño.

- **Esta bien Naruto** – respondieron del otro lado logrando que el rubio se calmara -,** ahora levántate** – y así lo hizo, y es que… lo conocían tan bien -, **pero escucha, si en una semana tú no estás aquí te juro que le diremos a Tsunade** – colgaron… eso quería decir que hablaba en serio.

- ¿Y bien dobe? – sonrió Sasuke al verlo mirar el celular fijamente, como si esperara que hiciera algo.

- Bien, tenemos una semana para conocernos en lo más profundo de nuestro ser.

- Me gusta esa idea – se alejó de la pared de la que estaba recargada y caminó junto al rubio a algún lugar de ese lugar todavía desconocido.

- Y…, ¿cuál es tu fruta favorita? – comenzó el rubio con las preguntas.

- Tómate…

- ¡No es un fruta!

- Sí que lo es dobe

- No lo es

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- ¿Tú dinero?, por que eres tú el que me mantendrá durante una semana…

- Un beso…

- Teme… - gruño sonrojándose – echo… - no podía perder, ¿cierto?

.

..

.

**Continuará:**

**Lol, un poco aburrida, pero lo necesitaba para poner la continuación y la continuación de la continuación xD.**

**Ultimamente estoy con la manía de decir "Lol" cada vez que hablo e_e, me da miedo xD**

**Ahora:**

_**3byhancock:**_

**Eso es por que ni yo sé donde andan e_e**

**A mi también, pero como para que lo acepte se va a tardar mucho, lo presiento e_e Y sobre la llamada, ceo que es comienzo de una discul... # Bueno, ya te enteraras cuando ... llegue la segunda parte D:**

**¡Nos vemos!**

_**Maritza:**_

**Gracias, que bueno que te guste xD**

**Sasuke no está acostumbrado a que le rechacen, es por eso que no sabe que decir D:, además nadie les hizo eso, de echo ellos lo hicieron solitos, buscando el tesoro al final del arcoiris *o***

**¡Nos vemos!**

_**Y a todos:**_

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! (?)**


	21. Capitulo 16: Ven aqui gatito Miuuu

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

_Ven aquí gatito… ¡Miuuu!_

_._

_Despierto y siento tantas ganas de verte_

_y es que entre tú y yo hay una conexión..._

_¡Estaba harto! ¡Maldito Usuratonkashi!_

Él dormía con Naruto…, en la misma cama, con las mismas cobijas, respetando su espacio. Entonces, ¿! Por qué demonios despertaba en el frio y duro suelo completamente descobijado!

-¡Despierta de una buena vez Usuratonkashi! – lo pateo tirándolo de la como de costumbre.

- ¡Maldito teme!, ¿¡por qué me pateaste! – se levantó del piso con los dientes apretados, estaba molesto con el azabache desde que comenzó con su maldita costumbre de patearlo por las mañanas, porque según él lo tiraba, si él no era tan revoltoso, apenas y se movía.

- Lo has vuelto a hacer, dobe – respondió con una vena en la frente, ¿es que tenía que ser lo mismo todas las mugres mañanas?

- No hice nada, tú te caes solito y me echas la culpa a mí, siempre.

- Metete a bañar, ya es el día – evadió el tema, no porque fuera cierto, pero es que si seguían así nunca acabarían de discutir, aquel maldito rubio nunca daba su brazo a torcer, con decir que no se habían besado durante toda esa semana, ¿Por qué?, porque Naruto se comportaba como una nena y trataba de alejarse… idiota.

- Ya voy, no me andes dando órdenes, teme – y aun as í se metió a duchar murmurando mil maldiciones hacia el azabache, quien lo ignoraba por completo mientras pedía el desayuno a la habitación. De otra cosa que habían descubierto es que no habían terminado en un motel de mala muerte, sino un cómodo hotel que bueno, no era de lujo, pero era lo suficientemente tranquilo.

_Le has dado a mi vida tantos motivos _

_que me no __podría seguir si no estás aquí..._

_._

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Naruto se estiró con pereza al salir del hotel, sentir el aire mañanero era sin duda alguna una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la vida, y más si se tenía a un bombón como Sasuke a su lado, aunque claro, el bombón fuera todo menos dulce.

– ¿A dónde iremos hoy? – preguntó alegre, el muy bastardo que tenía como compañero podía parecer un amargado, pero si lo lograbas picar en su punto, sin duda alguna el resto del día sería muy divertido.

–Escoge tú – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, esa era una de las cosas que disgustaban al rubio, que no le interesara en absoluto algo que a él sí. ¡Era su ultimo día juntos!... y solos.

–Vayamos a colarnos a una fiesta, en toda la semana no vimos si había algún lugar para bailar, y a mí sí que me gusta hacerlo-ttebayo, en el buen sentido de la palabra teme – con el tiempo, Naruto había aprendido que tenía que explicar a lo que se refería ya que por alguna razón, Sasuke malinterpretaba palabras como "hacerlo" y podía pasar de su temperamento sereno y tranquilo a uno pervertido de un solo parpadeo.

–Sí, a mí también me gustaría bailar un rato – comenzó a caminar sin esperar a su acompañante, quien desde hace ya unos días presentía que algo le sucedía al azabache.

Anduvieron vagando sin algún destino en mente, sin seguir una dirección, solo caminaban y caminaban, caminaban y caminaban, caminaban y volvían a caminar, el mayor mirando seriamente al frente y el otro con cara de que golpearía al otro si no decía algo pronto, muy pronto.

–Apresurate, la fiesta ya debe de estar por comenzar.

Y si fuera obra del mismo destino, dos chicas pasaron corriendo hacia la dirección contraria a la que ellos caminaban, como si estuvieran diciendo: "vengan, síganos a la diversión".

_ya ni siquiera_

_me siento el súper héroe que va conquistando mujeres_

_a diestra y siniestra ahora solamente_

_te quiero a ti..._

– ¿A dónde vas dobe? – fue en ese momento cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que el bastardo tenia puesto audífonos que no le permitían escuchar sus intentos de conversación, su palabrería que decía que iba a la fiesta con o sin él.

–Iré a divertirme – le volvió a dar la espalda para irse de una vez y no romperle la hermosa cara que el otro se cargaba.

–Pero la estábamos pasando bien.

La gota que derramó el vaso. Naruto se detuvo en seco con una vena en la frente, ocultando su mirada tras su fleco. Dio media vuelta de nuevo para dirigirse hacia el azabache, que confundido y soñoliento le miraba ir hacia él, no sabía ni que hacer en realidad. Lo que sí supo fue que debía alejarse cuando el rubio con mirada endemoniada le arranco bruscamente los audífonos para pisarlos como si de cucarachas se trataran. Unas cucarachas muy feas y molestas cabe destacar.

– ¿Qué traes dobe? – frunció el ceño al ver lo que había hecho, aumentando más la molestia de menor.

–Iré a una fiesta con o sin ti, te guste o no, ya me tienes arto – respondió con increíble calma mientras se alejaba de nuevo.

–Voy contigo – lo siguió después de soltar un suspiro de resignación, ya después le cobraría sus audífonos.

Sasuke sabía muy bien que algo no andaba bien con él, claro que no. No, no le había crecido una imperfección en su perfecto rostro, no era que se hubiera equivocado en algo… literalmente, tampoco que se estuviera acostumbrado de más a la presencia y estupidez del molesto rubio idiota, no, no era eso… era más bien que… ¡Se le había quitado las ganas! Si, desde hacía dos días que no le daban ganas de joder al rubio con cogerlo, simplemente se le habían esfumado las ganas y ahora sólo quería estar con él, y lo peor de todo era que ese era el último día que estarían solos. Y el idiota que se empeñaba en estar rodeado de más personas además de él, ¿Qué no tenía suficiente?

–Demonios – lo escuchó maldecir después de verlo acercarse y alejarse a la entrada del salón donde era la fiesta, un antro enorme que parecía ser muy bueno.

– ¿Ahora que pasa dobe? – no le interesaba saber en realidad pero si no hablaba pensaba que podría quedarse sin habla, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba su voz, tan hermosa como siempre.

–Necesitamos tener invitación para entrar-ttebayo – le miró con disgusto, esperando que el otro con la gran inteligencia que presumía tener le dijera un plan para escabullirse dentro del lugar.

–Entonces vámonos – pero al parecer sólo la presumía.

–Olvídalo, iré a usar mis dotes de conquistador para conseguir entradas.

Sasuke no dijo palabra alguna al verlo alejarse para ir hacia unas chicas, aunque por dentro sintiera una pequeña chispa de instintos asesinos hacia aquellas morenas que en otro tiempo le hubieran gustado para pasar una noche, si tenían suerte dos o tres máximo, nunca pasaban de la tercera noche, no solían ser tan buenas.

_No ha quedado nada de aquel vanidoso_

_nada de aquel rompe corazones_

_nada de aquel mentiroso..._

–Mira que guapo esta.

–Sí, ¿viene con alguien?

–No lo sé, tal vez está de paso.

–A nuestra amiga le gustaría bailar con él para su fiesta.

–La envidia de todas, seria genial, ¿vamos a preguntarle?

–Me da pena… Oh, dios, ¡está volteando hacia acá!

Sasuke las ignoró en un comienzo, hasta llegado el punto de "amiga" y "su fiesta", después de echarle una miradita al rubio que al parecer sí se divertía con las morenas, comprendió que le llevaría tiempo conseguir las entradas, algo tenía que hacer él. Las volteó a ver, no estaban tan mal. Y entonces les sonrió.

Se había esforzado, lo había hecho… bueno, en realidad no, solo tenía que hablar para que las chicas rieran, no sabía muy bien el por qué pero parecía que lo hayan muy divertido, eso le agradaba, quizá por eso se decepcionaban cuando les decía que era gay. En realidad no había sucedido tal cosa, pero no quería tener alguna relación romántica con ellas, y no había una que lo viera como algo más que un amigo, quizá y era el subconsciente de ellas, que les decía "no te conviene" y vaya que no les convenía.

–Por fin llegas dobe, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – le miró molesto, no quería pensar que se divirtió más de lo normal con esas chicas que ahora eran sus enemigas, al parecer.

–Me entretuve, pero al final lo conseguí, mira – mostró con gran orgullo las invitaciones moradas y brillosas que tenía entre sus manos.

–Qué raro, a mí me invitaron y las invitaciones parecen distintas – las mostró fingiendo inocencia, igual de brillosas pero de color dorado y con letras grandes decían "V.I.P"

– ¿Cómo las conseguiste teme?, ¿a quién asustaste?

– ¿Cómo que a quien asuste dobe? Tienes suerte de ser tan idiota, supongo que eso es de lo único que te ha salvado la estupidez, no caes tan fácilmente a una sonrisa.

Le miro sorprendido, ¿Qué no había caído tan fácil a su sonrisa? ¡Estaban los dos solos en aquel lugar desconocido! ¡Y eso había sido por una sonrisa!, todo lo que le había pasado había sido por la sonrisa de ese estúpido, desde la primera vez que la vio en el aeropuerto, pero era mejor que pensara que no había caído.

– ¿Ya habías caído dobe? – le miró con curiosidad, por algo se había quedado pensativo, ¿no?

–No, claro que no – le dio la espalda caminando hacia la entrada V.I.P del antro, dejando al azabache con una burlona sonrisa. – ¡Date prisa de una vez! – pero entonces recordó que las entradas V.I.P las tenía el bastardo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

_y es que tú me_

_elevas esa adrenalina cada vez que siento_

_por todo mi cuerpo tus tiernas caricias..._

Le gustaba, los colores le gustaban, la música entrando por sus oídos y recorriendo su cuerpo le gustaban, el calor del otro cuerpo en aquella noche también, y las caricias eran de lo mejor. Le gustaba sentir como lo tocaba, si, le gustaba, y le gustaba más la idea de que quizá y no era un sueño, porque no lo era.

–Hip, demoniosh, hip – hipaba su compañero al ritmo de la música, lo cual le hacía mucha gracia, ya que después de haberse prometido no volver a tomar el muy bastardo lo había retado y pues… las cosas sucedieron.

–Mira, ahí está, es él, mira…

Tal vez no escogió el momento correcto para besar al rubio con deseo, ni para apretarle el trasero, pero quizá debió resistirse un poco al aliento alcohólico del dobe. No era su culpa que los echaran, tampoco era su culpa que la festejada hubiera sido homofóbica.

_verme en otros brazos esa idea_

_ni siquiera la concibo..._

_._

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Se tambaleaban de un lado a otro por las calles, como si siguieran bailando, pero de una forma patética, por así decirlo. Intentando llegar hasta el hotel, intentando llegar con vida, sin algún accidente.

– ¿Eschuchaste? – se detuvo el rubio en seco con ojos entrecerrados, un poco tenso mirando bien.

–No – siguió caminando tratando de llegar a la habitación y descansar.

–Pon atenchión – pero el otro tenía otro plan, y lo detuvo del brazo para que no se fuera y le prestara atención.

–Miau…

– ¿Un gato?

– ¿Es un gato?

–Sí… - apenas terminó, el rubio ya se había ido corriendo como loco lejos de él y aquel gato. Lo había abandonado el muy maldito.

Se giró para ver al gato. Frunció el ceño. Era un gato bebé, un pequeño gato negro y ojos obscuros. Volteó hacia los lados, no había alguien que pudiera verlo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

–Por fin llegash teme – se encontró apenas entro a la habitación al rubio molesto en la cama, como una esposa esperando a su marido que fue a beber con los amigos. – ¿Por qué te quedashte?

–Por nada – respondió tratando de evadir el tema y dormir de una vez por todas.

–Miau… – pero al parecer no lo lograría.

– ¿Qué demoniosh fue eso? – estaba asustando, ese gato había seguido al teme, o …

–Traje al gato, mira – lo saco del bolso de su chamarra para mostrarlo. Naruto estuvo a punto de morirse a causa de un infarto.

– ¡Aléjalo de mí! – lo borracho se le había ido, dejando pasar al cobarde, que corría al balcón tratando de alejarse del gato lo más posible.

– ¿Qué pasa dobe?, ¿te asusta el gato? – sonrió con sorna, sonrisa que se borró al verlo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada apenado – ¿es en serio? – no se lo creía.

–Una mala experiencia, no me gustan y yo no le gusto a los gatos – lo volvió a ver llevándose una gran sorpresa… – te pareces al gato. ¡Ah!, ¡solo decía la verdad! – se encogía en su lugar al ver al azabache acercarle al gato.

–A mi madre le encantan los gatos, mi casa tiene adornos de felinos por todos lados, en mi habitación también. Pero mi padre es alérgico y no podemos tener uno. A mí también me gustan los gatos. – Naruto se confundió, ¿de que hablaba? –Yo te gusto, ¿verdad Naruto? – alejó al gato un poco para acercarse ahora el al rubio.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó desconfiado, algo tramaba, lo sabía.

_tal vez suenen raras_

_todas mis palabras pero este amor…_

–Mira, si yo te gusto y dices que me parezco a un gato, puedes imaginar que el gato soy yo – Naruto se sorprendió, ¿estaba hablando en serio? – Te regalo a este pequeño, imagina que es una parte de mi para ti… - Naruto lo sabía, Sasuke estaba borracho.

_es de ti exclusivo_

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuar****á****:**

**3byhancock**

Es que en realidad no pense en un lugar e_e, lo siento e_e

Tal vez tengas razon y si tenga que ver con ma... pero bueno, espera un poco mas y lo sabras :D

No es que este urgida... o no lo se xD, quien sabe, solo ella lo sabe e_e

**Maritza:**

Temari es sexy D:, o algo parecido, pero malvada, me gusta xD

Ese par se la pasara bien, ya veras ^^.. o ya viste LOL.

**Notas:**

Quiero disculparme con todos los lectores por dejarlo abandonado, por razones como que se descompuso mi computadora

y lo volvi a hacer, por no tener tiempo y blabla, por pereza xD

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, tratare de poner el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible.

Gracias por leer ^^


	22. Capitulo 17: Obscuro enemigo

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 17**

_Un obscuro enemigo._

_._

Aunque luchara por salir de su boca la frase "Nunca imagine que esto sucedería" no sería verdad, desde que estaba con Naruto todo, absolutamente todo podía suceder. Desde un beso extraño, quedarse plantado, guerra de baile, estúpidas pruebas que en realidad no eran necesarias, venganzas, a terminar perdido en quien sabe que lugar, lo sabía, no tenía la intención de decirlo. Pasados como esos le hacían ver lo obvio, estar con Naruto era una completa aventura, con alegría y los pajaritos cantando felices por la presencia del chico sol. Todos menos él. Que estaba de pie frente al cristal que lo separaba de la pista con un ligero temblor en una de sus cejas mientras apretaba los labios para no maldecir el que aquel idiota no sólo lo haya remplazado por un mugroso gato, si no también el echo de que se haya ido sin él.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

_El día había comenzado la mar de normal, o al menos eso pensó al verse tirado en el suelo de nuevo. Como rutina se había puesto de pie para golpear al rubio cuando notó que éste dormía plácidamente con el gato acurrucado a su lado. No tuvo el corazón para golpearlo, no quería asustar al gato. No tenía la culpa de que su ahora dueño fuera un idiota. Y por que tampoco se quería echar la responsabilidad encima ya que él se lo había regalado. Simplemente lo dejo pasar y se metió a bañar para poder ir por algo para desayunar y un aperitivo para el viaje de regreso a Acapulco, además de alguna maleta._

_Cuando regresó se llevo la sorpresa de que ya no estaba el rubio en la habitación, claro tampoco el gato. Esperó a que regresaran para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa._

–_Hola Teme – había dicho el traidor – Sasuke y yo fuimos a desayunar, aunque tuvimos que comer fuera por que en ningún lugar aceptaban la entrada a animales, menos mal que no fuiste-ttebayo, nos hubieran corrido del país hahaha._

–_Así que ya desayunaste – ignoró el comentario del ojiceleste, también el hecho de que el gato se llamara como él – ¿con qué dinero?_

–_Con el tuyo – señaló la cartera que había dejado Sasuke en la cama para no tener que cargar con mucho dinero – Me tome la libertad de tomar un poco, Sasuke se estaba muriendo de hambre. ¡Le compre un frasco con leche y se la tomó toda!_

–_Yo fui por el desayuno, y le compre comida de Whiskas – le mostro la latita con atún al cual Sasuke-gato se acercó con una sonrisa traviesa._

–_Pero los gatos se alimentan con leche teme – alejo del gato la lata para revisarla, no conocía esa marca, pensando que lo más seguro era que fuera chafa._

–_Esa leche le puede dar diarrea en exceso, no lo puedes alimentar con sólo leche dobe._

–_Pero es un gato bebé teme – las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, estaban comenzando una tonta discusión como si fueran padres primerizos queriendo tener la razón ante lo que su primer hijo necesitaba._

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

_Los dos estaban sentados ante una mujer veterinaria que los miraba como si fueran dos cosas de lo más extrañas, preguntándose mentalmente si debía dejarlos discutir hasta que se lanzaran uno contra el otro dispuestos a sacar las garras que los delataban como los padres biológicos de aquel minino que parecía encantado jugando con una bolita de estambre._

–_No sabes lo que es bueno para Sasuke – comentó el rubio molesto. Sasuke humano por su lado se sentía fastidiado, ¿Por qué aquel dobe le estaba echando la culpa de todo?, él sólo quería hacer lo correcto por el gato._

–_Tú eres el del problema dobe – la veterinaria por su parte se preguntaba si esos dos se habían confundido de ayuda._

–_Muy bien ustedes dos – habló justo a tiempo logrando evitar el derramamiento de sangre – El gato tiene 3 semanas de vida. Y no toma ni leche de vaca ni whiskas._

_Los dos se sorprendieron. ¿Qué era entonces lo que alimentaba a aquel gato?_

–_De una vez les digo que aquí no es consejero matrimonial, y si quieren un hijo ¿por qué no adoptan en lugar de atormentar a este pobre gato? – señaló al minino que se había quedado dormido con la bolita de estambre a un lado._

–_¡Está muerto! – gritó horrorizado el rubio tomando la bolita y aventándola lejos, directo al doctorado de la veterinaria, el cual se rompió, ganándose ambos una amenazadora, muy amenazadora mirada de parte de la mujer. _

–_Sólo estaba dormido dobe – tomó al gato con cuidado para no despertarlo._

– _Corre Sasuke, puede quitarnos al gato tachándonos de irresponsables – lo jaló el rubio huyendo del lugar._

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

_Los dos caminaban por las calles, con el gato durmiendo plácidamente entre los brazos de Naruto, quien no dejaba de mirarlo sonriente. Le encantaba Sasuke el gato._

–_Es hora de irnos Naruto – habló Sasuke dirigiéndose al hotel siendo ignorado por el rubio que seguí distraído con la ahora bola de pelos. No quería aceptarlo, su gusto por los gatos lo impedía, pero era imposible no ver a esa bola de pelos como un posible enemigo si tenía toda la atención del rubio puesta sobre él, la cual por cierto era muy escasa. – Usuratonkachi – lo golpeó en la cabeza haciéndole tropezar y caer al suelo._

– _¡Maldito teme!, ¿quieres matarnos a Sasuke y a mi? – Preguntó al ver al gato sacudirse y mirarlos con curiosidad – ¡Ves! , ¡ya no nos reconoce!_

–_Está bien – lo levantó tomándolo de la espalda, horrorizando nuevamente al rubio que con toda brusquedad –para él- y delicadeza –para el gato- se lo quitó para cuidar de aquel indefenso ser._

–_Vámonos, quiero irme de aquí lo más pronto posible es un lugar lleno de peligros para el pequeño Sasuke – ahora comprendía a la veterinaria. Naruto se estaba portando como una madre primeriza tratando de cuidar a su único hijo. O su santa madre cuidando de su hermano menor._

–_Naruto, ¿te das cuenta de la forma en la que te estás portando? – cuestionó alcanzándolo camino al hotel._

– _¿Cómo alguien preocupado por el bienestar de un ser indefenso? Te tengo noticias teme, para las personas con sentimientos y buen corazón como yo es algo de lo más normal._

–_No, estás actuando como una mujer con…_

–_Sasuke – lo volteó a ver suspirando – si hay algo que me caga además de las mentiras y falsedades es que por ser gay comiencen a pensar que pueden tratarme como mujer o que quiero ser una por que no es así. Soy feliz con mi cuerpo y mi forma de ser no se asemeja a ninguna mujer por que yo, Uzumaki Naruto, soy hombre – volvió a caminar dejando al azabache confundido. ¿De qué estaba hablado?_

_Caminó tras él pensativo, ignorando el echo de que había escuchado el apellido del rubio que si hubiera puesto atención sabría le era familiar._

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

_En todo el trayecto hacia el hotel, del hotel a otro veterinario y del veterinario al aeropuerto no se dirigieron la palabra, sólo para cosas que incluían al gato, como una mini cobijita, buena leche y juguetitos. _

–_Naruto, voy al baño – se levantó Sasuke del asiento para ir al sanitario sin fijarse en la hora. A las 4:25 pm salía el avión. Eran las 4:25 exactamente._

_Cuando regresó ya no los encontró, se quitó los audífonos y al consultar el reloj se asustó, eran las 4:40. ¡Se quedó pensativo frente al espejo! y sorprendentemente no era por su atractivo físico, si no por que pensaba en la forma de quitarle el gato al rubio y quedárselo él._

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_**.**_

Y era así como había terminado abandonado en el aeropuerto, solo con su hermosa presencia, tenía unas horribles ganas de golpearlo y eso es lo que haría una vez llegando de nuevo a Acapulco. Mejor aún, lo asesinaría para que jamás se volviera a burlar de él.

–Maldito teme, si fuera mi dinero te hubiera abandonado, pero como es tuyo creo que no es problema que hayas desperdiciad un par de boletos. Tardaste mucho en el baño-ttebayo. ¿Tomaste leche de vaca? Hahahhaa

Sasuke volteó hacia atrás encontrándose al rubio que le miraba sonriente, al parecer el enojo se le había pasado y a él las ganas de asesinarlo. Volvía el deseo.

–_¡_Woaa!, Sasuke estás sonriendo de una forma … extraña-ttebayo – se asustó Naruto, nunca lo había visto sonreír así, sólo con burla si acaso o superioridad.

–_C_állate dobe. ¿Y tu hijo?

–¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundido - ¿Pasó algo en el baño?

–Estoy hablando de la bola de pelos, parece hijo tuyo por la forma en la que lo tratas. Además. ¿Por qué Sasuke?

–¿Qué? Eres tú el que parece una madre celosa de que su hijo esté con alguien que no es ella-ttebayo – se defendió indignado – Le puse Sasuke por que tú me lo diste, se parece a ti y es una parte tuya según dijiste. ¿No?

–Buena respuesta – soltó un suspiro cruzándose de brazos – Ahora sí es hora de irnos. Vamos por otro par de boletos.

–Sasuke… - el nombrado lo volteó a ver sabiendo que no hablaba con el gato que había metido en una cajita y traía en la mano – Me la pase muy bien contigo y eso-ttebayo.

–Si vas a confesarte hazlo de una buena vez.

–No me quiero confesar, sólo quiero decirte que a pesar de todo… eres un gran amigo.

Sasuke sonrió. Él creía lo mismo, pero definitivamente no estaba conforme con eso.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará:**

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, espero que no se hayan cansado de esperar T_T

Les prometo que desde Marzo tratare de publicar cada quincena un capitulo, y maximo a tardar un mes.

Espero terminar la Parte I antes de que acabe el año. Si no lo logro creo que la historia de por si durará mucho D:

Ahora...

**Maritza:**

Y tal parece lo volví a hacer, así que me disculpo D:

Lol, y si quieres acción de la que me imagino que quieres tendrás que espera… creo que no mucho, todo depende de que más quiera hacer con esos dos xD.

Gracias. Seguiré D:

**veruto kaname**:

¡Wa!, ¡qué alegría!

Nunca pensé que mi comedia si diera risa, pero me alegra saber que lo has disfrutado… y espero sigas haciéndolo. Respecto a Gaara y Neji, tendrás que esperar para saber la… verdad Xd

Y créeme que Naruto no es tan inocente como parece ;)

Espero te guste la continuación.

**kaoryciel94:**

Me alegró que te guste, y espero que sí hayas esperado, pero bueno no tendrás que esperar mucho, aquí está la continuación D:

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo que en realidad no tiene algo importante, pero lo hice por que ese gato jugara un papel importante… o tal vez no en la historia xD

y… ¡Feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo, día de inocentes, día de reyes, candelaria y regreso a clases!

¡Nos vemos!


	23. Capitulo 18: ¿Quieres?

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 18**

_¿Quieres?_

Después de una noche movida dirigía sus pasos seguros a una de las tantas mesas de aquel acogedor restaurante con vista al mar, donde sus hermanos y compañía se encontraban ya esperándolo, sin decir alguna palabra sobre lo sucedido la tarde anterior se sentó llamando al mesero. Un café amargo fue lo que se llevó a la mesa antes de que los mayores se dispusieran a hablar.

–Gaara, ayer habló Mikoto…

Fue todo lo que necesitó para que su querida hermana recibiera toda la atención deseada.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Sabían perfectamente que aquel rubio era una caja de sorpresas, y una de las sorpresitas que les había dado, además de su fuga con aquel azabache con complejos de superioridad era el que en su regreso los había obligado a participar en meter al edificio a un gato que era muy lindo, y todo era "normal" hasta ese punto de extrañezas de Naruto, lo raro había sido el nombre que descubrieron tenía aquel lindo ser.

–Sasuke. ¿En serio? – preguntó Shikamaru incrédulo. ¿Por qué le llamaría así al pobre gato que seguro no había ni pensado en lo que cualquiera pensaría al conocer al rubio? Golpearlo en la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué?, ¿qué te ha hecho ese pobre minino? – se quejó Tenten teniendo al gato en sus manos.

–Sasuke me lo dio, dijo que era una parte de él para mi – sonrió divertido, sin notar la mirada sorprendida de todos los demás.

– ¿Eso te dijo Sasuke? – preguntó Konohamaru de forma picara también.

–Sí, supongo que no podía llevárselo, en el fondo es un chico muy sensible, seguro le daba miedo dejarlo solo en la obscuridad de aquella ciudad homofóbica-ttebayo.

Ignorando el hecho de la ciudad homofóbica, todos llegaron en silencio a la misma conclusión. Naruto era un idiota.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Sasuke lo conocía, Sasuke sabía que algo quería decir pero no lo hacía, prueba de ello es su fija mirada en su persona. También sabía que no era por que era todo lo que alguien podría soñar, por que para ser sinceros, Gaara ya lo tenía.

–Si tienes algo que decir hazlo – gruñó, no le gustaba que no le dijeran lo que pensaban, que le importara era ya otra cosa, y sabía que a su pelirrojo amigo no le gustaba quedarse callado cuando algo quería decir, y por lo que acababa de presenciar sabía que era algo delicado, pues su amigo no se levantaría para salir así como así, ignorándolo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

– ¿Te lo llevarás a casa Naruto? – preguntó Kiba mirando al gato con desagrado, simplemente prefería los canes mucho antes que los felinos.

–No pienso dejarlo aquí – respondió acostado en su cama boca arriba, recordando el tiempo vivido solamente con el azabache, en realidad había sido algo molesto.

–Y dime Naruto – se acercó su amigo acostándose junto a él - ¿Te gusta?

Naruto se sorprendió ante la pregunta pero solamente siguió mirando el techo. ¿Le gustaba? No lo sabía. Sabía que gustar era cuando una persona te agrada de forma especial. Pero también sabía que no era lo mismo que estar enamorado. Y no es como si él lo estuviera, ¡vamos!, Sasuke y él no tenían nada que ver. Así que ¿cómo podría estar enamorado de Sasuke?

-No lo sé-ttebayo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Miraba por la ventana del hotel metido en sus pensamientos, los asuntos que había tratado ahí habían terminado y ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí, ya no había razones para no regresar de nuevo a Japón, donde seguramente su madre le pediría una explicación al igual que su padre. Pero por alguna extraña razón simplemente no sentía deseos por irse, como si una parte de él se aferrara un poco más a aquel lugar. Pensándolo un poco más frunció el ceño, recordando el momento en el que le había regalado el gato. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué no se lo cogió y desapareció? No lo sabía y porque no era un idiota. Pero aun así… Muy en su interior, en algún lugar escondido sabía la respuesta pero prefería guardárselo antes que terminar siendo gay.

Se alejó del cristal al verlo salir con sus amigos preguntándose donde había dejado al gatito.

"_Una parte de mi para ti"_

Se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la pared, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que el leve sonroso en sus pálidas mejillas no se notaran aunque sabía que no había nadie ahí para verle. Pero estaba él, estaban en él, no podía mentirse a él… al menos no en eso.

–Deberíamos salir – no le sorprendió el que apareciera de la nada, sólo esperaba que no haya notado su gran esfuerzo por evitar el color en sus mejillas.

–No estoy de humor – respondió con voz baja, ese tono de voz con el que solía decir "estoy pensando en algo importante".

–Y yo no estoy de humor para quedarme en este maldito hotel la última noche que estaremos aquí – Gaara ya se lo esperaba, esa mirada interrogante en su persona, por eso había ido a decirle, por que no quería que lo odiara como ya odiaba a los demás.

– ¿Nos vamos mañana? – como única respuesta asintió con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia. Ya se esperaba también esa reacción por parte del azabache, lo conocía, el verlo tan perdido… le molestaba un poco… sólo un poco. – Salgamos.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

–No tenía ganas de salir-ttebayo…

–Ya lo habías dicho Naruto-oniichan.

–Quince veces para ser exactos.

El rubio miró a su primo y a Shino con ojos entrecerrados, si ya lo sabían ¿por qué lo seguían arrastrando con todos ellos? Estaba bien que lo amaran y demás pero él necesitaba un tiempo a solas consigo mismo, para tratar de comprender lo que más le molestaba de Sasuke-humano. Por más que lo pensaba, no había forma de que él fuera masoquista, no creía serlo al menos, pero había algo en el azabache que le hacía sonreír cada vez que discutían y cada vez que se molestaba con él, le gustaba eso, que se molestará con él por que si bien era muy fácil hacer enojar al pálido, también era muy difícil que hiciera algo al respecto, no por el echo de que fuera un cobarde, que va, simplemente por que no quería ensuciarse las manos, lo que significaba que si lo jodia también era por que no pensaba en él como una porquería. Eso le gustaba. No Sasuke. Si no lo que le hacia sentir, que claramente no era lo mismo.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – suspiró resignado, era mejor no seguir pensando en eso, no quería enterarse de nada.

–Iruka investigó un poco sobre atracciones aquí, en Cancún, y descubrió un lugar que dijo seguro les gustará mucho, aunque realmente saben como es – comenzó a hablar Konohamaru sacando de su bolsillo de pantalón un folleto, que entregó a Tenten, que miró el lugar emocionada.

–… ¿Caret?

–Es Xcaret – incluso Shikamaru podía sentir como su corazón se había paralizado al escuchar la voz de Gaara atrás de él. Razones sobraba, especialmente después de aquel incidente en una camioneta, por suerte llegaron los dueños… sí, no sabía como Temari había logrado abrirla, le daba miedo preguntar. Pero dejando todo aquello de lado…

– ¿Qué hacen aquí-ttebayo? – incluso Naruto estaba pálido, más por el hecho de encontrarse con Sasuke que por otra cosa, como el susto que les habían dado.

– ¿Acaso te molesta dobe? Sólo salimos a disfrutar de nuestra última noche aquí.

– ¿Ya se van? – se detuvo de repente tomando al azabache del brazo para que igual que él se detuviera.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Me pedirás que me quede un poco más? – se le acercó insinuante logrando molestar al rubio levemente.

–No te creas importante – le sacó la lengua en gesto infantil mientras seguía su camino junto a sus amigos.

Sasuke por su lado sólo sonrió de lado siguiéndole la pista.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Por fin habían llegado a Xcaret, se veía bien, incluso a Gaara le parecía interesante el lugar.

– ¿Por qué sigues aquí-ttebayo?

– ¿Qué más? Turismo.

–Me andas siguiendo, vete a acosar a alguien más-ttebayo.

–No te seguí, simplemente veníamos a este lugar también.

–Claro. Ahora me dirás que nuestras mentes están conectadas. ¿No?

–Tus cursilerías no me harán caer dobe. Búscate mejores frases.

Naruto rodó los ojos siguiendo a sus amigos hacia la entrada, completamente ignorante de la cara que tenían todos ante las discusiones con las que ambos se metieron.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

¿Cómo describir los sucesos de una forma simple y rápida?

–Son unos idiotas – afirmó Kiba viéndolos de lejos, pues aquel par ya estaba compitiendo sobre que tantas cosas en aquel parque. Soltó un nuevo suspiro girándose a ver al amigo abandonado-emo de Sasuke. Sabía que adivinar lo que el pelirrojo pensaba era casi imposible, pero también sabía que era obvio lo molesto que estaba. Terminando siguiendo a todos ellos, mientras que Lee parecía querer hacerle plática lo único que lograba era aumentar más su molestia. Decidió jalar a Shino con él para ir con el rubio para hablar acerca de la futura muerte de Lee.

–Cómprame ramen y luego hablamos sobre la noche.

Aunque no era eso lo que esperaba escuchar, no evitó que tomara al rubio del brazo intercambiándolo con Shino, pensando que tal vez por se llevarán bien.

– ¿Sucede algo Kiba? – preguntó serio, cuando se le veía al moreno así de serio era por que algo igual de serio había sucedido.

–Naruto sé que quieres pasar tiempo con tu novio y eso, ¿pero no crees que si sigues distrayendo a ese maldito arrogante Lee podría morir en manos de su amigo?

Naruto se fijo en el par que caminaba entre lenta y rápidamente por el parque, detrás de todos los demás. Lee parecía alegre hablando con Gaara, al otro no podía verle la cara pero por el extraña aura negra con morado que parecía rodearle, podía comprender lo que el moreno quería darle a entender.

– ¡Hey! ¡Shino, ven rápido! – jaló Naruto a su amigo huyendo corriendo con los otros dos que parecían confundidos, al menos así se veía Kiba.

Una vez escondidos detrás de un puesto de comida, Naruto decidió soltarlos mientras se dejaba caer para descansar un poco.

– ¿Esa fue tu gran idea?

–Sí, apuesto a que ahora ira con Gaara – sonrió como si hubiera hecho lo más correcto.

–Hubiera sido más fácil decirle lo que sucedía – aunque nadie le hubiera dicho lo que sucedía, Shino lo sabía.

–Claro – le respondió sarcástico el ojiazul – Él no dejaría de acosarme jamás.

–De hecho yo se lo dije – ambos morenos le miraron sorprendidos - ¿Por qué crees que no te siguió?

Naruto se quedó el shock, por momentos pensó en como lo había visto Sasuke. Huir de él mientras el otro pensaba en ir con su amigo y no tras él. Seguramente había quedado como un idiota que se creía importante para el azabache.

–No te creas tan importante Naruto.

Y si no fuera por que conocía a su amigo Shino, diría que sabía leer las mentes.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Era extraño, no sentir la presencia del azabache sobre él a cada instante, no sentir su mirada sobre su persona. Tal vez y se estaba volviendo un acosado pervertido. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Lo volteó a ver nuevamente, parecía estar hablando seriamente con Gaara, pues no dejaba de mirarle. ¿Se habrían peleado? ¿Sería que a Gaara…

Se quedó sorprendido ante su propia inteligencia. Pero también estaba un poco asustado. Ser rival de Gaara no le hacía gracia alguna, porque de que le agradaba, le agradaba, pero también sabía por Sasuke que podía ser muy malvado si se lo proponía. Y bueno, le daba miedo la frase que bien decía: "En la guerra y el amor todo se vale". No estaba luchando por el amor de Sasuke con Gaara pero… ¿y si quería algo con él?

Decidiendo dejar los problemas existenciales de lado se preparó con sus amigos para ir a Temascal, parecía divertido y extraño lo que hacían... una limpia. Por un momento imaginó una limpia en Sasuke, se preguntó como sería sin el diablo en su interior. ¡Mejor aún! Tal vez Gaara se hiciera la limpia y no lo comería vivo.

Estaba sonriendo divertido ante su gran idea cuando sintió un jalón en su brazo, y después como sus amigos lo veían sorprendido mientras se alejaba. ¿Se alejaba? Sí, el bastardo lo había secuestrado. Y al parecer Gaara lo sabía pues ni siquiera los había volteado a ver.

–Teme, deberías dejar de hacer eso, si quieres pasar tiempo en privado conmigo, sólo deberías pedir una cita como toda persona normal. ¿Dónde estamos? – miró a su alrededor, ese lugar le parecía familiar.

–No te creas tan importante dobe – otra vez esa palabra que le hacía sentir que no valía nada para el azabache y lo confesara o no, eso le molestaba. –Ahora ve a la esquina de allá.

– ¿Por qué? – le miró con ojos entrecerrados, ¿sería alguna trampa?

–Es la casa de los murmullos dobe, sólo quiero saber si es verdad que funciona.

–Si está aquí es porque funciona. ¿No?

–Tú ve – lo empujó hacia la esquina en cuestión. ¿Por qué se ponía sus moños cuando no debía? ¿Qué no entendía que eso era más difícil para él?

Naruto se acomodó esperando que algún murmullo le llegara, no paso mucho cuando escuchó lo que en su vida creería que sucedería, por que bueno, la fantasía era otra cosa.

–Te amo…

Sus colores se subieron en todo su rostro. ¿Acaso era una broma?

–Desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Sentía como el aire se le iba. Giró sobre sus talones para mirar al azabache y decirle que él sentía exactamente lo mismo. Que desde la primera vez que lo miró había caído rendido a sus pies.

– ¡Hey Lulu! ¡Ese no es!

Una gota cayó por su nuca al ver como una chica estaba en la esquina que le correspondía a Sasuke, mientras éste miraba divertido su reacción.

– ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó la castaña sonrojada con el rubio mientras se dirigía a la esquina que le correspondía.

Naruto con toda la paciencia que tenía se volvió de nuevo a su esquina, asegurándose primero que el pelinegro lo hubiese echo antes. Claro que lo hizo. Abrió la boca, tenía tantas cosas que decirle. Sus sentimientos sobre él. Lo que le hacía sentir, y como él lo veía. Era ahora o nunca.

– ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

Se llamara como se llamara, aquello no había sido un murmullo, pues todos le miraron sorprendidos, incluso sus murmullos se habían perdido por el escandaloso grito de aquel rubio que esos momentos era sacado del lugar por los guardias de seguridad.

–Idiota – gruñó Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia la salida también. Al menos se había salvado de ser un maldito cursi.

Naruto se alejaba molesto de aquel lugar, ya le había enviado un mensaje a Tenten de que se iría al hotel con Sasuke-no humano a pasar el rato. Pero aquella mano sujetándole del brazo al parecer se convertiría en una interferencia.

–Dobe.

–Déjame – pidió sin siquiera mirarlo.

– ¿Por qué estás molesto? – preguntó curioso, no recordaba ver al rubio tan molesto.

Naruto no respondió, ni él sabía la respuesta, o simplemente no quería aceptar la que tenía en la punta de la lengua y se moría por gritarle como una loca acosadora enamorada. ¿Enamorada? Se avergonzaba en esos momentos de él mismo. ¿Cómo podía decir que estaba enamorada de aquel bastardo?

–Escucha Naruto que sólo lo diré una vez…

Se congeló, su piel se erizo, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo, su enojo se esfumó y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono carmesí, podía jurarlo. Por qué… ¿Era verdad lo que había escuchado? No podía creerlo. ¿Sasuke, ese ser arrogante y atractivo, pero maldito estaba pidiéndole matrimonio? Bueno, en realidad no le estaba pidiendo eso. Pero se le acercaba mucho a lo que Sasuke le había preguntado.

–Naruto, me vuelvo viejo y tal vez más maduro ya no me alcances.

¿Cómo podía pasar de lo mágico a lo trágico? ¿No podía quedarse lindo por al menos unos segundos más? Ese idiota. Se giró para darle su respuesta. La respuesta.

–Pues te quedarás colgado, por que no pienso…

Bueno, tal vez aquel beso podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará.**

**¡Hola! Planeaba publicar el 1ro, pero la escuela me llevo, así que lo publico esta primera quincena.**

**Y alegrense, que la primera parte está por terminar.**

**Y ahora...**

**Kaoryciel94:**

Lol. Muchas gracias por comentar. Es por eso mismo que puse al gato, en el anime sale y Sasuke me parece

lindo con las orejitas xD

Espero este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Veruto Kaname:**

Me disculpo.

Lol, nunca creí que eso sería algo gracios xD, pero me alegro de que os haya gustado xD

Aunque tal vez sea al revés y Naruto recuerde al gato cada vez que pronuncie el nombre de

Sasuke xD

**Maritza:**

¿Acción? Lol, jamás creía leer eso de ti. Pero claro que la habrá… dentro de unos capítulos más… tal vez en la segunda o tercera parte. ¿Quién sabe? xD

**¡Muchas gracias a todo por leer!**


	24. Capitulo 19: Día especial

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 19**

_Día especial._

_._

Era tan obvio, y aun así se negaba a decirles la verdad. ¿Por qué? No es como si le fueran a doler los golpes que le darían. Eran sus amigos, así que ¿para qué esconderlo?

–Ya dije que no es verdad-ttebayo. – se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.

–Y ya te hemos dicho nosotros que no nos puedes mentir – decía Tenten frente a los demás que esperaban ansiosos la respuesta que el rubio daría.

– ¿Para qué quieren que les diga entonces-ttebayo?

– ¡Por qué queremos oírlo de ti!

–Bien – suspiró resignado, ¿qué tan fuerte lo podrían golpear? – Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo. – Nadie dijo nada – Y… eso es todo-ttebayo – dio media vuelta para huir, no pensó que lo lograría pero al parecer sus amigos seguían mirándolo sorprendidos.

Sí, desde aquel beso, Naruto y Sasuke estaban saliendo oficialmente como novios. La palabra en si le parecía de lo más extraña, pero no podía evitar sonreír con picardía cada vez que lo pensaba. Naruto y Sasuke comprometido. Los ojos le brillaban de sólo pensarlo.

– ¿Estás listo dobe? – en la entrada lo esperaba cada día, para salir juntos a divertirse y bueno… a ponerse celoso. ¡Cada que caminaban juntos una multitud de chicas se devoraban a su chico con la mirada! Algunas otras intentaban acercarse, pero bastaba una mirada molesta de Sasuke para alejarlas, claro, ya que si el rubio lo hacia lo atropellaban sin importarles que el fuera su novio.

–Las chicas con las que he tenido una cita son iguales de celosas que tú – escuchó decir a Sasuke serio -, creen que por el simple hecho de salir un momento conmigo soy de su propiedad.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que te molesta que mire mal a cada chica que se come algo que me pertenece? Es por tu culpa, no seas tan chulo y ya-ttebayo. – le miró con el ceño fruncido, confundido al ver una sonrisa arrogante en el azabache.

–Vámonos – movió la cabeza en señal de que lo siguiera, Naruto lo hizo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Los miró partir por la ventana. Se adentró a su habitación molestó y miró el calendario en su célular. 22 de Julio y al parecer iba a ser una semana desde el tiempo que Sasuke y Naruto salían. ¿Desde cuándo el azabache duraba más de tres días una relación? Sin contar a esa chica que dejo en mar abierto. ¡Nunca! Era un alma libre, pero al parecer ya había encontrado una jaula que le gustara. Él por su parte no veía nada especial en ese chico, por más que le agradara Naruto, no entendía que veía Sasuke en él.

Soltó un bufido de aburrimiento mientras se acostaba en la cama. Sus hermanos y Hyuga ya se habían ido, tenían que regresarse, y aun en contra de su voluntad el castaño también se fue, eso le había hecho el día, pero después de enterarse y comprender que Sasuke se quedaría todo lo que faltaba para que terminará ese mes con Naruto. Ya no le hacia tanta gracia. Ahora pensaba que Neji lo había previsto y que seguramente se estaría burlando de él.

Un aura obscura lo rodeó al instante. Mataría a uno de los dos si esto seguía así.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Su relación era extraña, sí. Les encantaba molestarse y competir entre ellos. Bien parecía una amistad, ambos sabían que después de la guerra viene la paz… o más guerra para ellos, ya que siempre rodaban por los pisos para ganar el control de la lengua, la mayoría era Sasuke quien ganaba, burlándose del pobre rubio que sonrojado no podía evitar bricar de nuevo hacia él para esta vez tener el control. A Sasuke eso le encantaba, pero también había ciertas cosas que… bueno, detestaba de los retos. Naruto podía llegar a tener una mente muy peligrosa, en especial para su hermosa y delicada piel.

Sasuke amaba los tomates, claro que lo hacía, amaba su sabor. ¿Por qué no? También disfrutaba de ese color rojo que los decoraba. Claro, se veían bien en un tómate, en él le ardía. Maldita ironía.

Maldecía el momento en el que le hizo caso a Naruto de ponerse bajo el sol sin protección, haber quien aguantaba más, por que según el rubio, seguro y no aceptaría por que era una nena que cuidaba de su piel como si fuera lo más perfecto del mundo. Y era verdad, su piel era una de las cosas más perfectas del mundo pero le había dicho nena, y él no era una nena. Y dispuesto a hacerle saber a Naruto que él no sería la nena en la cama aceptó su reto, aunque Naruto parecía tómate apenas comenzaron, con el tiempo se le quitó y a él se le colocó ese color que en ese momento detestaba. Observo de reojo a Naruto, él de por sí ya estaba bronceado, eso se podía considerar como trampa.

– ¿Qué dobe? ¿Te gusta la puesta de sol? – preguntó después de escuchar al rubio soltar un suspiro como si estuviera enamorado, comprendía la razón.

–Que va teme, me gusta como eres bañado por ella-ttebayo – se sorprendió, naturalmente las chicas responderían algo como "¡Qué romántico eres Sasuke-kun!" pero no, aunque llegó a pensar al inició de la relación que Naruto era un romántico se retractó, poco después comprendió que simplemente era gay. Y de un momento a otro lo escuchó reírse a rienda suelta como si se estuviera burlando de él… se estaba burlando de él. –Que cursi eres teme.

–Cállate – gruñó haciendo reír más al moreno. ¿Desde cuándo era un chiste?

– ¿Ahora quieres que nos tomemos de las manos y nos besemos? – propuso sarcástico.

–Te volverás adicto, acosadores ya tengo mucho y lo sabes – respondió con arrogancia.

–Bastardo…

–Aunque no me importaría si fueras tú – olvidándose por unos momentos del reto se abalanzó sobre el rubio logrando besarle, pero no ser por el cabeza hueca que pensó que lo golpearía por alguna extraña razón, recibió una palmada fuerte en el pecho. Le había dolido. Pero más que eso. ¡Le dejaría marca! – Ahora sí, maldito Usuratonkashi – susurró de forma tenebrosa una vez antes de mirar con ojos rojos al rubio que parecía asustado debajo suyo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

– Realmente no sé ustedes, pero a mi realmente me parece de lo más retorcido.

–Tienes razón Kiba, no eres el único que lo piensa. – lo apoyó Tenten mirando a la feliz pareja jugando con el gatito, algo normal en Naruto, pero ¿en Sasuke? No es como si estuviera haciendo algo raro, de hecho sólo observaba al rubio jugar con el minino, pero pareciera como si estuviera al pendiente de que no le hiciera nada. Como un padre celoso. Eso era traumático si preguntaban.

–Hey Naruto – se les acercó Lee con curiosidad - ¿Por qué tienes vendajes en el cuello?

Todos los chicos decidieron alejarse de ahí al notar como Naruto se ponía rojo como tómate mientras Sasuke sonreía divertido. No era como si no les interesara la vida sexual de Naruto, pero había personas presentes y ellos debían mantener las apariencias, ya después asaltarían al rubio con esa pregunta, por el momento, a dejar a Lee morir solo.

–Es mi nuevo estilo, ¿te gusta-ttebayo? – preguntó nervioso, no se le ocurría nada más que inventar.

–Como si se fuera a creer algo a…

– ¡Genial!, ¡yo también quiero uno de esos! ¡Los pondré en mis brazos! – salió Lee corriendo a alguna farmacia a comprar vendajes, dejando al azabache en piedra. ¿Sería tan idiota?

– ¿Se lo creyó? – preguntó aún sin creérselo a Naruto.

–Algo bueno que tiene Lee es que no comprende mucho el albur, puede llegar a ser muy inocente-ttebayo – respondió mientras seguía jugando con sasuke-nohumano.

– ¿Y tú?

– ¿Yo qué?

– ¿Sigues siendo inocente?

Naruto le miró confundido, sin entender lo que quería decir en realidad, y sin saber que ya le había respondido a Sasuke.

–Me refiero dobe. ¿No estás listo todavía? – no era su estilo irse por las ramas, pero por alguna razón extraña, como toda su vida últimamente, no quería parecer ansioso con Naruto.

–No entiendo-ttebayo.

– ¡Qué si quieres tener sexo! –gritó exasperado, llamando la atención de muchas personas ahí y dejando completamente rojo al rubio, que deseaba en su interior que se lo tragara la tierra. – ¿Qué miran? – preguntó a los presentes molesto, haciendo que todos siguieran su camino.

–… Bu… bueno Sa… Sasuke – el azabache lo volteó a mirar extrañado, por unos momentos pensó que su prima había aparecido de repente y su dulce voz se había vuelto horrible a causa de una infección. Pero comprobando que era Naruto actuando como idiota recapacito. ¿Su prima enferma? Imposible.

–Olvídalo, me voy a dormir. Te veo mañana en la noche – se alejó de ahí dejando al rubio solo.

–Incluso yo me sorprendí – confesó Choji comiendo papitas mientras observaba todo desde un segundo piso, junto a todos los demás que estaban igual de sorprendidos. Excepto Lee quien no estaba presente.

–Dejando eso de lado. Shikamaru deja de andar más pensativo de lo normal – lo golpeó Kiba en la nuca logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos. – Sé que extrañas a esa extraña chica rubia, pero la volverás a ver una vez regresemos a Japón.

–Hablando de eso – pareció ignorar el comentario del castaño fijándose en Naruto - ¿Ellos saben que vienen del mismo lugar? – los demás se quedaron callados.

–Si lo supieran no seguirían hablando inglés. – respondió Shino indiferente.

– ¿Deberíamos decirles?

–No, mejor que se lleven la sorpresa por idiotas – rio Konohamaru divertido, esperando ver la sorpresa en la cara de su primo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

–Tsk… – frunció el ceño molesto al verse nuevamente ignorado, completamente ignorado le decía la puerta al cerrarse tras el ahora sordo de amigo que tenía. Se había ido. ¿A dónde? No lo sabía, simplemente se arregló y salió. Seguro a coger con alguna chica que se encontrara por ahí. ¿Por qué no se despidió o invitó? No lo sabía pero tenía que descubrirlo. Antes de la tarde que a esa hora era su cita con el rubio. –Tsk… – volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba?

Sin más salió de la habitación dispuesto a seguir al pelirrojo. Pocos segundos después regresó quitándose la ropa para meterse a la ducha.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Lo odiaba, y por eso mismo lo había dejado con las palabras en la boca. Es lo más que podía hacer contra él… o al menos eso hasta el momento. Y aun así ahí estaba, en aquella tienda, vigilando que no le siguiera el azabache, que conocía tan bien que lo más seguro es que lo siguiera para entender su molestia. Bufó molesto, realmente no lo comprendería y realmente seguro que no se esperaría que dando vuelta a la esquina hubiera corrido lo más rápido posible perdiéndose en los callejones de la ciudad, todo para que no lo encontrara. Puso su atención de nuevo en aquella tienda de antigüedades, le compraría algo viejo para que se enterara de lo mucho que lo odiaba en esos momentos. Justo estaba por acercarse a uno de los tantos objetos que miró por el reflejo del cristal al azabache molesto caminando frente al local. En condiciones normales y cuerdas no se hubiera aventado al suelo detrás de un estante para esconderse y le hubiera llamado. Pero ya no era lo mismo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Estaba molesto con Gaara, se había duchado lo más rápido posible, cambiado a tiempo record, sólo se había mirado en el espejo ¡una sola vez! Y no lo había logrado alcanzar. Lo más probable es que hubiera corrido. Claro.

Giró su cabeza a una tienda de antigüedades, llamando su atención una sola cosa. Un par de anillos entrelazados. No sabía muy bien el por qué le había atraído esa caja, no sabía tampoco el por que se lo llevaba con él después de haberlos comprado. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco?

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

"_Se está volviendo loco"_

Eso fue lo primero que pensó Gaara al verlo caminar junto a él, por unos momentos pensó que lo había descubierto, pero al parecer le importaban más unos malditos anillos que él… Eran anillos de boda.

Frunció el entrecejo molesto, ¿acaso pretendía proponerle matrimonio al idiota de Naruto? Tomo lo primero que se cruzó en su camino, lo pagó y se fue molesto de ahí. No dejaría que lo hiciera, Sasuke aún tenía mucho que hacer.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, no le dio importancia, seguro ya había vuelto su examigo. Escuchó como se azotaba, enarcó una ceja. Escucho como se acercaba a su persona, sonrió para sus adentros imaginando que querría hablar, se vengaría ignorándolo. Sintió como lo agarraba de la camisa para levantarlo y golpearlo, eso no se lo esperaba. Como única reacción sólo pudo regresar el golpe y comenzar así una pelea sin sentido y con sangre.

–Maldito idiota – escupió Sasuke un poco de sangre en el baño, mientras se tomaba una nueva ducha para relajarse y que toda la sangre en su cara se quitara. Podía sonar exagerado pero Gaara no era un chiquillo cuando golpeaba, mucho menos cuando estaba molesto, y no se detenía por nada, ni siquiera por él. Y aunque aún no comprendía el por qué estaba molesto ya poco le importaba, sólo quería que se fuera y se lo había hecho saber antes de meterse a la ducha.

Salió con todavía algo de molestia encontrándose la sorpresa de que el pelirrojo seguía ahí, con sus maletas listas para irse, pero ahí.

–Toma – le aventó una caja que el otro no se tomó la tarea de intentar atrapar, sólo se escuchó como algo se rompía en unos cuantos pedazos.

–Te dije que te fueras…

–No soy tu sirviente para hacerte caso – se acostó sobre la cama de Sasuke señalando las maletas que había ordenado – Te las ordene, para que el que se fuera lo más rápido posible seas tú.

– ¿Quieres comenzar una nueva pelea? – le miró aún más molesto.

–Realmente no me importaría aventarte por la ventana.

Los dos se quedaron mirando un rato más a los ojos molestos, ni uno de los dos cedía ante los otros. Era una pelea más pacifica, pero más peligrosa también.

El sonido del celular hizo que ambos voltearán hacia el celular azul rey del azabache. Fue por impulso el que ambos se lanzarán sobre él como perros sobre un pedazo de pan sin dueño. El pelirrojo tuvo la victoria, estaba más cerca. Colgó.

–Era tu mujercita – se volvió a tumbar en la cama más tranquilo.

– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? – le aventó el celular en la cabeza, volviendo a molestar al ojiverde, que le regresó la mirada llena de molestia y ansias asesinas que muy pocas veces Sasuke veía, pero cuando lo hacia, era en tiempo pasado muy divertido y sangriento.

–Jódete.

–No te irás de aquí – lo jaló del brazo impidiendo que el pelirrojo se fuera de la habitación. Bien sabía que cuando Gaara estaba de mal humor lo mejor era alejarse de ahí, pero también sabía que por mucho que estuviera molesto con él, jamás lo mataría a golpes como a unos cuantos en el pasado.

–Era lo que querías ¿No?

–Pues bien, haz lo que quieras – se dio media vuelta para comenzar a cambiarse.

–Sí, igual que tú con la idea de pedirle matrimonio.

Sasuke se sorprendió, era obvio cuando lo volteó a ver con los ojos bien abiertos. ¡Lo había visto! Pero dejando eso de lado, sacó de sus labios una sonrisa burlona, que se desvaneció rápidamente por el fuerte ardor que ese simple acto le causa a la herida en su labio.

–Así que es por eso. – miró al pelirrojo serio –Estás celoso.

–No lo estoy.

–Claro que sí. ¿Por qué otra razón me golpearías?

–Por idiota. – Señaló el paquete que seguía tirado en el piso antes de abrir la puerta para irse – Ojala te mueras en tu decimonoveno cumpleaños. –azotó la puerta y se fue. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke reaccionó y se pateó mentalmente antes de ir tras el pelirrojo.

–Gaara – lo tomó del hombro haciendo que volteara hacia él, sabía lo que esperaba – no voy a pedirle matrimonio a Naruto – no era eso, lo detuvo de nuevo - ¿Sabes que lo más probable es que no lo diga?

– ¿Sabes que lo más probable es que no esté en tu funeral o boda?

–Te daré un helado de chocolate.

–… Date prisa- sin decir más palabras se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación, dejando que Sasuke fuera en toalla por una helado de chocolate.

Una vez regresó le entregó el helado al pelirrojo que gustoso se lo comenzó a comer. Sasuke realmente no lo podía creer, esa extraña obsesión que Gaara tenía por la comida chatarra, pero sin embargo lo comprendía. Cualquiera en su situación lo haría.

Recogió el regalo y lo destapó, a decir verdad no le encontraba forma. Miró al pelirrojo en busca de una respuesta.

–No sé que era, sólo lo tome – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Logrando aparecer una vena en la frente del azabache. Uno que quería ser bueno, eso sucedía cuando lo intentaba, en especial con Gaara.

–No entiendo entonces por qué te enojas. Tú deberías pedir perdón – volvió a lo que estaba por hacer antes, cambiarse, no quería dar más esperanza a todas las chicas que lo miraron caminar así por el pasillo. No era exhibicionista.

–Esta noche saldrás con Naruto. Me lo encontré en la entrada y me lo contó emocionado. Tal vez te llamaba para quejarse del golpe que le di.

Sasuke lo volteó a mirar incrédulo, ¿de verdad había hecho eso? El que ignorara su mirada, le decía que la obvia respuesta era "sí".

–Estás celoso.

–No lo estaría si comprendieras lo que sucede – apagó la luz dejando el lugar con poca visibilidad. Ya era tarde, pronto tendría que estar con Naruto para ir a su cita. Seguro y lograría un avance en el terreno sexual.

–No me esperes – salió de ahí una vez listo, pensando que su amigo se había dormido.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Caminó directo a la salida, donde logró visualizar al rubio, que parecía ansioso. Al cruzar miradas el rubio sonrió enormemente mientras elevaba su brazo para moverlo de un lado a otro como si no lo viera. Bufó divertido, definitivamente se la pasaba muy bien con Naruto, era un molestia pero… tal vez esa relación podría tener un poco de esperanza.

–Por unos momentos pensé que me dejarías solo-ttebayo – le dijo sonriente mientras lo examinaba - ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? ¿Es para que las chicas ya no miren tanto? ¡No sabía que fueras tan tierno Sasuke!

–Naruto… - el rubio le miró curioso, normalmente de llamaba "dobe".

– ¿Sucede algo Sasuke?

–Yo…

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, seguro era su hermana que había vuelto. La razón por la cual estaba de mal humor no era solamente por el hecho de que Sasuke y Naruto fueran novios, no, en realidad eso le importaba muy poco. Suspiró al sentir un cuerpo acostarse frente a él. No quería abrir los ojos, seguro Temari le vería curiosa por estar acostado tan temprano. Pero aun así lo hizo al sentir unos brazos rodearlos, no por que su hermana no lo abrazara, si no más bien por que los de su hermana eran livianos y delgados, estos eran pesados y grandes. Los reconocía. No se sorprendió al encontrarse con la mirada obscura de Sasuke.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Cancele.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por que tú me importas más que Naruto.

–Sabes que eso en realidad no me importa – se acomodó en su lugar logrando romper el abrazo de Sasuke.

–Olvide que era nuestra noche, como marca la tradición. Ignore el hecho de que te quedaste conmigo y yo estuve todo el tiempo con Naruto. Supongo que decir lo siento sólo estaba vez no arreglará las cosas.

Gaara lo volvió a ver serio.

–Ya me diste el chocolate.

–Lo sé – se acomodó también alejándose un poco del pelirrojo – Podemos salir a donde quieras. Yo invito.

–Soy menor de edad.

–También podemos quedarnos aquí.

Cruzaron miradas, realmente no le importaba que Sasuke tuviera novio o novia. Y realmente estaba siendo un mal amigo.

– ¿Sabes? Realmente me hubiera gustado enamorarme de ti – comentó Sasuke invadiendo los pensamiento s de Gaara, que sonrió burlón ante lo dicho.

–Y a mi me hubiera gusta ser gay – esa era una de las pocas veces en las que ambos se carcajeaban divertidos. ¿Gaara gay? Antes se castraba. Gaara lo supo, Sasuke confiaba en él. No podía mentirle, no podía ocultarle lo que sucedía en Japón. Ni el que habían llamado. – Sasuke… - el nombrado le miró con atención.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará.**

**Dos días de retraso pero aquí está la continuación. Espero que les guste.**

**veruto kaname:**

Lol, vos también te quedaste confundida xD, creí que había sido claro xD

Lol, se nota que andabas tomando coca-cola, yo también me pongo un poco extraña cuando tengo sueño… no me gusta la coca-cola xD

Espero que os guste el capitulo.

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y felices vacaciones!**


	25. Capitulo 20: Decisiones

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 20**

.

_Decisiones._

.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, sin asentir ni negar nada de lo que decían sus hermanos. Porque realmente él no tenía la culpa. Sí, bien, le dijo lo que sucedía en casa, pero nunca le dijo que se fuera con el rubio a quien sabe donde. Sasuke no era ningún niño, y él no era niñera ni nada por el estilo para vigilarlo… aunque sus hermanos le hayan dicho que lo hiciera, su sueño era más importante que fijarse en lo que haría Sasuke un nuevo día con el rubio.

Sin mencionar palabra salió de la habitación. Necesitaba respirar lejos de ese cuarteto que no dejaba de hablar y hablar sobre responsabilidades. De verdad que le cansaban.

-Estúpido – gruñó Neji al verlo retirarse sin responder a ni una de las preguntas que le habían hecho acerca del paradero de Sasuke.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Le gustaba el lugar. Su compañero se veía como un chico de ciudad y empresas, de contaminación y spa, pero conociéndolo mejor era notable que prefería los lugares naturales y calmados. Se pregunto mentalmente si Sasuke lo miraba a él como un chico natural y calmado.

-¿Por qué venimos a este lugar teme?

El azabache no respondió, simplemente comenzó a caminar con su bolso de ropa a un lado, directo a la cabaña que estaba frente a ellos en medio de aquel lago.

-Mi familia y yo acampamos cada verano, aunque este fue la excepción ya que no estoy allá con ellos, por eso no me molesta en absoluto esta cabaña, ya que es mucho mejor que en donde dormimos normalmente en el bosque-ttebayo – Naruto comenzó un monologo mientras seguía al azabache, en vista de que parecía ido y no querer hablar -. Pero me podría molestar y mandar todo al carajo si sigues ignorándome de esa maldita manera-ttebayo.

Por fin se dignó a mirar al rubio, aunque estaba serio al menos ya no lo ignoraba por completo. Se acercó al rubio, quien se había puesto nervioso de la nada. ¿Y si lo golpeaba? No quería terminar su relación tan lejos de casa. Sintió el jalón de su brazo, logrando sacarle de sus pensamientos. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de taladrar al azabache con la mirada. Ahí había gato encerrado y no era Sasuke-nohumano, por que lo había dejado al cuidado de dos grandes amigos con gran noción de la responsabilidad animal.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Arrugó la nariz con asco, mientras miraba molesto el como su compañero de habitación jugaba con el gatito que Naruto y Sasuke "amablemente" le habían pedido cuidar mientras huían a quien sabe donde, quien sabe como. No le importaba en realidad, pero lo que sí le importaba era que le hayan dejado a esa bola de pelos a él. ¡Los odiaba! Por eso tenía un perro, llamado Akamaru, al que en esos momentos extrañaba para que se lo comiera, pero por obvias razones no había podido llevar. Se sentía como si lo estuviera traicionando.

-¿He? – sintió un peso en sus manos que tocaban el suelo a causa de la forma en la que se encontraba sentado en el piso, miró al gato con un odio profundo que era respondido por una dulce mirada. –Shino…

Shino se le quedó mirando, sabía que su compañero odiaba a los felinos, y no era como si a él le gustarán, de hecho él prefería los bichos, pero realmente era divertido ver al moreno molestarse por tan pequeña criatura. Pensó en su amiga ojiluna que estaba en Japón. Seguramente estaría maravillada con tan tierno gatito, incluso podría calmar un poco el instinto perruno que Kiba tenía.

-¡Suficiente! – estalló empujando al gato lejos de él, o eso creyó, Shino había logrado apartarlo a tiempo. Lo dejo en el suelo para acercarse al moreno, ignorando la puerta abierta de la habitación.

-Lo más probable es que reencarnes en un gato.

Kiba lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿A qué demonios se debía eso? Se tendió frustrado en el suelo por completo, tratando de calmar sus ansias asesinas hacia Shino y la bola de pelos.

-Lo más probable es que Naruto nos esté ganando – comentó con tranquilidad, volviendo a sentarse para quedar frente al pálido, que le miraba serio detrás de sus lentes obscuros, ya sabía a lo que iba -. Mientras Naruto y el bastardo aquel seguramente están en un hotel dándose con todo, ¡nosotros estamos aquí cuidando de esa mugrienta bola de pelos! – señaló el lugar donde se supone que estaba el gato… estaba - ¿Dónde está?

-Se escapó – se levantó siendo imitado por su compañero, que ahora sentía el mundo se le iba encima. No se preocupaba por el gato, más bien por el hecho de que Naruto se molestaría. –Vamos, el que lo encuentre primero toma la decisión sobre tu competencia con Naruto.

- ¡Bien! – apenas comenzaba a caminar cuando sintió el cuerpo de Kiba lo había arrebasado para salir de la habitación hecho un tornado. Suspiró con paciencia, ese idiota. Esperaba encontrar el gato primero.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Eso iba mal, muy mal. Si bien ya llevaban un tiempo de novios, y estaba Naruto muy seguro de sus sentimientos por ese maldito bastardo arrogante, para su desgracia. Pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera listo para lo que Sasuke había comenzado hace unos momentos atrás, cuando apenas habían puesto un pie dentro de esa ahora veía romántica cabaña. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal parecía que Sasuke tenía un lado romántico. Sonrió divertido ante esa idea.

-¿De qué te ríes dobe? Estoy seguro que no es por mis graciosos besos. – ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada seria y molesta por parte del azabache. El que debía estar molesto era él, que estaba en la cama con un enorme y calenturiento cuerpo sobre él.

-Estaba pensando que quizá Sasuke-nohumano está jugando súper divertido con Shino y Kiba.

Naruto sabía a la perfección que Sasuke rodaría los ojos y se levantaría molesto, pensar en un gato en un momento como ese, definitivamente le había bajado la calentura… por unos momentos.

-Oe, Teme – se levantó dudando si ir o no ir hacia donde estaba el azabache mirando el lago. Estaba tan obscuro que le daba miedo. - ¿A qué se debe que tengas el ceño fruncido más que de constumbre-ttebayo?

-No te importa – respondió cortando, contagiando con su mal humor al rubio, que se cruzó de brazos inflando los cachetes.

-Entonces no lo hagas cuando estés conmigo-ttebayo.

Al no recibir respuesta se metió en la cama dispuesto a dormir lo más pronto posible, mañana temprano iría por un poco de ramen… No, mejor mucho ramen para comérselo él solito frente al teme que seguía sin voltear a verle.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

**-**Regresa de una buena vez, me tienen jodido con tanta pregunta.

**-Tuve que esperar a que el dobe se durmiera para hablarte – sonó la voz seria del azabache -. No lo eches a perder.**

-Diré todo si no vienes mañana.

**-¿Por qué no vienes tú? Es necesario que estés aquí mañana.**

Gaara se quedó callado unos momentos antes de colgar. Volteó a ver a sus hermanos con seriedad.

-Llegará mañana – se levantó abriendo la puerta para que todos se salieran. Al cerrar y encontrarse solo en su habitación tomó una mochila, saliendo de su habitación con calma.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Cuando despertó tuvo el impulsó de salir de ese lugar con todo y sus cosas. Pues cuando despertó se dio cuenta que cierto Sasuke-humano no estaba acostado a su lado como había pensado. Se veía tan solo que mandó todo al demonio y decidió irse. La actitud de su novio lo estaba poniendo de malas.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron de encontrarse con la cabaña sola. ¿Dónde se había metido aquel maldito rubio? Cruzó miradas con el pelirrojo a su lado, que parecía una estrella de cine que no quería se le reconocieran. Ese debía ser el vestuario de él, no de Gaara.

-Se fue – comentó Gaara adentrándose a la cabaña como si eso no fuera obvio -. Te esperare en la playa.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Estaba molesto, y no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para irse de ahí hacia Cancún de nuevo, no quería dejar a Sasuke solo con su mal humor, aunque se lo merecía el muy bastardo.

Dio media vuelta para ir de nuevo a la cabaña, donde seguramente Sasuke lo estaría esperando.

-Bastardo – soltó con molestia al ver que la cabaña estaba vacía, Sasuke se había largado y aunque quisiera enojarse no podría por que él había sido el primero en irse… Aunque Sasuke había desaparecido primero… No debió de irse… Sí, la culpa la tenía Sasuke por estar de mal humor.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se fue, pasaría las vacaciones solo y se quedaría ahí un rato más para que su novio se preocupara por él y sus amigos le dieran una paliza por perderlo. Entonces llegaría y se burlaría en su cara, aunque quizá fuera una mejor idea que lo buscara hasta que lo encontrara, aunque tal vez ni se molestaría en buscarlo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Lo encontró enfrente del cuarto de limpieza, jugando con una cucaracha que pasaba por ahí. No era que le molestará, pero avisaría los gerentes para que los demás hicieran bien su trabajo. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, parecía tan contento y entonces recordó al moreno que en esos momentos estaba busque y busque a la bola de pelos que había encontrado.

Escuchó entonces la voz de Kiba acercándose, estaba seguro que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Dejo al animal en el piso y se metió en el cuarto de limpieza, escuchando todo con atención.

-¡Te encontré! – se apresuró Kiba a tomar al gato que tocaba con su patita la puerta de servicio, cuando lo escuchó lo volteó a ver curioso. – Shino tendrá que comprar palomitas…

Una vez que lo supo lo suficientemente lejos, salió del cuarto, se había metido en problemas.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Había terminado en la playa del lugar. Abrió los ojos de par en par ante lo que sus ojos veían. No lo podía creer. Y el muy bastardo le sonreía con burla.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer.**

**Mila Namizake - Kaoryciel94 - VerutoKaname.**

**Lamento la demora.**


	26. Capitulo 21: ¿Aceptas?

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 21**

**.**

_**¿Aceptas?**_

**.**

Era verdad, odiaba a ese bastardo, que parecía sólo le gustaba jugar con él, pero la realidad era que por mucho que lo negara, por mucho que lo odiara, lo quería, sí. Y ahora lo sabía, no sólo estaba atraído por aquel azabache, no sólo le había enamorado locamente, ahora también le amaba, y eso era algo que pensó que jamás se lo diría por que obviamente el bastardo jamás le correspondería.

– ¿Y bien dobe? – le escuchó preguntarle con esa voz tan seductora que usaba para cosas a las que el rubio siempre se negaba y convencerlo, las cuales no eran muchas pero sí que le gustaba hacerse de esos infantiles juegos. – ¿Quieres ser mi dobe?

No estaba incado, no tenía un anillo, no le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, pero le estaba pidiendo más. Le estaba pidiendo una promesa…

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

–Se largó – gruñó Temari después de encontrarse la habitación de su querido hermano sin alma alguna.

–Neji, no digas nada acerca de esto – habló Sasori llamando la atención de sus hermanos mayores, que voltearon a ver al castaño, a punto de irse para el aeropuerto.

– ¿Por qué no? – Detuvo su marcha volviéndolo a ver molesto – Esos idiotas escaparon quien sabe a donde, se burlaron de ustedes. Yo iré a Japón de nuevo para contar lo sucedido y lo busquen expertos.

–Eso tiene sentido – habló Temari con pose pensativa. No era que le agradara el Hyuuga, era por que ella necesitaba llevarlos y no dejar de ser la "madre" para la señora Uchiha. Que tenía que confesar tenía muchos beneficios.

–Pero si se fueron a der algo importante ¿No? – habló Kankuro con esa chispa que aveces le aparecía, en momentos… importantes. – Ni siquiera Sasuke es capaz de desobedecer un mandato de su madre.

–Será mejor que no digas nada, sólo mándenle un mensaje a Gaara que diga que lo esperamos en Japón esta semana. Los señores Uchiha entenderán. Alguien se tiene que quedar para recibirlos.

Los tres hermanos se miraron, ignorando al ojiplata que era indiferente y odiado por las dos personas en cuestión. No podía ser él.

–Yo…

–Seré yo – se encogió de hombros la rubia con indiferencia, interrumpiendo la loca idea del pálido.

– ¿Por qué tú? – frunció el ceño, él quería quedarse para mirar la expresión que ponía el rubio al enterarse de la noticia.

–Por que tiene asuntos pendientes – le pico con el codo Kankuro ganándose un coscorrón de parte de la hermana.

– ¡Temari! ¡No tenías por qué ser tan brusca! – chilló por el dolor que tenía en la cabeza a causa del muy fuerte golpe.

–Me quedare y no será por el cerebrito ese – se alejó de ellos camino a su habitación. Ignorando la mirada de incredulidad de parte de todos los demás.

–Nadie mencionó a ese chico…

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

¿Para qué mentir? Porque sí. Simplemente por eso, aunque no era tonta, sabía que la había cagado cuando lo mencionó, pero era obvio que hablaban de él.

Había decidido salir de compras, sólo había llevado cuatro mudas de ropas para ese mini regreso que había hecho para llevarse al Uchiha, pero el azabache, para su suerte había huido, lo que le daba luz verde para pasarla muy bien una semana más en compañía de cierto moreno que en ese momento tenía en la mira.

Pero no tenía tiempo para ir a coquetearle, tenía que ir de compras, ya cuando estuviera bien arreglada y peinada, no como en esos momentos que parecía que tenía una pijama muy linda puesta. A veces odiaba creerse lo perfecta que era. Con prisa se acomodó lo que tenía puesto y trato de peinarse lo más decente que pudo. No tenía mucha utilería con la cual trabajar pero tenía la suficiente belleza para…

–Pensé que te habías ido de nuevo a Japón…

El susto de su vida, no iba a voltear a la persona que le había estado a punto de asesinar, sabía quien era, y por eso mismo no quería voltear a verlo, estaba demasiado sonrojada como para que la viera en ese estado… tan deplorable.

– ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

No contestó, tenía que tragarse el nerviosismo primero.

–Bueno, entonces me voy…

A la mierda el nerviosismo, tal vez no lo vuelva a ver. Volteó rápido comenzando a caminar, chocando al instante con el cuerpo del moreno que no se había movido en lo más mínimo.

–Regresare en una semana – y ahí estaba, de vuelta esa chica ruda e indiferente de siempre… menos arreglada. – Tengo asuntos que atender.

– ¿Es por la nueva fuga de Naruto y Sasuke?

– ¿Cómo sabes?

–Por que Naruto se despidió de nosotros diciendo algo sobre un romántico sepa qué.

–Tú amigo es demasiado gay…

–Sí – se rascó la cabeza bufando, luego la miró un poco asombrado - ¿Acabas de salir del baño?

– ¿Por qué? – frunció la ceja, no entendía lo que le decía y eso no solía suceder.

–Tienes el cabello suelto. Te ves bien así – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

–Iré de compras, acompáñame.

– ¿Y tus hermanos? – la miró con una obvia expresión de aburrimiento, sobándose la parte baja del cuello.

–Se van a ir de nuevo a Japón – comenzó a caminar jalando al moreno para que la siguiera.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

–Les dije, era por él – chilló Kankuro desde la ventana de la habitación de su hermana, mirando como la compañera de sus aventuras era hechizada por un estratega militar.

–Deja de exagerar y vámonos – lo jaló Sasori de la camisa para que tomara sus cosas y salir de ahí de una buena vez.

–Espera querido hermano menor – el pelirrojo rodó los ojos, había comenzado de nuevo, decidió irse con Neji solamene – Iros sin mi, yo debo atender unos asuntos antes de volver a mi reino – lo siguiente que escuchó fue la puerta cerrándose, ahora se encontraba solo – Bien, el momento a llegado – salió de ahí en una nueva misión sin la poderosa chica de los vientos.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Era una historia del pasado, había comenzado cuando se encontraron por primera vez con su hermano y hermanastro menor. Eran tan antisociales que ella y Kankuro habían decidido a inventar historias y misiones para entretenerlos. Ella se hacía llamar la chica de los vientos, su arma era un abanico, al que se acostumbró y razón por la cuál a donde fuera que fuera siempre lo llevaba. Él se hacía llamar titiritero, hacia muñecos y los movía como títeres, decía que también podía controlar a las personas, así que le tomó cariño y quiso intentarlo de verdad. Fue entonces cuando sus hermanos quisieron entrar a sus juegos, el menor de los dos, Sasori había querido aprender de Kankuro, y Gaara había decidido jugar a que era un demonio, que normalmente jugaba con la arena. De eso ya mucho tiempo atrás… de eso… ya sólo quedaba el estúpido de su hermano castaño tratando de revivir esas viejas experiencias.

–Temari…

–Lo sé – Shikamaru la volteó a ver un poco asustado, ¿por qué la chica tenía una voz tan tétrica en esos momentos? Soltó un suspiro con resignación. Era por eso mismo que no solía salir con las mujeres, eran tan – Problemáticas…

–Tengo una idea – le guiñó el ojo. Sabía lo que venía, la coqueta amiga que tenía en Japón le había enseñado todo lo que un guiño podía llegar a causar. En la mayoría no eran cosas buenas.

La rubia lo jaló hacia una de las tiendas, el juego para su hermano apenas comenzaba.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Kankuro había sonreído, su plan había sido exitoso, Temari había reaccionado y seguramente estaba planeando algo malvado para hacerle, definitivamente aburriría al moreno y entonces la dejaría y ella le pediría que se quedará con él y entonces volvería a ser todo muy feliz.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Estaba entretenido, mirar al rubio sonrojado, tartamudear y no saber que hacer era divertido, aunque su expresión fuera de seriedad y aburrimiento total. Sintió la vibración de su celular y lo miró con cuidado, no quería interrumpir la ceremonia. Un mensaje de su hermano mayor.

"_**Una semana para volver. Temari le dirá a la señora Uchiha si no están en Japón para entonces"**_

Chasqueó la lengua llamando la atención del Uchiha, que le miró serio. Negó con la cabeza, tenía que dejarlo disfrutar, ya cuando se acabe, lo jalaría de regreso a Japón aún si el azabache terminaba odiándolo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Temari se sintió humillada, haciendo planes para que al final su hermano la haya dejado plantada. Shikamaru sólo la miraba confundido, normalmente la coqueta… muy coqueta chica estaba levantada, era extraño mirarla tan deprimida.

–Temari… - habló el de coleta queriendo llamar la atención de la rubia que seguía en el probador, tratando de ponerse un vestido violeta. Aún no entendía como se había dejado arrastrar.

–Listo ¿Qué tal? – y parecía como nueva, ya no estaba deprimida después de recibir un misterioso mensaje.

–Sí, está bien – le restó importancia. Rápido se arrepintió, una cosa más que había aprendido de la otra rubia había sido a fingir al menos un poco de interés.

–Será un regalito – le guiñó el ojo de nuevo para adentrarse al probador, Shikamaru exhaló con alivio. Se había salvado.

El ruido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era el número del rubio. Temari se acercó más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, la cara de consternación de parte del moreno le había preocupado.

– ¿Qu… - ¿y cómo no con tremenda noticia? - ¡¿Qué? –gritó la rubia arrancándole el celular de sus manos. Eso… - ¡Ahgh! – salió del lugar con el celular y con las cosas, dejando al moreno con los guardias enfrente.

-Tsk…

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

–Tenemos que hacer algo – la mirada molesta de su hermana le decía que eso era demasiado obvio en esos momentos ya.

–Dile a Gaara que los quiero aquí antes de tres días – salió de ahí azotando la puerta. Era en esos momentos que el castaño hubiera deseado irse con los demás. Ahora tenía que cargarse con la actitud de Temari cuando se molestaba.

–Mi celular – fuera miró al moreno mirándola con la mano extendida. - ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó al notar que no tenía intenciones de coquetearle y estaba con la expresión más seria que había visto en su rostro.

–Tengo asuntos que atender.

–Oie, sé que no te agrada lo que hicieron Naruto y tu amigo, pero no es para tanto. Sólo fue una ceremonia…

Se arrepintió encontrarse con la mirada molesta de la rubia.

– Sasuke está comprometido.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará.**


	27. Capitulo 22: Revelaciones

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 22**

.

_Revelaciones._

No se lo esperaba.

Naruto había comenzado a actuar muy raro después de haber terminado la ceremonia, se había puesto en la actitud de un chico serio y tímido, más tonto de lo normal. Pero lo creyó poco importante, ya si seguía con esa actitud mañana en la mañana lo golpearía hasta que el rubio recobrara o perdiera y volviera a recobrar la conciencia de quien se suponía que era. Todo plan se fue directo al caño, y entonces agradeció que Gaara hubiera tomado la decisión de irse a un hotel lejos de ellos para seguir con la fiesta. Así no escucharía los gritos de placer de parte de ambos…

-Ahhh, ahhh… - Naruto lo abrazaba por la espalda con un brazo, su otra mano estaba apretando fuertemente la sabana mojada. Manteniendo los ojos fuertemente apretados, tanto placer era cegador.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Naruto se le lanzó encima hacia la cama. Realmente no se esperaba que la "luna de miel" fuera tan dulce…

Ahora lo tenía bajo él, con las piernas abiertas, con él adentrándose, saliéndose y volviéndose a adentrar en el rubio con ritmo frenético. Había esperado eso tanto tiempo, según él, y estaba dispuesto a esperar más, pero si el rubio se mostraba dispuesto, había tenido que aprovechar la ocasión.

-Sasu…ke – escuchar decir su nombre en voz ronca mientras lo penetraba se sentía tan bien, tan poderoso, quería seguir así, quería más… Sin dudarlo aumento la velocidad de sus estocadas – Ahhh, ah… ¡Ah! – sí, era sin duda, una buena decisión.

-Naruto… - se detuvo en seco, tenía que esperar un poco, sentía que quería llegar ya al orgasmo, y no quería terminar tan rápido. Aprovechó el momento para abrir los ojos y mirarlo, el chico hiperactivo y alegre no se parecía a el rubio que tenía debajo de él, cansado, serio… y sudando de una forma tan erótica… Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no correrse. Sólo un poco y podía volver a empezar el vaivén.

Naruto lo miró desde abajo, parecía concentrado en alguna otra cosa que no era lo que estaban haciendo, le causo un malestar que le mirara y cerrara los ojos de nuevo, como si estuviera mejorando la imagen de él en su mente. Los dos seguían con las respiraciones agitada, en calma aparente, aun siendo uno mismo. El menor giró el rostro hacia un lado, encontrándose con la mano del azabache aferrarse a la almohada. Lentamente acercó su mano, sin hacerse de esperar, Sasuke entrelazó los dedos y pegó su frente a la del rubio, quién le regaló un dulce beso en los labios. Sasuke lo miró de nuevo y lo volvió a besar, sin soltarlo volvió a comenzar los vaivenes lo suficientemente fuertes para que el rubio volviera a gemir lo suficientemente alto como para revenarle los tímpanos de una forma agradable.

En otro momento al rubio le hubiera dado un ataque de risa, de sentir al azabache morderle en el cuello como si quisiera volverse vampiro, pero en esos momentos sólo podía suspirar y gemir al oído del azabache. No exageraba, no estaba fingiendo. Ya estaba llegando al segundo orgasmo y sabía que el azabache también, sabía que no se había corrido por que no quería terminar, pero él… él no quería quedarse dormido en el acto, no quería olvidar su primera vez.

Y lo sintió, se iba a volver a detener.

-Sasuke…

En un movimiento aprendido en páginas de internet, con un aviso de inmenso dolor, apretó las paredes que cubrían el miembro de su amado, haciéndole correr de una vez dentro del ojiazul. Naruto enarcó la ceja al igual que Sasuke, gimiendo al unisonido, cayendo rendidos en la cama.

-Dobe – sonrió el azabache saliéndose de su interior. Con la mano aún sujetadas lo rodeó con sus brazos – Te amo… - le besó en la sien dándose cuenta de que el rubio, ya se había dormido. Engrando su sonrisa y se acercó más al rubio, yendo con su amado a los brazos de Morfeo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ambos habían tenido una noche agitada, conocía lo suficiente a Sasuke como para darse cuenta que de él no sospecharía pero ya Naruto era otra historia, comenzando por la forma tan patética de caminar con la que se había presentado en la plaza.

-Debiste ser más cuidadoso Sasuke, da pena ajena – los colores se le subieron a la cara al rubio, no creía ser tan obvio, se estaba esforzando por que no se notara tanto el dolor que le quemaba en la parte baja de la espalda.

-Ya vámonos, tus hermanos se molestarán si no llegamos pronto a Cancún.

El pelirrojo asintió dejándolos adelantar, otra forma en la que lo descubrió fue que por primera vez en toda su relación ambos estaban tomados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados. Sonrió levemente desapareciéndola al instante, pues el mensaje que le había llegado de su hermana mayor era demasiado obvio. Lo sabían. Y no tardarían en decirle todo al rubio una vez llegaran de nuevo al hotel.

-Escuchen – detuvo el andar de ambos, que lo voltearon a ver curiosos -. ¿Por qué no se quedan al menos un día más? Yo calmare las cosas para su regreso – extendió su mano hacia los dos – Sus celulares.

Sasuke sonrió de lado dándole su celular, siendo imitado por el rubio, que seguía desconfiado del asunto. Al soltarlo timbró, Gaara fue rápido para que no lo volviera a tomar.

-Nada de interrupciones – se despidió de los dos yéndose al aeropuerto. En el avión checó el mensaje que le habían dejado al ojiazul. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse, por poco y Naruto se enteraba de la verdad. Sin duda algún Sasuke le tendría que pagar una vez se dejara comer por los lobos.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

–Ya le he enviado diez cerca de diez mensajes y no contesta – apretó el botón "enviar" nuevamente, escuchando el característico tono del celular de su amigo cerca de él.

–Debí de suponerlo – bufó Temari dejándose caer de nuevo en el cómodo asiento de aquel comedor.

–Regresarán mañana – chasqueó la lengua, odiaba que su hermana se molestara, tenía que darle explicaciones, aunque prefería no hacerlo.

– ¿Qué creen que están jugando con Naruto? – Shikamaru estaba molesto y sus amigos lo habían notado, por eso mismo lo vigilaban desde una de las ventanas.

–Sasuke se lo dirá – se marchó de ahí el pelirrojo en silencio como había llegado, observando de reojo al grupo fuera del comedor.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Se habían escondido todos detrás de un árbol cuando Gaara les miró de forma amenazante. Excepto Shino, él seguía parado observando a su amigo y la que suponía era ya la novia de su amigo, esa por la que los abandono el día anterior cuando iban a comenzar a jugar en la piscina.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Ya has descubierto algo? – se acercó Kiba a mi amigo, sabía bien que el pálido sabía leer los labios a la perfección.

–No. No es algo que nos incumba – se acomodó los lentes de sol dando la espalda al comedor.

– ¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que nos incumbe! ¡Shikamaru está molesto! ¿Sabes cuantas veces se toma la molestia de ponerse molesto? – señaló al de coleta acusador, con el gato en su capucha maullando.

–No es algo que nos incumba – volvió a repetir antes de comenzar a caminar para irse de ahí, seguido del moreno que seguía reclamándole mil y un cosas más.

–Se nos fue el que podía decirnos lo que sucedía – se quejó Konohamaru de brazos cruzados, su primo los metía en problemas aún si no estaba presente.

–Pero dijo que no es de nuestra incumbencia – repitió Choji comiendo papitas –Además si fuera importante Shikamaru nos lo diría – se levantó para irse con Konohamaru a la piscina.

–Bueno, no hay opción – se encogió de hombros Tenten llevándose a Lee con ella.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

–Tus amigos son molestos – se acomodó en su asiento la rubia llamando la atención del moreno cuando se decidió a subir sus pies sobre las piernas de él, no estaba de humor pero tampoco quería pelearse con la chica.

–Tarde o temprano se enterarán y Sasuke tendrá que cuidarse las espaldas – se acomodó también en el asiento mirando fijamente a la morena.

–Antes de ser enemigos declarados, deberíamos tener una cita.

Shikamaru sonrió, esa era la actitud que debía tener.

–Eso sería muy problemático.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

–Deberíamos regresar. Si mi abuela se entera que estoy en sepa donde con un chico engreído y arrogante, se pondrá de mal humor cuando llegue, y créeme, no es algo muy bueno de ver-ttebayo.

–Tú serás el afectado, no yo – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo dicho por el chico debajo de él.

– ¡Teeeme! – lo empujó para quitárselo de encima, dándose cuanta de que muchas personas los estaban observándolos. Achicó los ojos con nerviosismo, odiaba cuando sucedía eso, y tal parecía que atraía a los chicos desvergonzados que no tenían pena por que los miraran sobre uno. Suspiró con resignación. Aún si se metía en problemas no cambiaría el hecho de que le gustaba estar con el azabache, aunque jamás se lo diría tan directamente.

–Me gusta estar contigo – se le erizaron los vellos de todo su cuerpo, por no decir nada de la corriente eléctrica que le había recorrido todo el cuerpo al escucharlo decir tal cosa en susurro en su oído. – Sólo quiero estar un rato más así – lo abrazó por detrás hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

Naruto sonrió feliz. Realmente creía que eso era mucho más que el primer amor. Más que el amor de verano. Más que las hormonas. Mucho más de lo que podría desear.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

La mirada seria y molesta de todos le decían que no estaban muy feliz de volver a verlo, sin mencionar que Shikamaru apenas lo vio y se fue casi corriendo de la habitación, dejando a muchos asombrados, algo muy malo debía pasar para que el moreno que no corría ni aunque lo persiguiera un perro se fuera así.

–Hola – sonrió rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Tenten cruzada de brazos en espera de la explicación que el rubio tenía que darles.

–Le envíe un mensaje a Shikamaru explicándole las cosas...-ttebayo – la mirada sorprendida y los murmullos entre sus amigos, le daban a entender que el de coleta no había divulgado el mensaje que le había dado. ¿Estaba en contra y por eso había huido apenas lo había visto? Eso no era de amigos.

–No nos dijo – se levantaron todos como si esas palabras fueran el disparo para una persecución. Si lo pensaba con más claridad, tal vez era por eso que el moreno había huido, sabía que lo corretearían, sólo se había adelantado a los hechos. Como todo genio. Asintió después de pensarlo, dándose cuenta de que estaba solo en su habitación. Dejo sus cosas arrumbadas y salió corriendo para buscar a Sasuke y proponerle ir a por una helado. Después de todo estaban en verano, en la playa de Cancún y el calor era…

–… _a Naruto._

Dos palabras detuvieron su andar alegre al acercarse a la habitación del azabache. ¿Por qué hablaba Gaara de él?

–_No fue nada_ – escuchó gruñir al azabache. ¿Por qué tan molesto? Frunció el entrecejo dispuesto a entrar, las palabras dichas por la hermana mayor de los Sabaku no, le congelaron por completo.

–_Entonces deberías decirle que en casa te espera tu prometida._

Eso… no era verdad. ¿Cierto?

–_No tiene por qué saberlo._

Sasuke no era el que respondió. ¿Cierto?

– _¿Seguirás como si no pasará nada? _

–_Hasta que nos vayamos de regreso a casa, no mencionare ni una sola palabra._ _Ustedes tampoco._

Bajo su mano con lentitud, su mirada estaba gacha, con su flequillo dorado cubriéndole los ojos, sólo una lágrima tocó el piso antes de irse de regreso a su habitación.

–Yo no diré nada si así tú lo quieres, el que va a salir perjudicado es él no tú – se encogió de hombros la rubia con indiferencia.

Sasuke miró al pelirrojo que se había mantenido en silencio, mirando por la ventana. Volteó a mirar a su amigo antes de levantarse e irse hacia la playa. Era hacia allá donde había visto que el rubio corría.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Lo encontró acostado en la playa, entre tanta obscuridad apenas y podía saber quien era, gracias a dios él tenía una vista muy privilegiada aún en la obscuridad, no le había sido difícil ubicarlo.

Naruto lo sintió cuando se posicionó junto a él, alzó la mirada encontrándose con Gaara parado a su lado mirando hacia el mar. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, ¿no le diría nada?

– ¿Lo escuchaste?

No creía que Gaara fuera el primero en hablar, ni que se enterara de que había escuchado la conversación acerca de lo que planeaban. Asintió con la cabeza, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hablar, sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría chillando frente al pelirrojo, que pensaba no dudaría en irle a contar al azabache.

Se sorprendió, no esperaba que después de aquello se fuera a ir, ¿le iría a decir a Sasuke después de todo?

–No le digas que lo sé… por favor.

No recibió respuesta, pero suponía que el silencio del pelirrojo era una afirmación.

.

**..**

**.**

**Continuará.**

**Está por llegar el final de la Parte I**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**


	28. Capitulo 23: Primer adiós

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 23**

.

_Primer adiós._

_._

Entre las penumbras de la noche la sombra echó un último vistazo al castaño que se encontraba dormido dentro de la habitación. Aguantó el suspiro de culpa que tenía ganas de dejar escapar al saber que lo dejaría abandonado. Pero en esos momentos, después de pensarlo "tranquilamente" toda la noche había tomado una decisión.

Caminó por los largos pasillos de los pisos, camino en silencio, cargando con una maleta y una bolsita en la mano, donde el pequeño gatito lo miraba con ojos curiosos. ¿Cómo decirle a su pequeño lo que sucedería? Cuando creciera un poco más se lo contaría, cuando tuviera la edad suficiente para comprender.

–Miau… - casi le da un paro cardiaco, se congeló al instante, cuando el minino había maullado justo frente a la puerta de su padre. Como si quisiera alertarlo de algo. Ahora no sabía muy bien que tanto sabía ese gato y si estaba de su lado o del lado de Sasuke. Un poco más tranquilo, y con el gato sin intención de volver a maullar, se agachó para meter bajo la puerta un sobre con el contenido de una carta.

Sólo unos momentos se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, como si estuviera en una pelea mental entre abrir y entrar para moler a golpes al azabache o irse de una buena vez.

Después de rozar el pomo con la yema de sus dedos, se decidió por la segunda opción.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Cuando vio su sombra desaparecer de atrás de la puerta y escuchó sus "silenciosos" pasos alejarse, se levantó del sofá desde donde miraba la luna llena para acercarse al sobre.

_De: Naruto U._

_Para: Sasuke-teme_

Miró a su compañero de habitación, que se encontraba profundamente dormido. Se giró hacia su maleta y guardo el sobre en un compartimiento. Volvió a mirar al azabache que le miraba curioso y soñoliento. El ruido de la puerta del armario deslizarse seguro fue lo que le alertó.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Estoy preparando mis cosas – mintió volviendo a cerrar la puerta y acercándose al azabache para dormir – Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Pronto será hora de irnos.

–Lo hare después de hablar con el dobe – se volvió a acomodar para seguir durmiendo.

Gaara se acostó en su cama mirando al azabache para después mirar hacia el cielo. Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Se miró al espejo una última vez y se sonrió. Definitivamente estaba más atractivo de lo normal ese día, el traje negro le sentaba muy bien, lo hacía verse más… más. Si no fuera el rubio idiota definitivamente se violaría el mismo en ese momento. Pero dejando de lado esos pensamientos tentadores, se decidió a salir de una buena vez de su habitación.

–… bastardo ese?

Apenas abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cara de pocos amigos de los amigos de su hasta en ese momento novio. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? ¿Muecas de disgusto y sorpresa para ver quien era más interpretativo?

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Shino después de recuperar la compostura antes que los demás.

No sabía si ignorarlos o responder a tan estúpida pregunta. Se decidió a enarcar la ceja. Tenían que aclararle lo que sucedía en ese momento fuera de su habitación.

–Naruto se fue. Pensábamos que habían vuelto a huir…

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se fue? – se acercó a Kiba después le que le soltará aquella novedad. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a huir sin él? Ese maldito idiota.

–Sasuke… - volteó a mirar a la hermana mayor de Gaara y bufó, luego se enteraría, aunque no por ella, ella parecía igual de molesta que la última vez que la ignoró. –Ve por tus cosas es hora de irnos. El señor Uchiha está comenzando a sacar chispas.

–Ya estamos listos – salió el pelirrojo de la habitación con las maletas de los dos, dándole sus maletas al azabache. Se estaba confundiendo.

– ¿Ahora? Tengo que hablar con el dobe antes.

–Ya escuchaste Sasuke – miró a su amigo que comenzó a caminar con impaciencia hacia su hermana para irse de una buena vez – Naruto desapareció –lo volteó a ver una vez más con una mirada llena de seriedad – Temari no bromeaba cuando dijo que tu padre estaba molesto.

Sasuke no dijo nada, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a seguirlos. Sólo una vez volteó hacia atrás, fue en el aeropuerto, asegurándose de que el rubio no estuviera ahí para despedirse. ¿Por qué había desaparecido? ¿Huyo? ¿Emergencia? ¿Y si fue secuestrado? Sólo quedaba llamarlo.

Una vez dentro del avión marcó el número del ojiazul, no recibió respuesta, lo volvió a intentar. No muy lejos de ahí, en un basurero del aeropuerto, un teléfono celular muy familiar y anaranjado sonaba con insistencia. Al parecer alguien había abandonado.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Se removió entre las sabanas blancas de esa habitación de hotel. Sólo había pagado un día y una noche, tendría que levantarse y marcharse al día siguiente muy temprano. No quería que lo encontraran, así que por eso había decidido moverse por todo el país. Sí, era rico, tenía el privilegio de hacerlo. Pero también era lo suficientemente estúpido como para pagar todo con la tarjeta de crédito que por cierto no era suya, era de su primo. Cuando se enterara lo molería a golpes y él no podría hacer algo en su defensa. Aún no podía creer como era que le dieran la tarjeta de crédito a Konohamaru y no a él, era el mayor, él era el responsable de lo que sucediera, pero tal parecía que preferían a su castaño primo como responsable.

Hundió rostro en la almohada, estaba demasiado cansado incluso como para comenzar a llorar. Sorprendente o no, no lloró cuando había dejado la carta, tampoco cuando había decidido tirar su celular, al menos hubiera rescatado el chip… No, era mejor así. No tendría que ver ningún mensaje o algo con respecto a su carta. Y entonces se preguntó si ya la había leído, cuál había sido la expresión de su rostro. Sorpresa tal vez. Decidió apretar los ojos para no comenzar a lagrimear como un idiota con el corazón roto… aunque fuera un idiota con el corazón roto.

–Sasuke… - le reprochó tanto al gato que le estaba lamiendo insistentemente la oreja como a él mismo por ponerle tal nombre. Ahora estaba claro que no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.

El minino le miraba como si le preguntara que le sucedía, por que no estaban en la habitación y por qué no le había alimentado como debía.

–Lo siento – se levantó, tenía que dejarse de tonterías y pensar en una buena excusa para decirle a su abuela una vez regresará a casa. –Quédate aquí, regresare con tu comida – salió de ahí sin escuchar el teléfono de la habitación sonar. Tal parecía que alguien le había encontrado. Y Sasuke-no humano como buen gatito que era, dejándose llevar por el timbrado decidió jugar un rato con el cable mientras esperaba su lechita, al final, logró desconectarlo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, primero Naruto desaparecía, después lo obligaban a tomar el vuelo, y al final apenas ponía un pie en su tierra Natal se enteraba que su padre había mandado una limosina por ellos para llevarlos directamente a la empresa. Y ahí estaba, contándole todo respecto a la dichosa boda con una completa desconocida que decía le iba a encantar, que era una buena muchacha y de buen ver. Claro, tenía también mucho dinero, y era hija de otro empresario. Uno cuyo nombre conocía tan bien, como para saber que esa boda no era por mero capricho como había pensado al comienzo.

– ¿Y bien Sasuke?

Miró a su padre con aburrimiento, no le había puesto la suficiente atención. Y no podía decirle que le había ignorado olímpicamente.

–Está bien.

La miraba burlona que silenciosamente le mandaba Gaara, era obvio que la había jodido con esa respuesta.

–No estabas poniendo atención. ¿No, Sasuke?

Definitivamente, si hasta su padre sabía que no había puesto atención era obvio que había aceptado una completa estupidez. Al menos para él.

–No.

–Mejor para mí. Tienes que estar listo a las siete. Ni un minuto tarde, Sasuke.

El pelinegro salió satisfecho consigo mismo dejando a su segundo hijo con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

–Mañana en la noche conocerás a la afortunada – soltó sarcástico el pelirrojo observando como su azabache amigo componía un rostro lleno de incredulidad. –Será mejor que te prepares, sólo tienes un día.

–Un día es más que suficiente para…

Antes de proseguir y levantarse de su asiento para salir de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar a cierta policía, entró a la sala de reuniones una persona que no esperaba encontrarse hasta que no tuviera más remedio.

–Sasuke-kun…

Como odiaba esa fría y estúpida voz.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

–Lo siento, ya dije que lo si… ¡Lo siento! No, yo quería decir que… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No lo vuelvo a… ¡Lo siento! Yo no… ¡Lo… Está bien, me callo.

Y así lo hizo, Naruto había tratado de llamar a su primo para decirle que no se preocupara, pero tal parecía que no servía el teléfono, cuando llamó al señor de mantenimiento le hizo quedar como el idiota más grande. Simplemente estaba desconectado. Cuando lo conectó, se enteró, no sólo de la recepcionista, si no que también de los mensajes de voz que le había encontrado y hablado el mismo demonio.

– _**¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Desapareciendo así como así! ¡Y encima de todo dejando a tu primo abandonado! ¡Ya verás cuando llegues Uzumaki Naruto!**_

Apenas soltó aquellas palabras decidió que lo mejor era llamarla, pero se le habían adelantado, la mujer ya le estaba volviendo a llamar y aquella advertencia en el buzón de voz no era nada comparado con lo que le soltó, y después de intentar disculparse hasta por la segunda guerra mundial, temiendo desatar la tercera, lo mandó al carajo y a callar.

–_**Como sea. Te necesitamos aquí de una buena vez mocoso, más te vale que estés aquí a más tardar en la noche**_ – colgó. Sí, colgó, dejándole con las palabras en la boca. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante?

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

–Ese hijo tuyo me hará sacar canas verdes, Minato – se masajeaba la sien después de haberse molestado con el rubio que guardaba un enorme parecido al hombre frente a él, incluso en la sonrisa zorruna que soltaban cuando se divertían.

–Pero madre, no le has dicho el por qué tiene que venir. – Colocó la mano en el teléfono justo a tiempo para que la mujer rubia y dotada frente a él no lo tomara para volver a marcar -. Pero no importa, se enterara cuando regrese. No te desobedecerá. ¿Cierto?

La mujer soltó la mano de su hijo para recargarse en su sofá detrás del escritorio en el que estaban y de un cajón sacó una botella de sake mientras sonreía divertida. Como si alguien fuera capaz de tirarla de a loca.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Gaara los miró, definitivamente esos dos nunca se llevarían tan bien como él y sus hermanos. Claro. En silencio los dejo solos, prefería no meterse con el menor de los Uchiha, más por educación y respeto a la señora Uchiha que por otra cosa. No tenía ganas de tener ganas de golpear a la "copia barata" de Sasuke.

– ¿Qué quieres Sai? Quiero irme de una buena…

–Mikoto te espera – se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía de esa forma tan falsa que incluso él creía ser tan honesto y puro. Aunque claro, lo era.

Lo recorrió con la mirada, asintió y salió de ahí volviendo a ignorar a su hermano menor. Quien una vez estuvo solo borró su sonrisa para volverla una mueca vacía. Tomó su celular y marcó ese número tan familiar.

– _**¿Qué quieres Sai? **_– contestó la voz seria y despreocupada de una mujer.

–Tu amado Sasuke-kun ha vuelto – colgó saliendo de ahí. Su trabajo personal ya estaba hecho.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Se encontraba en una habitación color rosa, como todo lo predominante ahí, las cobijas y sábanas de su cama, el vestido y los zapatos que usaba en ese momento, incluso su cabello. Leía un libro en su cama cuando recibió la llamada.

– ¿Qué quieres Sai?

–_**Tu amado Sasuke-kun ha vuelto.**_

Colgó su celular cuando Sai colgó el suyo y miró por la ventana, una maravillosa vista de la ciudad. Volvió su vista al libro que hablaba acerca del cerebro humano.

–No vendrá aquí hasta mañana.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Apenas llegó a su casa lo atrapó entre sus brazos una hermosa mujer muy parecida a él, pero en versión femenina, claro. Parecía tan feliz de mirarlo.

–Madre… no estuve tanto tiempo fuera…

–Oh, amor – se le separó para mirarlo a los ojos con su llorosa mirada -. Simplemente me he dado cuento de lo mucho que has crecido. – rodó los ojos, ya sabía a lo que iba -. No hagas esa mirada, me comprenderás cuando tengas a tus hijos – lo tomó del brazo para que se adentrará a la casa -. He preparado un pastel para ti, por tu cumpleaños. Quería que regresaras antes pero Temari dijo que habían tenido unos problemas con la habitación, así que lo deje pasar. Pero ya que estás aquí, podemos abrir una botella de vino de la reserva de tu padre, llamar a tus hermanos, tus tíos y comer el pastel esta noche.

–Estoy cansado madre. Quisiera ir a dormir antes de cenar ese… pastel.

–Está bien, pero baja a las ocho, tal vez tu padre llegue temprano esta vez.

No dijo nada acerca de eso último, lo más probable es que su padre se quedara toda la noche cerrando el trato con el empresario que estaba interesado en comprometerlo con su seguro, mimada hija.

Dejo parte de sus cosas en su cama, dándose cuenta de que la ayudante de la casa ya había ordenado todo en su lugar. Se dirigió al baño para limpiarse antes de dormir, necesitaba relajarse un poco antes de dormir a pierna suelta al menos 4 horas. Se llevó su celular con él y volvió a marcar, esta vez sí le contestaron, pero no la persona que esperaba encontrar.

– ¿Quién habla? – preguntó en inglés, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Y si habían raptado al dobe?

–Lo siento, encontré este celular en el basurero del aeropuerto y sólo tiene su número celular…

No escuchó más y colgó. ¿Dónde demonios estaba ese maldito idiota?

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

– ¿Qué? – Se preocupó al escuchar la noticia de labios de su madre - ¿Y Naruto? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

–Deberías preocuparte más por tu hijo Iruka – lo señaló Minato con reproche después de escuchar a su hermano menor más preocupado por su hijo que por el suyo.

–Si tuviera algo por lo cual preocuparme lo haría.

Tsunade rio con ganas después de escuchar al castaño soltar tal cosa, pero definitivamente tenía razón, deberían estar más preocupados por Naruto que por un niño de seis años, definitivamente le estaba dejando en ridículo.

– ¿Y cuándo llegará?

Ahí las cosas cambiaron, no alcanzó a ver al rubio negando con las manos insistentemente para que no preguntara eso, la rubia mayor ya estaba con un tick en la ceja. Había dado en la yaga.

–Hace media hora.

El tono de voz de su madre le había puesto en alerta. ¿Hace media hora?

–Lo llamare desde… el baño – salió Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa dejando al moreno a su suerte con la demonio despierta.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

No había encontrado el momento perfecto para hablar con su tía, por que ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de ir a su "fiesta" de cumpleaños hasta en la que asistieron los hermanos Sabaku No… aunque claro, ¿quién no va a una fiesta donde hay pastel? Los Hyuuga. O al menos la mayoría.

–Mañana no tendré tiempo de buscarlo – se estiró en su cama en medio de la noche. Tenía tanto sueño, definitivamente para pasado mañana no pararía hasta encontrarlo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Por fin había llegado el momento de conocer a su prometida, a la que tendría la decencia de rechazar antes de que sea demasiado rápido, claro, tenía que encontrar el momento perfecto, y ese no era enfrente del cura o juez.

–Itachi, date prisa – llamó su padre a su hermano mayor antes de salir. Ya todos estaban en la limosina y sólo faltaba el azabache con un gran parecido a su padre. Tanto en el físico como en la seriedad. Lo vio salir de la casa con Alicia, la ayudante de la casa desde que tenía memoria, aunque fuera sólo 10 años mayor que él, quien le colocó la sombrilla. Sí, era pleno verano y estaba lloviendo. Raro. ¿No?

Le miró dirigirse hacia ellos y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron le guiñó el ojo en modo amistoso, se sintió automáticamente más aliviado, alguien había tenido la decencia de desearle suerte. Aparte de su madre, claro.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Corría a toda prisa, su vuelo se había retrasado y su taxi atascado en el trafico. La reunión había dado inicio apenas unos minutos atrás. Para aumentar su mala suerte, por obra del destino o el karma había comenzado a llover apenas puso un pie en la calle. Protegiendo a su gato bajo su chamarra y dándole instrucciones al chofer de dejar sus cosas a la "Residencia Namizake", ignorando el rostro lleno de sorpresa del señor, comenzó su carrera a casa. No quería que su pobre padre muriera decapitado por su culpa, aunque debía confesar que le daba miedo llegar.

Los guardias de las puertas de la residencia lo habían reconocido a la distancia y sabiendo su situación le abrieron la puerta. Sin duda alguna, Izumo y Kotetsu eran muy buenos.

Tenía prohibido correr dentro de la casa, al menos frente a su abuela, pero dada que esa era una emergencia no tenía opción. Aunque pensándolo bien, se convertiría en emergencia si su abuela mirada todo el lodo que había dejado desde la entrada hasta el comedor, donde se encontraban los invitados.

¿Por qué no le habían dicho antes? ¿Por qué lo hicieron quedarse en donde estaba y no le contaron lo que sucedía? Hubiera llegado mucho antes. Pues claro, su hermana estaba por comprometerse con el niño rico de un empresario. ¿Por qué seguían esas tontas tradiciones? ¿Por qué su hermana aceptaba?

¡Ya casi llegaba! ¡No lo jodería por completo! ¡Cierto!

– Lo sien… - había chocado con un cuerpo extraño apenas entro a la sala, aunque ese olor, le resultaba tan familiar, tanto que levantó la mirada sorprendido, encontrándose con la mirada obscura que juraba no debía volverse a encontrar jamás. Porque el muy bastardo lo había engañado, no le dijo que estaba comprometido y… un momento… ¿Comprometido?, no… eso no podía estar pasando.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Fin: Parte I**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron el fic. **

**Ya que ha terminado la primera parte, me tomare unas vacaciones para tener tiempo de escribir la segunda parte y no retrasarme tanto con**

**las publicaciones.**

**Nos vemos el próximo año *w***

**TheRusso**


	29. Capitulo 24: Compromiso

**PARTE 2:**

**.**

**Capitulo 24**

**.**

_Compromiso_

_._

_¿Por qué?_

Eso se suponía que debía ser un sueño, sí, quizá y el avión había en realidad explotado en medio vuelo y estaba muerto, por razones que desconocía terminó en el infierno, sí, eso era.

–Naruto – no, el infierno jamás podría tener ahí también a su tía Shizune, mucho menos al puerco Tonton, la mascota de su tía.

Dejó de perderse en el obscuro mar del Uchiha para mirar a la pelinegra que le sonreía nerviosa, había olvidado la situación.

Sonrió rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, todas las miradas estaban sobre él, unas más peligrosas que otras, ya que su abuela parecía que quería lanzarle encima a su esposo para que le matara de una buena vez.

–Naruto, ellos son la familia Uchiha – habló Minato que se encontraba sentado junto a su abuela, para que no lo mandara al carajo antes de poder conocer a la futura familia de su hermana.

–Hola… - saludó con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa tonta que hizo a su abuela golpearse la frente con fastidio mientras su padre lo miraba un poco apenado.

–Y ese joven con el que has chocado es Sasuke Uchiha, el segundo hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, el prometido de tu hermana, Ino.

No sabía que decir ni como actuar, se sentía perdido. Sólo sus labios temblaban lentamente. ¿Y si estaba a punto de llorar?

–Mucho gusto – hizo una reverencia justo antes de que Shizune le preguntará si se encontraba bien, ahora era claro que no. Él nunca solía ser tan educado – Ahora con su permiso iré a ponerme presentable para ustedes. Disculpen.

Mikoto sonrió con amabilidad después de pronunciar un "propio" al ver al menor de los Uzumaki irse escaleras arriba.

–Naruto-kun – lo volvió a llamar de repente haciendo detener al rubio que sólo tenía ganas de correr a su habitación – Mi hijo estaba a punto de ir al servicio. ¿Podrías guiarlo por favor?

–Por favor Mikoto, es un Uchiha, no podría perderse por más que lo intentara – habló Fugaku que se encontraba sentado junto a ella.

–Vamos Naruto, guía al joven Sasuke al baño, y te apresuras en regresar.

–Sí – respondió a la orden de su abuela siendo seguido por el azabache a paso calmo. Joder. No podía tener tan mala suerte. Pero ahí estaba, con el azabache detrás de él taladrándole la nuca.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Estaba aburrido de escuchar todo acerca de la pequeña y encantadora jovencita que se casaría con su sobrinito. Pobre de ella. Así que en silencio, tan propio de él, decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

–Naruto – no quería llegar a eso todavía, no se sentía preparado para eso, para escucharlo ni siquiera verlo. En esos momentos él lo odiaba. – No me ignores – lo tomó del brazo repentinamente para detener su marcha una vez se cercioró de que no hubiera moros a la vista.

–Suéltame – gruñó sin mirarlo a la cara. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? ¿Tan divertido era?

–Tenemos que hablar, yo…

–No me interesa lo que me tengas que decir – lo pateó en el espinazo para que lo dejara en paz de una buena vez, no quería hacer tanto ruido y llamar la atención como sucedería si se aventaba contra él para sacarle los ojos. – El baño está al fondo a la derecha – abrió la puerta que tenía enfrente para cerrar con seguro y respiraba de forma frenética. Su tacto se había sentido tan real… - Por favor, que sea un sueño.

Sasuke se reincorporó y estaba decidido a seguirlo pero escuchó el pestillo y no quería hacer tanto alboroto, al menos ya sabía donde encontrar al zorro. Tratando de recuperar la compostura siguió las instrucciones del rubio, sin darse cuenta de la mirada intensa que le lanzaba una persona al final del pasillo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Miraba el agua como si fuera lo más interesante, había optado por la tina esa vez, sólo esa vez, no creía tener las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse de pie con lo que sucedía, todo era tan rápido, tan confuso, a punto estuvo de obedecer sus tentaciones y hundirse en la tina como suicidio, pero vamos, no podía hacerlo, su familia entera en vez de extrañarlo lo odiarían, nunca le perdonarían que él, que fue concebido a cambio de una vida muy querida la desperdiciara, además de que Sasuke-no humano necesitaba cuidados que sólo él podría darle.

Soltó un suspiro, tenía que darse prisa si no quería que su abuela le terminara por matar, no sabía si quería que terminara ya la noche, si quería morir de una vez o seguir viendo a Sasuke, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Cuando el rubio por fin se había decidido a bajar, todos se habían acomodado en la gran mesa, Tsunade en la cabecera, con sus dos nietos a lado derecho, Deidara, Ino, seguidos de un asiento vacío y después Iruka, Kakashi y Mikoto. Del lado izquierdo tenía a su esposo, sus otros dos hijos, Minato y Shizune, y los tres hijos Uchiha, Sai, Sasuke e Itachi, con Fugaku en frente de ella.

–Naruto – lo volvió a llamar la rubia mayor haciéndole temblar sólo un poco antes de acercarse a la mesa – ¿Y tú equipaje?

–Lo deje en el taxi.

– ¿¡Qué!?

Como infantil acto de reflejo Naruto se escondió bajo la mesa, de hecho sus hermanos estuvieron a punto de imitarlo, pero no podía, más por apariencia que por otra cosa.

– ¡Lo siento!

– ¡Deja de avergonzarnos y sal de una buena vez!

Lo mejor era hacerle caso cuando se ponía ruda sin importar quien estaba en su mesa.

– ¿Tenías algo de valor ahí?

–No…

–Bueno Naruto, como has tardado y Chiyo está muy ocupada viendo el televisor, te toca ir por el vino, anda.

Rodó los ojos, no tenía opción más que obedecer a su padre, así que con toda su desgana se dirigió a la cocina a paso tranquilo. Se había decidido a actuar lo más natural posible.

–No pensé encontrarte aquí – casi le da un infarto, no se esperaba escuchar la voz de Sasuke tras él. Pero no podía darle un infarto, tenía que ser natural.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – tenía que ocultar el pánico que sentía en esos momentos, irse de una buena vez.

– ¡¿Dónde está el vino?!

La voz de su padre le hizo volver a la realidad, le volvió a dar la espalda para coger el vino, tomando uno rojo.

–Ese no – sintió un terrible escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, había sentido el aliento del azabache pegar en su oreja – A mi padre no le gusta – se pegó a su cuerpo como si quisiera sentirlo de una u otra forma, eso no podía estar pasando.

–E… está bien – tragó saliva tomando otro, girando para toparse con el cuerpo de Sasuke – Déjame ir…

–Mírame… - le susurró tratando de acercar su rostro al del ojiazul.

–No…

–Vamos, mira…

–Hey, chicos. - ambos se separaron cuando escucharon la voz seria de el hombre peli plateado entrando – Los esperan con el vino fuera, parecen impacientes – sonrió, o eso parecía que hacía debido a que su único ojito visible se cerró – Apuren – abrió la puerta invitándolos a salir.

– ¡Bien! ¡Levantemos todos! – pidió Minato una vez que a todos le hubieran servido vino de nueva cuenta, siendo obedecido por todos.

– ¡Por el matrimonio de Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto! – Gritó el peli plateado llamando la atención de todos – Ah… Me equivoque – sonrió apenado - ¡Por el matrimonio de Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Ino!

– ¡Viva! – le siguieron los demás con emoción mientras chocaban sus copas. Excepto Naruto, que se había congelado de sólo escuchar aquel tremendo error y Sasuke, que miraba de vez en vez de reojo a su tío.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

El postre comenzó entre risas y risas, al menos de los Namizake/Uzumaki, sin parar de hablar de la boda, de lo grande y magnifica que sería y entonces Naruto lo sintió, ese pinchazo en su corazón que no había sentido en un comienzo, hasta ahora que estaba frente a todos, parecía que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar, necesitaba irse, lo más pronto posible.

–Naruto, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Deidara al ver que su hermano menor no había movido ni un solo cubierto, lo que no era normal tomando en cuenta lo comelón que era ese mugroso rubio. Como todo buen Uzumaki.

–Sí… - respondió sin voltear a verlo.

–Sí, ajá como no – contestó sarcástico – Naruto, te conozco, sé que pasa algo, confía en mi – le sonrió al momento que Naruto le veía con ojos vidriosos, sabía lo que iba a suceder, como buen hermano mayor que era le tomó la mano para expresarlo lo muy, pero muy dispuesto estaba para él. Grave error. A los segundos juraría que ya no podía sentir su mano por la fuerza con la que el otro la apretaba.

– ¡Ah! – exclamó con dolor con los ojos casi saliéndose, llamando la atención de todos.

–Deidara, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó la rubia mayor con una curiosidad igual que los demás, que parecían más asustados que preocupados.

–Es… es que me acorde que tengo algunos pendientes que… - le costaba hablar por el dolor - ¡Con Naruto! – señaló al rubio y se levantó llevándoselo de ahí, dejado a todos consternados.

Ino les siguió con la mirada curiosa, por unos momentos había sentido el impulso de ir con ellos a quien sabe donde, pero la mirada de Tsunade, leyendo sus pensamientos le detuvo, decidió mirar de nuevo a su guapo prometido. Sus miradas se cruzaron, intentó sonreírle amable, el otro la ignoró por completo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Deidara tenía un Jaguar xjs convertible rojo, al que llegó con Naruto, se metieron, sin casi una mano, su preciada mano, por dios, eso había sido doloroso, la miró, estaba hinchada y amenazaba con reventar, como él amenazaba en quedarse sin su hermano menor.

–Estúpido Naru…

No podía creerlo. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto lloraba aparte del día de las madres? Estaba seguro que lo mejor era no preguntar, simplemente se dejo abrazar y correspondió al abrazo con algo de resignación. Tal parecía que dormirían ahí esa noche.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Los Uchiha abandonaron la residencia Namizake a muy altas horas de la noche, el chofer los había esperado y ahora los llevaba directo a casa, donde descansarían y mañana temprano volverían a sus asuntos, cada uno por su lado. Pero al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, Sasuke había pedido al chofer que parara unos momentos para que él bajara.

–Sasuke, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Mikoto preocupada al darse cuenta que seguía brisando, un poco, pero seguía brisando y eso podía enfermar a su pequeño niño.

–Iré con Gaara – respondió tratando de despedirse de una vez.

–Pero…

–Ya déjalo Mikoto – cerró la puerta su padre restándole importancia, como siempre.

–Saludos de mi parte – escuchó decir al estúpido de Sai antes de que la limosina se volviera a poner en marcha.

Sin más que hacer comenzó a caminar bajo la brisa pensando en lo frustrantes que habían sido esas últimas palabras del Uchiha menor.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará:**

**En fin, aquí llega ya la segunda parte.**

**Nayiki, Ale, Milck goku, Jennitanime.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	30. Capitulo 25: Tal parece

**C****apítulo 25**

**.**

_Tal Parece…_

_._

Apenas abrieron la puerta de la residencia Uchiha, Mikoto casi corrió hacia el teléfono, marcando ese número que se sabía de memoria, después de todo era de alguien importante, del mejor amigo de su querido hijo.

–_**Hola**_ – contestó esa fría voz que le hacía saber que había marcado el número correcto.

– Gaara, soy Mikoto.

– _**¿Sucede algo?**_ – tal vez y Sasuke había tenido un accidente. No, no podía ser eso.

– ¿Está mi hijo ahí?

–_**No…**_

– Dijo que iría para allá – pronunció con un toque preocupado.

–_**Viene en camino.**_

–Entonces hablo más tarde – colgó después de que el pelirrojo sin decir nada más lo hiciera, soltó un suspiro, no quería que su querido hijito se perdiera en su mente y no lo volviera a ver hasta quién sabe cuando.

–Mikoto, deja de preocuparte, Sasuke está bien, es un Uchiha.

Y las palabras de su esposo no le parecían de lo más alentadoras. Aun si esa no fuera su intención.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

–Ah… ah… Sasu… ke-kun

La habitación rosada se encontraba obscura, sólo la luna entraba por la ventana de cortinas rosa pálido, dando poca iluminación a los dos cuerpos que se encontraban en la cama de igual color. El ambiente caliente se podía sentir por toda la habitación.

Su cabello rosado estaba esparcido por la cama, mientras gemía y gemía sin parar, sintiendo como el Uchiha sobre él la penetraba sin compasión, después de todo de algún modo debía sacar su frustración. ¿No?

El sonido del celular perteneciente al azabache lo alertó, sin dejar de embestir decidió contestar después de revisar quién era la persona que le llamaba.

– ¿Qué? –tratando de parecer lo más sereno posible, aun así su voz agitada le podía delatar.

–Mikoto habló a mi casa.

–Bien – colgó saliendo de la pelirrosa después de correrse en el condón. – Me voy – dijo recogiendo sus cosas para cambiarse, mientras que la pálida decidió quedarse en la cama con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. La luna dejaba ver sus ojos jade, se miraban tan expresivos.

– ¿Volverás? – preguntó como si fuera una pregunta sin importancia que Sasuke se tomó la molestia de responder.

–Me voy a casar.

–Te voy a extrañar – respondió con un fingido pesar que le hizo bufar, esa chica parecía querer seguir los pasos de Sai.

–Adiós Sakura – salió de ahí con calma, dejando a la pelirrosada en la cama, dispuesta a dormir.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Sólo cuatro personas a parte de él tenían las llaves de su casa y si no estaba en el tiempo equivocado el que se encontraba en ese momento quitándose la el saco y sacándose los zapatos en la entrada debía de ser Sasuke.

–Hazme el honor – se levantó el pelirrojo yendo al refrigerador por dos latas de cerveza cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar de nuevo, justo en el momento indicado.

–Hola – imitó la voz de su mejor amigo con una sonrisa burlona.

– _**¡Sasuke! **_– Pero tal parecía que no funcionaba en la pelinegra _**– Estaba preocupada. ¿Estás bien?**_

–Sí – Gaara dejó las cervezas un momento para dirigirse a su habitación por una pijama para el Uchiha – Me quedaré a dormir aquí, estaré allá temprano.

–_**De acuerdo**_ – tal parecía que la había desilusionado – _**No hagas nado malo. ¿Vale?**_

–Está bien.

–_**Buenas noches cariño.**_

–Buenas noches – colgó después de su madre. Tomó la ropa y la cerveza que el pelirrojo le extendía para que se cambiara.

Se desnudó ahí mismo después de dejar la cerveza a un lado, mientras el otro seguía viendo la televisión como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

– ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó el ojiverde cuando sintió al azabache sentarse a su lado bebiendo ya la cerveza.

–Esto es serio – Gaara apagó el televisor para poner toda la atención en el Uchiha, que le miraba con intensidad, algo iba mal. – Es sobre ella. ¿Sabes que conoce a…

–Naruto – dedujo por si mismo sin sorprender al azabache, ya sabía lo bien que le conocía de todos modos.

–Es su hermano.

Eso no se lo esperaba, estaba sorprendido, eso sí que era serio.

– ¿No era la familia Namizake?

–Así es, tal parece que los hijos tienen el apellido de la difunta madre – gruñó, si se hubiera enterado del apellido del rubio todo hubiera sido diferente, quizá y no se hubiera enamorado de ese idiota.

– ¿Qué harás?

Unos momentos de silencio, tal parecía que esa era la pregunta, la pregunta clave en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Cancelare…

Decidió suspirar y esperar que el otro no se molestara tanto con él.

–Sasuke, fui yo quien le dijo a Naruto que estabas comprometido.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Ino caminaba por los pasillos de los dormitorios mientras tarareaba felizmente una canción, pero al pasar frente a la puerta del menor un ruido llamó su atención. ¿Eso había sido un gato? Porque parecía que algo, o alguien, había maullado desde el interior de la habitación, así que como toda chica curiosa abrió la habitación encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

–Miau…

¿No les tenía Naruto fobia a los gatos?

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Sasuke parecía que estuviera a punto de mandarlo a América a golpes y el pelirrojo parecía tan indiferente como siempre, bebiendo de su cerveza.

– La noche después de que regresaste a Cancún, Naruto por alguna razón escuchó nuestra conversación en la habitación, cuando salí después de eso fui a la playa y me encontré con él, me pidió que no te dijera que lo sabía.

– ¿Por qué? – estaba confundido, podía darle una explicación. Pero el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. –Maldición – susurró dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá cerrando sus ojos, tratando de calmarse con un masaje en el tronco de la nariz.

– ¿De verdad cancelarás la boda? – preguntó de nuevo curioso, algo debía ocurrírsele a su amigo.

–No lo sé – suspiró – tendré que dar explicaciones y cuando le diga a Fugaku… - Gaara lo comprendió al instante. Fugaku, claro, la aprobación de un padre siempre ha sido importante, al menos para los demás, a él en realidad le daba igual lo que pensara su padre de él. – No… - lo volteó a ver de nuevo, ¿no la iba a cancelar? – Si me casó con esa chica mimada podría estar cerca de Naruto y nadie sospecha... rá – enarcó la ceja, Sasuke se había quedado completamente pensativo.

–Sasuke…

–Kakashi – susurró – Él entró a la cocina cuando trataba de hablar con Naruto a solas.

Gaara no supo qué decir, con Kakashi las cosas nunca estaban claras hasta que ya tenía todo bajo su control.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Se despertó en el auto de su hermano, con éste debajo, parecía estar incómodo, pero no le importaba, pues parecía estar completamente sumido en el sueño. Suspiró conteniéndose las ganas de estirarse como un…

–Sasuke – recordó, había dejado a su pequeño solito en un lugar desconocido. Sin conciencia de lo que hacía salió de ahí despertando al rubio mayor con un dolor no sólo en la mano y la cara, también ahora en el abdomen.

– ¡Narutooo! – gritó molesto, siendo completamente ignorado.

Apenas abrió la puerta de la casa y se encontró con una horrible escena, Ino jugando con el mínimo, que parecía encantado, pero igual parecía estar perdido.

–Que boni…

– ¡Aquí estás! – lo cogió en brazos empujando a su hermana para llegar a su hijo.

–Naruto – otro gruñido, pero este sonaba más peligroso que el anterior… ahora que lo pensaba, Deidara lo miraba desde la puerta de la misma forma que su hermana, con ganas de matarlo.

–Mierda…

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Llegó a su casa más temprano de lo que había creído, encontrándose rápidamente con los brazos de su madre de nuevo sobre él, no pudo hacer más que corresponderlo a pesar de tener prisa por irse de ahí. Era extraño, normalmente sólo pasaban unos segundos antes de que separaran, esta vez parecía no querer hacerlo.

–Sasuke – chilló la mujer sin dejar de abrazarlo.

–Madre – respondió extrañado. Logrando, por fin, alejarla un poco.

–Si tú no te quieres ca…

– ¡Mikoto! – se escuchó desde el comedor la voz casi molesta de su padre.

–Lo siento – le sonrió a su hijo – esta noche iremos de nuevo a la residencia Namizake para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda, así que si quieres decir algo tú…

– ¡Mikoto! – ahora sí que parecía molesto.

–Tienes mi apoyo – volvió a decir antes de volver al comedor.

Lo sabía, sabía que contaba con el apoyo de Mikoto para lo que hiciera, pero sólo si él realmente lo quería así. Cansado y asqueado subió a su habitación, no quería oler nada de comida en esos momentos, Gaara le había obligado a desayunar en su casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación lo sintió. Al fin, su tranquilo lugar con olor a galletas. ¿Galletas? Frunció el ceño buscando la causa de eso, encontrándose con la mirada de uno de sus tíos. Ese que estaba muy cómodo en su cama con galletas a un lado mientras leía un libro que curiosamente escribía el abuelo del dobe.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta tras él para que nadie escuchara lo que podrían decir en esa iniciada conversación.

– ¿Te vas a casar? – ni siquiera levantó la mirada para verlo, parecía demasiado concentrado en terminar de leer para comenzar el otro.

–Ayer confundiste a la novia con su hermano, imbécil – ahora sí que le miraba. ¿Para qué mentir? No le tenía el respeto de mayor a ese pervertido.

–No me culpes, se parecen mucho. ¿No crees?

Sasuke, comprobando sus sospechas comenzó a sacar ropa del armario para bañarse de una vez, quería relajarse un poco más.

–Hoy comenzarán los preparativos para la boda. ¿No quieres decir algo?

–Si tú quieres hacerlo adelante – se encogió de hombros ignorando al peli plateado que mordía la galleta a propósito, dejando migajas en la cama para después irse cantando.

–La tentación, la tentación. La manzana de la discordia...– aunque ni siquiera sabía hacerlo bien.

–Maldición – masculló Sasuke desde la tina al escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará:**


	31. Capitulo 26: Bajo el mismo techo

**.**

**Capítulo 26**

**.**

_Bajo el mismo techo._

_._

–Déjalo un rato más, se la está pasando muy bien, ya no tiene que cargar con la responsabilidad de cargar con Naru… - la conversación de Jiraya con Tsunade, su esposa, mientras bajaban las escaleras esa aparentemente tranquila y fresca mañana, se vio interrumpida por un emparedado volador estrellándose en el rostro de su mujer.

Había comenzado como una risita nerviosa con la cual no pasó mucho tiempo para que se convirtiera en carcajadas estridentes, escuchadas por toda la casa. Al menos la mañana de él había comenzado demasiado bien, no pudo siquiera sentir pena por la pobre alma que había hecho semejante barbaridad.

–Qui… ¿Quién fue? – preguntó la voz ultratumba de la mayor al momento que con algo de lentitud se quitaba el emparedado de encima.

Frente a ella estaban Ino y Deidara, mirándola con algo de seriedad, podía apostar por alguno de los dos. Al fondo estaba Minato, que ignorando por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, desayunaba tranquilo mientras tomaba café para irse a trabajar como todas las mañanas, cuando se dio cuenta de que su emparedado había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Los dos rubios menores señalaron al rubio detrás de ellos al mismo tiempo sin abrir la boca. Con que el que "no se había dado cuenta de nada" había sido. Debió de sospecharlo.

–Ah, buen día Tsu… - Minato no acabó su alegre saludo cuando su emparedado perdido había vuelto a él en la forma menos esperada. Estaba a punto de darle las gracias a su madre por haber encontrado su emparedado, pero el tomate que resbalaba de la mejilla de ella se parecía mucho al que debía estar en su emparedado. Sospechoso.

–Naruto – escuchó el rubio a su abuelo llamarle en susurros mientras a sus espaldas estaba Tsunade gritando de cosas a Minato, mientras éste sin saber por qué, se disculpaba con su madre – ¿Qué sucede?

–Yo…

–Y tú – se espantó al escuchar a su abuela girarse hacia él, momento que su padre aprovechó para desaparecer tras la puerta a un lugar más seguro, su trabajo - ¿Por qué tienes a ese gato?

–Ah… lo encontré en Cancún y decidí quedármelo – sonrió nervioso.

–Pero tú odias a los gatos – volvió a decir tratando de sacarle toda la información posible con la mirada.

–Sí… he… ya no …

–Como sea – suspiró aliviado, Tsunade lo había dejado libre de esa mirada – Revisa tus cosas, llegaron ayer, si no falta algo dilo, así dejaremos ir al taxista.

Se quedó de piedra. ¿Tenían al pobre hombre secuestrado? Creía que ya habían aprendido algo después de que no se les permitiera a ningún taxi pasar por ahí.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Comenzaba ya a obscurecer, dos días seguidos yendo a la casa Namizake, no le molestaba, sólo le molestaba tener que hablar con su prometida, la noche anterior no habían cruzado palabra, sólo se habían mirado, juraría que la había visto en algún lugar, lo más probable era que fuera parte del club de fans que tenía en la escuela, menos mal que ya estaba en la universidad y no todas eran tan inmaduras como antes.

Se miró al espejo, se sonrió de lado, había hecho un poco de esfuerzo y los resultados eran mejor que a un artista que se hace mil cosas por verse tan sólo como él cuando se levantaba.

Se acomodó el cabello una vez más antes de echarse colonia para bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con su madre sonriente hablando con su copia.

–Sai, cariño, ve con Itachi y dile que ya nos vamos, que se despida de su amigo – ordenó caminando hacia él nerviosa, tal parecía que las cosas estaban al revés.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Entró a la biblioteca después de mirar a su madre acercarse a Sasuke, no podía creer que ese bastardo se pareciera tanto, al menos físicamente, a esa mujer.

–Itachi – miró a su hermano mayor, que hablaba de algunos asuntos que prefería ignorar con uno de sus raros amigos, uno que siendo honestos, parecía un tiburón, en especial sus ojos, que parecía que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima para sacarle los ojos. – Mikoto te espera. Es hora de irnos – y como llegó salió.

Kisame, como se llamaba el amigo de Itachi, sonrió con esa sonrisa macabra que terminaba por espantar a muchos, tenía colmillos y el cabello color azul.

–Así que tu hermano se casará con su hermana – rió por lo bajo, ignorado por el azabache que salió de ahí en silencio, ya después su amigo se encargaría de irse.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

– ¡Me voy a casar con Sasuke-kun!

Deidara y Naruto miraban como su rubia hermana saltaba de un lado a otro emocionada, mientras el gato del rubio parecía querer imitarla. Naruto frunció el ceño, él no debía estar feliz.

Siempre supo que su hermana tenía un amor platónico, pero jamás imaginó que fuera el mismo Sasuke, después de todo el nombre era… normal y vamos, no pensaba en realidad.

–Está loca – le susurró su hermano mayor al oído, sonrió, tenía un poco de razón, y aun así Ino lo había escuchado y ahora le miraba algo molesta.

Decidió levantarse y dejar a sus hermanos pelearse en la sala, seguido del pequeño Sasuke-no humano que tenía hambre.

–Oh, no había visto a su gato, Naruto-san – habló Chiyo, la que los cuidaba desde pequeños y a parte hacía la comida para todos, a veces creía que debía ser poderosa para aguantar a su familia.

–Lo encontré en Cancún – respondió sentándose en la barra que utilizaban para hacer la comida.

– ¿Cómo se llama?

–Sasuke… - mencionó casi en susurro, llamando la atención de su nana, que le sonrió con dulzura.

–Oh, que coincidencia tan grande, espero que Sasuke-san no se sienta ofendido.

–No lo creo – sonrió forzadamente para que su nana no notara el como se sentía, como si eso funcionara.

–No sé que sucede, Naruto-san, pero no tiene nada de que preocuparse, Ino-san está en buenas manos.

– ¿Tú crees? – le miró curioso, él no sabía si Sasuke era buena persona en realidad.

–Por supuesto, no olvidemos que su abuela es Tsunade.

Eso sí que le hizo sonreír, tenía razón. Su hermana estaba en buenas manos.

–Bueno, supongo que tendré que ayudarle a cocinar.

– ¡Já! – Rió sarcástica la pelirroja mujer – No intente engañarme si lo que quiere es comer de una vez.

– ¡Eso no es verdad-ttebayo!

– ¡La muletilla!

– ¡Déjala! ¡Es feliz!

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

El azabache no pudo evitarlo, desde que llegó, buscó con la mirada esos ojos azules diferentes a todos las demás que le miraban, no estaba.

– ¿Escuchaste eso Sasuke? – se le acercó Kakashi con una sonrisa burlona, no podía ser algo bueno lo que le iba a decir – Tú despedida de soltero será en dos meses.

– ¿Qué? - ¿No iba eso demasiado rápido? Y a pesar de haberlo dicho en casi un susurro, la matriarca de ahí parecía tener oídos súper agudos.

– ¿Tienes algún problema con la fecha mocoso? – miró a la mujer rubia, la abuela de Naruto, no le tenía miedo, pero tal parecía que muchos lo hacían, decidió restarle importancia.

–No…

–Entonces continuemos.

Como si no fuera él el que estaba a punto de comprometerse lo dejaban de lado, incluso Ino estaba participando en la conversación, tal vez era que decidió ignorarlos después de todo.

–Disculpen – interrumpió la sirvienta de la casa – la comida está lista.

Sasuke se apresuró, tal vez y ahí se encontraría con el rubio, o terminarían más rápido la tonta reunión en la que estaban en ese momento.

Se equivocó, no estaba.

Se sentó resignado.

–Naruto. ¿Qué haces?

La voz de Minato le hizo levantar el rostro de su indiferencia para verlo, siendo observado cuidadosamente por el peli plateado. Ahí estaba, como estaba, sólo que con delantal y comida en las manos.

–Hoy soy ayudante de Chiyo-san – contestó alegre mientras servía y se metía, escondía, de nuevo en la cocina.

–Comerá allá – comentó Iruka comenzando a comer, le encantaba la comida que preparaba Chiyo.

–Se veía bien. ¿He? – Escuchó decir a su tío a un lado – Ah, era Naruto, pensé que se trataba de su hermana – decidió ignorarlo mientras se fijaba si alguien los había escuchado. Nada.

–Sabe bien – se limitó a decir llamando la atención enseguida de su madre.

– ¿De verdad Sasuke? – le miró sonriente, no todo los días su hijo hablaba bien acerca de lo que podía hacer alguien. –Quiero la receta – habló de nuevo su madre mientras que Sasuke se levantaba, como buen hijo, para ir a la cocina por la chef.

–Te llama mi madre – interrumpió una charla que al parecer mantenían Naruto y la cocinera mientras comían ramen, debía de suponerlo – Quiere la receta de lo que has preparado.

–Ahorita regreso, con su permiso – pasó a un lado del azabache cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Tenía que ignorarlo, tanto su presencia como su olor, todo. Tenía que escapar.

–Dobe – le susurró al oído antes de que el otro pudiera emprender la huida, aprisionándolo con el cuerpo, sin dejarle salida – Justo quería verte – acomodó su rostro a unos centímetros del moreno, que con toda su fuerza le miraba serio.

–Yo no. Vas a casarte con mi hermana – comentó en voz baja, temiendo que alguien les escuchara.

–Tú hermana es sólo una inversión que… - no se había esperado aquel puñetazo en la boca, ¿por qué demonios le había golpeado?

–No te atrevas a insultarla en frente de mi bastardo – gruñó, nunca había visto al rubio tan molesto como lo estaba en ese momento ¿Tanto le afectaba que hablara mal de ella? ¿No debía verla como una rival en esos momentos?

–Sólo digo la verdad dobe, ¿o me dirás que no es así?

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Todos los presentes miraban hacia la cocina con curiosidad, hacían mucho ruido para estar sólo comiendo. Kakashi que en su interior pensaba que quizá y estaban follándose ahí dentro, se asustó al mirar a Ino caminar hacia la cocina con intenciones de descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo entre su prometido y su hermano.

–Espera, Ino…

Demasiado tarde y vago, la rubia había terminado con comida encima y estaba a punto de soltarse a chillar, de hecho lo hizo, salió corriendo para ir a su habitación, no podría superar eso tan fácilmente.

Sai miraba todo con una sonrisa encantadoramente falsa. Itachi con un rostro serio miraba como su hermano no dejaba de lanzarle cosas al menor de los Uzumaki, y Deidara, bueno, él no podía ya aguantarse las ganas de ir a orinar. Así que había salido corriendo, todos pensaron que había ido a consolar a su pobre hermana.

– ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – los dos voltearon a verlos, cubiertos de comida, habían comenzado una guerra después de que el rubio le lanzara su plato con comida después de lo que había dicho el desgraciado que tenía enfrente.

–Lo siento Minato-san – se disculpó Fugaku con un rostro completamente serio, parecía que no sonreiría en mucho, mucho tiempo.

–Yo también lo siento – sonrió nervioso el rubio – Pero son ellos los que deberían disculparse. ¿No cree?

De nuevo las vistas sobre ellos, es busca de explicaciones.

–Lo… diría, pero no me quiero disculpar-ttebayo – Minato se golpeó en la frente con la palma de su mano, su hijo podía ser testarudo cuando quería, que mal momento para serlo.

–Bueno – interrumpió Kakashi la tensión con su ojito feliz mirando a su comestible sobrino – Como Sasuke sólo debe comprar un traje negro me lo llevo, tengo algunos asuntos que hablar con él – lo último lo dijo dirigiéndole una mirada fría al azabache para que no se opusiera y supiera que hablaba en serio. Como pensaba, esa mirada realmente funcionaba, sin decir nada, su sobrino ya caminaba hacia la salida para ir a quién sabe donde.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Deidara salió del baño soltando un suspiro, había disfrutado ese rato agradable, se estaba volviendo loco por la seriedad de la comida, en el camino se encontró con su hermana vestida nuevamente como una princesa.

–Tal parece que tu próximo maridito se la pasará muy bien con Naruto. ¿No crees?

–Más le vale a Naruto llevarse bien- respondió empujando a su hermano para que se apresurara en bajar.

– ¿No has pensado que se ha puesto así por que está celoso de él?

Ino suspiró y detuvo sus pasos mirando al rubio mayor, que parecía estar peinado igual que ella, eso le molesto un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que olvidara la pregunta.

–Hablaré con él después.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

–Déjame bajar - pidió el azabache dentro del auto, un Mercedes Benz G500 plateado de su tío, que parecía demasiado concentrado en escucharle que no le hacía caso. – Kakashi…

– ¿A dónde irás?

–Con Gaara.

–Cuando te cases ya no podrás verla – Sasuke sabía a quien se refería, no era a Gaara, menos mal que no sabía quien era la chica con la que se acostaba – Usas condón. ¿Cierto? No queremos llevarnos una sorpresa después.

Bufó, claro que utilizaba condón, no era idiota… bueno, tal vez sí… nunca utilizó condón con el rubio… ¡Pero era virgen! Ninguna enfermedad se le pasó a nadie.

–No es tu problema.

Kakashi le iba a responder cuando la música de su celular lo interrumpió, le hubiera gustado maldecir a la persona que lo llamaba en esos momentos, pero decidió tragarse sus palabras cuando reconoció el número de su hermana.

–Mikoto – Sasuke, que normalmente ignoraba a su tío y sus llamadas telefónicas, decidió prestarle atención especial a esa. – Entiendo – lo miró de reojo – Adiós – colgó.

– ¿Qué quería?

–No es tu problema – sonrió divertido, amaba dar de beber a su sobrino de su propio chocolate.

– ¿No me vas a decir? – gruñó molesto, odiaba cuando su tío se comportaba de forma tan infantil.

–Tengo qué – suspiró – Mañana te irás a vivir con los Namizake, por acuerdo de Minato y Fugaku, para que te inspeccionen y sepan que no estás tan mal de la cabeza.

Miró al menor con curiosidad, parecía de lo más contento, aunque no lo quisiera demostrar, lo conocía bien, él casi lo había criado.

–Tú madre irá contigo – no le importó, lo siguió ignorando mientras trazaba planes desde ese momento para planear como estar con el rubio a solas, sería mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba que fuera – Y yo también – eso sí llamó su atención, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ir el también? Kakashi casi pudo palpar su molestia, casi, por que no la sentía en realidad.

– ¿Qué demonios haces? – preguntó su sobrinito después de mirar al raro hermano de su querida madre tratar de tocar algo a su alrededor.

– Tengo que cuidar de mi sobrinito – le revolvió los cabellos haciéndole molestar aun más. Con Kakashi siguiéndole el paso a cada momento todo cambiaba.

–Llegamos – habló el mayor quitándose el cinturón para salir del auto, seguido del azabache. Estaban frente a la casa de Gaara y el peli plateado no parecía tener intenciones de irse.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Sonrió arrogante, sin duda alguna cuando el Uchiha no se encontraba entre ellos era ella la número uno en ese juego de cartas. Ya les había ganado bastante a sus hermanos.

–Perdedores – se burló después de ganar una nueva partida.

–Como quisiera que el Uchiha estuviera aquí para que dejaras de ganar – gruñó Kankuro al ver como su hermana le quitaba vilmente su dinero para comprar cerveza en la semana. Tendría que pasarse por ahí más seguido.

Sasori en cambio no se molestó en reñir, había perdido, ahora quería que comiencen de nuevo para poder ganar alguna vez. Pero el sonido del timbre los distrajo.

– ¡Voy! – Gritó la rubia corriendo emocionada, tal vez y era la pizza que encargaron – Oh, Sasuke. ¿Y tú llave?

–La olvide – respondió con tranquilidad mientras pasaba.

– ¡Hola! – Temari se espantó, no había visto al tío de su amigo tras él, siempre tan feliz.

–Hola… - le miró unos momentos antes de volver a hablar - ¿No traen pizza?

–¡Hey Sasu…

Como esperaba, Kankuro se calló cuando miró al peligris siguiéndole como sombra el paso, y Sasori sólo había enarcado la ceja, iba a decir algo, lo sabía.

–Kakashi-san – saludó con esa voz tranquila, mostrando que a diferencia de sus hermanos, él sí tenía buenos modales.

–Hola – respondió igual de contento.

–No puedo creerlo, hace mucho que no veía esta imagen – rió el castaño con burla - ¿Qué has hecho esta vez Sasuke?

–No es tu problema – gruñó buscando con la mirada al pelirrojo.

–Está en su habitación – mencionó Sasori volviendo a revolver las cartas – No quiso jugar después de perder por segunda vez.

Dejando a la sombra afuera, se adentró en la habitación roja cerrando con seguro. Gaara sólo le miró indiferente.

– ¿Traes la pizza?

–Me iré a vivir con él.

– ¿Por qué con el pizzero? – enarcó la ceja pareciendo no comprender, como odiaba cuando se comportaba así.

–No digas estupideces. Kakashi lo sabe todo e irá detrás de mí a su casa para mantenerme vigilado – al instante el chico acostado en la cama se levantó, podía casi palpar la molestia alrededor del azabache.

– ¿Tú también? – gruñó éste al verlo hacer la misma acción que tu tío en el coche.

– ¿Qué debemos hacer? – preguntó Kankuro comiendo pizza de un pizzero que llegó justo después de que el Uchiha se metiera en la habitación de su hermano menor. - ¿Lo quitamos?

–No, no hace nada malo – respondió Sasori, ganando por primera vez el juego, ya podía estar más en paz.

Temari le miró molesta, había olvidado esconderse el As bajo la manga y tal parecía que el pelirrojo menor la había descubierto.

Mientras, Kakashi estaba pegado a la puerta escuchando atentamente las palabras que decía su sobrino. La puerta abrirse casi le hace caer, sólo miró al azabache molesto, no creía que fuera el hijo consentido de Mikoto.

–Nos vemos mañana – se limitó a decir el azabache cuando lo logró ignorar y se encaminó a la puerta para salir.

–Gracias – se despidió el peli plateado robando la caja con pizza de la mesa para llevársela con él, hijos de papi.

–A esperar media hora más – se levantó resignada para hablar de nuevo a la pizzería.

Gaara les miró con odio, no le habían avisado que la pizza había llegado, se la planeaban comer sin él, a la próxima sería él quien les quitara la caja, después de todo era su casa y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

– ¿¡Qué!? – Se sorprendió el rubio al recibir tremenda noticia - ¿Cómo que vivirá aquí? ¿Por qué? ¡No quiero!

–Es necesario que tu hermana y su prometido traten de convivir más antes del gran paso – respondió Minato tomando tranquilamente su desayuno, pero con la guardia en alto por si alguien le robaba el emparedado de nuevo.

–Basta Naruto, quiero que se lleven bien de aquí a la boda. ¿De acuerdo? – su abuela parecía amable esa mañana por alguna razón, no quería conocer la razón.

– ¿Y por qué Ino no va a su casa? – oh, esa era una buena pregunta, seguro y ni siquiera la habían pensado.

–Ino irá a su casa cuando se casen – respondió Deidara extrañado, ¿no se supone que su hermanito estaba triste por que su hermana se iba? Parecía que quería correrla. Ino le miraba de igual forma.

–Vale pues, sólo quiero a ese teme lejos de mí, ¿de acuerdo? – se levantó para ir a cambiarse, justo en el momento en que tocaban el timbre, quiso huir pero la mano apretada de su abuela en su hombro se lo impidió, le sonreía tan temiblemente que a veces y sólo a veces no podía creer que Minato fuera su hijo.

–¡Bienvenidos! – y ahí estaba, con parte de su familia frente a la casa, buscándolo con la mirada.

–Maldición…

Tal parecía que últimamente maldecir se había vuelto su pan de cada día, y con esos sucesos creía que pronto sería la única palabra que supiera decir. Después de todo se cruzarían las miradas muchos días a partir de ese.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará:**

**Gracias por leer;**

**Amante animeid.**


	32. Capitulo 27: Familias Parte I

**.**

**Capítulo 27**

**.**

_Familia Uchiha/Namizake/Uzumaki_

_Parte I_

_._

Desde el primer momento la señora Uchiha le había parecido encantadora, de todos los miembros que conocía hasta el momento de la familia Uchiha, Mikoto había sido la única a la que había visto sonreír sincera. Además del hombre de cabello plateado que no dejaba de mirarlo, le tenía algo de miedo y lo único que sabía de él, era que era el tío de Sasuke.

–Naruto, ayúdalos con sus maletas.

¡Claro! Como siempre, su abuela queriendo joderle la vida como siempre, decía que estaba enfermo y lo manda a comprar bajo la lluvia, decía que tenía miedo y lo obligaba a ver con ella películas de terror, decía que era rubio y le quería pintar el cabello de negro. Menos mal que ese día su padre estaba presente.

–Yo lo haré – sonrió Kakashi, como sabía se llamaba el tío de Sasuke, el único con color de cabello diferente, no se parecía mucho a Fugaku. No se parecía a nadie. ¿Y si en realidad era un agente secreto que les había lavado el cerebro? Eso explicaría el por qué Mikoto no parecía ser contagiada por esas caras largas de los Uchiha.

–No, Kakashi – interrumpió su abuela al peli plateado con voz amigable – Que lo haga Naruto, es el menos sociable de la familia, tiene que aprender a convivir.

¿Menos sociable? El menos sociable de la familia era su tío Iruka, pero tal parecía que la rubia quería hacerle quedar mal, como un inadaptado por la situación de ayer, sí, seguro y era eso.

–De acuerdo – sonrió aquel hombre, que a ojos de Naruto se había dejado convencer de una forma realmente fácil.

–Vamos, Naruto. Deidara te ayudará, nosotros les mostraremos las habitaciones.

Y lo dejaron a su suerte. Deidara desde hace unos cuantos segundos atrás había desaparecido como si nada. Odiaba que pudiera prever lo que diría su abuela. Decidió dejar de lado la idea del libro "Maldición" que terminaría escribiendo en algún momento de su vejez, para tomar las maletas de Mikoto primero, cuando quiso tomar las de Kakashi, estas fueron tomadas por otras manos.

–Te ayudaré – le sonrió ese misterioso hombre que no se dejaba ver la cara, ahora tenía una insana curiosidad por ver lo que había debajo de la mascara.

–Gracias – susurró tomando las otras que quedaban, para su mala suerte las de Sasuke. ¿No podía él ser igual de amable que su tío? – Bastardo – gruñó caminando escaleras arriba, eso sería más difícil de lo que creía.

– ¡Oh! ¡Qué hermoso gato!

Al diablo lo pesadas que estaban, alguien había visto a Sasuke-no humano y tenía que cuidar de que no le hicieran algo desagradable.

–Me encantan los gatos – ahí estaba Mikoto acariciando al gato con tal ternura que creyó que era como una mamá acariciando a su hijo pequeño.

–¿Por qué no tienen uno? – preguntó Ino con curiosidad mientras le sonreía con amabilidad -. Naruto les tenía miedo pero tal parece que este gatito se ha ganado su corazón.

–No puedo – se levantó suspirando con pesar – Fugaku es alérgico. El único defecto de mi querido esposo.

– ¿Único? – soltó irónico, cuando se dio cuenta ya todos le miraban curiosos, había pensado en voz alta. Vale, que no se estaba comportando de lo más amigable con ellos, pero debía decir en su defensa, que no era su intención meterse con aquella buena mujer.

–Único defecto para mi, Naruto-kun – oh, esa mujer de verdad debía ser un ángel, tan agradable y sin sentirse ofendida, algo bueno tenía la familia – Cuando te enamores lo comprenderás – Bufó, no lo creía, en esos momentos por más que le doliera estaba aun enamorado y le veía todos los defectos habidos y por haber.

–Dame eso – le arrebató las maletas de la pelinegra su abuela que parecía que llevaba una pluma en lugar de como lo hacía ver Naruto, una tonelada. – Ve a dejar esas maletas a la otra habitación.

Decidió caminar rápido para no toparse con el Uchiha menor, que no se diera cuenta que estaba yendo a su futura habitación, no quería que se le acercara.

El sonido del pestillo le hizo voltear, atrás se encontraba Sasuke, había cerrado la puerta y le miraba con una sonrisa ladeada. No podía verlo en esos momentos joder.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

No era que quisiera hacer sufrir a su zorro, pero si él cargaba las maletas, en ningún momento tendría la oportunidad de hacerle entrar a la habitación y encerrarlo con él, ya todos, incluyendo su tío, estarían demasiado ocupados siguiendo a su adorable madre. Por eso cuando lo miró ir a su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, retrocedió sin ser visto y cerró con seguro.

– Dobe.

Y por fin ahí estaban, solos los dos, con tiempo limitado para hablar.

–Sasuke…

¿Dónde había quedado el teme?

–Yo…

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

No era tonto, apenas miró como se escabullía tras el rubio fue tras él haciendo gala de sus habilidades para llamar la atención de todos.

– ¡Oh! Parece que aquellos dos tienen prisa en que vayamos con ellos – habló en voz alta llamando la atención de los demás, que le siguieron después de dejar las maletas en la primera habitación. - ¡Sasuke! ¡Sobrino mío! – en ese momento Mikoto había enarcado la ceja, ¿desde cuándo aceptaba a su hijo como su sobrino? - ¡Oh! ¡La puerta parece estar cerra… ¡Hola Sasuke! – Sonrió al encontrarse con la mirada obscura del menor frente a él - ¡Qué linda habitación! – empujó al azabache para entrar e "inspeccionar" el lugar con cuidado, encontrándose con el menor de los Uzumaki en un rincón tratando de pasar desapercibido, sonrió con ternura, le parecía tan patético.

–Me gusta – todos voltearon cuando escucharon la voz fría del hermano mayor de Sasuke, en ningún momento lo habían notado.

–Sí… - a Sasuke se le había ido la oportunidad de hablar con el rubio, éste ya se había ido, dejando sin saber al gato en el pasillo, que apenas miró a Sasuke-humano, corrió hacía él con alegría.

–Oh, parece que le agradas Sasuke-kun – habló Ino encantada con la escena, algo de que hablar ya tenía.

El azabache la ignoró para acariciar al gato detrás de la oreja, no había crecido tanto como debía, el dobe no le estaba cuidando bien.

– ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó en voz alta, siendo escuchado por la Chiyo que venía tarde para ayudar al rubio con las maletas.

–Sasuke – sorprendió a todos – Que coincidencia ¿Verdad? Espero que no se sienta incómodo.

Negó silenciosamente mientras seguía acariciando al minino, al menos no le había cambiado el nombre, podía crearle confusiones al inocente gato.

–_Coincidencia, claro… - _pensó Kakashi sin tragárselo, restándole nueva importancia se dirigió ahora a lo que sería su habitación. Sonrió para sus adentros, estaba justo enfrente de la habitación en la que entró el rubio, ya tenía algo a su favor.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Acababa de acomodar todas sus pertenencias y ya sentía que llevaba ahí una eternidad, no le gustaba ese lugar como había pensado, en especial por que estaba enfrente de la habitación de la rubia que podía asegurar le quería mantener los ojos encima.

A decir verdad no se parecían, vale que los dos eran rubio y de ojos azules, pero el rubio parecía estar más colorido que su hermana, que parecía demasiado pálida, había sacado seguro que el color frío de Tsunade, sólo eso lo explicaría.

Hacía ya media hora que Itachi se había marchado sin decir nada, que Mikoto hablaba con Shizune mientras acomodaban sus cosas con enorme lentitud, Tsunade se había ido al hospital que dirigía, a Jiraya no lo había visto, ni a Minato tampoco, Deidara tampoco se encontraba, Iruka se había encerrado en su habitación y no sabía donde estaba Naruto, tampoco su tío. Se preguntó si era tan descarado como para hacerle preguntas al dobe acerca de ellos dos. No sabía como reaccionaría Naruto al enterarse que Kakashi los había descubierto desde el primer momento, se sintió tan idiota por dejar que sucediera, ahora Naruto de verdad que podía terminar odiándolo.

– ¿En qué tanto piensas Sasuke? – y hablando del rey de roma que viene y se asoma, no tenía ganas de lidiar con ese imbécil. Así que prefirió ignorarlo y buscar algo más que necesitaba atención, como aquella mota de polvo que se alzaba en la nada y le molestaba por el simple hecho de estar ahí. – Yo también tengo curiosidad, podemos preguntar.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Se había prometido ser fuerte para que su hermana no notara su estado y le "pidiera" explicaciones. Aún no podía creer como es que había aceptado tal cosa, debía pensar más en lugar de soñar con cuentos de hadas y…

–Naruto – sintió el suave cuerpo de una suave voz acostarse a su lado, mirándolo a los ojos, sus mismos ojos - ¿Qué te pasa?

–Nada, Ino – dio media vuelta para darle la espalda, no podía verla sin sentirse la peor cosa que podía existir.

Ino se quedó en silencio unos momentos mirándole la nuca con curiosidad, normalmente su hermanito soltaba lo que sucedía después de unos cuantos minutos, tal parecía que era seria la cosa esa vez.

–Naruto – se acostó sobre él sacándole un pequeño gemido de dolor, no era tan liviana como la chica pensaba – Dímelo, veras que juntos vamos a encontrar la solución – le sonrió.

– ¿Por qué te vas a casar? Creí que querías un príncipe azul y no a ese robot negro.

La rubia soltó carcajadas estridentes, de esas que sólo se permitía sacar con su familia.

–Por qué es mi deber – se miraron a los ojos durante unos momentos antes de que él le volviera a dar la espalda, la chica no se tomaba las cosas en serio como debía -. En realidad Naruto, he querido estar con él desde los once años y está bien guapo – eso le sorprendió. ¿Desde hace tanto? Él creía que sólo era platónico. – Y ahora tengo la oportunidad de estarlo. ¿No te parece como si fuera nuestro _destino_ estar juntos? – le miró a los ojos aparentemente ilusionada.

–Eres una inversión – soltó escondiendo su cabeza en la cama, para ocultar como sus ojos se volvían llorosos.

–Lo sé – se acomodó mejor en la cama, estaba demasiado cómoda que creía que la mejor idea era quedarse a dormir con su hermanito.

–Ese bastardo tiene suerte.

Definitivamente no le diría, no quería borrarle esa sonrisa que tanto apreciaba. Ya podía superarlo él después, con el tiempo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

No sabía por qué su tío le había dicho aquello, ni por qué ahora estaba enfrente de la habitación de uno de los tíos del dobe, el chiste es que aquel moreno con coletilla y una cicatriz cruzándole el puente de la nariz se encontraba frente a él mirándolo curioso, su tío que había tenido la maravillosa idea de tocar la puerta había desaparecido como si nada.

– ¡Oh! ¡Aquí estás Sasuke! – y volvía fingiendo demencia – Ah, Iruka ¿Cierto? – El moreno asintió - ¿Te está molestando mi sobrinito? Puede llegar a ser muy molesto.

–No, para nada. – Negó sonriente mientras volvía a mirar al azabache que ya iba captando lo que sucedía - ¿Y bien Sasuke? ¿Se te ofrece algo?

–Un mapa de la casa – respondió como niño educado y tonto que no podía ubicarse en esa casona que no era tan grande como la suya, pero igual tenía muchas áreas que quería descubrir, como si por ejemplo había un pasaje secreto para adentrarse a la habitación del rubio.

–Oh… puedo dibujarte uno. ¿Vendrás por él después?

–Vendrá mi tío, puede ayudarle a hacerlo, sabe dibujar – casi saca una sonrisa burlona, su tío no pintaba bien ni palitos – O eso nos ha dicho. Nunca he visto un dibujo suyo.

–No te mereces tal honor – respondió el peli plateado que tenía ganas de golpear a ese sobrino suyo que ya le estaba sacando canas verdes.

–Puedo hacerlo yo solo…

– ¡No! – Respondió de inmediato el mayor sin dejarle terminar –Así terminarás más rápido – sonrió con inocencia que el castaño se creyó.

–De acuerdo – dejo entrar al enmascarado confiado, mientras el azabache se marchaba como alma que lleva el diablo, era el momento perfecto.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Comenzaba a creer que aquello había sido un error. Desde que comenzó a rayar la hoja donde dibujaría el mapa, el otro no dejaba de verle con una mirada tan taladrante que podía jurar quería desnudarlo con la mirada.

–Y… ¿A qué se dedica? – preguntó el moreno tratando de romper la tensión que había aparecido desde el primer momento que cerró la puerta, hace dos minutos atrás.

–Soy modelo – ahora podía comprender más el Namizake de la forma tan confiada que el otro se comportaba al acercarse a él como si quisiera pegarse. - ¿Y tú?

–Profesor – por unos momentos la desconfianza le inundó, ¿y si lo secuestraba o algo parecido? Debía guardarse las preguntas para después.

–Y dime Iruka, ¿tienes novia?

Bien, eso estaba ya rayando a lo extraño, no quería responder esa pregunta. Pero como había sido tan buena persona todos esos años, los toques en la puerta le hicieron levantar como resorte. ¡Un salvador!

–Iruka – le sonrió su hermana, definitivamente era un ángel. – Sasuke-kun me dijo que Mikoto estaba buscando a su hermano.

–Oh, está bien, no estábamos haciendo mucho en realidad – jaló al peli plateado para aventárselo a su hermana, que miraba la escena algo confundida.

– ¿Me sigue Kakashi-san? – le sonreía agradable. Asintió con la misma sonrisa, con un puerco siguiéndoles el paso.

Iruka soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta. Se acercó para terminar el dibujo y decidió inspeccionar lo que había hecho Kakashi hasta el momento. Casi le da por volverse tomate cuando observó que era un dibujo, muy mal hecho de él pidiéndole que le llamara. Era idiota. ¿O qué?

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Había contado el tiempo que tenía, desde que Kakashi había sido encerrado con aquel moreno y la distancia en la que estaba su dulce madre mientras recorría los jardines traseros de la familia Namizake.

Estuvo atento todo ese tiempo a la puerta del rubio, no sabía si acercarse, tal vez estaba, a lo mejor no, quizá con alguien más. Cuando se disponía a ir miró salir a Ino con algo de preocupación marcada en su rostro. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo al dobe? La miró bajar los escalones en el momento en que Shizune era seguida por su tío, hacia el jardín. El cronometro se había encendido y sólo para tener un colchón de soporte por si sucedía lo que creía que iba a suceder, mandó el mensaje de texto a su hermano como vil cobarde y saliendo de su escondite, se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto y sin molestarse en tocar se adentró cerrando con seguro.

–Te dije que no quiero agua Ino – le escuchó decir mientras el gato maullaba en su dirección. Notó como el rubio levantaba la mirada, con ojos llorosos para verlo. Era el momento de hablar.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

–Mikoto – le sonrió a su hermana cuando sus miradas se encontraron - ¿Me buscabas?

–No – le devolvió la sonrisa mientras lo ignoraba para seguir oliendo aquellas maravillosas flores – Debió ser una broma de Sasuke.

–Una broma – bufó, claro. Podía adivinar donde se encontraba.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_Supéralo. _

Claro que lo superaría, con el tiempo, con la distancia.

_Se suponía. _

Había entrado con toda la intención de comenzar una conversación seria con el rubio, pero verlo en aquel estado, sólo se dejo guiar por su cuerpo para acabar besándolo mientras lo acostaba en esa cama con cobijas naranja chillón. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del gato, que quería unirse a ese juego, pero no le dejaban.

Y mientras Naruto al comienzo quiso detenerlo, la razón igual lo abandonó y ahora se comían las bocas sobre la cama como si no hubiera un mañana, y era así, ya no existiría un mañana para ellos, ya no.

Abrazó el cuerpo del ojiazul bajo él, mientras éste le sujetaba la nuca para que no se atreviera a dejarlo, no todavía.

– ¡Abre la maldita puerta Sasuke!

El grito para nada amigable de Kakashi los devolvió a la realidad y ahora se miraban, uno con fastidio y el otro con horror. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo sabía que estaba ahí?

–Naruto yo…

Estaba comenzando a creer que al rubio se le estaba haciendo costumbre golpearlo en la cara, tal vez era por que quería olvidarlo ¿y qué mejor que borrando su rostro? Aun si era muy literal parecía también muy lógico.

Se reincorporó para no dejar ir al ojiazul, pero ya había desaparecido.

– ¿Cómo?...

Escuchó como un cuerpo caía afuera, temiendo lo peor se acercó a la ventana para saber si el rubio había cometido suicidio, pero no, tal parecía que el árbol que ahí había le servía para escapar sin lastimarse, o tenía práctica en hacerlo. El chiste es que ya estaba corriendo fuera de la propiedad Namizake, lejos de él, sin voltear atrás.

–Maldi… - un cuerpo lo había tomado del cuello para comenzar a romperlo de una vez, tal vez no pareciera mucho, pero para alguien como Kakashi sus conquistas valían la vida de sus sobrinos.

–Ahora sí Sasuke – le susurró al oído con una voz ultratumba que hacía mucho que el azabache no escuchaba. ¿Tanto le interesaba conquistar a ese moreno? ¡Había millones como él! Y mejores a decir verdad.

– ¿Qué crees que haces Kakashi?

Salvado. Ni siquiera el peli plateado era capaz de hacer frente al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha sin sentirse intimidado, al menos un poco. Después de todo Itachi cuidaba de Sasuke aun como si fuera un niño de tres años.

–Estábamos jugando luchitas, tú sabes como le gustan – sonrió nervioso mientras abrazaba al menor, que aún intentaba recuperar el aire, del cuello para que no notará las marcas. – ¡Vamos! – exclamó cuando se le iba acercando poco a poco hacia él - ¡No lo iba a asesinar de verdad! ¡Sólo jugando! – fue cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que tenía un cuchillo en las manos - ¡Iba a cortarle el cabello!

– ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien que están todos aquí! – los tres se reincorporaron de forma inmediata al escuchar la voz dorada de la señora Uchiha – He encontrado un lugar muy tranquilo en el jardín, podemos sentarnos a tomar el té mientras planeamos las cosas de Sasuke para su boda – tomó a sus dos hijos de los brazos después de jalar a su hermano para que la siguiera – Por cierto Itachi, ¿qué haces aquí?

Kakashi sonrió, el cuchillo había desaparecido.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Seguía corriendo sin destino fijo, no sabía a donde ir, sus amigos aún no estaban ahí y eran los únicos que conocía por más que le doliera eso, tenía que hacer más amigos.

Se detuvo entonces frente a lo que parecía ser una mansión, sin querer había llegado ahí. Se veía tan lúgubre y solitario. Se pregunto si habría alguien en casa. Estaba cansado, quizá y podía pedir un poco de agua antes de seguir.

–Hola Naruto – escuchó su nombre salir de unos labios fríos. Asustado volteó hacia atrás encontrándose con el menor de los Uchiha, sonriéndole tan falsamente que lo agradeció - ¿Quieres pasar?

– ¿Es la casa Uchiha? – se sorprendió, ahora comprendía lo lúgubre del lugar.

El chico asintió ante la extraña pregunta del rubio, que después de asentir lo siguió hasta el interior de la casa, realmente parecía un lugar muy solitario y obscuro. No parecía haber alguien en casa.

–Oye… - de repente Sai había desaparecido, dejándolo a su suerte. ¿Y si alguien pensaba que era un ladrón y…

No pudo pensar más, había una navaja contra su cuello amenazando con rebanárselo. Se quedó inmóvil. ¿Dónde estaba Sai? ¿Por qué lo había dejado? ¿Quién era la persona que lo tenía en aquella posición? No la podía ver, estaba detrás de él.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, gusano?

Esa voz parecía de una mujer joven, que estaba entre lo dulce y lo macabro, tragó en seco, estaría muerto en cualquier momento.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará:**

**Gracias por leer:**

**Al3-5tar, amante-animeid.**


	33. Capitulo 28: Familias Parte II

**.**

**Capítulo 28**

**.**

_Familia Uchiha/Namizake/Uzumaki_

_Parte II_

.

No lo había dejado solo, simplemente se apartó por que no le interesaba mantener una conversación con aquel rubio, pero una voz, mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación lo alertó. Se giró silenciosamente con su mirada fría hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el Uzumaki, no estaba solo.

Sonrió con falsedad de nuevo.

–Yo… yo… - estaba seguro que iba a mojarse los pantalones si esa navaja se clavaba más en su cuello, sí, ya estaba sangrando y sólo un poco, por pura suerte aquella mujer tras él no la había clavado más. ¿Y si era una demente?

–Tía – ambos voltearon hacia los escalones donde Sai los miraba indiferente – Es Uzumaki Naruto.

– ¡Ah! – lo soltó con una sonrisa alegre, colocándose frente al rubio que le miraba con horror, estaba libre, quería salir corriendo y ella que lo sujetaba de la cabeza como si fuera a quitársela, tenía miedo. – Pero si es el hijo de Minato-san – ahora que la miraba bien no parecía una mala persona – Casi mueres, debiste decirlo desde el comienzo – y como si fuera un dulce la mujer lamió la sangre antes de limpiar su navaja y meterla en su bolsillo - ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? ¿Vienes con Sai? No sabía que tenía esta clase de amigos – sonrió burlona.

–Yo…

– ¿Eres tartamudo? No me gustan las personas tartamudas – bufó aburrida mientras lo ignoraba – Ya tengo suficiente con Hinata.

–Anko – escuchó una voz femenina y menos burlona e infantil que de la mujer que tenía enfrente, vestida con falda y mallas de red, por unos momentos su aspecto le recordó al de Temari – Por fin llegas – de una de las puertas salió una mujer pelinegra de ojos carmesí, mirándolo curiosa - ¿Quién es él?

–Uzumaki Naruto – lo presentó la que parecía menor – Es tartamudo.

– ¡No es cierto! – se defendió sin explicación, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres – Yo… Sólo quería ver el lugar donde Ino vivirá.

–Yo soy Kurenai Uchiha y ella es mi hermana, Anko Uchiha – así que eran hermanas de Fugaku Uchiha. Se veían mucho más jóvenes que él.

–Oh… - se le acercó la peli morada con una voz fingida de ternura – Así que está preocupado por su hermanita – le tomó de las mejillas antes de estirárselas con "cariño", haciéndole gritar de dolor – Estará bien aquí mocoso – lo soltó con una sonrisa burlona para irse a lo que parecía el comedor.

–Eres sobrino de Asuma, ¿no? - ¿cómo sabía que así se llamaba su tío perdido? Bueno, en realidad no estaba perdido, pero al menos eso parecía la mayoría del tiempo.

–Sí…

–No te pareces a él – la miró enarcar la ceja. Era una mujer muy hermosa a decir verdad, si fuera mayor y heterosexual seguro y esa mujer protagonizarían sus sueños húmedos.

– ¿Es malo?

La mujer sonrió antes de acercarse a él con preocupación, había notado la pequeña rajadura que tenía en el cuello, él ya lo había olvidado.

–Esa niña– le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera, así lo hizo, hasta el baño, donde tomó un botiquín y se dispuso a curarlo. No podía creer que fueran hermanas. –Discúlpala, no suelen visitarnos muchas personas, menos rubias.

Encontraba sentido en lo que decía. ¿Quién se acercaría a ese lugar?

–Oye Kurenai – interrumpió de nuevo la menor mientras comía dangos – Ah, cierto. Olvide que te hice eso, disculpa. Oye Kurenai – el rubio no se lo creía, ¿eso era todo? Casi muere y ella restándole importancia como si sólo le hubiera empujado "accidentalmente". Además. ¿¡Cómo podía olvidarlo tan rápido!?

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sin dejarse de concentrar en la herida del ojiazul.

– ¿Me prestas uno de tus vestidos?

– ¿Para qué? – la miró curiosa, normalmente su hermanita no usaba vestidos.

–Hay una reunión importante en la comisaria y exigieron que las mujeres fueran en vestido – mordió otro dango mirándola como si nada,

–De acuerdo, tómalo.

– ¡Yey! – saltó corriendo alegre como niña pequeña con problemas psicológicos hacia el segundo piso.

– ¿Es policía? – estaba asombrado. ¿No se suponía que los policías cuidaban del pueblo? ¡Con esa loca el pueblo podría terminar suicidándose!

–Sí. Ya está – se levantó mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ahora que la veía bien, estaba muy arreglada – Debo irme, fue un placer Naruto – se despidió saliendo de ahí con pasos tranquilos y elegantes.

Olvidando el punto de que tenía sed se levantó en silencio, tenía que volver a casa antes de que su padre o abuela llegara, si es que llegaba, a veces le resultaba agradable que tuviera que quedarse por una operación que requería de su presencia.

–Hey, mocoso – volteó hacia atrás encontrándose con la loca de antes – Guíame hasta tu casa, debo pedir permiso a Mikoto para llevar a Sai a ver los nuevos cadáveres que llegaron ayer. ¿Quieres venir?

Definitivamente esa familia estaba loca, psicópata.

–Anda, será divertido – le sonreía tan amablemente, que creía que en cualquier momento lo mataría y luego se lo comería.

–No… yo tengo… cosas que hacer – mintió, no era bueno mintiendo pero esa chica no lo conocía, no podría saber si estaba o no mintiendo.

– ¿Sabes que soy policía y sé cuando me mienten? – Le miró seria - ¿Ocultas algo Naruto? – Se le acercó intimidante - ¿O quieres formar parte de la colección que le mostrare a Sai?

¿Cómo salir de esa?

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Definitivamente creía que la familia del dobe era rara, más rara que la suya. Eran tan sonrientes y alegres, que le daban escalofríos. Mira que ver caricaturas cuando tenía la misma edad que su hermano, hablando de eso, en un momento a otro se escapó para que el hermano de Naruto no le obligara a ver las caricaturas con él. Lamentablemente él no corrió con la misma suerte, y según Kakashi eso era suficiente castigo. Tenía razón.

Entonces. ¿Por qué no se iba?

Por qué sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría el rubio idiota que se le había escapado y en algún momento tendrían que hablar. De eso se encargaba él. Y por que Deidara mencionó que ese era uno de los programas que le encantaba ver con sus hermanos y como iba a casarse con uno de ellos iba a tener que verlo los sábados con ellos.

Se hizo el resignado, lo que le interesaba era verlo con el dobe, que por cierto, al fin había llegado… con mala compañía.

Las estridentes carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, mientras la recién llegada le apuntaba con el dedo acusadora – ¡Qué patético te ves Sasuke! ¡Tal parece que Itachi tiene razón, no has dejado de ser un mugroso hijo de mami!

Decidió ignorarla, sabía que Itachi lo decía pero con otras palabras, y aun así le molestaba que dijera que seguía siendo un niño. Ya no se ocupaba de él… casi.

– ¿Dónde está tu madre? Quiero llevar a Sai a ver nuevos cadáveres que… - no terminó de decirlo en la habitación, ya se había movido con una traviesa sonrisa por la casa en busca de la pelinegra. No sabía por qué lo hacía, ya sabía que le iba a decir que no.

– ¡Quiero ir yo también! – bien, su ahora cuñado parecía ser uno de esos que carecían de cerebro o razonamiento, pues a parte de querer ir a ver unos cadáveres también se tropezaba al tratar de saltar por encima de sofá y como si nada, con la cara roja seguía corriendo tras su tía.

Miró al Uzumaki menor seguir a su hermano tratando de ignorarlo, así sólo se daba cuenta que lo había notado y por eso ahora huía.

Torció el gesto molesto, ese idiota sólo le hacía sentirse más culpable de lo que era.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

La escena le parecía de lo más tierna, como siempre cada vez que aquellos dos estaban juntos, los hermanos Hatake.

– ¡Mikoto! – gritó saltando sobre el mayor de los dos para montarse en su espalda como niña pequeña.

–Hola, Anko – le sonreía, ¿cómo no podía quitar esa sonrisa cuando veía que estaba ahorcando a su hermano?

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el peli plateado cuando la logró soltar de su persona.

–Vine por que Sai está solito en casa – compuso una mirada triste y culpable – No quiero verlo así, hoy habrá una fiesta en la comisaría y quisiera llevarlo conmigo.

–De acuerdo – tomó el té – Pero nada de cadáveres.

La chica torció la boca, le había descubierto y ahora de todos modos tendría que cargar con su sobrino.

–Bueno, mientras llega la hora. Kakashi, acompáñame a molestar a Sasuke.

–De acuerdo.

No lo pensó mucho, simplemente siguió a la hermana pequeña de su cuñado hacia el interior de la casa, donde Sasuke seguía frente al televisor.

–Vayan a molestar a alguien más – gruñó al verse rodeado de aquellos dos idiotas con complejos de niños.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Naruto decidió irse a comer algo antes de la comida, no quería sentarse con ese sujeto ni sus locos familiares, al entrar se encontró con que su querida hermana y hermano hacían lo mismo, parecían apurados por terminar.

– ¿A dónde van? – preguntó después de cerrar la puerta tras él, sólo había una razón para que comieran a toda prisa.

– Mi tío Asuma nos invitó a una fiesta en la comisaría. Planeamos ir. – habló su hermana pasándole un pedazo de torta para que comiera también

–Sí, habrá cadáveres también – habló contento el mayor de los tres sin notar la cara de asco que componían los otros dos.

– ¡Estamos comiendo! – lo codeó su hermana algo molesta por aquel comentario. Naruto sintió como su estomago se revolvía, no creía poder aguantar mucho si seguían hablando de lo mismo. - ¿Y bien?

–No creo…

–Nosotros te cuidaremos – le guiñó el ojo su hermana mientras seguía comiendo.

–Supongo que tendré qué – se encogió de hombros resignado. Tenía que distraerse.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Sus tíos lo sabían de sobra, el único que parecía ignorarlo era su padre. Sasuke odiaba las fiestas, y como sus tíos lo conocían decidieron llevarlo con ellos, en pocas palabras lo secuestraron y no lo dejarían ir hasta que todo se acabara. Su tía Anko había incluso dado órdenes a los guardias de seguridad para que fuera así.

Todo iba de mal en peor, hasta que miró al rubio entrar por la puerta acompañados por un sargento, pudo disfrutar el rostro oculto de Kakashi llenó de frustración, sabía que ya no era divertido para él, aunque la mujer parecía seguir disfrutándolo y sin esperar más se acercó al oficial que acompañaba a los Uzumaki para hablarle algo sobre un cadáver.

–Es el segundo hijo de Tsunade y Jiraya – respondió su tío a su muda pregunta.

– ¿Por qué no se presentó en la cena?

–Trabajo – se encogió de hombros. La misma razón por la que su tía Kurenai no había asistido, Anko no lo había hecho por que Fugaku se lo prohibió, no quería que asustara a todos, ya se tendrían que aguantar cuando fueran familia.

Sonrió divertido. Tal parecía que Naruto le tenía miedo a esa mujer, no lo culpaba, sólo se necesitaba acostumbrar.

–Muy bien, Sasuke, Sai – el azabache mayor volteó a su lado, había olvidado que llevaban a su hermano también – Éste será nuestro secreto – los acercó junto a los rubios, que parecían emocionados al igual que el señor del cigarrillo – Hoy nos escabulliremos por las oficinas y veremos cadáveres de verdad recién muertos.

Rodó los ojos con hastío, hacían eso cada vez que había algo interesante que ver, le daba curiosidad que era lo que les quería mostrar en realidad.

–Sólo unos momentos Anko – advirtió el tío de los rubios que expulsaba el humo del cigarro y caminaba entre la gente encontrándose con su otra tía, Kurenai. Decidió ignorar por qué estaba su tía ahí.

–Muy bien, los valientes síganme – y así fue como todos lo siguieron, Ino a su lado y Naruto junto a Deidara que parecía contarle algo muy gracioso, por que el rubio reía a carcajadas de complicidad que intentaba ocultar con sus manos, pronto descubriría que era una manía de todos en esa familia.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

–Así que tu sobrino y mi sobrina se casarán. ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

Asuma y Kurenai se habían sentado para comenzar una conversación sin sentido, según la pelinegra, ya que en realidad no le interesaba mucho ese tema.

–Era hora que comenzará a sentar cabeza. A veces suele ser un dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Cómo tu hermana?

–No – le sonrió divertida – Mi hermana tiene límites morales, ese niño no los tiene.

Se le acercó como si le fuera a decir algo confidencial, ella lo imitó.

–Entre nos, ¿crees que exista posibilidad de un divorcio? Tú conoces a Sasuke y yo a Ino – le miró curiosa, pero lo entendía, también querría la felicidad para la niña de sus ojos, en ese caso Anko – Necesito saberlo para saber si debo oponerme o no.

–En realidad – dejo su copa de vino a un lado mirándolo a los ojos – Me parece que son tal para cual.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

La verdad no había sido gran cosa, aunque lo único que le sorprendió fue que Naruto saliera corriendo despavorido después de que sus hermanos comenzaran a actuar como locos a punto de transformarse en zombis. Ahora comprendía por que el rubio era como era, su familia parecía estar encantada de travesuras, incluso Anko decidió participar y diciéndoles que podía conseguir viseras les invitó a perseguir al rubio. Eso era demasiado. Tenía que intervenir.

–Muy bien – habló Sasuke llamando la atención de los presentes. - ¿Para qué nos trajiste tía Anko?

La mujer sonrió, no podía esperar menos de su sobrino

–Por que si no los traía no podía traer a Sai a ver el cadáver – se encogió de hombros observando como el que tenía un parecido a Sasuke miraba el cadáver con gran curiosidad – Esto le ayudará a entender mejor la anatomía.

– ¿Me lo puedo llevar a casa? – escuchó preguntar con su vacía voz.

–Mikoto me matará si lo hago, cuando consiga un vagabundo te lo regalaré.

Sai se encogió de hombros conforme.

Ino y Deidara parecían sacados de onda. ¿Cómo podía permitir eso su tío Asuma?

Decidió dejarlos discutir sobre el paradero del cadáver para ir en busca del rubio, esta vez sí que hablaría con él.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Suspiró resignado cuando miró a Sasuke escabullirse entre la gente buscando al, aparentemente, perdido rubio, cuántas ganas tenía de ir tras él y evitarlo. ¿Pero qué mejor que acercarse a él para tener información más clara de lo que estaba sucediendo?

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Se iba a divertir, según él iba a divertirse y ya no vería al Uchiha hasta el día siguiente, pero tal parecía que le encantaba seguirle los pasos, tanto que ya lo había vuelto a encontrar. Tenía que reconocer que cuando el bastardo se lo proponía le cansaba.

–No voy a correr – gruñó cuando lo miró acercarse inseguro, con la guardia en alto por si escapaba. Estaba cansado de huir.

–Debemos hablar dobe.

–Eso estamos haciendo por si no te has dado cuenta – respondió indiferente, entretenido en beber más licor, para ser una fiesta de comisaria no se estaban encargando debidamente de que los menores no beban.

–En un lugar más privado.

– ¿Tú habitación? – soltó con burla, no tenía ganas de ser agradable en esos momentos.

–Tu casa me parece bien – tal parecía que había contado algo gracioso que el rubio reía divertido.

–Mi casa es el lugar menos privado que existe-ttebayo.

Le gustaba, extrañaba esa muletilla. Sonrió débilmente.

–Entonces el camino a casa.

Naruto le miró seriamente antes de asentir. Era tiempo de hablar.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

No habían dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que llevaban caminando, y ya faltaba cada vez menos para llegar a la residencia Namizake. No sabía como abordar el tema.

–Naruto… - el rubio casi le da un paro cardiaco, estaba dispuesto a escucharlo pero no se sentía preparado para eso. Nuevamente las ganas de huir de la realidad le llenaron como agua. – Lo siento… - sintió como una mano invisible le apretaba y estrujaba el corazón sin compasión, ya sabía a lo que se refería – Yo te lo iba a decir, no quería que las cosas se volvieras así pero, todo pasó tan rápido – rodó los ojos, la típica excusa de siempre.

–Está bien, lo entiendo – el azabache se sorprendió. ¿De verdad entendía lo que le estaba diciendo? – Yo hare lo mismo – le sonrió apenas lo que pudo. Logró divisar su casa a la distancia, todavía quedaba tiempo para alargar la "plática" no quería hacerlo, comenzó a apresurar el paso – Yo… también te olvidaré. Sasuke.

–No, Naruto. ¡Espera! – ya había vuelto a correr. ¿Cuántas veces había corrido ya ese día? ¿Es qué acaso no se cansaba? No se refería a eso, iba a decirle lo que sentía, lo mucho que lo quería, que no se quería alejar, pero tal parecía que no era mutuo. Definitivamente se casaría con Ino Uzumaki. Para hacerle saber lo mucho que lo quería y que no quería perderlo. Que estúpido. ¿No?

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Estaba seguro que su abuela lo asesinaría cuando llegara a casa a eso de la media noche, pero no había podido evitar deambular por las calles de la ciudad para aclarar su mente. Pues le dolía, vamos que había sido ya muy fuerte. Y ahora Sasuke le decía que lo sentía. ¿Qué sentía? Obviamente el hacerle eso, el dejarlo, el jugar con él mientras estaba comprometido con su hermana, el elegirla a ella. No lo culpaba, su hermana era una mujer como pocas. Era demasiado, demasiado afortunado.

–Por fin llegas Naruto – escuchó decir a su hermana en la entrada de su casa con pijamas, suspiró, debía dejar de preocuparse así por él, tal parecía que ya todos dormían. En silencio decidió sentarse junto a ella dispuesto a hablar.

–Ino – la nombrada le miró curiosa, siempre atenta a lo que pudiera decir - ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke está enamorado de alguien más? ¿No has pensado en eso?

–Que pregunta más rara – le miró extrañada, últimamente su hermanito se comportaba de forma extraña, tal parecía que Cancún le había dado duro – Además. ¿Qué idiota se casaría con alguien que no ama?

–Tú no lo amas.

–Pero yo puedo hacerlo.

–¿Y él?

Ino le sonrió, de esa forma en la que le decía claramente que ella podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera.

–Ya verás como terminará amándome, así que no te preocupes.

Naruto forzó la sonrisa y se levantó para entrar a su habitación y llorar en las patitas de su Sasuke-no humano, comenzaba a creer que era tiempo de cambiarle el nombre.

–Te aconsejo entrar por tu ventana. Tsunade te espera en las escaleras.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Después de pasar la mañana disculpándose con media familia, lo dejaron ir después de que su hermana saliera a quien sabe donde para distraerse. Pensó que sería una buena idea esperarla para ir juntos al cine. Tenía ganas de distraerse y en el interior de la casa sólo miraba a Sasuke, sólo unas semanas más y ya no tendría por qué verlo. Sólo evitaba la casa Uchiha más de lo que ya se había propuesto y todo estaría bien. Sin heridas, tanto físicas como sentimentales.

A lo lejos escuchó la voz de su hermana acercarse. Se levantó con una sonrisa, la asustaría. Cuando la vio su sonrisa se ensanchó, su hermana no regresaba sola a casa, iba en compañía de su mejor amiga, ¿y por qué no? Amiga de él también, de hecho, era también su mejor amiga, aunque casi no se vieran a causa de todas las responsabilidades que ella tenía.

Sin contenerse la emoción corrió hacia ellas con los brazos abiertos de par en par, necesitaba alguien ajeno a lo que sucedía para descargar su tristeza ¿y quién mejor que ella?

– ¡Sakura-chan!

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará:**

**Amante-animeid, al3-5tar, , daniela, jennitanime, Goten Trunks5.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	34. Capitulo 29: Haruno Sakura

**Capítulo 29**

**.**

_Haruno Sakura._

_._

Desde que tenía memoria él siempre había conocido a Sakura y a pesar de su diferencia de edades, siempre se llevaron muy bien, se podría decir que era su mejor amiga.

Cuando era pequeño él siempre se decía que algún día se casaría con ella, pero cuando se lo proponía simplemente lo rechazaba diciendo que ella ya tenía un príncipe azul. Y entonces él se enteró que era gay a la tierna edad de doce años.

Tuvo su primera relación a los catorce años, pero todo terminó cuando aquel idiota quiso pasarse con él. Duraron algo así como una semana o menos, desde entonces no había vuelto a salir con alguien más.

Siempre había admirado a Sakura, era bella, inteligente, segura de si misma e incluso tenía mucho dinero, pero más que eso, admiraba su fuerza, luchando por seguir adelante. Lo único que le preocupaba de ella era su obsesión por el color rosado. Aun así le encantaba. Aun si le daba un golpe cada vez que la asustaba, justo como ese momento, ella no se esperaba que le saltara encima como un loco.

–Naruto, me asustaste – lo empujó juguetona mientras ponía una mueca de falsa trsiteza – Lo último que supe de ti es que habías ido de viaje y declaraste a Tenten tu nueva mejor amiga.

– Sí, bueno… ¡Te invite! ¿Por qué al final decidiste no ir?

– ¿Quién querría estar en un viaje contigo Naruto? – le sacó al lengua Ino tomando a la pelirrosa de la mano para seguir caminando a casa.

–Te lo dije, tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

– ¡Oh! Así que no soy importante.

–Por el momento no tanto.

Naruto la empujo levemente ocasionando que la de ojos verdes empujara también a su hermana, en seguida supo lo que pasaría si se quedaba más tiempo en medio de esos dos, así que se quitó justo en el momento en que Ino contratacaría. Casi cae al suelo.

– ¡Tú! ¡Maldita frentona!

– ¡¿Qué me has dicho cerda?!

– ¿Por qué no vamos al cine esta tarde? – Las interrumpió el rubio con una gran sonrisa – Así, Sakura-chan, podemos pasar más tiempo con mi hermana antes de… ya sabes.

–Owww, ¿tanto te duele que tu hermanita se case que no lo puedes pronunciar Naruto? – se le acercó primero Haruno seguida de su hermana que le hacían cariñitos maternales, hubiera preferido quedarse callado.

–De acuerdo, ya entendí – se las quitó de encima comenzando a caminar hacia la casa con ellas a su lado.

–Me parece una buena idea que vayamos de una vez pero Ino insiste en presentarme al desafortunado idiota que quiere casarse con ella.

– ¡Ja! Estoy segura que me envidiaras cuando lo sepas.

–No lo creo, conozco tus gustos y tus posibilidades.

–Eso lo veremos. ¿Verdad Naruto? – las dos voltearon a ver donde antes se encontraba el rubio, había desaparecido – Se fue…

–Será mejor que nos apresuremos, yo sí que quiero ir al cine.

Ino asintió y la siguió, era mejor dejar de hablar y comenzar a actuar, ya le mostraría a su archiamiga lo que podía conseguir.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

¿Por qué tenían que hablar sobre eso? ¿Sobre él? Está bien que se iba a casar y estaba emocionada por que era el hombre con el que siempre soñó, pero también era el hombre que él amó… y amaba. Lo peor de todo era que no podía decir nada, o podía pero pagaría las consecuencias muy caras. Sabía que si lo decía su hermana lloraría, no lo odiaría a él, a Sasuke sí, pero lloraría. Hacía mucho que no la había visto llorar, desde lo sucedido hacia ya cuatro años se prometió que las protegería cuando fuera mayor y fuerte, ya lo era, y tenía que cumplir con sus promesas. Sus tontas promesas que a veces hacía sin pensar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su posición se encontraba fuera de la ventana de la ahora habitación del azabache, culpable de sus males. Suspiró, lo más probable es que no se encontrara adentro. Echó un vistazo y así era. Una morbosa necesidad de entrar y esculcar sus cosas le hicieron llegar a la conclusión de que tenía un serio problema y que si un ratero se lo propusiera sería muy fácil entrar a su casa. Por unos momentos se asustó, ya se le pasaría.

Una vez dentro observó el lugar, no había muchas cosas, sólo lo esencial y parecía no tener mucho interés por quedarse ahí. Mejor así.

– ¡Ha de estar en su habitación! – la estridente voz de su hermana dirigiéndose hacia ahí le hizo pegar fuga, lastima que era tan idiota que había cerrado por alguna razón la ventana con seguro, decidió esconderse bajo la cama. ¿Quién sospecharía?

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

_Al final había recibido el nombre del chico con el que su padre pretendía casarla. Sasuke Uchiha. Su amor de secundaria y ahora su… Decidió ignorar eso y miró hacia la cafetería en la que se encontraría con su mejor amiga, casi hermana. La había citado para hablar del asunto, no le había dicho nada, no hasta que decidiera si se iba a casar o no. Había dicho sí y él aparentemente también._

_La miró a la distancia, sentada, esperándola, con su cabello rosado llamando la atención, una falda rosa y camisa rosa, hasta sus zapatos eran de color rosas. _

_No podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado. _

_Entonces la miró coquetear con el mesero, con esas sonrisas que no supo en qué momento aprendió a utilizar, con todos era así, una chica linda y coqueta, con todos, menos con ella y su familia, por que siempre sería como la conoció. O eso creía._

–_Por fin llegas Ino – le miró levemente molesta – Tuve que faltar a una práctica por que habías dicho que era urgente. ¿Quieres algo? Yo invito. ¡Mesero!_

–_Sakura… _–_ habló seria y tranquila después de que el mesero se fue con la orden de malteadas de fresa – Me voy a casar…_

_Su mirada llena de asombro era memorable, muy pocas veces la veía así, se creía demasiado lista para asombrarse, pero eso era lo buena de ella, le lograba sacar esas expresiones._

– _¿Con quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás segura?_

–_No te lo diré todavía, es sorpresa. ¿Por qué? Mi padre tuvo la idea y sí que estoy segura, verás como lo enamorare con mi belleza celestial._

– _¿Él te conoce?_

–_No lo sé… Pero pronto ya no me podrá olvidar – le sonrió divertida y Sakura, después de un rato seria y pensativa sonrió de igual forma._

–_Suerte, cerda._

Por eso mismo no le sorprendió cuando se encontró con Sasuke fuera de su habitación dispuesto a entrar, no le sorprendió que ella se sorprendiera, no le puso mucha atención al rostro de él, de haberlo hecho se hubiera preguntado por que ponía tal cara de no saber que hacer.

–Sakura, él es mi prometido. Uchiha Sasuke – sonrió con orgullo, mientras Sakura se reverenciaba como muestra de educación después de quedarse tiesa por unos momentos.

–Mucho gusto señor Uchiha, soy Haruno Sakura.

No podía creer la puta suerte que se cargaba, primero esa chica llamada Ino era hermana del dobe y ahora resulta que también conocía a la puta con la que se acostaba. ¿A quién más conocería? ¿A la perra faldera de Hiashi?

–Claro – abrió la puerta de su habitación revisando el lugar, juraría haber escuchado algo, y no recordaba haberle puesto seguro a la ventana. Cuando se dio cuenta Ino y Sakura se habían tomado la libertad de entrar también, le molestaba pero no quería causar problemas y que la rubia se fuera a chillar a quien sabe donde, no era su casa.

–Esperen aquí, iré por mi cámara, este momento se tiene que grabar – corrió Ino emocionada a su habitación. Definitivamente no era su día de suerte si los dejaba a ellos dos solos.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Cuando su hermana se fue se preguntó si era el momento de salir y secuestrar a Sakura para contarle todo y que le aconsejara. Antes de comenzar a moverse para ejecutar su plan, observo los pies de la pelirrosa moverse hacia la cama para sentarse con confianza. A veces no creía lo segura que era de ella misma pero Sasuke tenía un temperamento muy…

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Alguien había bufado con burla?

–Así que Ino Uzumaki es tu prometida – ese tono de voz era algo raro en su amiga – Realmente no me lo esperaba Sasuke.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, ni siquiera se movió y pensó en dejar de respirar para poder prestar toda atención a lo que sucedía.

¿Ellos dos se conocían?

–De hecho creo que tú lo sabías y sólo vienes a joderme – ¿no estaba siendo muy brusco? Sintió un peso más arriba de la cama, Sasuke había sido rápido y se había subido en la cama y… sobre Sakura. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tal vez debería salir a defenderla – Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra Sakura. Puedo hacerte una vida muy miserable si me lo propongo.

Más le preocupaba que Naruto se enterara a que lo hiciera su hermana, así que la intentó intimidar con ese movimiento que la había hecho retroceder por unos momentos. La miró a los ojos esperando que su reacción fuera asentir, disculparse e irse asustada. Lo que ella hizo fue todo lo contrario, había tenido la osadía de besarlo antes de echarse a reír levemente sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos.

– ¿Me amenazas Sasuke-kun? – intentó acariciarle el rostro después de hablarle con voz melosa, él le golpeó la mano antes de reincorporarse molesto – Sí hace sólo dos noches llegaste a mi casa pidiendo que te abriera las piernas. ¿Quién crees que debería amenazar a quién?

–Cállate.

– ¡Chicos! – Entró Ino con la cámara ignorando por completo que la pelirrosa estaba en la cama y el azabache molesto – Foto del primer encuentro. ¡Sonrían! – jaló la rubia a su amiga para pararse junto al azabache que sólo decidió ignorar lo que sucedía y la actuación de buena amiga que hacia la rosada. – Ya tendremos tiempo para charlar. Sakura debemos ir de compras, tenemos que pensar en tu vestido de dama de honor y recuerda que…– la jaló nuevamente hacia la salida de la casa dejando al azabache derrumbado en su cama, esperaba que Naruto jamás se enterara de eso. Y pensando en eso, una gran idea se le ocurrió, levantándose para ir en busca de algún plan y del rubio. Sin imaginarse que estaría debajo de su cama, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una carente lágrima resbalar por su mejilla.

Ya no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué la amenazaba? ¿Por qué ella le dijo eso? ¿Por qué se habían besado?

Se preguntó si era correcto lo que comenzaba a sentir, por que un dolor inmenso parecía estar creciendo dentro de su ser con una nada bonita dedicatoria.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

No sabía como actuar. La ira le recorría el cuerpo completo por dentro. Sentía ganas de jalar a Sakura y pedirle explicaciones. No podía, no con Ino entre ellos mientras iban en el auto de Deidara al cine. Después, claro, de recorrer algunas tiendas para decidirse por algún vestido o hacerse una idea de lo que querían. No encontraron algo que les enamorara.

–Naruto – le escuchó llamarla, quiso ignorarla, pero su hermana podría sospechar, sólo la miró – ¿Sucede algo? Te has puesto muy serio de repente y has fruncido el ceño. Un Uzumaki nunca debe de fruncir el ceño. ¿Recuerdas? – le sonrió divertida.

Claro que lo recordaba, era uno de los lemas que se habían inventado él y sus hermanos a causa de la forma en la que se veía su padre cuando lo hacía.

–Lo siento – volvió su vista al vacío, verla tan inocente le hacía preguntarse cuál era la verdadera Sakura. Pero pensándolo bien, ninguna de las dos quitaba el hecho de que se había acostado con Sasuke. Y no era por él por el que lo decía, si no por su hermana. ¿Cómo podía traicionar a su amiga de esa forma?

Sakura por su parte miró a Ino, que le miraba de la misma forma. Comprendió la razón por la que la rubia le llamara urgente, algo le pasaba a Naruto, y parecía ser muy serio si era capaz de borrarle sus sinceras y coloridas sonrisas.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Cuando se enteró que Naruto había salido con Ino y Sakura a quien sabe donde sintió que todo se le salía de las manos. ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser así de cruel? Vale, que él había hecho un montón de tonterías pero eso era pasarse de la raya.

Nunca le interesó si dos personas que se conocían entre sí tuvieron una buena noche con él. Porque no le importaba lo que pensarán. Y por que nunca repetía con la misma chica dos veces o tres.

Quizá ese fue su mayor error. No desprenderse de la piel de Sakura. Porque tenía que reconocerlo, esa chica tenía actitud, por eso la invitó a salir una noche, no era como Ino que soñaba todo un cuento de hadas, Sakura sabía lo que quería y no era él. Eso le gustó, por eso la frecuentó. No, nunca tuvieron una relación seria o pensaron en una, simplemente eran amantes de las ganas. Cuando se enteró, Sakura había comenzado a ser parte de su vida, no de forma sentimental, más bien algo materialista, pero seguía siendo parte de él.

Ahora enterarse que ella y Naruto se conocían, y saber por Deidara que esos tres eran los mejores amigos sólo lo hacía sentirse dentro de una caja con espadas enterradas en ella, un movimiento en falso y todo podría arruinarse.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Cuando lo miraron ir por las órdenes de comida, Sakura e Ino aprovecharon para comenzar a hablar acerca del motivo de la reunión.

– ¿Lo notaste? – preguntó la rubia frente a la pelirrosada que seguía viendo a su amigo perderse entre la gente.

– ¿De verdad que no sabes lo que tiene? – cuestionó sin verla.

–Desde que llegó de Cancún ha estado como perdido y deprimido. No es normal. Algo pudo haberle pasado y Shikamaru se niega a contestarme los mensajes acerca de eso, incluso cuando le llame me colgó diciendo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

¿Shikamaru haciendo cosas importantes? Era más obvio que el color del cielo en verano.

–Así que soy tu última carta.

–Tú eres su mejor amiga, te cuenta muchas cosas, y algunas jamás me las contaría a mí. Pero a ti sí – le sonrió esperanzada, la ojijade suspiró derrotada mientras le apretaba las manos en señal de apoyo. – Entonces los dejo – se escabulló de ahí dejando a la Haruno sola en la mesa.

–Ino… - susurró cuando miró al menor mirar en su dirección sorprendido y después decidido, parecía molesto, ni siquiera se molestó en llevar la comida, la tiró. Lo comprendió, el Naruto que ella conocía ya no era el mismo y el problema debía ser ella.

_¿Por qué?_

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Al salir de aquel lugar se pregunto si debería quedarse a escuchar a escondidas. Miró hacía atrás observando como la mirada de su hermano había cambiado e invitaba a la chica a salir a dar un paseo o ir a otro lugar. No escuchaba lo que decía, pero por la expresión de Sakura podía presentir que las cosas podrían cambiar después de aquel momento.

–Suerte… - susurró al viento caminando a casa sin mirar atrás.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Había salido a estirar las piernas. No, en realidad había salido a buscar un nuevo té que su hermana estaba ansiosa por probar, Mikoto hubiera ido de no ser por que Sasuke no quería salir de su habitación. A decir verdad él estaba curioso ante la situación, Naruto estaba fuera, podía él aprovechar la oportunidad e ir tras él. Pensó en que tal vez había sucedido algo sumamente malo con él, como una gran pelea y había terminado con el corazón roto. Por eso mismo él no solía relacionarse demasiado con las personas.

Se miró en el reflejo de uno de los vidrios de un local, mirando más allá se llevó una sorpresa. Se giró para verla a color. Ino se subía al auto de su hermano mayor para irse de ahí, sola. ¿No había salido con Naruto y esa chica de cabello rosado?

Luego, cuando estaba a punto de marchar de nuevo, encontró a Naruto saliendo de un buffet con la pálida a un lado, caminando sin tocarse, sin rozarse. Por la mirada seria y molesta del rubio podría decirse que algo malo estaba sucediendo. ¿Tendría que ver con la razón de que su sobrinito estuviera malito en su habitación? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

–Sakura.

Por fin se había dignado a hablarle, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y a punto estuvo de golpearlo para que le dijera de una buena vez lo que sucedía. Pero ahora sólo se encontró con una fría mirada, nada digno de él.

–Naruto.

–Yo… lo sé todo.

– ¿De qué hablas? – tal vez había visto ya los spoiler de su anime favorito y por eso anda de mal humor.

–Sobre ti y Sasuke…

Abrió los ojos de par en par, no se lo esperaba. Y el hombre escondido tras el árbol tampoco. ¿Era ella la pesadilla húmeda de su sobrino?

Ninguno de los dos se decidía a decir algo, ella temía que se enterara de completamente todo y él por que esperaba una respuesta que tal parecía ella no estaba dispuesta a darle.

– ¿Ustedes dos… son amantes? – fuera cual fuera la respuesta él le creería, aun si le dijera que el cielo era de verdad color amarillo o rosa, él le creería, por que Sakura era su mejor amiga, era la mejor amiga de Ino. Seguramente había alucinado aquella situación, aquello definitivamente no podía ser verdad. Le dieron ganas de reírse por lo estúpido que era, mas sin embargo alguien más le ganó.

Por unos momentos la mirada verdosa de su amiga se perdió en sus pies, lo primero que surgió después de un rato fue una leve sonrisa torcida de parte de ella y la mirada brusca.

–Así que me has descubierto – esa era la actitud que nunca le había visto antes hasta esa mañana en la habitación de Sasuke – Aunque con todo el descaro del mundo te pediré que te guardes el secreto –se llevó uno de sus dedos frente a los labios guiñando el ojo coqueta – No queremos heridos. ¿Cierto?

La odió, sí, estaba molesto al comienzo, confundido, pero si Sakura le hubiera dicho que aquello no era verdad... Pero ahora… ahora se sentía completamente traicionado, la única mujer por la que daría la vida fuera de su familia le estaba apuñalando el corazón con palabras de lo más aterradoras. Simplemente escupió en sus pies.

–Nunca… nunca te vuelvas a acercar a mí. Y si descubro que haces llorar a mi hermana te juro Sakura, que olvidare por completo el hecho de que eres mujer. Y bien sabes que yo sí cumplo mis promesas.

Lo miró darle la espalda e irse lo más rápido que podía sin parecer que estaba huyendo, a decir verdad se esperaba algo así. Se acomodó su cabello de nuevo con delicadeza antes de girarse a la dirección contraria para regresar a su casa.

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Kakashi siguió su camino tratando de pensar con la cabeza fría. A él nunca le había pasado, pero definitivamente la vida le estaba jugando muy rudo al pobre hijo de Mikoto. Tener tres espadas y una pared alrededor, no podía ser divertido. Ahora comprendía por qué es que no salía de la habitación desde que Deidara soltó que eran los tres mejores amigos. Se apresuró a ir por el té para regresar a la residencia Namizake. Algo muy malo debió haber hecho Sasuke para que el karma se lo devolviera de esa forma. Pero. ¿Qué?

_***~S~*Destino*~N~***_

Las lágrimas no habían dejado de salir, desde que dio la espalda a la chica que pudo considerar su segunda hermana. Tenía que borrar de sus memorias toda la felicidad que esa falsa chica le hizo pasar. Aunque eran tantas que dolía, dolía tener que odiar a alguien que fue tan importante en la vida de uno y seguir.

Mirando sus pies avanzar hacia su hogar ignoró lo que sucedía a su lado. Hasta que una voz familiar lo llamó a la distancia.

– ¡Hey! ¡Naruto!

Levantó su rostro con brusquedad dejando sus lágrimas al descubierto, siendo acariciadas por el viento, se detuvieron. Sólo su corazón comenzó a latir con brusquedad. Tal parecía que la hora de la verdad había llegado.

Caminó presuroso hacía él antes de que entrara en la casa.

–Tenemos que hablar. Konohamaru.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Continuará:**

**Gracias por leer:**

**Goten Trunks5, amante-animeid, jennitanime.**


End file.
